


The Beginning of a new Era.

by Lady_Fenikkusu



Category: Transformers Generation One, Transformers RID 2001, 勇者エクスカイザー | Brave Exkaiser (Anime)
Genre: Brave/TF, Crossover RP turned story, F/M, M/M, None Betaed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2019-10-24 16:19:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 157,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17707586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Fenikkusu/pseuds/Lady_Fenikkusu
Summary: A crossover/merge of Generation one Transformers, Brave Exkaiser and Transformers Car Robots (RID 2001) that began as an RP with my dear friend Vivian.And to help avoid confusions, in the RP we decided that we would use to Japanese names for some of the Characters who shared names, for that reason, there is a list of the names we used and who they refer too in the Notes. Pink Raker, Red Raker, Luna, Sinuas and his teammates and Genesis are all OCs in the Exkaiser verse.





	1. A brief moment of History

**Author's Note:**

> Names;  
> Autobots  
> Optimus Prime - Fire Convoy  
> Ultra Magnus - God Magnus  
> X-Brawn - Wildride  
> Prowl - Mechalert  
> Sideburn - Speedbreaker
> 
> Ironhide - Ox  
> Mirage - Counter Arrow   
> W.A.R.S. - Wars  
> Crosswise - X-Car   
> R.E.V. - Eagle Killer   
> Hot Shot - Artfire
> 
> Wedge - Buildboy  
> Hightower - Build Cyclone  
> Heavyload - Build Typhoon  
> Grimlock - Build Hurricane   
> Landfill - Build King
> 
> Decepticons and Predacons  
> Megatron - Gigatron  
> Sky-byte - Gelshark  
> Slapper - Gusher  
> Darkscream - Glido
> 
> Scourge - Black Convoy  
> Movor - Shuttler  
> Ro-Tor - Hepter  
> Armorhide - Dangar  
> Ruination - Valdigus
> 
> Humans;
> 
> Koji - Koji Yuki Onishi. (not really a change but we used the best of both worlds.  
> T-Ai - Ai

The first attack of the war of the planet Cybertropallia, the new-found home of the Cybertronian race of Transformers, some say happened when the wicked Geist Forces, lead by the tyrant Dinogeist destroyed the Great Council and murdered the Elder, Alpha Trion.

Few new the truth, fewer now than did then.

I know the truth though… I lived it, all my life I lived it and I played a part in it.

In all my years of fight as a Prime, I knew that one day, maybe not in my time but in another’s, the fighting between Autobot and Decepticon would stop and all the war, the hatred, the broken lives and shattered dreams of our future would be slowly rebuilt.

We all lost friends, family, dear ones and yet, thought it all, some of us retrained that innocent spark. My dear friend Bumblebee survived, living his life in the barracks and amongst soldiers and officers who had seen the horrors of war, and yet today he stands as an advocate of peace and neutrality. He was so loved by our fractions in those days, even now I see him from time to time, just sat in the corner of a small café, retelling stories of those quite days on Earth, or the adventures, he, Fireflight, Bluestreak and even little First Aid would go on in the old bases.

He speaks with respect that I feel I did not deserve, in truth, it was all of us who raised him and yet, his chosen carers were myself, Ironhide and Jazz, we three raised that little bundle as our own in part and it shows now in age, he is respectful to others, he is adored by little ones and his loyalty is unwavering.

It was that success with Bumblebee that helped me understand the needs of others. And I must admit, what drove me to help when Elita came home, clutching a tiny bundle of blankets to her chest and holding the hand of a Pre-former, tears in her optics as she looked at me and told me the horrors that had befallen the mining distract of Cybertropallia and the death of Blitz Racer, a dear and loved comrade who had brought these two sparks into the world and now lay cold and gray in the fires of the mines after having given her own life to spare her children.

The two children I came to learn where Dikaiser, the first born and whom had been trying to find work in the mines alongside his mother as he was legally old enough to work and Exkaiser, the youngest and still only just into his first development stage, Blitz Racer was not a rich femme, but she had given every credit she could to protect and educate her children, she had loved them with all her spark and taught them everything she could in their short time with her, but now, Dikaiser and Exkaiser needed a new home, or the system would force Dikaiser to work while it threw Exkaiser into the foster system and thus I snatched the stylus from the officer who looked rather shocked as he realized just who he was speaking too and signed on the dotted line to officially adopt both Kaisers into the Prime family without question or hesitation.

I realize now, that was the first time Dikaiser had ever seen a mech so willing to take on sparklings not his own, he stared at me from behind my beloved’s legs with wide shocked optics while his brother slept peacefully in her arms. We were a family, small, cosy and happy. I spent my days teaching Dikaiser how to read and write from home, while Elita tended Exkaiser’s needs with the expert care of any mother, we gave Dikaiser everything he would need to find a well-paying job he would enjoy and we promised him that no matter what he chose in life, he would never be shunned from our home.

After a human week, he found a job in the security force, protecting the wealthy and high class during diplomatic visits and meetings. He began in the lower end of the work, like all mechs do and slowly, he worked his way up into the highest of standings, flying alongside Alpha Trion himself to Cybertron, our birth home and standing at the elder’s side during great talks and debates… I am making this sound like a perfect story and for a time, it was. The War between Megatron and I was over, the Senate of twelve were gone for good, the War builds were lost to history and stories and the Matrix though it still resides in my chest, holds little if any power now. 

And then, that terrible day came. 

Elita and I had taken Exkaiser to the park to play, a common sight for our family, and Exkaiser had met some of his playmates, the Maxicron siblings Skymax, Drillmax and Dashmax, children of Fortress Maximus and he mate Trypticon, the Raker twins Blue Raker and Green Raker, children of Sideswipe, Sunstreaker and their shared mate First Aid and for a few hours, we enjoyed a peaceful day, gentle sunlight shining down on us as we walked around the lake and then ate some iced energon treats on the way home.

Exkaiser had seemed to suddenly stop and drop his energon treat them he screamed his brothers name and we saw Dikaiser, beaten and bloodied as he staggered towards the gates of our home, hearing his name he looked to us and I saw the terrible marks that marred his face before he smiled and them fell to the ground.

Exkaiser had cried for hours that night, refusing to leave his brother’s side as Ratchet, First Aid and even old Perceptor worked on his injured and broken frame, changing what could not be saved while fighting to stabilize his flickering spark, eventually Exkaiser had fallen asleep, clutching Dikaiser’s hand tightly and Elita hadn’t the spark to move him, so I brought his blanket and toy from his bed room and gently tucked him in beside his brother.

Five days, an eternity it felt like, and eventually Dikaiser was stable and repaired. The mech responsible for his attack was found to be the son of one of the former Decepticon nobles, who had thought Dikaiser a ‘trespasser to his land’, had I not been holding Exkaiser at the time, I assure you I would have punched the boy myself.

Would you be shocked to learn that the same mech was later found later to have been denounced from his family by his father and send to work in the mines? Let it never be said that the War of Cybertron had robbed its Veteran warriors of their history or their creativeness for punishment. Sadly the damage to Dikaiser’s face could never be repaired, and he was now forced to wear a mask at all times to prevent and infection, Exkaiser thought it looked cool and had begged Ratchet to let him have one as well so he would match his big brother.

It was in those days, I am sad to say, the embers of a War were stirred, Cybertropallia and Cybertron began to split in its opinions, we older ones, those who had fought to give Cybertron new life and sanctuary were seen as worthless, outdated mechs and femmes who would be better off ignored in favour of newer, richer mechs and femmes who inhabited the home we had given them. Dikaiser came to be and admitted he had heard talks while on Cybertron with Alpha Trion of a plot to kill the mech who had raised me and begged me to advice him on how to stop the fighting before it happens, he begged me, his adopted father and the hero of Cybertron to answer the questions I already knew were not going to change the fate of our two worlds.

I felt helpless, until Alpha Trion himself came to us, and spoke of a plan so well thought out and so carefully done, that it insured the safety of everyone, I had thought it too good to be true.

And I am ashamed to say that after the fact, I was right. The plan worked, but at a horrid and painful prise. I realize that now as I hold my creator’s broken and burned body to my chest, weeping like a child as my old fraction mates and enemies alike surround us. At my side, Exkaiser, trying desperately to wake the gray and cold body of his brother who had been found protectively covering Alpha Trion’s beneath the burning ruins of the Council chambers of Cybertron.

Alpha Trion, the last of our great thirteen is dead, and my adopted son, Dikaiser, is no more.

The ashes of War had been rekindled and now, they burned alive with new found energy, in honour of the fallen guard, the side who rose up to fight the oppressing New Nobility named themselves Kaisers. Lead by the security force commanders who had come to love Dikaiser as a brother in arms they became a force that broke the New Nobility down and shattered their so called ‘perfect world’. Evenly distributing their credits and selfishly horded wealth’s to the lower classes and freeing those who had been forced into servitude.

But as is always the case, some wanted more than others, and a tyrant leader Dinogeist, stepped forwards and rallies the too long oppressed forces who had lived too long in the slums and worked in the deepest darkest pits of the mines for less than their fair share, and as with all things, war spread.

But this time, it seemed there was no desire to destroy either home world, and Dinogeist publicly announced that as a show of good faith and to honour Alpha Trion, Dikaiser and all those who had died trying to change things in a none violent way, he would conduct his war against the Kaisers away from both Cybertron and Cybertropallia and thus, leave the beautiful home worlds in peace under the condition that when the truth of the attack was found out, it was announced publicly to both worlds.

~~~

Exkaiser had finished his final day of training in the Kaiser academy, passing his final exams with the highest grades and top marks of his class, age and even his frame type, though few really cared what frame you had in the academy and yet, despite the reason to celebrate, he wasn’t all that happy it seemed, his head was low, his shoulders sagged and his feet dragged every few steps as he talked to his friends. He was walking with the Raker twins and the Max brothers, together they made a nice little team, despite the different ages and subjects they studied they were all good friends and whenever Exkaiser grew this unhappy, it was usually them who were able to break him from his misery.

Whispers had spread recently that the attack that had killed his brother and Alpha Trion was staged by the New Nobility and it burned Exkaiser to the core that Dinogeist had been reportedly saying that if the truth was not heard publicly soon, he would force the Kaisers’ hands.

“They're stupid. Attacking the Kaiser elite and then going around stealing energy and treasures from other worlds is just gonna put a bad name on the slum families forever." Drillmax said as he walked beside Exkaiser, his arms folded behind his head as he walked at a steady pace besides his friend. 

Exkaiser nodded. "It’s odd though. People say that he says and does these things, but he's never made a claim one way or the other." He said.

"Who cares?" Dashmax snorted, "He's a jerk and a coward. Why does it matter?"

Skymax sighed. "It matters because if he doesn't start thinking about what he's doing he'll end up getting killed and everything will go back to the way it was before. Unless he somehow gets the whole Slums to back him up and we have an all-out war." he explained to his youngest brother.

“Would that really come to pass?” Blue Raker asked, “I mean, we’ve been at peace with Cybertron now for a few cycles, is war really-”

"Yo Guys! Wait up will ya!" A voice called behind them as a largely muscular mech came running towards them, a big folder in one arm and the other up in the air trying to get them to stop. It was Springer, one of the older students that was in the same classes as they were.

Exkaiser smiled brightly and seemed to instantly cheer up at the sound of his class mate’s voice. "Springer!" He called as his group stopping to let the green mech catch up. "Didn't you have afterschool classes?"

"Nah, old Hatchet let us out early since its last day and his mates expecting their first sparkling, and since I heard you guys were a little ahead of me, I came looking for you." Springer said as he caught up and took his time to make sure he said ‘hi’ to everyone. "So listen, I was planning on a small party tomorrow evening, you know a small garden party kinda thing to celebrate our last year of the academy and I was wondering if you guys wanted to come?” 

The Max's all nodded. "We'll come." 

“Can we go?” Green Raker asked Blue Raker, “Carrier said we should have some fun…”

“But you heard Sires, they’re worried about the new sparks… we should be ready to help if they need us.” Blue Raker said.

“We could always keep our comms on so they can contact us if it gets bad?” Green Raker suggested.

“I’ll ask Sires.” Blue Raker said after some consideration. “I’ll get back to you, Springer.”

“No problem, Exkaiser?” Springer asked looking at the mech in question.

Exkaiser thought for a moment. He would like to go, really, but tomorrow was the anniversary of his brother's passing… he didn’t feel right having fun on that day… 

"Please, You haven’t been to any of the end of year parties yet, and we did promise we’d all attend at least one.” Skymax reminded gently. 

Blue Raker nodded. "Come on, Ex' Please? you've not had a good fun day in ages... maybe one night with friends and having a few drinks will make you feel better for a little while?" he said. 

“Its not that I don’t want to guys, really its not… its just… well…” Exkaiser tried to explain, but was cut off when a huge hand fell on his shoulder and Springer smiled understandingly. “Springer?”

"It’s ok Exkaiser... If you’d rather spend the day alone, I can always just bring you some oil cake and high ‘gon later and you can have your own little party?" he offered and Exkaiser smiled weakly.

Springer never pushed him into anything he didn't want to do, even when they first met, Springer had been patient and kind, He'd been there when the Maxs had cornered a bully during Exkaiser’s freshmen year and heard what had happened to Dikaiser, since made it a personal goal to try and at the very least make Exkaiser smile or laugh once every day.

"Yeah, ok." Exkaiser said glumly and continued walking alone slowly back to his lodgings. 

"We gotta get him to be happy..." Green Raker said sadly. 

Dashmax smiled sadly. "Things have been hard on him. First his parents. Then his brother. Now Optimus is a full-time councillor and Elita’s working to care for the homeless little ones still, imagine if that was any one of us...." 

~~~

Exkaiser went back to his room in his apartment. He lived alone in a low-end part of town, near school and his part time work in the local library. He put his things down and was about to get some energy, when he heard a voice. "Hello Exkaiser."

Exkaiser nearly had a system failure when he heard someone speak, he'd locked the door before he left for school and only Optimus knew the bypass code. "Who's there?!" he demanded, despite the slight fear in his voice.

A large black mech with horns on his helm and a red visor stepped out of Exkaiser's kitchen with two energy colas, Exkaiser recognized him from the news feeds. "Sit Exkaiser, we have much to catch up on."

"You're... Dinogeist! How did you get in here?" Exkaiser asked, ignoring the fact the mech had asked him to sit down. "And how the pit do you know my name?"

Dinogeist chuckled, but didn't respond to the name per se. It was a name the media had given him and one he used only out of necessity. He took a step forward, "I'm not surprised you don't recognize me. Here...” He tossed a small, ragged and tattered looking thing to Exkaiser. "To complete my end of our promise, Exkie."

Exkaiser on instinct caught the thing and looked at it. Shock slowly turning to confusion and sorrowful realization of what he was holding, a worn out, old but loved toy that had been made for him cycles ago by a femme he hardly remembered, a gift from her spark that was so precious he had made Dikaiser promise to protect it when he’d given it to him that fateful day, a gift that had been promised to return when next they met… 

Dikaiser would never have given it away to anyone, it was all the remained of their Carrier before Optimus and Elita took them in, all that was left of the femme who gave her life to protect them… But then that would mean... "Dikai?"

Dinogeist nodded. "It’s me, Exkaiser."

"But then... then why didn't you come home? Why didn't you tell me or Optimus? All this time I thought you were dead! Everyone thought you were gone!" Exkaiser shouted, all this time his brother had been alive and not once come back to tell him and now he pops out for nowhere with a new name. "Why didn't you come back!?"

Dinogeist heaved a sigh. "People were after me, Exkie. They might still be. You know the last thing I want is to put you in danger. In trouble. I'm taking a risk just being here now. That 'accident' was staged." He purposely avoided the window, drawing the blinds, "Many were unsettled by Alpha Trion’s words, and decided he needed to be silenced."

"Staged? But- But why?!" He asked. "He wanted to help- to help everyone in the slums!"

Dinogeist nodded. "It was thought his ideals would die with him. I was supposed to die in the explosion. Perhaps I did in a way..." He looked at the floor. "You've no doubt heard many things about me..."

"Everyone has. Stealing from the energy factories, attacking councillors openly, killing innocents, and the list is endless and getting bigger every day. I just don't understand why?! You wanted peace and fairness not an all-out war. What's changed?" Exkaiser all but demanded. "Tell me!"

Dinogeist slumped visibly. "Most of these incidents, are some of my 'sympathizers' taken the situation too far. I've tried to reason with them... but it seems..." He was silent for a long time. "I've returned your treasure. I should leave."

"You promised you won't leave me!" Exkaiser snapped, "You promised after our sire and carrier died you wouldn't leave me alone! You promised that we'd live together like a family and have a house of our own. Fighting the Kaiser Elite like this isn't going to get us that!" he felt like a youngling about to cry, but he didn't care, he hadn't cried since the night he thought he'd lost his brother. "You promised..."

Brotherly instinct won out and Dinogeist grabbed a hold of Exkaiser, hugging him tightly against his frame as he had years ago when they were children, protective and safely hidden from harm. "I know and I'm sorry. I want nothing more than that life for us, but I can't risk you being hurt over me. Guilt by association as it were. There are still powerful, dangerous people after me and..." He knelt to look Exkaiser in the optics as his transition into Dinogeist had added several feet to his height in addition to his growth. "You deserve so much more. So much better. Please Exkaiser, for the time, believe the whispers. Dikaiser died in the accident. Dinogeist is responsible for the attacks and escalating war threats. He and his men are dangerous!"

Exkaiser hugged his brother back and when he told him to believe the news reports he clenched his fists, "When will I see you again...?" he asked.

“When it is safe.” Dinogeist assured and reluctantly pulled away, gently leaving Exkaiser alone in the apartment once again.

There was a knock at the door, "Hey Exkie! It’s Springer! I brought some cake and drinks and that movie you like!!"

"Just a click Springer..." Exkaiser said sending his brother a message over a privet link, the same one he always used to try and contact his brother when he needed him as a child. 'Use this frequency to tell me when you're here.' He sent, guessing his brother had already made himself scares.

Dinogeist had left the same way he'd gotten in, an old service duct. 'I will. I will call and we will see each other again. Not soon. But we will. I love you always brother, not matter what. If you remember nothing else, remember that."

'I... I promise...' Exkaiser replied, stifling a sob. He clutched his toy unconsciously, "its open Springer."

Springer smiled and after shifting the cake to one hand so he could open the door he came in and politely wiped his feet. "You ok? You sound upset?" he said then when he saw how upset Exkaiser looked he put the cake and drinks down and moved to his side. "Oh Ex' come here." he offered gently putting an arm around Exkaiser and rubbing his shoulder. "What's the matter?"

"Springer... I..." He held his special toy close. He couldn't say he was fine, Springer was too perceptive for that. "I can't... I promised I..." He held his toy very close, like when he was a child and his optics weld with tears.

Springer gently and carefully led Exkaiser to the couch in the apartment and sat with him. "Hey now, it’s ok, you know I'll never tell anyone anything you tell me if you don't want me too, I promise I wouldn't tell any living spark what's upsetting you." he assured and hugged his friend close. "But first, you calm yourself down a little." he added.

He knew Exkaiser sometimes spoke without thinking, so it was better to let him calm down before asking if he wanted to talk or not. He reached into subspace and took out two normal grade cubes, one for Ex and the other for himself. "Here, Normal grade."

Exkaiser nodded and took the cube in one hand, sipping it. The other hand kept that toy, his treasure, clutched to his chassis. "I... guess... if you promise. You can't tell anyone. Ever!"

Springer nodded. "I swear to the all spark, I will not breathe a single word to anyone or anything, not matter what they do or offer," he said. "We're friends, and I wouldn't dare brake a promise to a friend. it’s not the done thing," he reminded, Springer was the best secrete keeper there was, no one would get anything out of him even the teachers couldn't get him to talk if he'd promised not to.

Exkaiser nodded and took a shaky breath. "I saw my brother." He choked. "He was here. We... he... I..."

Springer gently put a hand on Exkaiser's shoulders and started to rub them. "There now, deep breaths and concentrate on what you're saying, start at the begining and tell me what you want to tell me." He said. "Ok... so you've seen your big brother again, and he was in this house with you. So... he's alive and well?" he asked. Simple questions like that would help Exkaiser stay calm at least.

"Alive... he's, he's alive." Exkaiser nodded, leaning into Springer's touches. He took some deep breaths. "Dinogeist..."

Springer blinked. "Hold up... Dinogeist is your big brother?" he asked. “But I thought your brother's name was Dikaiser? What's happened to him?" he asked.

"Dikai... yes, he's Dinogeist." Exkaiser took another sip and some more deep breaths. "The accident... it was an assignation attempt by New Nobility!"

"Say WHAT?!" Springer gasped. "They set that up? Alpha Trion's death? How could they! He was the most beloved of us all!"

"He wanted changed. The people, the ones with power, they didn't like the changes." Exkaiser said, repeating what his brother told him. "They wanted to kill Alpha Trion and Dikai. They... they succeeded...

Springer listened and growled. "So the richest planned it. Then blamed your brother? How awful." he said. Then thought. "What are you going to do? I mean... will you tell Optimus?"

Exkaiser shook his head. "No... I mean... maybe. Not right now. He's a Councillor. He might get into trouble. Dinogeist said people, dangerous powerful people, they were still following him...." He looked at Springer terrified. "Do you think they know who he is? Or they just want him as he is gone?"

Springer thought. "Maybe they just want to try and get rid of him because he's got the chance and power to start a war..." he suggested. “But don't worry, from what I've heard of Dinogeist, no one so far has been able to touch him." he assured.

Exkaiser nodded and whimpered. "I miss him more now that I know he's alive...."

"Aww, Ex'." Springer hated seeing his friend so sad, so he did what he normal did when one of his friends was sad, he hugged Exkaiser. "It'll all work out in the end, you'll see."

Exkaiser nodded and, unable to withhold his emotions anymore, finished his crying fit, snuggling into Springer's shoulder. "Will... will you stay... with, with me to-tonight?"

Springer smiled and nodded. "I'll stay with you as long as you want me too. That’s what friends are for." he said and truth be told, he didn't plan on leaving Exkaiser alone anyway. Not when he was so upset, it wouldn't have been right. Noticing the toy Exkaiser was holding he smiled and carefully turned Exkaiser's hands so he could see it better. "A gift?" he asked.

Exkaiser nodded. "From carrier, it’s the only thing that wasn't caught in the fire... I gave it to him the day before he left. He promised he'd give it back the next time we saw each other."  
   
Springer smiled a little. "And now he's returning it? You know what that means?" he asked then went on. "It means that he still cares about you and that he'll keep you safe when all this is over." 

"I know... I just hope this'll all blow over soon. I'm a graduated Kaiser Soldier now... what if... what if...." Exkaiser choked on the words. "What if we have to fight each other?"

Springer gently rubbed his shoulder. "Shh, shhh, if it comes to that then you'll both have to make it look like you're fighting. You know like how you and I spar? Or how the Raker twins tease Drill?" he said. "You'll work it out, you always do. That’s why you're so good at what you train to do."

Exkaiser sniffled and nodded slowly. His systems were powering down. "Yeah..." He mused. He groaned a bit, then cuddled against Springer, his toy clutched to him. He was out within minutes.

Springer smiled and without much effort lifted Exkaiser up and carried him to the bed room, setting him down in the bed and after tucking him in he settled next to him, because of his model being large, he didn't need a blanket to keep warm during summer, so he didn't mind sleeping on top of it so long as Exkaiser was comfy.

The next day, Exkaiser was too tired from the night’s ordeal he slept in late. Springer left him a note and while he hated to leave without a proper goodbye, he had a party to host and his guests would be arriving early to help with preparations. A few hours later, just as the sun was setting, the party was in full swing so to speak, a few mechs and femmes danced and flirted without care, but most had taken to enjoying the huge pool in Springer’s garden, and playing the many table top games.

"So, Exkaiser's been more glum than usual." Dashmax said, sipping his cube as he played a card game with Drillmax, Green Raker and Blue Raker. "I went by his place before we came here to return a game I borrowed and he looked like he'd been through the compactor pits and back..."

Blue Raker sighed. "Poor guy, I'm really worried about him. Optimus Prime's been so busy he's not had anyone to turn to and talk about things with." He said, sipping his own cube while he lent back, watching a few others dance for a moment.

Springer was there, darting around the garden with a huge smile on his face, making sure everyone was happy, taking requests for the music, greeting newcomers to the party, Drillmax was day dreaming and not realizing that his crush was walking up behind him, Skymax was talking with some of the older students about some class project or other.

“Think we can do anything to help?” Green Raker asked.

“Maybe, but we’d better wait until after he’s calmed down from today.” Blue Raker suggested with a smile.

Someone put their hands over Drillmax's visor. "Guess who."

Drillmax chuckled. "Magnus?" He guessed. He knew who it was really, but it was fun to play the game.

"Nope." the hands moved away and a mech named Fire Convoy came into view. "But close. Magnus is burying himself in school work since he missed Silverbolt’s test."

"HE missed Silverbolt's test?" Drillmax gasped before laughing heartily. "Oh that is too rich! Convoy, my dear, you just made my night."

"Remember that concert 'the Mighty' was having? He stuck to it and didn't get the school on time so he missed the test and now he's paying the prize for it. Grounded, up to his neck in paper work and a lecture of the head bots." Convoy chuckled sitting with Drillmax with a container of middle grade.

Drillmax smacked the table with his hand. "Oh man this is rich!" He laughed. "I can't imagine that brother of yours doing anything like this... and yet... aw man..." 

Convoy smiled and slipped him something small and round. "Jazz recorded this." he said. "You can always come around to my place and we'll watch it." 

Drillmax smiled at that. "Sure your brother wouldn't mind? I mean, usually we get half way through the movie then," He rubbed Convoy's thigh under the table. "Stop watching it~" 

"He's had to stay back at school and then he's got to go see old Hatchet so he'll be out for a while... and I'm pretty sure he won't mind since nearly everyone in school saw it already." Convoy all but purred smiling and purposely letting some of his oil drip down his chin and under his chest armor. 

Drillmax's engine skipped a rev, watching the oil drip down Convoy's chin. "Need someone to clean that up for you?"

"Hmmm? Clean what up?" Convoy asked innocently before getting up and heading to the lower part of the garden Springer's parents had, leaving just after arriving would be rude, but at least in the lower part of the garden, hidden in the beautiful flowers and by the tall trees they'd have plenty of privacy. 

Drillmax quickly downed his drink and trotted after Convoy. He was really glad for the garden right at this moment. A spare room would be prefer but more than likely some other couple was already making use of it. He found Convoy under an enercrys tree. He sat down next to the other and rubbed his thigh. "Credit for your thoughts?"

Convoy smiled and reached up to cup Drill's face. "Besides how sexy you look in the party light?" he asked deliberately rubbing his thumb just a little over Drill's lower lip.

Drillmax chuckled, "If anyone's sexy here, it’s you~" He mused, sucking on Convoy's finger. "You’re a gorgeous mech."

Convoy smiled. "You're sweet, now are you going to kiss me or do I have to take the lead in this dance?" he asked as Drillmax started to suck on his finger.

"Just like making you ask, that’s all~" Drillmax chuckled again, nibbling on Convoy's fingertip before leaning in, grabbing the other mech and kissing him fully.

"Mmmm..." Convoy moaned and returned the kiss, grabbing Drillmax's shoulders and pulled him closer.

Drillmax smiled and nipped at Convoy's bottom lip, rubbing his hands down the other's back and shoulders.

Convoy murred and moved a hand down Drillmax's back, looking for gaps he could tease Kissing his way down Convoy's neck, Drillmax sought out that little dribble of oil that had gone down his armor before. He kissed, and licked his way down his chest, peeking under the other's breast armor.

Convoy arched and moaned Drillmax's name. "Ohh... Novas you're good..." he moaned the droplet had come to a stop just under his spark chamber.

Drillmax purred through his engine, sending vibrations through his chest and arms into Convoy's body, right into his chest. "I haven't even begun, my dear one~" He lightly chuckled.

Convoy arched and murred, "Ohhh I'm sure of that, my sexy Driller, I'm sure of that." he chuckled giving Drillmax a slutty grin, they hadn't gone all the way yet, both for their own reasons, and neither was about to force the other into something, it wasn't right, so they simply played and teased each other until they were ready to go all the way, or until one of them decided it was enough.

Drillmax petted and rubbed Convoy's chest, nipping along his neck cables and nuzzling under his chin. "Hmm, your engine is thrumming...” Convoy arched and moaned louder, by novers Drillmax knew how to make his heat up. "Hmmmmm... and yours is going wild..."

"Only for you love." Drillmax said, reached further down to grope Convoy's after, nibbling down his neck and chest. “Ohhhhhh...." Convoy moaned and arched, digging his fingers into Drillmax's back.

~~~

Skymax saw his younger brother dash off after Fire Convoy and the eldest Max shook his head. Why couldn't Drillmax have his 'affairs' more appropriately like Dash? Then Sky chuckled to himself at that thought. Dash probably didn't know he was smitten yet, to busy trying to keep the family name up since he was still only fresh out of his junior year alongside Exkaiser and the Raker twins, while he and Drillmax were in higher education for their flight and excavation training respectively.

Surveying the party, Skymax thought he saw an old college friend. "Pteradonous?" He mused. 

Ptera sighed as he lent against the wall, not many here liked him because he was, quite simply, different. He was smart, able to make things easy, but he was also aimless. he didn't know what he wanted in life where as everyone else knew what they wanted, being the youngest of his family, he wasn't very well pampered like his big brothers, he'd only come to the party because Springer had asked him personally and it would have been rude to turn down one of his few friends. He hadn't known Skymax was there, so when he thought he caught a glimpse of him, he thought it was just the high grade. After all, he and Skymax hardly saw enough other outside of their lessons for flying and science.

Skymax shuffled his way through the crowd. He wouldn't call himself and Ptera friends but that’s only because they only saw each other in classes, so he really didn't know the other well. "Ptera? I thought it was you!" He greeted the mech.

Ptera blinked. "Oh, hi Skymax..." he greeted, at least now he had someone of intelligence to talk too, kinda cute too now that he thought about it. "What would bring you here?"

"My brothers drug me out of the house." Skymax admitted with a chuckle. "They insist I need to socialize. What about you? I thought you'd be servo deep in one of your projects right now..."

"I was planning on being and then Springer sent a polite call to my carrier and she demanded I get out of the house and in her words, 'make friend and try to find a cute femme or mech to bring home' aka, she wants me to move out so she can make my room into a new master sized wash room." Ptera sighed, then wobbled a little as he reached for another cube of high grade.

"Whoa, whoa..." Skymax grabbed Ptera when he wobbled a little too far. "I think you've had enough." He mused. "Why don't I take you home? If you don't want to go, we can go back to my place and hang out."

"If I go home like this sire will be mad..." Ptera said. "You... You're place would be better thanks... until I'm able to walk right alone..." he said, wisely setting his cube down. "You... sure your brothers won't mind?" 

Skymax jerked his thumb behind him.

"One of my brothers is getting lucky and the other is too busy to realize he has a crush. They couldn't care less." He held Ptera on his shoulder. "We can go back to my place and discuss the finer points and Cybetronian physics from a flyer vs grounder perspective."

Ptera chuckled. "Besides the fact that all fliers have a higher IQ and a life time’s worth of evolution gone into our wings, there is not much to talk about." he recalled one of the ground teachers saying. Of cause that was untrue. "Ok... umm... which way is your house again?" he asked looking left to right.

Skymax rolled his eyes, "That professor was way outta bounds." He agreed, then chuckled. "This way. Just follow me." He kept Ptera on his shoulder, careful not to let the other fall over.

Ptera made a sound of agreement then went quiet, most because he was trying to sober up and also because he didn't want to get caught looking at Skymax in a less then appropriate manner, so every now and then he'd look around as if trying to remember the way to Skymax's house. As usually he was about 95% right since he always got the turns mixed up. The two made it to the Max household with little disturbance. The Max brother lived alone as a trio while their parents living further up town. Skymax set Ptera on the couch and ran to the kitchen, grabbing him a low grade cube. "Here, it'll help the hangover."

"Thanks Skymax." Ptera said slowly sipping the low grade. "Ohhh my head..."

"Here." Skymax rubbed his thumbs and forefingers on Ptera's temples, helping to ease the pain. "How's that?"

"Mmmm.... now that feels nice..." Ptera said after a little while and it truly did, his head didn't hurt so much now. "Where'd you learn that?" he asked.

Skymax shrugged. "I ran out of electives last year so I was put in advanced healing and mechanics." Skymax chuckled and blushed, "Picture if you will, one mech in a room full of femmes."

"Lucky bot." Ptera said, "I set one foot in the room everyone else suddenly has stuff to do on the other side of the school." he reminded. "Then again, you out of all the max brothers don't seem to mind not having a crush or lover, sorry if I sound mean- it’s just that my brothers and parents are trying to force me into a relation, but you're aren't all that bothered… It confuses me..."

Skymax shrugs. "My parents say 'the more you try and force it, the less likely things are to happen.' Like, how working on that particle ray was fun, until we had to do it as an assignment, then it was work and it stopped being fun." He shrugged again, a physical habit because of his wings. "Dash likes one of the Raker's but doesn't know it and Drillmax is in a very heated relationship as it is." He chuckled. "When my mate comes along, I'll be ready for him... or her... or maybe them." He looked to Ptera, "Trines are becoming more and more popular again, even among grounders."

"Yea, I noticed... But who'd want a runt like me?" Ptera asked, sipping his low grade. "Maybe sire's right and I'd be better as an explorer- Wait one of the Raker’s? Which one?" he then asked.

Skymax shook his head. "Never mind that. What's all this about being a runt? If I may say so, you sire was never a good judge of character. You may come off aloof to most people... but they don't take to get to know you."

Ptera blinked then smiled a little. "I guess, but the runt part’s true. I was premature born, literally I was the size of your palm when I was protoformed, and likely weight about the same as a cube of ‘gon. My brothers use to have to carry me piggy back all the time they were worried I'd get stepped on. That's why they always call me 'runt'."

Skymax smiled. "Still, your parents have no right to treat you any different from your siblings."

"Carrier doesn't. She likes me the way I am and only teases me. Sire... he just thinks I’m useless because I’m the youngest." Ptera sighed. "I try to make him happy, I really do but he just doesn't care at all..."

"Sires can be tough.” He shook his head. "If you ever need a place to crash... feel free to drop by."

"Are you sure? I mean if your brothers are both dating, I wouldn't want to intrude..." he said, though truthfully he was grateful. No one had ever given him the offer to come to their place to get away from his sire before.

Skymax nodded. "Drill spends most of his time at Convoy's place, since Magnus spends all his time at the library and the school. Dash won't mind. He really isn't dating per se. He usually spends his time in the study hall at the academy or racing.”

Ptera chuckled. That definitely sounded like Sky's brothers. "Thanks Skymax." he said, then, be it from the fact he was still a little drunk, he gave Sky a hug.

Skymax thought nothing of the hug and gladly returned it. "Anytime my friend, anytime."

~~~

As time passed, unease grew in the Kaiser Elite. Dinogeist's name spread over the planet and people feared his name. The scattered remains of the New Nobility were causing issues as well and the tension reached a boiling point at last when the nobility attacked a child’s hospital, causing the Kaiser and Geist fractions to unite for one brief moment in time to end the Nobility and in the middle of it all, the reports of what they had done to plot Alpha Trion’s death was finally found.

But it was too late for some, in in their rage and blood lust, the Geists continued to attack the Kaisers, growing more violent and brutal until the Elite had no choice but to declare what all had been fearing. 

War...

The Kaiser and Geist fractions were now in a declared state of war. Dinogeist was the number one target and Exkaiser was soon climbing the ranks of the Kaisers along side his class mates and friends.

And it came to pass, on the field of battle... two brothers met...

Exkaiser growled as he kicked a mech off of him and swung his sword to keep said mech from attacking again, he heard a comm buzz and moved allowing a sniper to shoot the mech down and signalled his thanks.

This wasn't what Dikaiser wanted... It just can't be... He staggered as a large shake made the ground open up around him, separating him from the other Kaiser by walls of hot fire that would melt him if he got too close, he had thought he was alone so all he needed to do was wait for the flames to go down and get out of there, but he was wrong. Dinogeist, his heavy reinforced armor, walked through the fire as if it was nothing. 

"Brother... I'm sorry for startling you, but I couldn't afford us being seen together as anything other than enemies."

Exkaiser nearly fell over as the ground shock again. "You... this was planned?" he asked, motioning to the flames around them. "Brother, what's happening? Every Elite member is saying you're planning to leave this world?" It was whispered that was Dinogeist's plan, to leave this world and seek out a new one to steal and destroy.

Dinogeist nodded. "I did plan this, a special chemical bomb made by Pterageist. I simply wish to talk with you uninterrupted. And it is true... my chosen men will follow to find new energy and riches to help my campaign."

"And what about our home? What about Elita and Optimus?" Exkaiser asked. "What about me? You promised you would never leave me!" he reminded his older and now bigger brother. "If you leave the Elite will send teams after you, what then? Don’t you see? if you leave they'll send their best after you and one day they'll send someone who will catch you, you'll be killed!"

Dinogeist chuckled. "I'm counting on that." He said. "YOU are the best little brother! They will send you and your team. The Max's and the Raker's. You will be the ones to pursue me and I will keep all my promises from afar."

"How? Dikai this isn't what I wanted! Not for us, we were meant to have a better life than this." he said motioning to the continuing battles around them outside the flames.

Dinogeist nodded. "I agree. I never wanted this, my hand was forced. If there was a way to undo Alpha Trion’s death, to have prevented the attack or… But what's done is done. I can't undo the past, just work to perfect the future," He stepped forward and embraced his brother. "I am truly sorry things turned out like this."

Exkaiser returned the hug to his brother, even though he couldn't reach all the way around him. "If you keep your promises then I'll keep mine I'll follow you everywhere you go." he said practically clinging to his brother. 

~"Exkaiser!? Exkaiser if you can hear me get your aft to cover NOW! The Commanders have ordered an Air strike! Get your aft to cover!!!"~ Springer shouted over the comms he sounded worried and very angry but that anger wasn't directed at Exkaiser. ~"Exkaiser?! Pits damn it ANSWER ME!"~ 

Exkaiser looked at his brother. "The commanders hasn’t called a back out... the strike will kill mech on both sides..." he said. 

Dinogeist growled. He sent a wide burst to all his men to withdraw, the ring of fire around the two beginning to wane. "My men are withdrawing." He mused. "Exkie... I'm sorry about this, but..." He punched Exkaiser in the stomach, knocking enough air from the smaller bots vents to offline him temporarily.

Exkaiser’s optics widened and he went down, gasping. "D... Dikaiser..." was the last thing he said before he went off-line.

Gathering his brother in his arms, Dinogeist jogged at a steady pace, easily out running the airstrike. He stopped just short of the meeting grounds where his men would gather and set Exkaiser down. He activated the younger bots distress signal before meeting with his men and taking off.

"Exkaiser!?" Springer called as he and Skymax searched for their downed friend and team leader, following the distress signal. "Sparks damn it all! They would have killed us all with that strike."

"Over here!" Skymax called, diving into the canopy. "The signals strongest... Here! I've got him!!"

Springer followed him down, "Is he ok?" he asked, slowing his decent so he could transform.

Skymax nodded. "Just unconscious. Looks like his got hit in the tank based on this dent, probably knocked the air out of him, but otherwise I don't see any other damage." 

Exkaiser stirred, groaning at how sore he knew his tank was going to be. "What happened?" He asked groggily.

Springer smiled a little. "You got hit badly. But thankfully, you're ok." he said. Helping Exkaiser to stand. "The Commanders didn't give warning to the Air Strike, when you didn't answer we got worried. So Skymax and I can looking."

Exkaiser coughed, taking slow deep breaths. He winced when he stood as childish as it sounded, his tanks ached. "I'm alright... thanks to Dinogeist." 

Skymax blinked. "Dinogeist? Why would he.... why did he save you?" He shook his head. "He must've done it on accident. Maybe he was trying to capture you instead and something happened..." Skymax had a particularly deep grunge against all Geist-courtesy of Pteradonous. Rather, Pterageist as he now went by, the two had grown close, becoming good friends. Maybe more than that. Skymax was going to ask Ptera to the graduate flyers ball... But that was then. This was now.

Springer knew Exkaiser secrete and sighed. "Skymax, what good would capturing a Kaiser do him? Exkaiser is strong, and yes he's got potential, but logically speaking, all he has that's worth stealing as far as I know is sword. And Dinogeist doesn't need that since he already has two of his own..." he reminded. "Maybe it was just Dinogeist showing he can do the right thing... sometimes. Since I don't see any shelter anywhere." he added. "Now let’s go. The Elite are calling everyone back since the medics have arrived."

Skymax sighed and nodded. He still thought the whole thing was fishy, but he'd look into it later.

 

Back at base camp, it turned out that fatalities had been low, despite the surprise air raid. The right people told others and it just went down the ranks from there, though all the Commanders could seem to focus on though was that no Geisters had been caught in the raid.

"Not one Geist has been caught!" An old warrior with many medallions carped. "Not a one. Maybe many of our men have been spared but what good is that if we can't get a firm grasp on our enemy?"

"Oh give it a rest old timer! The High and mighty Slag brains over there didn't bother to warn anyone! We’d all have died if Springer hadn't sent that warning!" another younger mech snapped as a medic worked on his back. The mech in question was currently getting an audio full off the Elite. "They likely heard someone telling someone else and word went around fast." he added. 

"Glaker for the -last time SIT STILL!" a medic shouted as Green Raker flinched when the medical tools touched him. Braker sat with him, having been hit on the back of his left shoulder he and his brother were lightly wounded, and Drillmax was helping Dashmax get the wounded to the medics while others rushed back and forth with parts, tools and the occasional limb that had been taken off during the fight.

Exkaiser sat on a medical berth, sighing. It had quickly gotten around that the young Kaiser had fought with Dinogeist himself and gotten out alive. Many were troubling the poor mech with constant questions about how Dinogeist fought, how tough he was, and why Exkaiser wasn't more damaged.

Exkaiser shrugged off and ignored most of the questions. He just wanted to be left alone. Well, except for Springer, but Springer knew the truth. He was glad someone did, otherwise he just might go insane keeping this all to himself.

Like any good friend, Springer came in and started shooing the younger ones away. "Go one, get, Exkaiser needs rest and you lot asking for a story like a pack of newling isn't gonna help him, now shoo." He said and once they were gone and settled on the medical berth next to Exkaiser. "Shall we talk later over a cube of low grade?" he asked, knowing Exkaiser needed to talk soon or he could have a break down. 

"Maybe High Grade..." Exkaiser returned. "I feel like I really need to get drunk and just forget this is all happening." He looked at Springer. "Why me? First my parents. Then my brother. Then my brother all over again with this stupid war and Prime's so busy...." He shook his head. "I feel like the universe has it out for me..." 

Springer reached over and took Exkaiser's hand in his, gently rubbing his thumb over his knuckles. "It'll all work out... If you want I'll talk with my mentor and see about getting you in to see Prime." he said knowing that seeing Prime might help Exkaiser get through this. 

Exkaiser smiled and nodded. "I'd like that yeah." He'd been thinking about it for a long time... and Prime was a busy important mech now, but he deserved to know. Maybe he could help bring some peace about faster... 

Springer nodded. "Then that's why I'll do. I promise." he said. 

Skymax met up with his brothers and told them what he knew. Which for the time was only speculation, but it was enough to get the trip talking. "So," Dash began. "You think the Geist's are trying to kidnap Exkaiser?"

"Why else would their leader save Exkaiser?" Skymax replied.

"It don't sit right... It really doesn't... why would they want Exkaiser?" Drillmax asked. "I mean, yea he's one of the best fighters we got but he don't have anything worth stealing..."

Skymax bordered that a moment. "Femme's are few and far-between," He pointed out. When his brother gave him and odd look he continued. "So mechs that can carry are very popular. Exkaiser is one such mech. I was just wondering if Dinogeist is already thinking about his lineage."

Drillmax nearly lost the fuel in his tank. "No way... I mean I know that the guy’s evil but you don't think he'd really do something like that to Exkaiser..."

Dash heaved a sigh. "That low life's done worse." He heard rumours. And while rumours were far from trustworthy, they always had some grain of truth in them. Maybe..."We should keep our-guard up. We have to protect Exkaiser no matter what."

"From what?" Green Raker asked, appearing as if by magic behind the three. 

"Wha!!!" Drillmax lost his balance and fell over his own feet. "Glaker don't pop out of nowhere like that! You scared the spark outta me!" 

Blue Raker chuckled. "That's not too hard." he said.

Green Raker had the nerve to at least look apologetic. "I'm sorry, but you were talking about Exkaiser-nii-sama and that we need to protect him. From what? What’s wrong?" 

Dash sighed and he nodded to his brothers, who nodded in turn. Best to have the whole team in on this. "We think Dinogeist is trying to kidnap him. Exkaiser, for...erm..."

"Because we think he'll try and make Exkaiser do stuff he won't want to do." Drillmax said picking himself up and dusting himself off.

"Concerning or not concerning adult content?" Blue Raker asked out of the two Rakers he knew more of the adult mechs and the way they thought, whereas Glaker was still just a little clueless, having been more sheltered from it all as he had spent as much time as he could with their newly created sister, keeping her company as her twin had been killed during the New Nobility attack on the hospital.

The three Max's paused a moment. "Concerning." Skymax finally said. 

"Oh noes!" Glaker gasped. "Shouldn't we tell Exkaiser?!"

"Green Raker get your plates back here!" an old medic by the name of Ratchet shouted. "You're overdue a checkup!" he added.

Blue Raker watched his brother go back to the medics then looked at the Maxs. "Shall we tell Exkaiser or just keep a closer eye on him?" he asked, between the five of them, they'd kept an eye on Exkaiser since his brother had died, to make sure he didn't hurt himself.

Skymax shook his head. "I don't think telling him would be a good idea. At least not for the moment. We'll watch him and make sure nothing bad happens." 

Blue nodded. "Alright." 

Green Raker suddenly squealed. "No, no, no! I don't want to get a shot!"

Ratchet sighed. "Do I have to get your brother to hold you down again?" he asked.

A hand suddenly took Green Raker's. "It’s ok, Glaker, I don't like getting shots either." Exkaiser assured, holding the youngling's hand. Exkaiser threw Ratchet a wink, distracting Glaker while he gave the mechling his booster. "They don't really hurt if you just ignore them though. Like focus your attention on something else."

Springer chuckled from where he was now stood helping a slightly more aggressive mech keep from striking out at anyone while he was repaired. 

Ratchet smiled his thanks and quickly administered the booster to Glaker, it was over in seconds. "Done."

Glaker turned. "Already? I didn't even feel that?"

Ratchet chuckled. "That's because you were focused on Exkaiser not the shot." he said. "Speaking of whom, Exkaiser it’s your turn for a checkup now so sit." he added, changing the needle for a clean one.

Exkaiser nodded. "Alright." He sat and let Ratchet do his job, poking and checking his systems. He winced a bit when Ratchet touched his stomach.

"What the sparks hit you?" Ratchet asked, tenderly placing both hands against the sides of Exkaiser's stomach and sending soothing signals from his fingers, righting all the systems that had been jarred and also numbing the pain.

"Dinogeist." Exkaiser mumbled. It was the truth... but it really didn't send the best image. Skymax would've spat if this hadn't been a medical ward.

Ratchet sighed. "You're lucky, he missed any vital systems but you will have an ache in your tank until you fill up, so my advice to you is go home, get some energon in your tank and sleep." He said. 

Drillmax put a hand on Skymax's shoulder. "You ok?" he asked.

Exkaiser nodded. "Sounds like a good idea to me." He hopped off the table. "Come on Springer, you promised me some energy~" 

Skymax nodded. "Yeah, it just bothers me that Dinogeist was so easily able to take down Exkaiser..."

Springer chuckled. "So I did." he chuckled and led Exkaiser out and away from the battle field. 

Drillmax sighed. "I'm sure it was just luck... come on, we're next for a checkup after Dashmax." he said.

~~~

Exkaiser went with Springer to his place, and the larger mech poured them each a large cube of high grade. "Thanks." Exkaiser took the cube and downed it in three gulps.

Springer chuckled. "Slow down Ex, you'll make yourself sick again." he warned, handing Exkaiser another cube of high grade while he sipped his.

"Don't worry, I won't chug this one, promise." Exkaiser said, his words already slurring. He always was a lightweight. After sipping his second cube, Springer poured him a third, then a fourth, after cube number five, Exkaiser was sufficiently drunk, he couldn't hide his emotions if he was in a crowded council trial. He clung to Springer's side, mewling little sobs, confused and hurt over why his brother was being so- so mean! "Why's he doing this?! Why won't he come home? Did he really have to hit me...?"

Springer gently rubbed his back and mumbled soft reassurances. "There, there now." he said. "He does what he does to try and keep you safe, if anyone besides you or me knew who he really was, you might get hurt and that would break his spark, you know how much he loves you, don't you?" 

Exkaiser nodded. "But...why did this happen to us? Our Carrier died and... What if that wasn't an accident? What if people really just hate us?"

Springer gently moved Exkaiser so he could look him in the eye. "Now that’s enough of that talk. I don't know why this is happening to you, but you are both going to get through it and you will both have a happy ending."

Exkaiser sniffled and choked on a sob. "You promise?" He asked. He was getting a lot of promises lately and wasn't feeling like a lot of them were being fulfilled. Yeah he got his special toy back, which he carried around with him at all times, but still... Dikaiser said he'd always stay with him. Dikaiser said he'd always be there. Maybe in a weird way he was... but still, "I feel alone."

"I promise." Springer smiled. Then hearing Exkaiser say he felt alone, he sighed and gently took Exkaiser’s hand. "You feel this?" he asked, gently rubbing his thumb over Exkaiser's knuckles.

Exkaiser blushed and smiled, "Ye...yeah." He smiled and hugged against Springer. "I like you Springer." He said.

Springer smiled and returned the hug. "Then you don't have to feel alone, I'm here, your team is here. And your brother is always in here." he said gently tapping Exkaiser's chest over his spark. "And I like you too." he added with a smile.

"Yeah, you are. And they are. And he is... just kinda in an odd way I guess.....until things get better..." He mused. Then, hearing that Springer liked him too, and still being drunk out of his CPU, stretched up to press his lips to Springer's.

Springer blinked and then, knowing Exkaiser would likely feel hurt if he pushed him away, returned the kiss and held him close. He wouldn't give Exkaiser the chance to take things further, no matter how much he wanted too, but he didn't want Exkaiser to regret anything later, for now, just kissing was enough.

Exkaiser smiled into the kiss and after breaking the kiss giggled like a newling and nuzzled Springer's neck. "Hehehe, you kiss nice..."

"So do you," Springer smiled and kept him close, gently rubbing his back, he would never make Exkaiser go beyond kissing him while he was drunk, or even when he was sober. Despite all the flirting and open attempts he made to get the other's attention, he never made him do anything, always giving him the chance to back out and say no at any time. "Now, do you need another drink or is it sleepy times?" he asked.

"Sleepy...." Exkaiser said, yawning right after. "I should... go home..." He said, but was already drifting off.

"You can stay here the night." Springer said. "There is no way in pits I’m letting you go home like this." he said lifting the lighter Kaiser into his arms and gently tucking him into the big bed he had. Just like every other time Exkaiser stayed over or when he stayed at Exkaiser’s, Springer slept on top of the blankets and Exkaiser was safe and snuggling tucked under them.

Exkaiser sighed happily, hugging close to Springer's warm frame. 

~~~

The next morning he woke up with one monster processor ache. "Ooooh... my heeeaaad...."

Springer chuckled and handed him a low grade cube. "That's what you get for downing your first cube on 3 gulps, and then having 4 more after it with no brakes in between." he said. "How much do you remember?" 

Exkaiser sipped the low grade and held his helm, "Ohm, we had a talk... more you comforting me while I cried my optics out like a newling." He said, then took another sip. "And you kiss nice."

"Good, so you remember everything." Springer smiled. "And for the record, so do you." he added. "You can use the shower if you want, oh and I spoke with my mentor, Prime was planning on calling you in today, so if you're quick we can get there before old Genesis does." he added, Genesis being a mech who just loved pointing out to everyone that Exkaiser was a slum bot. 

Exkaiser nodded and quickly took a rinse in the cleanser and drank his low grade on the way. "Wonder why Optimus wanted to see me?"

Springer smiled knowingly making sure Exkaiser couldn't see. "His words were 'because I have not seen him in such a time and I wish to spend time with him. He is after all, MY charge.'" He recalled.

Exkaiser smiled. "Hehe, I knew he still thought about me, but I didn't think I was still such a big deal to him..."

"You will always be important to him, you have any idea how much he wanted a son of his own after Bumblebee grew up?" Springer asked. "You gave him a reason to keep going, you and your brother. Now hurry up or I'm coming in there to wash you myself." he said. 

Exkaiser paused for a moment. "Would you really?" he asked cutely. "Maybe get my back for me?"

Springer chuckled and came in, taking the sponge from Exkaiser and after making sure he had enough solvent to clean Exkaiser’s back with he started to rub his back, smiling. "Who can refuse you anything when you ask so nice." he asked chuckling.

Exkaiser smiled and arched into the feeling of his back being rubbed down. After they were clean and refueled, the two headed off, still early enough to avoid Genesis. "Sec-Sire!" Exkaiser called, running over to embrace the elder councillor. Some other council members looked on perplexed that a Kaiser would address a council member with such lack of respect.

Then they realized who was who and chuckled wryly at the two.

Optimus chuckled and hugged his charge tightly. "Well hello Exkaiser, my you've grown..." He said smiling and gently rubbing his helm. 

Springer chuckled and then, as was the prober way to address a Councillor, he straightened up and lowered his helm in respect. "Councillor Optimus."

Exkaiser blushed a bit. "Sorry, Councillor." He said, still thinking of Optimus as his guardian rather than a councillor.

Optimus chuckled. "There is no reason to be formal, Exkaiser, as my charge you get the joys of not having to refer to me by title." he said. "Now, I have a surprise for you, Springer if you would kindly make sure Exkaiser can't see, I want this to be special." he said. Springer chuckled and slipped a special pair of goggles onto Exkaiser's face. And lead him by hand after Prime. The goggles would act as blind fold.

Exkaiser chuckled, both happy that Prime still thought of him of a son and at Springer blindfolding him. He liked surprises. Well... nice ones. He'd been getting a bunch of surprises lately that weren't so nice.

Prime smiled and after going into his personal chambers and locking the doors, he nodded to Springer. "You may remove the blinder." he said. In front of them was a large box, both marked up with Exkaiser's name on them, and also a smaller box sat on a table that, this one had a data pad on it. Springer chuckled and lifted the Blinder Goggles off Exkaiser's face. And did a little test to make sure they hadn't disorientated him. "How many fingers?" he asked holding up two.

Exkaiser blinked. "Six." He said, half kidding. He liked making Springer think and worry sometimes. Especially with all that he'd drank last night.

Springer sighed and playfully whapped Exkaiser’s helm. "Let’s try again." he said same number of fingers. "How many. Get it wrong and no surprises." he added.

Exkaiser chuckled. "Four." He said.

"Close enough." Springer said, and then stepped aside.

Prime smiled. "Exkaiser I know you don't remember much of your Carrier but do you remember where she worked?" he asked.

Exkaiser nodded. "She was a Miner, but she was special type, she manufactured armor, a special symbiotic type that was made for people to use in heavy labour."

"Heavy labour or in a battle. Yes." Prime said happy Exkaiser still remembered his Carrier's line of work. "Springer... I am unsure of how you will react to this news, but I must ask that you never speak a word of what you are about to see or hear to anyone. Can you do that?" he asked.

"Councillor Prime I have never once nor will I ever brake a promise to anyone, and if it involves Exkaiser. Then you have more than my word that no one will hear of anything that is said or done here." Springer assured. 

Prime nodded. "First Exkaiser I want you to open the two larger boxes. They are yours by right."

Exkaiser nodded, smiling to Springer, knowing just how good the other was at keeping his secrets. He opened the first box, which held a large trailer for his alt mode. In the other, was a huge blue jet? "Wow... Dikaiser showed me these in pictures, these were the special prototypes our Carrier worked on. They were going to be used by the Special Forces!"

Prime nodded. "More specifically, these two were made for your older brother Dikaiser.... but after she died, I found one of your Carrier's close friends and she told me that she could alter the programming and data impute to have then designed to a mech that would find a better use for them." he said, gently tapping his finger to the smaller Box. "She worked without pause to complete and finalize the work of your Carrier and these are now, by all rights and law, yours."

Exkaiser stopped. Literally froze. "But for that to happen… Optimus she would have had to have..."

Optimus nodded. "Your brother did not pass in that explosion that killed Alpha Trion as you had thought. He has lived on as Dinogeist.” 

Exkaiser felt his optics well up. "You knew!?" He gasped. "All this time you knew!?" 

Springer took another step back. 'uh-ooooh...' he inwardly sighed.

"Not all this time, no..." Optimus admitted. "When Dikaiser first contacted me, he was weak and believed he would die during the attempt to save him, he didn't wish to cause you more pain by giving you hope of him living only to have it shattered," The old mech explained. "He begged me to keep it from you and when I didn't hear from him again, I presumed he had passed. Until a few solar cycles ago, I received a call from his saviour and she explained everything to me, how Dinogeist had seen you already and explained his situation to you."

Exkaiser took a few deep breaths. "So, I actually found out before you then? Ok..." He wiped his optics. "I'm sorry, Optimus, I just..." He felt liquid drip down his cheeks despite having just wiped his optics. "I miss him so much."

Optimus put a hand on Exkaiser’s shoulder. "I know you do, and this is his way of always being with you," he said, handing Exkaiser the smaller box. "Happy Creation date."

Springer smiled a little and then a thought struck him. "Prime sir, not to seem rude but if you know who Dinogeist is why has the council not announced it?"

"Because like Alpha Trion, I seek to help those who have been oppressed by all that was done by the New Nobility, and if I must do so by using Dinogeist's acts as the start of a remodel of the slums and talking the council into seeing things the way they must to change it. By the all spark I will. Such was the promise I made to Alpha Trion." Prime said.

Exkaiser smiled. "Thank you, Optimus!" He said, hugging the much older mech. "But... how have you kept this a secret for so long?" He asked, referring to Dinogeist being Dikaiser. "You can't lie. You never lie."

Optimus smiled. "True, but there is always a catch, your Carrier and her friend had a code with me, a way to speak without telling anyone else and when he was very young, Dikaiser also learned this code, if you tell me something in words I cannot lie when I reply to you, but if you tell me something via a note or sight or any other form of message, I have not heard it thus my mind doesn't know if it is true or not and that is how your brother communicates with me, old codes via written pads that only your Carrier, her friend and I knew how to read and that is how I have kept this secrete. Because to my mind, Dinogeist and Dikaiser are two very different meches."

Exkaiser nodded. "I understand. And thank you Optimus. For everything." He hugged the elder mech before scurrying back to the boxes. "So, what do I do? Are they active yet?"

Optimus chuckled. "That's what the smaller box is for. It contains the activation device that will allow you to control them." he explained. “Like your Carrier you have a unique helm design and the device is designed to fit in the center of your helm creates. Here." he said gently tapping the blank space in his helm between his two golden head fins.

Exkaiser looked cross eyed for a moment. "Oh really?" He reached up to touch his helm crest. "Will it hurt?"

"No, it will only feel a little numb at first." Optimus answered. "Would you like Springer to help you? My hands are shaky now I am older." he added smiling as Springer's optics flashed in amusement.

Exkaiser nodded. "I think that would be good yeah." He said. He was still feeling a little off from last night and thought he'd have shaky hands himself.

Springer chuckled a little and came over, letting Exkaiser open the smaller box to find a beautiful green gem that matched his optics, and after letting Optimus activate the device, Springer very carefully placed the gem into place, with a quiet click. "There." 

Once the device was in place, it began to send small burst of data into his memory and link up with his systems so he could control the two new armor he had, the trailer was code named 'King Roader' and the jet 'Dragon Jet' They were both compatible with each other and would give him an equal high to Dinogeist in battle.

Exkaiser went into a 'Zen' state until the feeds were complete, then blinked and shook his helm. "Wow that was some kinda thing..." He mused, feeling a bit of a headache and a little dizzy. Of course that could be hangover too.

Optimus chuckled. "It will automatically update when you receive data or impute new information after repairs." he said. 

Springer smiled and helped Exkaiser to keep his balance as he wobbled a little. "Careful Exkaiser... wouldn't want you falling over.”

Exkaiser nodded and feeling rather loopy at the moment, leaned back into Springer. "I think I need a nap..." He said. 

Springer chuckled. "Sounds like a plan to me." he said easily lifting Exkaiser into his arms. 

Optimus smiled. "I have a room made up first door on the right." he said, leading them down the hall.

Exkaiser yawned. "I feel like such a newling..." He mused. "All I've done lately is whine, cry, sleep and be a bother to you." He said, looking up at Springer.

Springer chuckled. "Maybe that's how you see it, but to be honest, I don't mind it, don't forget I don't have any siblings so having you to look after is like a dream come true for me, I've always wanted to know what it's like being a big brother." he said. "Besides, you need someone to lean on when you need to cry and Optimus isn't always there."

Exkaiser smiled. "Thanks... but," He nuzzled against Springer. "I've always thought of you not as a brother but as something... well, more than a friend." He said quietly, blushing a bit. He wouldn't say a lover, because they weren’t but they were certainly more than friends. Even more than good friends.

Springer smiled back. "Perhaps we should talk later, after you've rested a little and aren't so tired." He suggested. 

Optimus pretended not to hear them and smiled as he opened the room he'd had set up. "Take as long as you need boys, there are refreshments in there." He said turning to leave and entered his study. He found another elderly bot waiting for him, her long frail braids nearly twisted back out of her face as she looked at an image on his desk, a soft smile on her face. “It is done.” He said softly.

“Good.” She nodded, “Then my promise to her is complete.”

“and you will leave them to it?” he asked.

“I can not stop this Optimus, no matter how much I may want to end it now and give them peace, we have no power to interfere with their lives now…” She sighed gravely. “We gave everything, now the rest is to them.”

“Will you stay?” he asked.

“No… I have no place here now. I will leave and join Alpha and Blitz in the well.” She said and turned to look at him, “Thank you, Optimus Prime. For all you have done and endured for our sakes.”

“Anything for you, my old friend.” He nodded, watching her slowly leave his chambers with the smallest of limps, and then sat himself at the desk near his window, taking his stylus and opened his data pad to its final page.

~~~

The coming days are unknown and the growing conflicts are beyond what I am use to seeing even in my old days of war… The age of the Great War and it’s soldiers are done, now is the age of Kaisers and Geists.

May Primus watch over us all, and guild the minds of those willing to head his words as he led me, may the war never become as it had for us, and allow the innocent to keep their freedom.


	2. The Sister Raker

A large blue orb of light travelled rapidly past the stars and planets of the universe, searching each and every one of them for signs of her intended targets and her commanding officer. After all, what good was a solo Kaiser? The blue shape inside the orb stopped for a short time, darting this way and that before shooting off again, entering a galaxy known as the milky way, sending out a signal as it did. 

~ "Pink Raker to Exkaiser... Exkaiser do you read me?" ~ 

Though the form had no distinctive appearance, the voice was clearly that of a young female and she sounded like she was starting to panic a little.

Exkaiser heard his commlink beep "Pink Raker?" He asked, opening the link. ~ "You made it! What's your position? Are you on earth yet?" ~

~ "Exkaiser! You have no idea how good it is to hear from you." ~ She said, and then answered. ~ "I'm just outside the atmosphere of Mars, heading towards earth... but it might take me a little while to get to your location... That asteroid belt I passed nearly crushed me..." ~ she explained. ~ "Are the others with you too? Max team and my brothers?" ~

~ "We're all here. So are the geisters. You'll need to assimilate into a physical body when you land." ~ Exkaiser explained.

Pink Raker smiled in her way and flew down to earth's surface, the blue streak across the night sky. "I think I just found one." She said, looking into an old scrap yard and found herself the perfect little model. 

A white and pink slightly dulled viper sat alone waiting for a driver to come pick it up and take it to be scrapped. 

She began the assimilating progress and then after a short time a white and pink viper was driving down the road with tainted windows so no one could see in. "Assimilating complete boss, shall I come to you and report now or wait until you can call everyone together so I can get a full update on the situation here?" She asked, happily cruising the roads staying at the speed limits, using a link to the world wide web to learn about earth's ways rapidly.

Exkaiser 'hmmed'. He sent out a ping and determined all the Kaiser team could gather without disturbing anyone. ~ "Go to this point, a densely forested area outside of town. We'll all meet you there within the hour." ~

Exkaiser sent a ping to the Raker’s and the Max team, instructing them on where to meet, "Hai! Be there soon!" Green Raker said. "Let's go, Nii-san!"

Dashmax and Drillmax called an affirmative from their positions on the road and beneath the earth, saying they'd be their soon as well.

"Understood Exkaiser." Pink Raker said and took an exit off the road. 

"Try not to lag behind!" Blue Raker said chuckling a she took off down the tracks. "I beat you in the race last time. Let’s see if you can win this time." He called back.

Skymax altered his cause in the air and sent back an affirmative to Exkaiser. "What’s the sudden need for a meeting boss, has Kouta noticed something wrong?"

Green Raker laughed and tried to keep up with his older twin.

"No, but one of our members has caught up to us." He crept forward from the garage but Kouta's mom was out cleaning and would see him if he went out now. "Kouta! Mario!" Exkaiser called thru the commlink. "I need your assistance."

"Arf?" Mario barked, looking at the watch on Kouta's wrist. The boy was upstairs doing homework in his room.

"What's up Exkaiser?" Kouta asked, moving to the window and listening to his watch, it was still early evening so he wasn't going to sleep just yet, but that didn't mean she wasn't dressed for bed. "Is something wrong?"

"I need to leave for a while. It’s nothing serious, but it is important. But your mother is..." She walks into the view of the window and Exkaiser shirks back. "I need a distraction..."

Mario pawed the window, whining.

Kouta looked down and nodded. "I've got this one. just don't take too long getting back, papa nearly freaked out when you weren't in the garage last time." he reminded and opened his bed room window. 

"Mama, could you come and help me with my homework please?" he called down and his mother looked up. 

"Oh? I'm coming Kouta dear." she called back up and headed inside the house giving Exkaiser the opening he needed to get out of the garage.

Exkaiser dipped his hood in a nod, remembering how awkward that was.

Flashback~ "But...but, the car was gone! It was!"  
"I think your overworked papa. Maybe we need a vacation?"

Exkaiser zoomed away, quickly heading to the appointed meeting place. When he got there, the Rakers (all three) and the Max team were already in attendance.

"Trouble with the parents again Exkaiser?" Blue Raker asked, he and Green Raker had already transformed, however, the viper between them hadn't, since Dashmax and Drillmax hadn't seemed to realize yet just who she was, Skymax had a knowing smile on his face, but was leaving his team mates in the dark about why. 

Pink Raker simply sat in her new form and waited for the command to change, after all she wanted to see what reaction Dash and Drillmax gave when she changed.

Exkaiser transformed and gave nod. "I'd rather not frighten Kouta's family." He turned to Pink Raker. "Welcome, Pink Raker. I'm glad you got my message."

Green Raker bounced on his heels. "We were worried about you!"

Dashmax cocked an optic ridge. "So, he's one of you then? Then why isn't he a liner? It would make more sense..."

"First off, I'm not a liner because I'm not a limb of Ultra Raker." Pink Raker said, clearly irritated by the fact Dashmax had called her a 'he'. "Change." she commanded and her form shifted to show she did resemble her brother's by appearance in her face and paint job, she had a flat chest and a slim waist, she hardly reached Exkaiser's shoulders in height. "Secondly, I'm a FEMALE..." she added shooting a pointed look at Dashmax.

"Holy fuckin..." Dash and Drill's jaws dropped, nearly of their hinges. "But your chest is flat... shouldn’t you have breasts or- yeow!"

"Don't talk to nee-chan like that!" Green Raker scolded, having stepped on Dashmax's foot.

Skymax sighed. "For the love of Primus, she's not even out of her second maturity yet you pair of dull-witted nitwits." He stated, and then looked at Pink Raker. "Sorry about them, Pink Raker, they haven't seen an undeveloped female since before we left home." he apologized.

"It's ok, some mech just can't think before they speak." Pink Raker said, then giggled as Blue Raker ruffled her helm.

"Pink Raker is our younger sister, she’s still in her junior mentality and has only been online four decacycles.” He stated, and Drillmax almost fell over. 

“But, but that would make her, that would mean she’s just a teen!”

“I’m sixteen planetary cycles and I’m in my second mental cycle, I’m legally old enough to be on the field as both a medic and a Combiner assistant, which is my classification.” Pink Raker stated firmly.

“She becomes the Ultra Raker Armour but because it’s not officially sanctioned yet but the Elite, we couldn’t bring her with us when we left. She stayed back to help finalize the last stint of her training and arrange a few other matters before she followed us." Blue Raker explained, glad that both Skymax and Exkaiser aware of those facts and also aware of other reasons Pink Raker had stayed behind. "Now that the introductions are over with, who gets to give Pink Raker an update first? Green Raker and I can tell her ours later. So we'll go last."

Exkaiser stepped forward. "I need to back to Kouta's home before his father returns, so I'll go first." He insists and took Pink Raker aside to update her on everything she needed to know while the others stayed back so as not to overhear anything sensitive their commander might impart to her. 

Dashmax nursed his foot a little more while Drillmax leaned over to Blue Raker. "So, why haven’t we met her before?"

Blue Raker looked at him, "You remember how protective our sires were about our Carrier right? Well, when they found out we were having a sister, they refused to leave his side until the birthing was over. You’ve never met her because she wasn’t old enough to be in battles and we were only just able to combine with her before we left to hunt down Dinogeist.” He explained though clearly he wasn't all that happy about the situation. 

“I’ve met her before, but it wasn’t a pleasant circumstance.” Skymax said.

Drillmax was amazed. "Why didn't you ever tell us?" He demanded to Sky.

Skymax sighed. "Use your head Drillmax. One young Combiner Assistant in the middle of a battle ground with Geists everywhere? Could you two imagine what kind of power Dinogeist would have been able to get his claws on if he found her?" he asked. "The C.A’s were the only ones able to form armour and add on weapons to our combined forms and Pink Raker was still young, still is young, if the Geists got hold of her and got into her systems, they'd have access to that technology’s blue prints and its sentiency," He said. "We'd have a big disaster on our hands."

"Five Geists? I thought there were only four of them when they left?" Pink Raker asked as she and Exkaiser returned to the group.

Exkaiser heaved a sigh. "Max team, finish filling her in. I need to get back." He said before taking off.

Drillmax nodded. "Yes sir!" He then turned to Pink Raker. "There are four Geist Generals and Dinogeist is also on earth."

Pink Raker listened, taking it in and making careful notes in her mind, all the while staying close to her older brothers, listening as Dashmax and Drillmax gave detailed accounts of the times they had fought the Geists and what they had tried to take as treasure from the humans. 

“I really don't get is why they'd take things like medicine," Drillmax admitted.

Dashmax laughed. "The Geists are strong. But their morons. They're looking for treasure and the people on this planet use the word 'treasure' to mean something important or something new that'll change how people act or think or work."

Pink Raker would have sweat dropped had she possessed the ability. "Oh boy... remind me to erase the word treasure from my vocabulary please..." she said. “And Dinogeist has these four working for him? Where did he find them? The 'dysfunctional' section?" she asked making her brothers laugh.

Blue Raker had to hold his sides they were hurting so much. Green Raker laughed as hard as his brother, holding onto one of Blue Raker's shoulders for support.

Drill and Dashmax laughed as well. "Maybe so. We normally beat them without much problem. Sometimes they get smart and kidnap our human friends, but other than that Exkaiser just blow them away!"

Skymax cleared his throat after laughing and tried to bring the seriousness back. "Yes, however, it seems lately it’s been more than just pure luck they've attacked something important... Dinogeist may have found a way to search out more valuable things on earth or have some kind of network set up allowing him to see what the humans consider as treasures." he said, still amused by the joke.

Dash and Drill nodded, chuckling a bit still. "But we can't seem to lock on to any signals." one mused.

Green Raker tried to be serious through his giggle fit. "Maybe it’s something simple. Like watching TV news or reading papers and things. They went after a movie lot because they thought a power rod was buried at the island and really it was just part of the movie set."

Pink Raker thought about it. "Maybe..."

"However, he's doing it, we just have to hope he doesn't learn one of our home world greatest treasures is here." Blue Raker said, ruffling his sister's helm again. 

No one noticed the pair of yellow optics that was watching then from high up on a nearby building's ledge. The optics flashed and a small red bat took off into the night.

It flew silently for a long time, then dived suddenly and swooped low into a very small coastal cave, and followed it’s tight confines down, down and deep into the surface of the earth, so far down the molten rock bubbled and oozed lazily around in vast pools.

 

The Geisters soldiers were watching their television laughing at the stupidity of humans while Dinogeist sought out their next treasure to try and steal.

"Keee! Keee!" Komori screeched as he fluttered into their room and settled upside down on a catacomb. "Pay attention! Pay attention! I found something that even you four can capture easily and give to Dinogeist-sama." He called down over the din of the TV.

Pterageist looked up intrigued. "What did you find?"

"Watch this and listen carefully!" he said turning his head and changing to TV image to show what he had seen at first it was a report on how a family of kittens had survived a fire and were now being kept in a special vet and the litter had been called the treasure litter. Then the image skipped to a quick image capture of the litter together. Then abruptly, Komori stopped the recording. "Get those kittens! Keeee! Keee!" And with that Komori flew back to his compartment inside Dinogeist, he would show his master what he had seen later, when the four defects were out and gone.

"Kittens? Well, Dinogeist-sama has always wanted a better pet then that bat." Horngeist said.

Thundergeist stared blankly at the screen for a moment before asking. "Do we eat them?"

"No, you fool!" Pterageist sighed. "We capture them! They're living treasure~"

Armour laughed. "Baka!! Kittens aren't food." He said. 

Horn looked at Ptera. "So how are we gonna get those kittens? The video said they'd be under constant watch. Even at night."

Thundergeist growled. "I'm not stupid!" He seethed, swatting Armour with his tail.

Ptera flapped a bit, shifting. "We'll use my new sleeping gas. Putting the humans to sleep and sneak in a take the kittens."

"You mean the gas you borrowed from me and never gave back?" Horn said, looking rather sceptical. "And how will you get the humans to breath that stuff without alerting the Kaisers?" he asked ignoring Armour and Thunder as they fought with each other. He knew without even thinking Ptera would just simply say 'leave it to me, I have a plan' and then leave with them following as he made up a plan.

And exactly so, Ptera snorted a laugh. "Leave it to me." He said before flapping away.

It would be easy, Ptera thought to himself. But these single-celled processor powered idiots can't comprehend my genius....so rather than explain it I might as well do it myself. It’s so simple after all. I'll just vent the gas into the building thru the air systems. 

Horn sighed and followed him, leaving the other two to fight with each other until they dropped.

~~~

Pink Raker was out with Dashmax, since she didn't have much knowledge about the earth's night life Dashmax had, with strict orders from Skymax and the Raker Brothers to keep an eye on her, agreed to show her around while on his patrol and along the way keep an eye on her. So far he’d shown her most of the safe routes and entrances to the small but homely Kaiser Base, hidden underneath the recently abandoned Liner station just outside of the city, the places it was safe to stay in her robot form if she was injured and waiting for aid, and had even had time to show her the local police, fire and rescue stations just in case she ever had to go there for a place to hide.

"It’s kind of like home." Pink Raker commented, staying behind and just left of Dashmax as they drove around. "Don’t you think?"

Dash gave a shrug, as much as one could in automotive form anyway. "I suppose. But everyone here has a fleshy form. They aren't energy like we are and can't control mechanics like we can. They actually have to learn to drive and steer and how to build things rather than just assimilate them."

Pink Raker chuckled. "Sounds like a backwards way to do things but then again, it must have some good perks. Remember assimilating has its downsides too, since if we don't pick the correct form to assimilate, we could end up trapped in a form we can't use." she reminded.

Dashmax shuddered, "True- Ah, here, you'll need to remember this," He stopped and gave his hood a tilt down the street. "Down there is where Exkaiser is living for the time."

Pink Raker made sure she added that info to her locations, she already knew where her brothers were set up, and that Sky and Drillmax had more fun digging in the earth and flying then being stuck in one place for too long, so the base was not often in use unless they were sleeping. "How about you? Where do you stay?" She asked. 

"There’s a racing freeway uptown and they don't seem to notice one of their cars coming and going." Dashmax laughed.

"Sounds like none of you has the ability to stay still in one place at all." she chuckled. "Well, know anywhere I could set up for a while?" she asked, her systems where drained and she needed to rest.

"The speed way problem wouldn't notice you. Or park in any street corner or empty lot and no one really cares, just look out for those signs that say 'no parking overnight' or 'between 5 and 3' or whatever."

"Thanks for the offer of the speedway, but I doubt by brothers would be happy to know I spent the whole night with you." she said chuckling and taking a swift turn off the road and heading into an empty lot. "Later."

Dashmax gaped little, not sure what to make of the 'night with you comment' "Yeah well... Same to you!" He said, rather unintelligently, before heading to the speed way for a snooze.

Pink Raker giggled as she settled in the far corner of the lot, partly hidden in the shadows and smiled in her way, then out of instinct, send a small ping to her big brothers, not via the comm. links they had, but via their link as siblings. "Oniisans? Are you awake?" she asked.

"We are nee-chan." Blue Raker chuckled. "I trust Dashmax showed you around?"

Green Raker yawned sleepily, more easily tired than his older twin. "Did he show you where Exkaiser is staying?"

Pink Raker made a sound of agreement. "He did... Blue Raker... are you guys mad at me for coming here?" she asked. 

"I could never be mad with you... I’m just worried about what could happen if the Geist's found out you were here..." the older Raker said. "You may be the strongest armour we have, but when you aren’t linked with us, you’re vulnerable." He reminded.

"I know, Braker, but I couldn’t stay home, it’s too quiet there without…" Pink Raker began then sighed. “I hate being alone, you know that.”

“Pinker I’m not saying you shouldn’t have come,” Blue Raker said. “I’m just worried that now you are here, how much danger you’re in when they find out you are a here. Not only are you the best medical officer in the Kaiser ranks you are also one of the few Combiner Cores, if the Geist ever found a way to copy your base programming, they could tip this war in their favour.” The oldest twin reminded, “We lost Red, our Carrier and our Sires, if we lost you…”

“We won’t.” Green Raker said firmly, “We’ll protect Pinker and we’ll make our family proud.” He added.

Pink Raker smiled, “Thanks Glaker,” she said and felt herself yawn, "Well... I'm gonna take a nap... maybe tomorrow you guys can show me around." she suggested.

Green Raker yawned as well. "Sounds... good..." He mumbled, settling heavily onto the tracks and powering down.

Pink Raker smiled and after one last scan to make sure she was totally alone she relaxed on her tires and let herself drift into sleep, welcoming the gentle presence next to her easily. “Good night Red.”

 

Night flew by and the new morning sun rose bringing a new day with it. The liner was shut down because of holiday, so the Rakers were able to leave without suspicions.

The pink and white viper resting near the tracks was ignored since the road was practically abandoned and well sheltered in the hills. Once the two liners were closer, the viper changed form and Pink Raker stood with one hand on her hip, waiting for her brothers to change forms too. "So, where are we going Green Raker?" She asked, as it was his idea to meet up in a place so far from humans, plus He had said it would be a surprise for her.

Green Raker smiled. "The humans have credit for one thing.” He pointed up a hill nearby and a large pagoda at the hilltop. "Their construction is amazing."

Blue Raker nodded, chuckling. "That and they have the most beautiful flowers and plants here, even Exkaiser likes them." he said letting Green Raker lead the way so they could get a closer look at the pagoda, Pink Raker having to take four steps for every two they took.

Green Raker nodded. "And then there was this one time, Exkaiser was at the bottom of the ocean fighting Thundergeist and a really, really, reeeaaaaally old ship broke and all the pretty jewels came out... Exkaiser said that it was very... Romancing...?" he said struggling to find the translation for the term in their own language.

Pink Raker chuckled and from long since developed habit, hopped up and wrapped her arms around Green Raker's neck, riding piggy back since her legs were starting to tire a little. 

"Romantic, Glaker,” Blue Raker chuckled.

Green Raker stumbled but steadied himself and happily let Pink Raker ride on his back. "Ah, Sorry, a lot of our language doesn't translate right.” He admitted and once they were settled, he let Pink Raker shift from his back and rest against his side, where she felt safest and most protected. 

“Now, about last night.” Blue Raker began and Pink Raker nodded. “I know we lost a lot and went thought a lot but are you really sure you want to stay on active duty here? It may be safer to stay at the base and keep to your medical professions rather than as a fighter, at least until you are comfortable here.”

“If I do that and you guys need my help, you’ll have to wait for me to arrive.” Pink Raker said, “I knew the risks coming after you Braker and I knew there was gonna be dangers, I just never thought that there would be Dinogeist and four generals here. I heard the reports state only three had left with him.”

“Horn, Armour and Ptera, Thundergeist was a pick up from Botanical Colony DI-14-15.” Blue Raker nodded. “He was freed from a prison from what we could understand, but after doing some research, we found that the prison wasn’t very well run and the warden had allowed several prisoners to be used in experiments, Thundergeist was the only one to survive them before he was freed by the Generals. He’s not smart, but he can fight and he’s loyal to Dinogeist.”

“Did they even try to take him to a medic?” Pink Raker asked.

“Armourgeist is a medic, but without the tools, his skills are useless.” Blue Raker sighed. “Are you sure you want to stay as a field C.A?”

“I am.” She nodded and then reached out, taking Blue Raker’s larger hand in both of hers and tugged him closer, “I’m not big or strong like you two, but I can move and I help, even if it is just from the back ground, I want help and be there to help you if you need me. Sires and Carrier would have liked that.”

Blue Raker nodded and easily pulled both his siblings into a hug, “Alright, but if we ever tell you to run, you run, no matter what’s happening, or whose promised to protect you, you run, and you run fast.”

“I will Braker,” Pink Raker nodded, “I swear.” 

Blue Raker nodded, “Now, about Sires and Carrier.” He said softly and Green Raker sniffled a little. “Are they-?”

“Optimus himself laid them to rest,” Punk Raker said, “he praised them, and helped me set everything up so they were together with Red’s body.”

“Good,” Blue Raker nodded, feeling Pink Raker shift and gently wipe Green Raker’s face. “I’m sorry we couldn’t help you.”

“Not your fault.” Pink Raker assured. “At least we know they are all happy and together, and we can treasure the memories we have.”

“But you… you didn’t know them as long as we did.” Green Raker sniffled, “Its not fair on you… none of this is fair…” he said.

“Its war, Onii-san.” Pink Raker said, “Its never fair.” She added and then smiled and pushed her finger against Green Raker’s nose. “Peep, peep.”

“Stop it.” Green Raker tried to sound firm but there was a smile in his voice. “Its not meant to be happy.”

“Peep, peep, peep, peep.” Pink Raker repeated and gently pressed on his nose repeatedly until Green Raker stopped crying and instead laughed, tickling his sister’s sides while Blue Raker sat back and watched them play.

It was innocent, pure and it was proof just how young they really were compared to Exkaiser and the Maxicron brothers, all of whom had already entered and passed their third and final maturity cycle long before leaving home. Blue Raker sighed softly, he was starting to feel aches in his plating and a dull throb of his helm, a tell tale warning that his third maturing cycle was pending and would kick in anyday now, for that reason, Exkaiser had placed him on much lighter duty and insisted that until his cycle was over he not fight unless he had too.

It would be easy enough to stay out of fights so long as there was no need for Ultra Raker, as thankfully, Skymax had found away to end Ptera’s monsters before they fully formed from their boxes.

Green Raker smiled as he and Pink Raker fell onto their backs and lay, enjoying the sun and warmth, “Thanks, Nee-chan.” He said and gently caught her hand in his.

“Any time, Onii-san.” She smiled back and lay back looking at the clouds. “I see a cyber mouse.” She said pointing to an oddly shaped cloud.

Green Raker smiled looking up and chuckled, “I see… Oil Truffles.”

“Techno fish.” Pink Raker chuckled.

“Kicton.” Green Raker pointed out. “Oh, that reminds me,” he suddenly said sitting up, “they said on the news that the kittens form the fire have been named the treasure litter, maybe we should go check on them."

"Kittens?" Pink Raker asked. "What’s a kitten?" she asked looking at Blue Raker for an answer.

"It’s a small furry thing with four legs and a tail and ears." He explained. "The humans keep them as pets, and they eat vermin that the humans don't like."

"They sound cute." Pink Raker said smiling. "Can we go see them?" she asked. "After all, if the Geists go after them because they've been named a 'treasure litter' who knows what could happen?"

Just then, there was a loud ping from their commlinks, and Exkaiser’s voice filled their ears. /"Kouta is on a field trip to see the treasured litter and everyone suddenly fell asleep."/ He explained. /"Meet me at the care centre!"/

"We're on our way Exkaiser!" Blue Raker said. "Let's go! Pinker take the main roads and get there before us." he said and Pink Raker nodded dropping from Green Raker's back and heading changed to her car mode, racing down the roads.

~~~

Kouta knelt with the kittens all huddled in a small box for safety as the room began to shake. "Hurry Exkaiser... please..."

Ptera Geist trashed the place, destroying desks and chairs and tourist stands until he found Kouta clutching the box. "Hand them over!"

Kouta shock his head. "No way!" he said, putting the box behind him, he was scared yes, but he wouldn't just abandon the kittens.

Horn chuckled. "Kid do yourself a favour and move, unless you want to get killed." he said, changing to his robot form. "Move."

"No!" Kouta said, refusing to budge.

Exkaiser burst in just then, throwing his boomerangs at the Geisters. "Leave them alone! Only pirates go after those who can’t defend themselves!" 

"Exkaiser!" Kouta smiled and quickly picked up the box and moved to a better hiding place.

Horn growled, pushing himself up. "Damn you!" he didn't notice as Pink Raker pulled up and parked herself right in the way of any attack he or Ptera might send towards Kouta's hiding place.

Exkaiser battled the two Geisters, Pterageist somehow getting behind him and holding him while Horn punched him relentlessly.

Green Raker looked to his brother. "Let's form up and assist!"

"Exkaiser!" Kouta cried, but his path was blocked by the Viper.

Blue Raker nodded. "Let’s do this." he said, and then looked back at Pink Raker. "Don’t join up unless there's no other choice, understand?" he asked, and Pink Raker's hood dipped. 

"Form up!" Blue Raker commanded, feeling her body fold and shift to for the right side of Ultra Raker, now he waited for his brother.

Green Raker formed the left side and joined with his brother, the red chest armour sealing them. "Ultra Raker!"

Ultra tackled Pterageist, allowing Exkaiser to get free and attack Horngeist, throwing him aside by his own horns.

Kouta looked at the viper. "You... know the Raker brothers?"

"They are my big brothers, of cause I know them." Pink Raker said, "My name's Pink Raker, their sister, you must be Kouta-Kun. The young human Exkaiser is staying with, right?" she asked.

Horn grunted as he slammed into a wall then roared in fury and opened fire on Exkaiser. "Damn Kaiser Bastard!"

Kaiser dodge and called out for King Loader, forming King Exkaiser. He took on Horngeist while Ultra took on Pterageist. The winged Geist chuckled and took out a control box, throwing it at a tractor from a building site.

The tractor became a monster and attacked the Rakers.

"Onii-sans!" Pink Raker called in warning just before the tractor monster attacked, then changed to her robot for as Ptera made a move towards her and Kouta. She snatched an object from her hip and flipped a switch on it, seconds later a long cable with a grabble hook on the end shot from her whip and she roped Ptera with it, swinging him around like her brothers did many time before then sent him flying into Horn, scooping up Kouta and the kittens and moving them to safety.

"What... what is this? When did the Kaiser’s get a new guy?" the orange Geist asked aloud.

"Forget the mongrels or the pink robot, let’s get out of here!" Pterageist insisted, not wanting to be scrapped as he realized they were outnumbered.

Horn nodded and within seconds was already digging deep underground, throwing dirt and dust into the air to prevent anyone from following them.

 

Exkaiser knelt to look at Kouta as he found Pink Raker hidden behind some dumpsters with the small boy and the kittens. "Are you alright, Kouta?"

Kouta nodded. "Yes I'm ok and so are the kittens." he said. "But what about everyone that fell asleep? Will they be ok?" he asked worried about his friends and the people that worked in the vet.

Pink Raker looked at the building, her optics seemed to be scanning for something then, much like Exkaiser's head fins had when he fixed Kouta's camera, her chest plate flashed and a light pink beam covered the building for a few seconds, then from about side vent a large canister fell off. "Knock out gas... Everyone should be waking up in a few minutes now this stuffs not in the air vents." she said, picking up the now empty canister.

Kouta gasped in delight. "Ah! Sugoi! Rakers, you sister is awesome."

Ultra Raker chuckled and nodded. "That she is, Kouta-kun." he said, ruffling Pink Raker's helm.

Pink Raker ducked her head a little. "Awww sucks..."

Skymax flew overhead. "Sorry to break up a moment, but you might want to vanished quick Rakers, Exkaiser, the humans are waking up and you're blocking the one way street with your feet." he said as humans began to filter out of their hiding places.

"Right. Kouta, shall I give you a ride home?" Exkaiser asked, returning to vehicle mode.

"Nah, I still have some school left." Kouta chuckled. He watched the Kaisers leave and was glad to see everyone begin to wake up.

Pink Raker smiled following Exkaiser along the roads. "I can see why you like staying with him, Exkaiser, he’s a nice kid." she said.

"And trustworthy." Exkaiser added. "He has yet to reveal us. Even to his own family."

Pink Raker blinked in her way then smiled. "Seems we could learn something from these humans, even if they are smaller and a little behind in technology then we are." she said.

~~~

Underground, Dinogeist was tapping his claw on the armrest of his chair as he listened to Ptera try and explains why he and Horn were a mess and had come home empty handed as usual. Komori was hovering near his shoulder.

"Exkaiser has a new ally! It was unexpected..." Pterageist said. "Besides, what would we do with kittens? We couldn't care or feed them... eheheheh." He also pointed out, trying to pull his aft end out of the fire.

"IDIOTS! THE BOTH OF YOU!" Dinogeist roared and slammed his foot down hard. "I should melt you both down to scrap metal for wasting martials and energy so carelessly!!" he growled.

“But Komori said-”

“I know what Komori said to you, fools! And you had the carelessness to go off without confirming the order with me first! I had no desire nor need of those kittens!” the giant mech snarled and swung his huge tail at the two, forcing them to cower away from him.

"Dinogeist-sama. If I may, they are correct about a new Kaiser but they fail to mention that this new one is a female." Komori said landing and projecting the images of what he had seen the night before and recorded conversation. 

"A Female Kaiser...?" Dinogeist asked then listened to the recoding.

~ "Pink Raker is our younger sister, she’s still in her junior mentality and has only been online four decacycles.” He stated, and Drillmax almost fell over. 

“But, but that would make her, that wouldn’t mean she’s just a teen!”

“I’m sixteen planetary cycles and I’m in my second mental cycle, I’m legally old enough to be on the field as both a medic and a Combiner assistant, which is my classification.” Pink Raker stated firmly.

“She becomes the Ultra Raker Armour but because it’s not officially sanctioned yet but the Elite, we couldn’t bring her with us when we left. She stayed back to help finalize the last stint of her training and arrange a few other matters before she followed us." He explained. "Now that the introductions are over with, who gets to give Pink Raker an update first? Green Raker and I can tell her ours later. So we'll go last."

Exkaiser stepped forward. "I need to back to Kouta's home before his father returns, so I'll go first." He insists and took Pink Raker aside to update her on everything she needed to know while the others stayed back so as not to overhear anything sensitive their commander might impart to her. ~

"Hmmm..." Dinogeist's eyes flashed.

~ “Before I tell you anything I must know, are you here to stay as a C.A or are you planning to stay a medical officer?” Exkaiser asked.

“I’m trained in both fields Exkaiser, I can do both if need be.” She admitted, “And as much as I know you’ll want me as a medic I’m more use to my brothers as a Combiner Assistant to form Mega Ultra Raker than a medic.” 

“You understand the risks if you stay on the field?” 

“I didn’t make it this far in the ranks by playing it safe.” Pink Raker said, “I know I’m not as old as Dashmax or the others but I’m not afraid to fight alongside you.” ~

"BAKA NE!!" Ptera Geist growled. "Why didn't you tell us this? We would’ve put more effort into getting the pink one instead of the kittens!”

Komori humped. "Because I thought you would have noticed it was a female to start with. Keee!” 

Thundergeist cocked his head. "Why do you sleep with them?"

“Silence!” Dinogeist ordered sternly and allowed Komori to settle in to his chest compartment as he sat on his throne, thinking carefully.

A female Kaiser, unmatured but ripe with a technology his own people had so far failed to replicate or match, the opportunity was there, but to gain the information would take great skill and care, a level of which he doubted Armourgeist held despite his extensive training, if the slightest mistake was made during the procedure to remove or copy her blueprint designs from her very core, the femme could offline and take the information with her.

It would need considerable planning and delicate handling, but the rewards would be worth the efforts.

However, there was also another danger, Pterageist was known for his lusting behaviour towards femmes, and his reputation of enjoying the prolonged torment of his victims was almost as well documented as the many victories of Megatron in the pits of Kaon. He would need to keep the grey Geist away from the femme at all times when they did capture her.

A simple means that did not require too much effort.

“Armourgeist!” he snapped and the medic stiffened. “You will not partake in combat until this matter is done, instead you will study the means you need to preform a complete system and frame scan of the femme Kaiser, I want it done to the highest standers possible. Is that clear?” he instructed and the Medic nodded. “Good, now all of you get out.” He snarled and watched the Geists quickly shuffle out of the chamber.

Thundergeist still didn't understand. He rarely did. But he understood treasure was what they looked for a stole for Dinogeist. If the Pink Raker was treasure, then he was going to capture her for Dinogeist... He started towards the cavern's exit.

Pterageist flew ahead of him. "Where are you going?" He demanded.

"To get the pink treasure." He said dumbly before continuing.

"You don't even know where she is!" Horn called after him.

Armour chuckled. "Thunder never was good at understanding basic things."

Thunder dug his way through the Earth, finally popping up in a wooded area. He was a simple minded creature. To find something, you just look for it. Eventually you and it will cross paths.

Horn followed the blue Geist if only to make sure he didn't get side tracked.

~~~

Blue Raker chucked and he listened to Pink Raker and Green Raker play a game they use to play a youngsters back home, similar to the human game ‘I spy’ but instead of seeing something, one had to descript it and the other had to guess it in as little time as possible, currently they were all set up at the train station just outside of town, enjoying the view of the sunset while simply spending time together.

It was Green Rakers turn at the game. "It’s pink. And pretty. And sweet."

"Ummm..." Pink Raker thought for a few seconds then blinked her head lights. "Me?" She asked.

“No, but you are all of those things too,” Green Raker assured as Blue Raker chuckled. “try again.”

Pink Raker thought and then made another guess, this one the pick tree flowers that were in the tree a few yards from them, a cherry blossom tree, and Green Raker admitted that she was right.

“Ok, my turn.” Pink Raker said, “Hmmm… It’s warm, covers all sizes, has many textures and colors, and can be folded to fit in many places.” 

“Ummmmm,” Green Raker said as he thought carefully, “A sack?”

“No.”

“A Blanket.” Blue Raker offered.

“Point to Braker,” Pink Raker said with a yawn, “Do you mind if I sleep here tonight Onii-sans?”

Blue Raker chuckled again. "You can rest where ever you like, just remember that in the morning you will need to leave before the humans arrive. I'll keep a watch in case Exkaiser needs us." 

Pink Raker flashed her lights and yawned again. "Wake me up if a star falls..." she requested as she powered down to sleep for the night.

 

Horn looked up as he followed Thunder around. "We’re going in circles. Again."

Thunder said nothing but peered over a tall tangle set of bushes. "There she is!" He mumbled. He stomped over the bushes ready to simply go and pluck the girl while she slept.

Horn grabbed his tail and yanked him back. "Whoa there, Thunder. Look, her brothers are with her." he warned, holding the blue Geist back. "We need a plan before we attack and try to take the girl."

Thundergeist snorted. Plans hurt his head. "You think of one then."

Horn sighed. "If her brothers form Ultra Raker she'll have chance to run away... we need to stop them from combining..."

"So, hurt one of her brothers so bad that they can't combine." Ptera stated as if it were obvious, having followed the two. "Green Raker is closest and vulnerable in his Train form, so focus attacking him first, then forces on the femme, just remember to leave her on line," He said, looking out at the three Kaisers.

Thundergeist understood little, but he understood attack Green Raker. Transforming into his robot mode he leapt from cover and attacked, firing at Green Raker.

Pterageist sighed. "So much for the element of surprise."

"More bite then bark," Horn said but joined the attack.

 

Pink Raker woke with a start and cried out when the shots sent her and her brothers flying from their places, forcing her to shift from car to robot to avoid damage from the impact, “Green Raker!” She called out, trying to get to him but more gun shots kept her back from her downed brother. "Onii-san!!" 

"Nii-chan!" Blue Raker gasped, trapped under a fallen segment of roof and wall, trying to change forms and help his brother while Horn and Ptera continued to fire on him. “Nee-chan no!!” he yelled seeing Pinker grab something from her side, “Pinker!”

The pink and white femme tossed a small ball at the two Geists attacking her brother with a furious snarl. “Get off him!!” she ordered and charged forwards, through the smoke and cut into Ptera’s knee with a small knife, twisting at the hip to cut the underside of his wing joint enough to make him unsteady on his feet while also buying Blue Raker to free himself.

Horngeist however, was not caught in the smoke and while Ptera struggled to stay on his feet, he moved in a tight circle, fighting hand to hand with the small femme. Blue Raker used the change he had to free himself from under the heavy ruins of their station and transform. "Nii-chan!?"

Green Raker's armour was cracked and dented, his paint scuffed and oil leaking from several deep injuries, he grimaced, obviously in pain, but trying to warn Pink Raker from what she hadn’t noticed. "Nii-saa-a-aaan..." he stuttered, his vocalize damaged.

Thundergeist came up behind Pinker and grabbed her, wrapping his powerful arms around her and trapping her. "Got you!" 

"Shimata! Onii-sans!" Pink Raker managed to shout before she was knocked out by a powerful blow to the side of the helm.

"Nee-chan!!" Blue Raker was now well and truly pissed off. "Let her go!" he demanded despite the fact he was being shot at by Ptera, unable to move and help her without leaving Green Raker open to attack, he was forced to stay and shield Green Raker as he sent a SOS to Exkaiser and the Max team, hoping they got to them soon.

"We got what we came for." Horngeist chuckled. "Let's go!" he said and turned to fire on the Rakers while Thundergeist began to drill and sink down into the grown, taking Pink Raker’s with him.

“Nee-chan!!” Green Raker cried out weakly, trying to reach for his sister before she was swallowed by the earth, then winced as something exploded violently between him and Blue Raker, the sound of Ptera laughing as he and Horngeist retreated away was the last thing he heard before his world went black.

“Rakers!” Skymax called out, dropping from the sky and quickly rushing to help Green Raker as his brothers and Exkaiser arrived on the scene, the Kaiser leader swiftly beginning to cover Green Raker with the golden beam from his helm crest. “Skymax! I need help!”

“What happened?” Dashmax asked of Blue Raker as he helped the blue brother back to his feet.

"We were ambushed by the Geists. They took Pink Raker..." Blue Raker said and slammed his fist into the ground. "Damn it! Why didn't I tell her to run?"

"She's a warrior. Like us. Warriors don't run." Drillmax reminded.

"She can't fight them if she's out cold!" Blue Raker snarled as he moved to try and help his brother.

Skymax put a hand on Blue Raker's shoulder. "Dinogeist can't get any intel from her like that either," He said. "Her systems will reject any contact from outside so long as she’s out cold."

Exkaiser grimaced, finishing healing Green Raker. He knew deep down his brother would not allow someone to abuse the femme, but he also knew of Pterageist’s reputation. 

“How did they know about her?” Drillmax asked, “Sure she was at the last fight, but she never combine with her brothers and she wasn’t a major part of our victory.”

“Does it matter? Ptera knows a female when he sees on.” Skymax growled, “He must have told Dinogeist about her.”

Green Raker slowly sat up, holding his helm. "Arigato, Kaiser-san, Skymax-san." He thanked, slowly getting to his feet. “We have to find her… we promised Sires we’d keep her safe…”

“You aren’t going anywhere.” Blue Raker said, “You’re staying at the base, and you’re going to rest, I was the one on look out, its my fault they snuck up on us.” He added.

"Drillmax, get under ground and search for their tunnel, it can't be too far away..." Exkaiser ordered, “Skymax, you cover eth air, Dashmax, the back roads and dirt tracks with me.” He said, then looked at Blue and Green Raker, “We’ll help you search, but this attack has drained you both, I can feel it in your energy fields, until you have both rested and recovered from this attack I want both of you to stay at the base for the night. We will contact you the moment we find anything.”

“But she’s our sister!” Green Raker stated. 

“And you can’t help her if you are too tired to combine and fight properly.” Exkaiser reminded, “Please, just until the sun rises, then you can join us in searching.”

“But…”

“Glaker.” Blue Raker said and shook his head, “He’s right, we’re in no state to try and search for her now.”

“I promise the moment we hear or find something we will contact you.” Exkaiser promised and then changed back to his vehicle form and races off to search.

~~~

Meanwhile, Dinogeist was once again tapping his claw on the arm rest of his chair listening to Ptera rant and rave how he and the others were lucky they got away without having their afts handed to them this time, he was being loud about it so the whole hide out rang with his voice.

Armour was ignoring him, carefully scanning and studying the files and information he needed to preform the scans he had been tasked with while Horngeist brought a large box of more data pads from Armour medical days and Thundergeist was sat in his dino mode staring at the femme in his usual blank way.

 

Fortunately, he didn't need to worry about their latest 'treasure' getting hurt un-needed just yet, he had made sure to that moments after Thundergeist had arrived carrying the still out cold Pink Raker ahead of Ptera and Horn, glancing down to the side of his throne, the huge dino former smirked unseen by the others. Pink Raker was there and to make sure she didn't try and escape, he had chained her arms and torso and attached the loose ends of the chain to his throne, all the pink femme could move when she woke up would be her head and everything below her hips. All else was restrained, tightly.

Pterageist, finally through with his retelling of the story of how they fought to take the femme, had taken the smallest step towards the femme, "Dinogeist-sama-”

Dinogeist slammed his tail hard into the gray Geist’s chest and pinned him. "Do not step closer to her.” He growled deeply, “I am no fool Pterageist. You would sooner uplink and brake her then gather data with the delicacy that is needed. I know all too well what you plan to do with her and unless I say otherwise, you will not touch her," he stated coldly, pressing down harder. "Is that clear?"

Ptera coughed up some oily fluids. "Y-y-y-y-yes sir!!"

"Good, now get out, all of you!" He orders and Horn helped carry Armour’s medical boxes while tugging Thunder with them though the blue Geist seemed confused.

“Why are you staring at her?" Horn asked, half knowing.

Thundergeist turned to the other. "Why is she a treasure for? She just stupid Kaiser Bot."

"She’s a treasure because she has a lot of information in her that Dinogeist-sama wants. We can't get it from her because she's out cold, so when she wakes up, Dinogeist-sama will take it from her." Armour explained simply.

Thunder nodded. He kinda understood. But he hated Dinogeist yelling and besides if he hurried he'd catch the last half of the human horror movie marathon. Horn and Armour headed to their respective resting caves, neither really cared much when Thunder went back to watching TV. He was the one that never seemed to sleep at all.

 

Pink Raker slowly began to come out of her forced nap, systems on lining slowly and giving her chance to process what had happened, they were attacked, she’d tried to fight off Horngeist after causing Pterageist a brief injury, Green Raker was hurt bad and Blue Raker was trapped, then she’d been grabbed from behind and Horn had struck her helm, resulting in the nasty helm ache she now had. She realized she was restraint tightly and that she was sat with her back against something hard, there was a tail to her right and there was a very strong smell of fumes and the sound of molten rock not too far off, meaning they were underground somewhere. 

Not the best situation, but better than others at least. Now she just had to work out what to do from here to avoid damage and also try and get away and that was easier to do when your captor believed you to be still out cold, she let her breathing cycles remine slow and deep, as if she were still asleep, and prayed she could keep the act up long enough to formulate a plan.

Dinogeist seemed to ignore the Kaiser carefully using his claw to search the TV channels, but he watched her from the corner of his optic, having heard her breathing cycle change when she woke up. She wasn't much to look, but that was easily forgotten when one considered she was still in her preteen frame and when she matured, that form would develop and change to show the starts of her maturing into her final appearance. But that was getting ahead of himself, first, he needed the information and blue prints she carried, and to get to them he would need her mentally and physically unharmed, that meant he had to wait for the dent in her helm, caused by Horn to heal.

With nothing on the TV of interest, the huge Geist commander gave a low growl. "I know you're awake Kaiser." He said turning his huge head towards her. “You’re breathing is calm, but your cycles are shorter.” He added in means to prove he wasn’t fooled by her tactic of faking sleep.

Well this was just fine and dandy, he knew how to listen to breathing cycles. Well, no point pretending now. "What do you want from me?" she asked out right.

Dinogeist chuckled darkly. "Right now, nothing. Sit back and enjoy your stay." He swished his tail, curling it around her legs. "Later however, we'll talk about what I desire from you."

His tail got a hard kick. "Don't touch me." She hissed, shifting to look up at him as best she could, "I may be young, but I didn’t come off the assembly line yesterday.”

Dinogeist chuckled again. Oh she was feisty and there was a bravado few others of her age held. She'd make an excellent mate to anyone who was lucky enough to earn that right, though if she wasn’t careful, he might just give her personality a little tweaking himself. "As you please then." Dinogeist said, “I desire the information in your frame and core that allows you to not only maintain your sentiency as a living spark, but also how you are able to combine with others of your shared coding to become armour, it is not a commonly understood form of combining as we know it from our Cybertronian ancestors, but it is known that only a few key models of the code were successfully used and created before I left the surface of our home world.” He explained plainly. “However, my current medic is not yet skilled or prepared to perform the procedure, nor are you in the needed state to survive the procedure, thus, my plans for you are at current on hold.”

“And why am I chained up here and not in a cell?” she asked.

“Because I am not so foolish as to think Pterageist would have control enough to leave you alone. I am many things, but I am not going to allow a rapist and known tormentor of females near you.” he stated, “Now, relax and enjoy your stay.”

Pink Raker humphed, but without much choice, she shifted and settled back against the side of the throne, she had no way to get away as long as he was sat there and she couldn’t see around him to check for other dangers in the room and so, she got as comfortable as she could and waited.

~~~

Blue Raker slammed his fist hard into the ground as he slumped down somewhere into forest.

Nothing, after two days searching, they had found nothing and it was killing him inside to think what danger his sister was in. He clenched his fist tightly, forcing himself back to his feet and continued to search for the smallest hint of her location, scanned as far as he could and as widely as he could, trying to find her. He was the eldest, he HAD to find her, he HAD to! He promised their Sires he would protect her and Glaker from danger when she and their fourth had been born, he’d sworn to their Carrier he would keep them all safe!

He winced and yelled as the ground under his feet gave out and he sank into a shallow ditch, landing awkwardly on his left ankle and cursed loudly, punching the ground again as tears formed in his optics.

He tried to force them back as he tried to stand up again, he had to be strong, he couldn't just break down and start crying now! He had to find his sister!

A hand caught his and helped him back to the stable ground as he struggled to compose himself. “I’m fine.”

“No you’re not.” Dashmax told him, a firm but gentle hand on the Liner’s shoulder to stop him getting up. “You’re burning yourself out and over thinking the worst case in your head, I can feel it in your energy field.” He stated, “You’re gonna have a blow out if you don’t get it out.”

"I should have been ready… I should have known they'd attack and try to take her! She’s been a target since Red was killed-I should have known!" The blue liner half sobbed, punching the ground again. "Baka! I shouldn't have been so laxed, if I hadn't Glaker wouldn't have been hurt and Pinker would still be with us!"

Dashmax shook his helm, “You can't be prepared every second of you function! Glaker and Pinker are warriors just like we are, she can fight for herself and she can protect herself! Stop talking like she's defenceless." The yellow speedster reprimanded lightly and gently braced Blue Raker’s shoulders with his hands, “We’ll find her, Blue, might take us a while, but I promise, we will find her.” 

"But it was my job to protect them!" Blue Raker sniffed, trying to hold back the sobs and tears again, “I promised our Sires and Carrier, I swore that I would protect her and Glaker from danger after Red died, I promised them nothing would happen to them.” He recalled. "What kind of brother am I if I couldn't protect either of them?" he asked, then clung to Dash, trembling. "I was meant to protect them from things like this and instead-”

“Hush,” Dashmax hushed him softly, gently embracing the larger framed Kaiser and rubbed his hands over Blue Raker's back. "You did everything you could in the situation you were in, you were forced to act to keep Glaker safe and in that moment the Geist had the advantage. Your sires and Carrier would understand that, and they wouldn’t blame you.” he added, “We'll find her, Blue Raker."

Blue Raker listened and despite his best efforts, couldn't fight back the tears any longer, and the clear blue fluids that usually cleaned his optics over flowed and spilled down his face. "She’s just a kid, even with all she knows she’s just a kid… if they hurt her... if Dinogeist reprograms her…” 

"It won’t come to that!" Dashmax assured. "We'll find her before then, I swear!" He wiped a finger under Blue Raker's optics and swiped the tears away. "I promise you we’ll find her before that happens, we’ve got Drillmax underground right now, searching for her, and Skymax is in the air, searching from the sky down for her. We’ll find her.” He reassured and gave the younger mech a gentle pat on the back, “I promise we’ll find her.”

Blue Raker tried to believe it, but it was hard and so for a time he clung to the older bot and cried. Like he had tried not to do when Pink Raker had first been taken from him, he was worried and terrified that his sister was already being tortured and he needed someone to help him be strong while they searched for her.

Green Raker was already a wreck job with worry, having not slept at all since Pink Raker was taken from them, frantic with worry as he searched with Exkaiser while Skymax and Drillmax searched their own ways and thus Dashmax was the only bot left that he could lean on...

Dashmax stayed with him, gently hushing the larger mech as he had his break down, feeling the stress and tension ease from his field as he cried and sobbed. Despite being the same age by frame, Dashmax had undergone his maturity cycle many years before the war had become serious, whereas Blue Raker and Green Raker were still considered late teens to young adults, too young to be viewed as ‘Elite’ even though they were both part of Exkaiser’s team. 

Everyone knew that the Raker twins had a lot of growing to do, mostly the delayed maturing was blamed on them both having suffered a loss of their fourth sibling and their parental unit in such a violent and rapid way, forcing them to formulate a tri-bond with Pink Raker before she faded away from the loss. It had taken a few weeks, but eventually the three had stabilized again and Pink Raker had managed to overcome the loss of her twin with their help, but it had left both Blue and Green Raker lacking the needed energy reserve to undergo their maturing cycle as they should have done.

Dashmax doubted Blue Raker had ever even interfaced- Whao, where did that come from? Dashmax inwardly mused. While true, it wasn't really any of his business...

It took a good half hour or so before Blue Raker calmed down enough to move, much less speak. "Thanks... Thanks Dashmax..." He said pulling back a little and rubbing his face to try and clean the fluids away.

"You’re welcome. It’s hard being the oldest I bet. Skymax breaks down sometimes, he just pretends not too because he doesn't want me and Drill to see how this war gets to him." Dashmax assured helping Blue Raker back to his feet. "It’s not a weakness to show you have that side. You’re stronger than the Geists because you care so much for your siblings."

"It’s harder when one of them is missing and the other can't go two minutes without crying without her... I can't be the strong one forever..." Braker said, "At least you all have better experience keeping it together..."

Dashmax suddenly felt sheepish and rubbed the back of his helm. "Feh, we're just fast maturing. You'll grow and mature and learn yourself one day. Hopefully by then the Geisters will be gone and you and your siblings can be in a peaceful world."

"I hope so. Pinker always says she wanted to go back home and see what it was like before the fighting started..." Braker said, "Glaker always told her silly bed time stories... they're both fixed on the idea that if they make enough wishes on falling stars, that home will magical get better..." he said with a little chuckle.

Dash smiled. "Who knows... the humans think that if you wish hard enough you'll be rewarded." He laid back and stared at the now starry skies. "Home... wonder what it’s like now. I bet when we get ready to leave this mud ball, we'll start to think we'll miss it."

"I think Exkaiser will... he and Kouta-kun have gotten close... Glaker seems to like it here too..." Braker said. "If we do go back... I think Pinker will want to try and take some flowers with her..." he said, looking up. "She likes the earth's pink roses..."

Dash nodded. "She'll have to take supplies and scrapes. I don't think our home would grow flowers well." 

"Maybe, but if memory serves, home had some forms of organic life like here so if she can't grow them she'll likely try to make 'em." He said, then sighed. "Do you honestly think we'll find her? We don't even know where their base is." He asked looking at Dashmax with a child's hope in his optics. He needed to hear it now he was calm, he needed to have that hope that his sister was ok coming from an outsider to their family.

"Of course we will, that's what I've been saying." Dashmax assured.

Forgetting for a while that he was meant to be a warrior, not a helpless child, Blue Raker hugged Dash. He didn't care if the older mech yelled at him, nor did he mind if he was hit on the head for it, he just needed to say thank you, and words alone wouldn't have been the way to do it.

Dash started for a moment but smiled and embraced Blue Raker in return.

~"Blue Raker... Blue Raker can you hear me??"~ Skymax commed, in the back ground Green Raker and Exkaiser could be heard, Green Raker crying and Drillmax trying and failing to comfort him. ~"Blue Raker, Green Raker is asking for you... please respond..."~ 

"Go on. Your brother needs you," He insisted. "I'll go look for the Geisters and Pinker again." He stood and dusted grass and dirt off his frame. "And if you ever need to collapse again… I'll catch you, ok?"

Blue Raker nodded and once he'd dried his tears he took off to his brother, now able to hold on to the hope that they could find their missing sister and safe her from the danger she was in.

~~~

Meanwhile, stuck underground and with no other sores of entertainment, Pink Raker was sat with her knees up to her chest, the only position she was comfortable in, trying to count the number of reflective spots in the cave while listening to Ptera and Horn argue about something on the TV a few caves away. Armour was somewhere else, likely still studying his work on how to scan her.

She knew it had been at least two days since her capture because she’d seen the news channel show the date and time when Dinogeist had paused to watch a segment about a young human child being found after sixteen weeks missing from her family in a different country to the one they were in now.

Dinogeist had seemingly fallen into a light sleep a short time ago, and that left her to entertain herself, an easy task really, as before he’d fallen asleep he’d turned the channel to a musical channel and so she had something to listen to and let her imagination wonder, until the yelling had started a few caves away and she had been forced to listen to the battle of who got to watch their show on the TV.

Hearing another loud yell she growled and put her helm back against the throne. "Do they ever shut up?" she asked in annoyance.

"Keee! Keee!”

“Wha?” she asked looking around, then watched as a red bat with large yellow optics flew down and landed on her knee. “Who are you?”

The bat didn’t answer that question, and instead gave a slight dip of his head. “Dinogeist-sama will silence them. Keee!" he stated as the huge mech stirred from his sleep.

Pinker huffed, then winced as the light from the TV changed and caused her optics to burn slightly at the sudden change, light in the caves was very limited and her optics struggled to adjust. "How do you put up with them arguing constantly?" She asked, if he hadn't killed them yet, there had to be a reason.

Dinogeist let out a snort. "They may have their moments of stupidity and their petty bickering, but they are useful to me. If I killed my followers for simple idiocy, I would quickly run out of soldiers who'd follow me." He told her.

"Less of a headache." She pointed out as Komori flew up and settle on the giant mech’s shoulder, while she found interest in the ground again, shifting her feet and legs in careful manuvers to keep her joints from stiffening up, the sound of their movement masking the movement of her hands, she'd managed to get them free and was attempting to work on one of the attachments to the throne lose. It was a slow process, but she knew it was working before the attachment was getting longer and easier to move the more she twisted it, she just hoped that he couldn't hear the faint, rhythm tic-tap of the chain links as she twisted them or she would no doubt be found out.

Dinogeist tapped the controls on his throne, looking for whatever the next target should be. Or for a sign of trouble. His ears twitched hearing a rhythmic tapping of the metal chains, watching Pink Raker out of the corner of his optic; clever little femme, but he couldn’t have her running off just yet and so waited until she moved her legs into a flat position to swiftly curl his tail over her, the tip smacking her hands. "If you find your current setting uncomfortable, I could always arrange for you to have a space of your own."

"Shimata..." She cursed under her breath. “Call me paranoid, but the words 'privet room' coming from you hardly sounds comfortable and I get the feeling said room would come and a prise." she said, she would have kicked his tail away again, but this time she couldn't as his tail was pinning her legs.

Dinogeist shook his head. "I may be a pirate and a thief, dear Kaiser but I am still a gentleman. I haven't let Pterageist have his murderous ways with you and I would do nothing of the sort either." Ok, so it wasn't completely a lie. Dinogeist was toying with the idea of keeping her as a mate after she’d developed and matured, but he'd rather she come willingly.

And she would... in time.

"The stories I've heard of you say otherwise about you being a gentleman." she said giving her still restrained arms a tug, the comment about Ptera stirring her fear again, there were more stories about that Geist and his forced interfacing then most others like him, and she had long ago learnt that they were all true. "And nothing stops you letting him try if you don't get whatever it is you want from me." She added.

Again, Dinogeist chuckle. "Perhaps 'gentlemen' was a strong word. But I assured you no harm will come to you. Unless you try to escape or do something else foolish. In which case I would have to teach you a lesson." Dinogeist remarked and used one of the smaller mounted weapons on his dino form to destroy a stone pillar, turning into dust.

Pink Raker flinched, some of the smaller rock remnants bouncing harmlessly off her armour. "Why? I thought all you and yours wanted was treasure..." She asked, then hissed as she realized a small rock was trapped in her ankle joint, stopping the movement of that limb.

Dinogeist 'hmmed' and used the end of his tail tip to gently remove the rock. "Treasure is very important to me, yes. Wealth and riches from across the universe to pay for the countless wrongs that were done to me and my Geist brethren during the reign of the New Nobility. Power to change what they did and make the planet equal to all frames and gender and the loyalty from my soldiers." He listed off easily, “But these things are simple and will become trivial in time, ultimately, few treasures I collect will remain such in my eyes.”

“Such as?” Pink Raker asked.

“Memories of those who were precious to me, a chance to keep promises I am sure have been forgotten by many.” Dinogeist stated. "The love of another, though... that will by my greatest treasure."

"Love...?" Pink Raker repeated then looked at where Komori was now sat on the top of the throne. "Since when did the universe most wanted care about love?" she asked.

“I may be the most wanted mech in the universe, but that does not mean I am without emotion or desires.” Dinogeist remarked and stood from his throne. “In time, perhaps you will come to understand that. Komori, watch her while I go and deal with them.” He ordered of the small red bat as he left the room.

 

Horn slammed his foot down. "You've had control over eth TV all week! It’s my turn and I say we're watching the A-Team!!" he shouted. 

Ptera snapped at Horn’s face with his sharp beak. "First come first serve! We're watching Young Frankenstein!"

"A-Team!!" Horngeist snapped back, preparing to charge the gray Geist. "I was here first and you stormed in!" 

Armour sighed and looked at Thunder. "Who do you think will break the TV this time?" he asked quietly. 

"Frankenstein!!" Pterageist screed, flapping his wings irritably.

"Uuuuuuuuhhh...” Thundergeist stammered. He saw movement behind everyone and backed up, lowering his head. "Dinogeist-sama!"

Dinogeist stomped into the room and slapped both Ptera and Horn with his powerful tail. "SILENCE!!" He roared, pinning Pterageist down while Horn was trapped in the tight confines. “You will both be silent for the rest of the evening or I will strip you both down to the basic frame and let Armourgeist use you are practice dummies. Is that understood?”

Pinker felt the cave floor shake and some lose rocks fell onto her legs, she looked up as Komori squawked and then flapped down to hide under her knees. 

After both mechs had given a silent nod, Dinogeist growled threateningly to insure the warning stuck before releasing both mechs and moved on to his throne cave, Pterageist shivered live a frightened proto-form, his wings curled around him like a security blanket while Horngeist remained backed into his small space.

The earth suddenly began to shake and tremble.

Pinker looked up as the ground shook. "Nani?" she managed to ask only to cry out as the throne she was chained too cracked and broke, falling into a sudden gaping hole in the ground that oozed magma, freeing her from the chains as she quickly scrambled back and pressed herself against the wall shielding her face from the hot flames that shot up and flooded the room.

She could hear Komori somewhere above her, but until the flames died down, she couldn't see him, in all the noise, she could hear Horn, Thunder and Armour shouting and raving, but looking around she found she wasn't having much luck, the molten rock had flooded the room and cut her off from the exit of the cave Dinogeist had taken just moments before.

"Kee! I'll get Dinogeist-sama..." the red bat said. "Remain where you are..." He added before flapping off to find his large master, leaving Pink Raker alone in the room. “Keee!"

Dinogeist roared and easily maundered through the area, the fires not hot enough to burn his tough hide. Komori flew in and caught his attention. "What happened to Pink Raker?" He asked, wondering why Komori would abandon his post. He wasn't a coward like the others were, so there was a good reason he was certain.

"She is trapped! The quake shook her chains free but there is no way for her out of the room. Her armour is not thick enough to protect her form the lava. Keee!" the bat explained frantically. "She can't leave the room without assistance.”

Dinogeist stomped over and tapped at the wall, he made a hole large enough for Komori. "Show her the way to the main tunnel entrance but do not let the others see her alone!" He said, “I will find a way to her.”

"Hai, Dinogeist-sama!" Komori said and flew back into the room via the hole, spotting the white and pink femme climbing up onto a higher ledge to escape the fast bubbling Lava in the room. "Keee! Keee!"

Pink Raker looked up at his call, but made no sound besides coughing heavily, already suffering from the fumes she had inhaled. Komori flew dawn and flapped over Pinker's head, circulating forcing the smog away and allowed her to breath cleaner air rather than fumes and keeping her from overheating.

“Tell me there’s a way out of here?” she asked as the room continued to flood slowly with the heated oozing rock. “A tunnel or something!?”

“Nothing you would fit through.” The bat stated then cried out loudly as the Lava splashed his wings.

Pink Raker caught him in her hands and clutched him to her chest protecting him from the heat as the Lava continued to slowly creep towards her. “Red?”

A sharp pull at her right and a shimmer of movement were her only answer and she follow it, placing Komori on her shoulder and jumping up into a tight tunnel that she only just managed to squeeze along, panting and wheezing as the small space filled with smog and thick fumes, she squeezed and forced herself through the tight confines of the tunnel Komori had never realized was here, following it as if she were following someone else along its path, he heard the sound of metal denting and buckling as they moved.

Eventually she reached a small space where the fumes were spilling out of a tiny whole in the rocks leaving a small gap where the air wasn’t thick with fumes and smoke, there she sank down and struggled to catch her breath. 

“How did you know?” Komori asked.

“I had help.” she wheezed, gently prying him off her shoulder and setting him in her lap, further away from the bad air around them. “Hold still, this might tickle.” She added and Komori blinked, feeling a strange warm feeling cover him and then looked at his wing as the lava burn was healed and repaired, looking around he realized he was being covered by a light rose pink light from a small jewel in the femme’s helm.

Once his wing was healed, the light went away and a panel slid back up to hide the jewel away, “Now, we just have to hope your master can find us.” She added unaware that Komori was transmitting their location to the huge mech and had been since she caught him in her hands and began carrying him.

“Thanks Red…” she breathed softly and Komori looked around, scanning for any sign of life that she could be talking too, only to find none. His thoughts were interrupted as heavy footsteps and annoyed grunts filled the space from the other side of the rocks, and then a heavy wing beat blew fumes and gasses back into the space they were trapped in.

Armourgeist, Horngeist and Thundergeist slumped to the ground, the taller blue mech coughing up smoke from his lungs as he rested against the wall of the tunnel nearest the entrance, slightly charred and warm, but otherwise unharmed by the sudden surge of lava in their home, Armour dusted the now solid rock off his legs and stomach area as Horn brushed the soot off his helm. Ptera settled himself on a large rock and shook his wings to dislodge the painful specks of lava that had covered them.

Their leader’s heavier steps were echoed by the mighty slosh of the lava, then he paused and Pterageist watched as his leader easily rip a section off the wall away to reveal the Kaiser female, covered in dents and scuffs from the tunnel, coughing up smoke and ash, Komori safely tucked into her lap away from the worse of the fumes and bad air.

Komori hopped from her lap and into Dinogeist’s hand then flew up to his shoulder, then the Geist leader lifted the Kaiser from the small space she’d been in and carried her with him as he joined his men in the entrance tunnel. “Report.”

“No lasting injuries, just a few charred plates, Dinogeist-sama.” Armourgeist assured. 

“The eruption should calm down in a few hours, we need only wait it out and then we can go back inside and check that everything else has survived.” Horngeist stated.

Dinogeist nodded. “Armour, Horn, Thunder the tremors have stopped, we will remake our base. Ptera, to the surface and keep watch, such a tremor may attract the Kaisers here.” He stated, Pink Raker tucked under his chin.

Once her coughing had died down, Pink Raker remained silent knowing better than to push her luck now she was surrounded, though she already knew that being closer to the surface meant her signature was already in range of scanners.

She just had to hope that someone was close enough to pick it up.

Another tremor shook the ground around them, enough to throw Armour, Horn and Ptera to the ground while Dinogeist went to one knee, covering Pink Raker from the falling stones while Komori quickly hid away inside his master’s chest compartment.

~~~

A few miles away, Drillmax surfaced and instantly picked up the missing Kaiser’s signal. Marking the location, he radioed the others. "A massive tremor opened up a pocket below the earth a few miles from my current location. Pink Raker’s signal just pinged from that location!"

/"The Geisters base!?"/ Exkaiser asked.

“Possible.” Drillmax answered, “I’m picking up all five Geist signatures there too.” 

/“Go back underground and stay hidden, monitor their movements until we get there.”/ Exkaiser ordered.

“Yes Sir.” Drillmax nodded and returned to eth underground, carefully masking his signature as he watched all the Geists move a few miles away, two up on the surface, and three below ground with Pink Raker, one of them constantly at her side.

He watched carefully and worked very slowly to ensure that he didn’t lose the signal, knowing that if he did, he would likely struggle find it again.

~~~

Their base was ruined beyond mending and so, Dinogeist had ordered Armour and Horn to pack up what they could save of their supplies, weapon stock and treasures ready to move, all the while Pink Raker was sat with her arms once again restrained, though this time they were only tied at the wrists and were bound in front of her as she carefully healed her own injuries. 

Komori, under orders from Dinogeist, was hung on a nearby ledge, watching over her while the Geist leader allowed Armour and Horn to pack his cargo compartment in his jet form full of their stolen treasures, Thundergeist and Ptera were digging an exit tunnel to allow their leader to fly out once the packing was done.

“Who’s Red?”

Pink Raker paused and looked at her small guard. “Pardon?” 

“Red.” Komori repeated, “You called out that name twice, who are they?” he asked again, quietly so no one else could hear them.

“Ah. Red is… Was my twin brother.” She said, “When we were bitlets he used to help me with everything, he was always there when I needed help or when I was scared.” She explained and shook her head. “When I’m scared or nervous, I still call out to him thinking he’ll answer.”

“He is not here?” Komori asked.

“He was murdered during the New Nobility massacre.” Pink Raker told him. “Along with my Carrier and Sires.” Komori blinked, looking at her and then turned to Dinogeist, who had been listening to their conversation via his commlink. 

~~~

Drillmax’s tunnel was only just big enough to fit both Rakers, though both mechs were careful to move the rocks around and make their own paths once the ground was safe for them to do so, making Drillmax’s job a lot easier as they slowly approached the area he had found Pinker’s signal.

They broke into a pre-made cave, one that had been recently flooded with molten rock, and Drillmax held both brothers back as the floor gave a low hiss as a stray rock fell onto it. “Still hot…” he warned.

“Pink Raker was here?” Green Raker asked as he looked around the cave, unable to see his sister or sign of her he looked at the molten rock on the ground. “Nii-san do you think she’s…?” 

“No. She’s not gone.” Blue Raker said firmly. “She’s still alive, and she's in here somewhere. She has to be..."

Green Raker, unable to stand the thought they would find their sister hurt and beaten, broke protocol. "Nee-chan?"

“Glaker-Onii-san!” The response was instant and close, close enough that all three Kaisers turned to the see Horn and Armour as they rounded the corner with boxes of data pads and instantly began a gunfight.

“Nee-chan! Hang on!” Blue Raker called.

“Onii-sans!!”

Dinogeist changed from his jet form to his dino form and grabbed Pink Raker in his tail tightly, lifting her up easily. “Pterageist, Thundergeist, keep the Kaisers from getting inside while I finish the tunnel!” He ordered, using his heated breath and claws to easily tear a new tunnel into the earth.

Pinker struggled in his tail, calling for her brothers over the echoing gunshots, over and over as if by some chance her calls would bring her brothers closer to her, even as he found bedrock and began to dig upwards. 

“Nee-chan!” Blue Raker called again, moving to follow his sister’s call only to stop as Ptera and Thunder blocked his path. “Shimata!”

"You’re too late, Rakers, the girl’s Dinogeist’s now.” Ptera chuckled darkly. “He claimed her.”

Blue Raker saw red. "Nani?" 

“Don’t listen to him!” Drillmax yelled, “Pink Raker’s systems aren’t matured! He couldn’t claim her!” he reminded, kicking Armourgeist down and then ducked to avoid the punch from Horngeist. “Focus!”

“Exkaiser! Skymax! Dashmax! We found her!” Green Raker commed in.

/“We're on our way!”/

“Hurry,” Green Raker managed to plead before a shot tore through his shoulder and knocked him back, cutting his commlink off.

“Nii-chan!” Blue Raker yelled, the call echoing through the tunnel towards where Dinogeist was still digging his way to the surface, Pink Raker still tightly held in his tail despite her struggles.

Hearing the cry of her brothers would have normally been of no concern, but something about Pink Raker’s reaction made Dinogeist stop. “Gattai!” 

“Nee-chan no!” Blue Raker yelled feeling the command code trying to activate inside himself.

“You’re not strong enough! You’ll get hurt!” Green Raker added. “Stop Nee-chan!”

“Gattai!” Pink Raker screamed again. “I’ll be-Ah!” she cried as she was slammed harshly into the side of the tunnel Dinogeist was digging, the combine code in her systems being literally knocked offline from the impact.

“You are in no state to combine with your brothers,” He told her in a deep growl, “Your foolishness will only result in more injuries to yourself.”

Pink Raker coughed up a small spatter of oil, glaring at him with such a fire he felt he’d recognized it from someone else. “I’d endure the pits of Unicron himself if it means we end this war and have a better future.”

“What did you-?”

“Exkaiser!”

The cheer from Green Raker tore Dinogeist from his thoughts and he growled, breaking the surface of the tunnel and pinged his generals with the order to retreat as he dragged Pink Raker a short distance, needing to get a running start before he could transform to his jet form again.

"Onii-sans! Exkaiser!" She cried still trying to get free, feeling panic creep into her systems as he began to change around her, the four generals falling into place around Dinogeist as she saw her brothers scrambling out of the tunnel with Drillmax and the others close behind. 

"No!” she screamed and managed to slam her still bound wrists against the side of Dinogeist’s cargo hold. “Red!”

Exkaiser wasn’t sure what happened, if Dinogeist deliberately let the door open in his cargo hole or if it was sheer luck and some unknown force Pink Raker had tapped into through her fear, but suddenly she was jettisoned out of Dinogeist’s jet form and fell a few feet before Skymax caught her in his arms and guided her fall to the ground, the Geists were kept away by Drillmax and Dashmax’s shots as they were forced to retreat without their hostage.

Green Raker jumped and caught Pink Raker as Skymax let her fall into him, the Green liner able to brace himself and keep from falling while tightly hugging his sister. “Nee-chan!" He cried in relief as Blue Raker joined the hug, and all but crushed both his younger siblings in the embrace.

Pink Raker didn't bother complaining about the tightness, she just clutched both her brothers by their armour in return, small tears slipping down her face as her systems came to realize she was safe again. "Onii-sans...”

“Are you alright?” Exkaiser asked gently as the Raker brothers finally stepped back and let their sister stand on her own two feet again.

“I'm alright, Exkaiser. Just a little scratched and dented from the quake is all. They didn't hurt me..." she assured as Dashmax stepped forwards and untied her hands.

“Are you sure? Pterageist said that Dinogeist had claimed you.” Blue Raker said, gently checking her over for any injuries the shock might hide.

"He never even spoke of such a thing. All he did was tie me up and when he did have to move me he carried me in his tail. Pterageist was lying." She assured her brother, rubbing her wrists once they were free, out of the corner of her optic, Pinker spotted Komori hanging upside down in the shadows of a tree, “Can we get out of here now, please...?" She asked. "I need a wash and a good night's rest..." she said.

Blue Raker half laughed and nodded. "Hai Nee-chan, we can go home now..." he said, lifting her up and carrying her on his side as a human parent would carry a small child.

Exkaiser nodded, “Dashmax, escort them back to the base. We’re better not chancing our luck anymore than we have tonight.” He said. “Dinogeist is not going to be please he lost Pink Raker and the information she holds so easily and will likely try for her again in the future, we must be ready for that.”

Dashmax nodded, “Yes sir.” And shifted to his vehicle form, watching Blue Raker fold and change around Pink Raker easily as the smaller Kaiser fit snuggly into his carry hold. "See Blue, I told you didn't I~?"

“You did,” Blue Raker smiled, happy to have his sister back where she was safe. “Thank you, for everything.” 

“Anytime.”

Exkaiser watched the Rakers and Dash max pull away and then sighed. “Skymax?”

“I can’t explain it.” The flier stated, “there was no energy reading, no power surge, no reason that the door should have opened, its not possible for a youngling of her age and frame build, medical or other wise trained to force a fused former like Dinogeist to open his frame in away.” 

“Then what happened?” Drillmax asked, “No way he just let her go…”

“I don’t know.” Exkaiser sighed. “All I know is that by now the other Geists will be in search of answers and if Pterageist is the one we think pulling the extra raids and stealing supplies, we may see their increase now that the old base they had has been abandoned.”

“Shall we call in extra help?” Drillmax asked.

“I’ll send a request in, but it’ll take a while for that help to arrive.” Exkaiser sighed heavily again. “This is not going to look good in any reports.”

"Whatever the reason, it’s done now, and we have our missing Kaiser back.” Skymax said softly patting Exkaiser’s shoulder. “You best head home, Kouta's patents will wake up soon for work, though I believe it is still the holidays so the Rakers can stay with their sister." he added. “Drillmax and I will stay here and catalogue everything we find, it may help us locate how they are finding treasures.”

“Thank you both.” Exkaiser nodded. “let me know if you find anything of importance,” and with that, Exkaiser folded into his vehicle form and headed for the road.

~~~

Pink Raker woke up, warm and snuggle held between her two brothers, Green Raker at her back, Blue Raker in front, their large Nose cone chest plates removed to allow them closer contact as they slept protectively around her. It was more comfort and habit than necessity really, but Pink Raker couldn’t deny she felt a lot safer then she had before and the assurance that they were there had helped her to sleep soundly. 

Blue Raker was awake, gently rubbing her helm crest while Green Raker just held her, unwilling to allow her to leave his embrace for fear that she might just be snatched away again. It was to be expected really, of the three, both Green Raker and Pink Raker were more physical in their affection, always hugging, petting or even play wresting together while Blue Raker was less physical and more than happy just hearing his sister say she loved him or being given a gentle pat now and then.

But having her stolen from them so easily and so rapidly, even from such a brief time, had shaken both her brothers to their cores, rekindling old fears of just how vulnerable their sister was, memories of days when she couldn’t be left alone because the loss of their family was so raw it physically hurt her to be apart from them.

So Pink Raker stayed where she was, content to be held between her brothers and listen to their spark beats.

"Nee-chan." Green Raker finally spoke up, "You said Dinogeist didn't hurt you. Didn't interrogate you or anything… So what did happen?"

Pink Raker looked up and then seemed to think. “To be honest, besides that quake nothing happened. Dinogeist never left me in the room alone and if ever he did, it wasn't for long and he forbad the other Geists ever going into the room when he wasn't there." She explained. "I was chained to the side of his throne until the quake opened up the ground and the whole place filled with lava. When the chains came lose I got free and made a run for it before they could grab me again, but he managed to catch me. Then when I heard you call out and you know the rest.” She said, then rubbed the back of her helm. "Though I have to say, the Geists argue with each other over everything. Ptera and Horn argued over what movie to watch and Dinogeist whacked them both..." she told them.

Green Raker looked thoughtful. "So, how did you get out of Dinogeist’s cargo hold?” 

“I don’t know…” Pink Raker admitted. “I just, hit the wall and then, out I fell. I didn’t think I was gonna make it until Skymax grabbed me.”

“You did, that’s all that matters.” Blue Raker assured and tightened his hold around his sister. "I thought we’d lost you for sure before you tumbled out of his hold.”

"Onii-chan," she smiled and snuggled to them both. “You know the funny thing? Dinogeist never let the others near me but whenever one of them did have to come into the room he made sure I was hidden from them, it was like he was trying to protect me from them." She said. "I could understand with Pterageist but Thundergeist only ever came into the room if he was called or if he got lost."

Green Raker laughed. "That's because Thundergeist is as dumb as a box of rocks! I bet there's a sign inside his head that says this space for rent."

“He has a cranial glitch.” Pink Raker stated and the laughing stopped. “Grade Four maybe Five.” She added.

“How do you know?” Blue Raker asked.

“The way he behaved. It’s like a child, tell him to do something he does it, tell him to go somewhere he goes, very little of his actions are his own choice more he’s following the others around him.” Pink Raker explained, “It’s all classical symptoms of high-level Cranial Glitch.” She added.

“Do you think it could be cured?” Green Raker asked.

“Should be. It’d just mean he needs to stay still for a few hours.” Pink Raker said, and while the two younger siblings chattered about the medical condition, Blue Raker thought about what she had said.

Dinogeist had protected her from the other Geists and from Ptera? He'd speak with Exkaiser later, right now he just wanted to be with and hold his siblings, this hadn't been the first time one was hurt badly but it was the first time one of them had been taken literally from under his nose.

Green Raker yawned, still easily tired from the whole event, he cuddled against Pinker who in turn, shifted over and cuddled him back. "Do we have to leave in the morning, Onii-san or can we sleep in?” 

Blue Raker smiled and gently rubbed both their backs. "Exkaiser has given you both two weeks leave, so you can recover and regain your strength from this, I will stay until the day after tomorrow, then I have to go back on duty.” He explained, softly. "Rest now," he soothed, as Pinker yawned and snuggled to them both tightly hugging Glaker like a giant teddy bear.

Green Raker smiled and slipped into recharge shortly after his sister, curled around her the same way Blue Raker had been around both of them earlier.

After a shirt time, Blue Raker heard a soft chime from his commlink and smiled, carefully placing a blanket over his siblings and quietly left them to sleep while he went to answer the text, finding it was Dashmax asking if he was free to chat outside.

Blue Raker smiled and responded with a message to wait a few minutes and he’d be right out, gently tucking his brother and sister in under the blanket and headed outside to meet Dashmax at the entrance of the base. "Hey..."

“Hey yourself.” Dashmax smiled, "I figured you'd want to spend some time with your siblings, so I made a copy of this for you." he said handing Blue Raker a data pad with all of the findings Skymax and Drillmax had made in the old Geist base. 

"They're sleeping, and they are uses to me not being there when they take naps." Braker explained taking the pad and reading over it. "Once they wake up in the morning, I plan on asking Kouta if he wouldn't mind taking us to that beach me mentioned, Pink Raker asked about the sea earlier."

Dash nodded. "Sounds nice. And if Pinker finds some shells she can take those home instead of flowers."

Braker chuckled. "Knowing her, she'll beg and plead with Glaker to bring some images of the flowers so she can make them if we can’t take them home." he said, then frowned a little. "Dashmax... Something else she said has me a little worried..."

"Oh?" Dashmax asked. "Did Dinogeist hurt her?" 

"No. Nothing like that, but from what she's said Dinogeist was protecting her from the other Geists, he never left her alone and she only escaped because of luck. I think there's more, but she isn't saying..." he explained. "I can understand why he'd been cautious around Pterageist, but Horn, Armour and Thunder haven't got it in them to torture anyone." he said "It’s confusing..."

Dash thumbed his chin. "That is weird." He said. "But." He put a hand on Blue Raker's shoulder. "We got her back safe! For now, we should be happy with that!"

Blue Raker nodded smiling. "I don't think I’ve have kept it together if you hadn't found me in the woods..."

Dashmax chuckled, his face plating heating just a little bit. "Believe me if I was in your place, I’d have been no different, I understand what it’s like to be in that situation. Alone and scared. And I thought having someone with you might have helped."

"It did help, a lot... but I didn't know you'd been in a similar situation to this?" Blue admitted. "I thought Skymax and Drillmax were always out to save you, not the other way around with the way Drillmax tells stories and all." he added.

"Drillmax exaggerates. A lot." Dashmax deadpanned. "I'm the youngest and Skymax will sometimes lord over me, I know he's just trying to be protective, but it can be stifling," The yellow bot shook his head. "And Drill, he pushes me aside a lot. He thinks I'm annoying and he'd rather pal with Sky than me so, I often find myself separate from them and usually hang out with Exkaiser.” He admitted, “If it’s alright, I'd like to start hanging out with you as well."

"As long as you don't mind having Glaker and Pinker reporting in every hour you're more than welcome to hang around with me." Braker explained. "Pinker usually wonders off alone, but Glaker’s never far behind... I swear sometimes, he acts like the youngest." he chuckled. "I can't see why Drill would push you aside... you're easier to talk too then Skymax and you have a better understanding of most matters." He said.

Dash blushed more, the plates on his cheeks changing to a darker shade of grey to show it. "Thank you, that means a lot to me. And I have no trouble with your brother and sister. I envy how close you all are if I’m honest." He admitted. 

Blue Raker shook his helm. "We weren’t always so close before Pink and her twin came into the picture Glaker and I would fight all the time, sometimes violently, when she and Red were born, we realized our fighting was scaring them, then we lost Red and Pink…” Blue Raker shuddered, “I’d never thought losing a sibling could be so painful, but for her? Stars I never felt so helpless in my life until I heard her screaming and felt her reaching out for something that wasn’t there…” he explained, “Sires explained that if we didn’t help her, she’d die with Red, and since then we have been close, Glaker was so scared that if he left her alone she’d die and so they are the closer of the three of us, but she’s never been unable to come to me with any issue she has… Maybe one day, Drill and Sky will realize that you are as impotent to them as Glaker and Pinker are to me."

"Maybe. I don't know. I seem to just be a nuisance to them since we arrived here." He admitted. "But maybe they'll learn from you. Until then though, I'd very much like to spend more quality time with you, Blue." Dashmax said and offered the Liner mech a small blue petaled flower.

A Bluebell to be precise and while it was a small act and while normally it wouldn’t have made Blue Raker feel slightly weak at the knees, but this wasn’t just a small act to him. To be offered a gift that shared his colour and his name, was considered the start of a courtship offer and to accept it was to accept the gift giver as a suiter.

“Really?” he asked in some shock.

Dashmax nodded, “You sound shocked.”

“I am… I never thought anyone would look twice at me, given my status as a twin.” He admitted.

“Well, I have known you and Glaker almost all my life, so I know what I’m getting into if you accept my offer and with your maturing cycle coming up, I wanted to make sure this was done right.” Dashmax chuckled softly. “Do you accept my offer?” 

Blue Raker smiled and nodded, carefully taking the bluebell flower. “I do.”


	3. History lessons, dates and semi-truths

Chapter 2

"Keee! Keee!" Komori flapped around Dinogeist's new throne, looking at his master. "Dinogeist-sama...?" He dared to asked worriedly. They had relocated deeper and more securely underground, far deeper than even Drillmax could come making it the perfect hiding place. However Dinogeist seemed different not that the others would notice as they were too dumb or too busy to see what colour the sky was unless someone told them.

They hadn’t noticed that Dinogeist was staying in his robot form now, nor that he seemed distant and distracted. So, Komori took it upon himself to be the one to ask his master what his problem was and if he could help to make this problem go away. He knew it wasn’t about losing treasures as his generals did that all the time. 

With a deep sigh, Dinogeist looked at the small bat. "Have I gone soft, Komori?” he asked, “I could have caught her from the fall and kept her, instead I allow her to be taken by her fellow Kaisers… Why? Why did I allow her freedom?” 

"You have not gone soft Dinogeist-sama,” Komori said, fluttering to land in his palm. “If she were still here, she wouldn't have survived without permanent damage or worse Pterageist could have taken her." he stated looking up at the huge mech. "You said yourself, he cannot be trusted around her. And with our building and shaping a new base, you would not have been able to protect her from him, no matter how careful you were.”

Dinogeist growled in his throat, more of a sound of contemplation than a warning as he thought over what Komori had told him. "It was in our better interest then?" He asked himself, thought the thoughts soon strayed 2back to what had been said by the pink Kaiser and what she had admitted too shortly before her escape/rescue.

}~ “Red is… Was my twin brother.”   
“When I’m scared or nervous, I still call out to him thinking he’ll answer.”  
“I’d endure the pits of Unicron himself if it means we end this war and have a better future.”  
“Red!” ~{

The surge that had rippled through him when she’d called out to her late twin, the command to open the door of the carry hold, however small had been so much of a shock that he had reacted instantly, opening the door and letting her fall to the safety of the Elder Maxicron brother.

"Very well...." The Geist leader nodded and placed Komori on his shoulder. "We'll attempt to retrieve the Female Kaiser in the future. First, we have a mass of wealth to reconvene and they will be expecting us to recapture her so soon. We will wait until they are unprepared and then take the child once again."

Komori gave a small bow or at least, his best attempt at one. "Hai, Dinogeist-sama. Keee! Keee!" 

~~~

After much fruitless searching for the geisters new base, the search was called off and Exkaiser gave the order to call off the search and as promised, Kouta took all the Kaisers to a secluded beach full of plants and animals, completely undisturbed by people. He brought some lunch for himself and Mario and helped Pinker look for pretty stone and shells. Green Raker made a sand castle while Drillmax tried and failed to surf, Skymax was enjoying the warmth of the sun. Dashmax found a unique looking flower and gave it to Blue Raker when no one was looking. 

Later in the afternoon, a small confrontation between Drillmax and Green Raker turned into a 3X3 volley ball game, where they got the net and ball no one knew, but the game was tied down to the wire, Skymax kicking the ball to try and score, Pink Raker smirked and with an all mighty jump, did a swift spin mid-jump and kicked the ball back towards the max team. "Gonna have to do better than that to beat us." She smiled landing just beside Green Raker. 

Kouta laughed as Drillmax almost fell over his own feet trying to keep the ball up, he was at the far back of the team while Sky and Dash took the left and right sides, the Rakers were set out the same way, the brothers on the sides and Pink Raker at the back. So far, she had made it near impossible for the tank mech to stay still very long. 

Though, it was partly Drillmax's own fault, he had insisted on being at the back, claiming Dashmax and Skymax were always there and he wanted to try it.

Dashmax sighed as Drillmax struggled to cover the defensive position. He was bigger than him and heavier, therefore slower to move and intercept the send backs Pink Raker was giving them. He stumbled around Pinker's shots and barely caught most of them in time. The ball was sent back only to be returned again, this time scoring the winning point for the Rakers because Drillmax couldn't get to it.

The Rakers cheered.

Exkaiser and Kouta clapped.

The Max team groaned. "Well, no shame in losing to your own teammates right?" Dashmax said lightly.

Exkaiser nodded. "Shall we have another game? or rest a little?" he asked with a light chuckle as Drillmax slumped to the sand with a growl about how the game just had to have been set up. 

Skymax looked at him. "Hey! You wanted to be at the back Drill, it’s not our fault." he reminded.

Green Raker laughed. "Let’s take a break. Maybe go for a swim?" He asked, looking at Pink Raker who nodded. "Kouta, do you want to come with us?"

Kouta nodded. "Yeah I wore my trunks and everything!"

Dashmax sighed. He knew that tone in Drillmax's voice and felt a fight coming on and tried to walk away while the walking was good.

Pinker smiled and then looked at Blue Raker and Skymax. "Care to join us? We might find that sea monster that got itself stuck on Drillmax’s head before," She laughed, said sea monster had been a large cluster of seaweed and a large king crab that had gotten stuck on Drillmax's head when he attempted to surf, it had been quite a sight to see Green Raker having to hold the older bot still while Exkaiser cleaned the seaweed off his head and set the crab lose again.

Blue Raker shock his head, "I'll join you later, right now, I’m going to go explore those caves." He said as he ruffled Pinker's helm. "Don't overdo yourselves, ok."

"Hai Onii-san~."

Dashmax had walked along the beach to a small cave. It wasn't very dark or deep, more of a grotto carved out by years and years of ocean waves, but there were small specks of coloured rocks and stone showing that he wanted to inspect, carefully he drew a finger along the surface and let his systems tell him what was there before he snapped an image of the surface.

He’d find use for it, he always did.

Looking back, he saw Drill and Skymax sitting and talking with Exkaiser while Pink Raker and Green Raker wadded in to the deeper water, letting Kouta use them as safe places to jump from into the ocean water and swim between while the tide was calm. Good. Hopefully when he got back from his walk, Drillmax wouldn’t be thinking about losing the game anymore.

He looked around again, search for Blue Raker, unable to spot him, he headed into the caves nearby to see if he could find the mech in there.

Blue Raker wasn't too far away, he was looking at a large cove that seemed to have a large drop at the back, leading to a flooded cave, he could hear the sea water and also picked up rare minerals in the water that were known to help a mech clean their armour and also help sooth aching cables and joints. He made a note of the location on his map, just in case anyone on the team needed to soak in the water.

As it turned out Dashmax had found a linked cave to Braker's and the two ran into each other, quite literally. "Ah, Braker!" Dashmax jumped a bit, not expecting the younger bot to just suddenly appear.

Braker nearly fell onto his aft. "Dash... sheesh, you nearly gave me a system fail." he said then chuckled. "I thought you were talking with Exkaiser?" he said.

Dash shook his head. "naw, I wanted to get away from my brothers really. So I came here to explore. How about you? Why didn't you go swimming?"

"And have my siblings dunk me under the water when I'm not paying attention, no thanks. besides, Glaker and Pinker haven't have much time without me to bond with each other, so I'll let them play." Braker said, chuckling.

Dash smiled "That’s nice of you, to let the younger ones have some time for themselves," he said and then looked past Blue to the flooded cave. “Is that Mineral soak?” he asked, using the lose medical term as he scanned the water, and then carefully put a hand on the rocks and smiled brightly. “Amazing, natural salt, silver and gold flaks with the smallest hints of fresh water. Skymax would go nuts if he knew how close we were to a natural soak site.” 

“You aren’t goin to tell him?” Blue Raker asked.

“Not right away, you found it, so it should be you who tells the others,” Dashmax smiled, “Just tell me when you do, I want to catch his reaction on tape when he realized we’re literally walking distance from one of his most loved things about home.”

“Really?” Blue Raker asked, “I thought he hated water?”

“He hates moving water, but you put him in still water or in a hot pool, he can sit for hours and relax, he says the water helps his wings and systems to recalibrate and stabilize after long distance flights and help him relax when he meditates.” Dashmax explained.

Then a thought came to him and he smiled, double checking to ensure they were still alone, Dashmax moved forwards and gently cupped Blue Raker’s face. "I have tomorrow night off, if you’re free, we could come back here and enjoy some time together?” 

Blue Raker smiled and nodded, leaning into the touch. “I’d like that, I have the night off, but then I have to share a patrol with Skymax in the afternoon.” He agreed.

“Then until tomorrow night,” Dashmax smiled, gently brushing his thumb under Blue Raker’s lips as his leant in closer. “May I?” he asked.

Blue Raker smiled and nodded again, not trusting his voice not to squeak when he answered, leaning into met Dashmax half way. Their first kiss was gentle and soft, neither of them pushing for more than the other was willing to offer, slowly learning and memorizing each other’s own unique energy field.

 

Back on the beach outside, Pinker and Glaker were making another sand castle together while Skymax and Exkaiser talked, Drillmax was napping in the sun. "Neh, Exkaiser... where'd Kouta and Mario go?" Pinker asked when she noticed the two earthlings were missing.

"He took the bus home. I think he has homework, despite the holidays." Exkaiser explained. "And I think Drillmax forgot to clean his nose plates out. Again." he said as the other mech had a large 'snot' bubble from his nose. 

Skymax sighed. "You can't get him to listen to reason these days." he said.

Green Raker laughed at the Drill but looked down when something tickled his leg. It was a baby turtle, hatching from the sand. "Ah, nee-chan! Look!" 

"Ahhh, cute!" Pinker smiled watching the tiny creature make its way towards the sea. "Do you think home had creatures like earth does?" she asked, as she had been onlined during the war, she knew very little of the natural eco system and landscape their world had once had.

Exkaiser chuckled at the younger Rakers. He looked around to see if like always, Blue Raker had come to answer his siblings inquiries, only to find he couldn't see Blue Raker. Or Dashmax for that matter. "We seem to be two short..." He mused aloud.

Skymax chuckled. "They’re probably exploring a cave or exploring somewhere else," He said opening a link with his youngest brother, "Dashmax? Dashmax can you hear me?"

"Ah leave him, he's probably gone off to find a race track somewhere." Drillmax said, waking up after the snot bubble had burst. "Not like we need him right now anyway." he added.

Green Raker wasn't sure he understood Drillmax. True, the geisters weren't around, but why would you ever say 'we don't need him' about a brother. "You shouldn't say things like that." He said gently, certain Drillmax just misspoke. "Dashmax is your brother. You should never speak badly about him."

Drillmax snorted. "Yea right, unlike you three Rakers, Dash and I aren't on good terms very often." He said.

"Still, it’s no reason to be nasty about him especially when he isn't here." Pinker said, "Its unkind and siblings shouldn't be mean to each other, you never know when something will happen that will make you regret all the bad things you’ve said and done." 

Skymax stepped in before Drillmax could get himself into an argument. "They’re right Drill," he said using a tone that meant Drill either dropped the subject and drop it now.

Drillmax snorted and lay back down. "Fine whatever." he said, his way of saying he would drop the subject for now at least.

Green Raker didn't like it but left it alone. "Where do you think brother is?" He asked Pinker.

Pinker shrugged. "I don't know, but he's still close. He would have told us if he was leaving the beach." she said, looking around and smiled when she saw Blue Raker and Dashmax coming out of the caves a little ways off, Dashmax carrying a small container in his hands while they spoke.

"Neh, Onii-san, what was home like? did it have creatures like baby turtles?" Pinker asked.

Blue Raker blinked. "Baby turtles?" He thought for a bit. "Not turtles but I remember a small lizard creature with wings that laid eggs in loose silicate."

Exkaiser nodded. "I remember those. They looked more like chameleons than turtles though."

“I have some images of them,” Dashmax admitted and brought up a small collection of images he’d taken as a child with his Sire and Carrier’s help of the many creatures and places they lived.

"All of these were native to our home world?” Pink Raker asked in amazement as she looked at the vast number of images of creature she’d never seen or heard of before, a smile splitting her face when Dashmax handed her a small disk.

“A copy of all the images I have and the sounds they made, my Sire wanted us to know what we might find in places when we visited them so he made me a little guild book, as I got older I added to it myself.”

“Thank you!” Pink Raker beamed.

“Neh, Skymax, guess what we found.” Dashmax said offering the canister he had been holding to his elder brother with a huge smile on his face as the jet former opened the lid and carefully scanned the contents.

“Mineral Soak?” Skymax asked and was up on his feet before anyone could even blink. “Where did you find this?”

“I found a whole cave of the stuff back that way.” The Blue Liner mech said thumbing the direction they’d come from. “We were testing the waters when you called.” he added.

Drillmax looked over and snorted. “Bet that wasn’t all you was doing.” He muttered.

"Drillmax." Skymax said in warning.

Green Raker looked towards Drillmax hearing him snort. "What's up with you? how come you're in such a bad mood?" he asked, wanting to know why the older mech was being such a jam in the gears.

"My problem is a certain bother who wonders off without saying anything, if the Geist had attacked we wouldn't have known where he was, stars know we've tried to drum into his head he needs to tell someone where he goes off to." The drill mech said standing up to dust himself off.

Blue Raker scowled. "There's no need to be snippy." He growled. "Dash was with me."

Green Raker nodded. "See, everything’s fine! And why are you always picking on Dashmax! He's your brother!"

"He’s also older then you and should be more responsible, like Exkaiser, me and Skymax. Not acting like a child and sulking off." Drillmax snapped. 

"You and Skymax go off for days on end without coming to tell Exkaiser where you are, and he’s the head of the whole team," Blue Raker reminded firmly. "Just because you're older then him doesn't mean you can boss him around! Big brothers are meant to protect their siblings not belittle and bully them!" he added.

Drillmax’s short fuse temper snapped. "You seem to forget, Blue Raker, that you were so laxed in enjoying down time that you’re sister got taken away right under your noses. I hardly see that as 'Protecting a sibling'"

"Drillmax!" Skymax gasped in horror that his brother had dared bring that up.

Green Raker caught Blue Raker before he could lash out violently, “Nii-san don’t!” he pleaded.

“How DARE you!” Dashmax snarled in fury. "Blue and Green Raker couldn’t have held against all four geisters at once! None of us alone could! Even Exkaiser has his limits and you!”

"At least I know when it’s safe to let my guard down and when to be on guard! They relaxed at the wrong time and they lost her! They’re not ready to be in this War and if you were anywhere near old enough to understand that you’d have voted they stayed home rather than dragging them along with us!”

Exkaiser stepped up and pushed the two brothers apart. "Stop it both of you! Your more than just a team, your all family. We shouldn't fight each other. We have to stand as a unified force!"

"You have no room to talk about United forces and families Exkaiser, You’re brother is the reason we’re in this fight!" Drillmax snapped then slapped a hand over his mouth when he realized what he had said. 

Skymax turned on Drillmax. “Brig.”

"What!? You can’t!!” Drillmax snapped at his brother, “Besides this would never have happened in Dashmax had just-”

*SMACK!*

Drillmax hit the sand so hard he had to reboot his equilibrium systems to stop them spinning, his cheek hurt and looking at Skymax, he didn’t need to be told what had just happened...

Skymax had just smacked him. Hard.

Exkaiser stood, shell shocked in place, his face betraying so many emotions it was impossible to name them all. 

Pink Raker, who had been silent this whole time, turned to Exkaiser and gently touched his arm. "Exkaiser-san?"

The white mech shook his helm. “Rakers back to the base. Dashmax, go patrol with Skymax. Drillmax until further notice you are to remain in the brig unless you are rotated for patrols.” And with that said, the Kaiser leader fell into his vehicle form and drove off. 

Blue Raker, still angry and shaking with barely held rage, turned his back on the others and marched off toward the tracks, pulling Pink Raker along with him. “Glaker come on.” He snapped harshly. 

“Nii-san-”

“NOW!” Blue yelled and Green Raker quickly raced after his brother, scooping Pink Raker up so she wasn’t dragged by Blue Raker as they reached the tracks and pulled away.

“Dashmax,” Skymax snapped and the speeder stiffened. “We have a patrol to do,” the flier added and the younger Max brother nodded, folding into his vehicle form and following Skymax away, leaving Drillmax alone on the beach. 

~~~

Pterageist took off like a bullet from a gun, six whole weeks had passed since the new base was found and only now was it considered finished, in a rare moment of ease, Dinogeist had allowed all four of his generals time off, Armour had taken off instantly to study his new found hobby of deep sea exploitation, Horn was researching the earth’s natural wildlife and prehistoric landscapes while Thunder was sleeping in the cave he had dug for himself. 

Dinogeist had given them all a simple rule to follow for their time off, do not cause any trouble that would draw the Kaisers to them and while Ptera had no intention of facing the Kaisers, he had other plans that he had been eagerly waiting to begin. 

For a time, all he did was fly around alone, enjoying the high speeds and altitude in a way only a flier could, then once he was far enough away from both humans and Geists alike, he smirked and fell into a steep dive, falling faster and fast until at the last second flaring out his wings and cut through the ocean surface easily, coming into land on a small island he changed his form and jogged to a stop in the sand.

Once he was on his mech feet, he brought out a very small energy box and a large metallic egg shaped device, he carefully set up the energy box and placed it on the egg, watching as the box did its programmed job and transferred it energy into the egg, granting the form inside life until at last the box fell off the egg.

At first nothing happened, and for a brief second, Ptera thought his plan had failed, then the egg began to fold away slowly and in its place was a bat like bot, the same size and design as Komori, but the ears were much smaller and it was blue and white with rounder green eyes instead of red and yellow in colour with a paler yellow shade of optics.

"State your name," Pterageist said. "And master."

"Luna." The bat said and Pterageist realized the voice was a female’s rather than a males like Komori’s. "Master is Pterageist-sama."

Pterageist smirked. "Good girl. Now your orders are to follow Dinogeist everywhere he goes and report to me everything he does. understand?"

"Yes Pterageist-sama." Luna respond, and fluttered off, following the programming she had been brought on line with. She had no thoughts of her own, Pterageist had made sure of that by carefully altering and removing small fragments of the key code he had used to create her, she was little more than a sentient drone, programmed to obey, answer and respond, there was nothing beyond that.

Years ago, he had not dared to consider tampering with key codes, nor using one to make a slave drone as Luna was, but that was then, when he had been young, weak and afraid to stand up and make his own fortunes, when he had coward away from huge mech like Dinogeist because they reminded him of his Sire an the abuse he’d suffered, when he had allowed his Carrier to blindly lead him along with her sweet promise that she would be there always to protect him. Shaking those thoughts away, Ptera turned and flew up, up and up high above the clouds and ozone, up into the outer limits of the earth’s gravity pull and let himself drift for a while.

He had escaped his sire’s abuse, he had grown stronger than any of his brothers before him and he had lived longer than any of them, he knew how to end life and create it, and he knew how to hack into the very core of another bot, no matter their build and frame, age or protection, he could hack in and destroy them from inside, a feat he was proud of and a feat he would not share with anyone else.

He’d killed all his mentors after they could teach him no more, insure that he and he alone knew the level of skill it took to hack another. He’d joined the Geist army and forced the sluts and whores who had dared to laugh at him before into his berth, and when they failed to please him as he now knew they would, he had killed them.

Only one mech had been spared his life after teaching Pterageist his skills, and while Ptera admitted he feared the mech on some level, he also knew that the only reason he had survive the lessons was because he knew from time dodging his abusive father how to submit and go limp when someone bigger and stronger grabbed your by the neck and threatened to squeeze.

Survival was easy, as long as one knew chances always came back around, eventually.

Well, not all chances. Ptera sighed and looked down towards the earth, there was one chance he knew he would never have again, not after all he had done and all he had said… that chance was gone and never again would Ptera ever have the joy or pleasure of that tenderness.

~~~

By the time Dashmax and Skymax had returned to Kaiser Base, Pink Raker was in her own room, having been sent to bed by Blue Raker after their return, while Green Raker was sat reading over an old data pad, Blue Raker at his side, though the older Raker gave Skymax such a glare that the oldest Maxicron simply said nothing as he walked by, knowing better than to push the Rakers after his brother had been so cruel.

Exkaiser arrived shortly after the Maxs, his helm low and his frame clearly stressed as he walked past them, but he said nothing as he made his way to his room, Skymax silently following the mech while giving Dashmax a small apologetic smile.

Dashmax waited for a little while then looked at Blue Raker, who had not looked at him since the beach, and then looked to Green Raker. “Can I talk to him alone for a little bit?” he asked.

Green Raker looked uncertain but after looking to his brother he nodded and made a beeline for Pink Raker’s room, leaving Blue Raker and Dashmax alone in the sitting area of the base. After a long silence, Blue Raker finally looked at Dashmax, tear tracks clear on his face that he had hidden from his siblings. 

"Aw, Blue...” Dashmax sighed softly and sat beside the younger mech, gently kissing him helm. “Drillmax is an aft. Don't let what he said back there bother you. he doesn’t mean what he said, not really." He insisted.

"It still hurts hearing it..." Blue Raker said. “We lost Red, Sires and Carrier… and she saw it happen Dash… she has nightmares about it even now… she’s got everything our Carrier and Sires had and she can do so much more than me and Green Raker, and she’s not even matured yet.”

“Shhh, shhh, don’t do this to yourself.” Dashmax pleaded softly, “You can’t protect her forever, just like Skymax can’t protect me all the time, eventually, we have step back as siblings and family and let those we care for, those we love, step out of our shadow and learn to survive alone. Its harsh, its nasty sometimes and it is so painful to watch them fall and hit the ground so hard they come running back to us and beg us for help. When they happens, we step up, we gather them close and we hold them together when they feel like they might break and we don’t let them go until they say they want to be let go again.” 

“How do you know all this?” Blue Raker asked.

“Skymax.” Dashmax stated, “Before the war broke out fully, he hit the ground and I mean, hit the ground, he was hurt by someone he’d been crushing on for a long time, trying to plan it right so he could start a courtship… but it went bad somehow and Skymax just fell apart. Drillmax and I couldn’t handle it alone so we went to our carrier and sire. Took us almost a whole stellar to get him back on his feet with help from Springer and Exkaiser… if not for Exkaiser’s offer for him to become second to this team, we might not have even managed that.”

“That bad?” Blue asked in genuine shock, Skymax had always seemed so level headed and calm, but to hear that he had once been so low that his parental unit had been called into help reassure him after an emotional blow…

“He’s not talked about it, not really, but he manages.” Dashmax nodded, “Exkaiser helps, and in his own way, Skymax helps Exkaiser.”

“Are they together?” Blue Raker asked.

“Not the way you and I are hoping to be.” Dashmax admitted, “More, Skymax gives Exkaiser the point of view of an older brother and how to cope with the stresses of being in charge and in return, Exkaiser listens to Skymax when he needs someone to lean on that isn’t family.” He explained.

“Oh…” Blue Raker said, wiping his face.

Dashmax smiled lightly, “Come on, you can stay with me tonight while Glaker stayed with Pinker. That way you aren’t alone.”

~"So, when did you and Blue become an item chibi-nii-chan?"~ Skymax asked quietly over the commlink. ~"and Blue Raker, I am sorry for Drillmax's attitude today... I should have stepped in sooner."~

Dashmax shook his helm, “Technically we just started the courtship,” he admitted, “And you couldn’t have known that Drill was gonna go there.”

Blue Raker smiled as best he could, letting Dashmax lead him to his room. "You're forgiven Skymax, it wasn't your fault. Is Exkaiser ok?" he asked, wanting to know about his commander as he had seemed hurt by Drillmax's outburst of his brother.

Skymax heaved a sigh. ~He's ok. He's just ... upset I suppose is the best word for it. Whether at Drillmax, the Geisters, or Life in general I'm not sure, but he will cope, given time to think it over in his own way and time to sleep on it. Speaking of sleep, you two should be resting up, you have duty tomorrow. ~

"Hai, Onii-san.” Dashmax nodded, smiling as he let Blue Raker into his room, unlike the Raker’s who shared a room as twins, Dashmax, Drillmax and Skymax had their own rooms as they just siblings, Dashmax had a basic room, with a built in desk on one wall a chair to sit in, a double sized bed to allow for comfort. 

The speeder had decorated the room with a few personal items, a ceiling to floor canvas of a beautiful city scape, a collection of data pads from home and a few movie holos, and a comforter over the berth for added warmth.

“Cozy.” Blue Raker smiled. 

Dashmax nodded. “And comfy.” He assured, “Come, I promise I will keep my hands to myself.” He added with a smile, letting Blue Raker settle on the berth first, his nose cone compressing back and folding away to take up less space while he slept. Then, true to his word, Dashmax placed the comforter over Blue Raker and then settled beside him. “Good night Blue.”

“Braker.” Blue yawned softly. “You can call me Braker.”

Dashmax smiled. “Thought that was your sibling’s name for you?” 

Blue Raker shook his helm, “Red Raker started it, was the first and only name he ever called me by when he was a bitlet. The name stuck, after he died, we all agreed that only the people we loved could call use by those same names.”

Dashmax nodded. “Alright, Braker.” He said and gently pressed a kiss to the blue liners face. “Good night.”

“Good night Dashmax.”

 

Meanwhile, across the base and safely tucked up in her own bed, Pink Raker slept with her frame mostly covered completely by the huge blue comforter Green Raker had placed over her when he came in. Every now and then her fingers would twitch and she would give a soft sound that was similar to a cat’s meow.

Green Raker sighed softly as he lay awake on his own berth, Blue Raker was maturing, he had realized that when Blue had grabbed Pink Raker and all but dragged her away from the others after the argument, and how he had been so violent towards Drillmax for his comment about losing Pink Raker.

That meant that he was going to start maturing soon too, if not within the next week or so, with in the next month at the most. He hoped he was not as violent as his brother was, hearing movement, he turned and watched Pinker roll over, snuggling herself deeper into the blue comforter and smiled, dimming the lights to complete darkness and let himself fall into sleep.

~~~

"YEOW!!!!!!!" Thundergeist yelled in pain, waking Armour and Horn from their sleep as he snapped his jaw at Pterageist’s wing in warning. "Watch where you're stepping! That was my tail!!" He snarled at the gray Geist, who had stepped on his tail while he was napping.

Pterageist, still feeling aches and pains from a long and painful patrol underground he’d been sent off after Komori found a small, TINY amount of treasure at the bottom of a cave system huffed and gave the long-necked Geist a jab with his beak. "Whatever wuss." He scoffed, flapping up to a stumpy rock to roost for a bit. 

He was cleaning his dirtied wings, contemplating his plans carefully as he groomed himself. There were few in the universe who would dare to attack Dinogeist, fewer still who would openly risk their necks and take the fall for such an attempt without dragging the true mastermind behind it all, no matter what they were paid. 

No one here would betray Dinogeist either, not willingly, but if he was careful, maybe he could trick them into at least leaving the huge Geist to fight a battle for dominance over the entire Geist army alone…? 

Horngeist snorted, "Ignore him Thunder. Ptera's just sore because he didn’t get to bed the Kaiser femme,” he said, settling back down against the wall to rest. "Now go back to sleep."

Thundergeist didn't, instead he got up and went to the other cave where the TV was and settled to watch some movies, keeping the volume low so as not to provoke Dinogeist's rage in a small moment of clever thinking.

Pterageist snorted. "If I were leader, I'd have found someone to fix that glitch of his by now.”

Armourgeist looked up hearing that, he was a medic, and yes he had looked into trying to fix the glitch in Thunder’s helm, but the procedure was delicate, requiring far more skill then he had ever been able to reach, and a steady hand that Armour’s build just couldn’t preform. “They only mechs and femmes who would preform such a medical feat are Mnemosurgeons, and as you know, they all died out during the great war or have gone into hiding.” He reminded. “Or did you suddenly become a medical expert while you were looking for that little nugget of gold?” he growled.

Pterageist huffed, puffing out his chest. "Of course not. I think though that with all the planet hoping we do, we could have found one who could fix him. We spend years serving Dinogeist and we deserve to be cared for and treated with respect and dignity rather than being beaten for losing treasures every time Exkaiser and his team of Kaisers defeat us. It makes sense to care for the forced with the leader and give them the best care possible, to insure you set a good example to the rest of an army, If I were leader, I would have found other Geister forces and brought them along, had them on shift patterns of searching for treasures and resources that could be used to make weapons, and equipment we can use, build our forces strong again and then attack the Kaiser Elite and their allies!"

"Yea? That before or after we get our tails and afts handed to us by Ultra Raker Godmax and Exkaiser?" Horngeist asked, though he had to admit that while it was a crazy idea to go against Dinogeist, Ptera had a point. "You forget, all Geist forces have at least a two to five unit of Kaisers chasing them just as we do. If we follow your plan of thinking, every Geist that comes here brings a Kaiser with them as well, meaning we would still be grid locked in a fight for both treasures and resources, and given that this is the same Earth planet that Megatron and Optimus Prime fought on year before any of us were born and created, the humans would not take long to realize the Kaisers were the good bots and start helping them as they helped the Autobots. We’d then be fighting two war fronts." 

"Then we call in the heavy hitters first. The ones who aren’t being chased at close range or those who are paid to go and do work by all sides,” Pterageist said, “We could even call in the Fossils." He offered and as he’d thought both mechs stiffened and looked at him as if he were utterly insane.

“You are out of your damn mind!” Horngeist snapped first, keeping his tine low as he didn’t want Dinogeist to hear him. “They aren’t Geists, nor are they worthy of any prise they demand. They’re Decepticon rejects from the labs of the mad-mech Shockwave.” He hissed. 

"I happen to have a friend among their ranks.” Pterageist stated. “Not to mention a few of them have worked with me before. If we look at this in a hypothetical sense, we could have them come here, take out Exkaiser and his team for us and then take the treasures and resources of their world in one big swoop."

"Baka!” Armourgeist snarled, “Dinogeist is our leader, and he’d never pay the Fossils to do anything! They aren’t trustworthy and the only way you could have a friend in their ranks is if you played sex toy for them. You’re out of your mind if you think you can sweet talk a favour from any of them just because you let them frag you into the next life cycle.” 

Pterageist flared his wings and looked ready to charge the red mech, only to stop himself and growl deep in his chest, he couldn’t win against Armour, and Horn would step in to help the other mech just on his own damn honour. He forced himself to calm down, flapping his wings to resettle himself and growled lowly. "My past is my own. And all this was just talk.” He stated.

Horngeist shook his head. "Even if you did get them to come, you’d need Dinogeist's permission to send a message to them in the first place or you'd just get another beating for breaking silence."

Armour humphed and left the room, needing to calm his thoughts while Horngeist headed for his own sleeping chamber, Armour paused as he saw Thundergeist laid on his side in his mech form, Komori was trying to carry an empty cube of medical oil that had been left for Thunder to drink away, and Dinogeist himself was placing a large blue comforter over the sleeping mech.

Armourgeist stepped back as his leader stepped out of the cave, silently bowing his head in respect a huge black form headed for his throne and Komori dropped the used cube into the small bin Armour had set out for him to collect them in later to be washed and refilled.

Dinogeist was not so cruel as to ignore the ailments of his men, he had given parts form his own body to save Horngeist, he had slaughtered every officer and paying enabler that had allowed Thundergeist to be treated so poorly that he suffered a Glitch so sever as he did, and Armourgeist was not ashamed to admit he had worked on fatal injuries of his friends and family while Dinogeist shielded them from shrapnel and shots on the battle field.

And there was once a time Dinogeist and Pterageist had been friends, Dinogeist had treated Ptera with respect, dignity and trust, almost named him second, and then like a switch, Ptera had ruined it all for himself by trying to kill the Geist leader, now Dinogeist had become harsh and cold towards Pterageist, punishing the mech for his countless attempts to kill the Geist leader and go against his orders.

Armour had fixed Ptera enough times to know that Dinogeist was being gentle, all his hits were placed in areas that would only cause limited pain and be easily fixed, but that meant little to Pterageist, who had grown up with almost no kindness after the loss of his carrier and brothers, the lack of outside affection and the continued and increase abuse form his Sire had shaped Ptera into a mech with no trust, no understanding that not everyone was out to kill him and thus, Armourgeist had labelled the flier a case six Abuse Addict, the highest level of Addict in that category and while there was a slim way to treat it, to rehabilitate and retrain the mech that there was kindness and love in the world that could be shared with him, Ptera was so closed off to the very thought of letting anyone near him in such an intimate way that Armour doubted the flier would live long if he kept talking the way he did about becoming leader.

He should tell Dinogeist about what had been said, but it could easily do more harm than good if he spoke too soon. He sighed and lay back on his berth, contemplating what he knew and what he could do to try and make life easy for everyone, the thoughts plaguing him until at last sleep crept up on him.

Just as he remembered he had to give Komori a medical check up in the morning.

~~~

Several days later, Pink Raker was on a drive back to the Kaiser base in the early hours of the morning, having completed a very tiring and very long shift on patrol with Dashmax, having heard reports of a low flying ‘monster’ she and Dashmax had been pulling extra-long shifts trying to catch site of the monster, only to find it was some kids with a homemade kite. 

After a stern word from the police chief, the two Kaisers had been called back to base, and so far their drive back had been almost uneventful, though a large tabby cat had tried to cross the road at the wrong time Dashmax and Pink Raker had thankfully avoided the feline and now, just as the sun was rising they reached the base safely. 

“Why the urgent need to get back so fast?” Dashmax asked Skymax as the flier greeted them at eth door, Blue Raker also there to catch Pink Raker before her systems shut down from exhaustion.

“One of the Cybertronian Councillor is on arrival to Earth.” Skymax stated. “Coming to and I quote ‘insure that we are not abusing or violating the terms of our contracts as Kaisers protecting the Earth’.” He explained.

“Do we know whose coming?" Pink Raker asked with a long yawn.

"Councillor Genesis Minor, Kaiser Emissary to the Cybertronian High Court and personal assistant to Ultra Magnus himself." Exkaiser said in answer to Pink Raker’s question.

"Genesis? Why in the name of all things Kaiser and Autobot would they send that over paid, pompous brained, money cushioned, loud mouthed, pig headed excuse of a bot?" she asked, suddenly not tired at all. “Sparks now I have to put manual locks on the inside of my door again!”

“What?” Blue Raker asked.  
“Why?” Green Raker asked.

“Genesis is on report for sexually harassing femmes. Arcee Prime made it a rule that whenever he’s on a base with a femme, no matter her age that base has to have cams in every hall way and she has to have locks on her door to keep him and any unwanted mech out on a night.” Drillmax stated. “I heard about tit just before we left, his Sire had to pay a hefty prise to keep him in training to be a Councillor, though Genesis lost any chance of ever making it to Prime rank like Springer.”

Exkaiser nodded. "Genesis is a difficult mech to deal with, and I have no doubt that he will take every chance he can to belittle and berate everyone of us, it’s his way of trying to establish his own form of control over others by bullying them. He and I have had many encounters and I know he will not make our lives easy while he is here.” 

“How he got in charge I'll never know.” Dashmax huffed. “Mech’s an aft.”

Skymax shook his helm, “He's born of an old Noble line, Way back when Cybertron was in her golden age old. So he has credits and lineage on his side. Beyond that, they only keep him around because he’s living history.”

"Whispers around the Academy were he slept his way to the high ranks before he was caught harassing femmes." Drillmax said. "And he's against relationships between team mates.” He added with a glance at Dashmax and Blue Raker. 

“Drop it.” Skymax hissed at his brother in warning.

“We’ll discuss this in more detail, for now Pink Raker needs to sleep.” Exkaiser said, “Drillmax you are going to meet Genesis and bring him in to the base while the rest of us clean up and prepare for his arrival.” He added sternly.

Blue Raker nodded and lifted his sister up, her body gone limp in his arms as exhortation and need to sleep had finally caught up to her and carried her to her room, gently tucking her in under the red and pink patched comforter of her bed, smiling softly as Pink Raker curled up under the fabric with ease.

“Sleep well Nee-chan.” He bid softly.

After returning from putting Pinker to bed for the day, Blue Raker reached the meeting room where Green Raker and Dashmax were waiting for him. Skymax and Drillmax listening in over their commlinks.

They all knew who Genesis was and no one liked him, he was taller than the Raker twins by a good two heads and his armour made him as big as the Magnus he served, built to protect the wearer and allow maximum pain and damage to the receiver of any punch. But this mech was not a fighter, he was just a show off and it was obvious that he had never seen a real fight by the fact that his armor was pristine and it top condition as if it had just come off the line, decorated with unearned meddles and marks that showed his rank, status, and the family he had come from. 

Nobility, old as Cybertron herself, classed as the oldest line ever recorded, and born into such a vast wealth that when he finished his education and moved on to become a candidate for Prime rank, he had simply needed to show up. Or so he had thought, when he had struggled with even the basic of combat, all the old Autobots and even some Decepticons had learnt all the stories of this mech were just hot air blown up to try and gain better favour.

Genesis was not quick to forgive the simplest ‘wrong’ done to him and everything that went wrong was always someone else’s fault. After cycles of issues, Genesis finally seemed to find a place he was happy and for a time, he seemed to accept he would have to work for what he wanted to have, but them something had changed and the old Genesis had returned, and with his earned rank, Genesis’s anger was sent down to those under him. 

Then he’d met Exkaiser, adopted son of the Great Optimus Prime and Elita-one, and since then Genesis had made it his mission to make Exkaiser’s life hell. He'd always looked down upon Exkaiser because of his lack of true nobility, being a lower class mech adopted into power rather than being born into it, and for Exkaiser to have become a Kaiser was a travesty in Genesis' optics.

It rubbed everyone the wrong way, that Genesis was always so harsh and so cruel to Exkaiser, but everyone knew that the mech would never get physical, as one hit against Exkaiser would be seen as a strike against Optimus as well and that would be the end of Genesis’s carrier as a member of the Council and the High ranks forever, but that never stopped Genesis trying to find some way, however small to get rid of Exkaiser and ruin the mechs career as a Kaiser warrior forever.

"Genesis is a stickler for upholding the ruling that benefit him and will not hesitate to make examples of us when he has the chance," Exkaiser explained, "For that reason, I have copied Kouta’s family car as my permanent form for the rest of our time here, and why I have made sure the base is up to date and tidy. This however also means that we will have to all work out of this base from now on, as long as Genesis is here, we must limit our contact with humans even more, that means we cannot have Kouta around us as much as we would like. I have installed a direct link to him via his cell phone, but that will not last forever nor is it as secured as I would have liked but until we have a better option, it is all I can offer him. Dashmax, Blue Raker, I hate to ask this of you as it is not my business, but I must ask that you not show your still growing relationship or your courtship while Genesis is here, he will only use it to try and torment you both and as leverage to have you split up,” 

Dashmax sighed heavily, he didn't like the idea of not being able to properly show his lover the real courtship he deserved, but he hated the idea of the young mech getting into trouble even more. "Understood."

Blue Raker nodded, then looked at Dash, “We can still enjoy time together, just not when he is on base. We’re both consenting age and that means he can’t question it if we both slip off to patrol together.” He stated, “However, my worry is Pink Raker.” 

Green Raker tilted his head, trying to figure it out on his own and then shook his helm, “Why are you worried about her? She can fight him off if he tries anything.” 

“That won’t stop Genesis trying his luck.” Blue Raker said and sighed. “What more can we do sir?”

“Aside from prepare for his arrival in a few hours, nothing.” Exkaiser said. “Dismissed. We gather again when Genesis arrived to discuss rota and patrols.” He added.

“Yessir.” 

The area was given a quick sprucing, making sure nothing was out of place and after a quick nap Dashmax stood beside his brothers and the Rakers as Genesis arrived.

Exkaiser, ignoring the constant look of distain he was getting from Genesis, moved and addressed him as he always had and how he was always meant to, shoulders squared, back straight and heels together. "Councillor Genesis Minor, Kaiser Emissary, sir. I hope the trip here was untroubled?"

The Raker brothers stood at attention, but they were worried about their still resting sister, knowing that if Genesis started shouting it would wake their sister from her sleep and they always led to a VERY unhappy and angry outburst at being woken up so rudely. 

Genesis replied in kind to Exkaiser's greetings, nodding in an unspoken acceptance of the greeting. "Just a little bit of astral turbulence, nothing to be concerned with.” He stated with a soft sniff, “The real trouble was finding a form on this nebula forsaken mud ball, let alone one worthy of my personal energy signature."

Green Raker rolled his optics. Dashmax stifled a gag. Blue Raker resisted the urge to say something, so instead made as if he had something clogging his vent and cleared his throat a little.

Drillmax stepped into line with Dashmax, though he was to Skymax’s left and slightly back, to show he was the second born as Skymax himself stepped up and spoke up as any second should to offer advice. "Perhaps we should move to a more privet area?”

Genesis appeared to take consideration before shrugging. "Very well, I suppose it would do me well to become verse in this new interesting form." He said, transforming into his alt mode, a Japanese tank.

Glaker arched his optics. "Yeah, that's not gonna get noticed."

Braker gently nudged his brother to silence him, then all went quiet as Genesis's engine roared to life, the twins looked at their sister's room door clearing dreading the now clearly oncoming wrath from behind that plain silver door.

The door slammed open loudly and with enough force to almost brake it off its hinges as both Rakers moved aside, fearing their sister’s impending wrath while the Max team shuffled back out of the way. 

Genesis looked about to reprimand whoever had caused this small riot, but he saw the smaller femme and immediately returned to robot mode, a faux sweet smile painted on his face. "Madam, my apologies for disturbing you. Exkaiser!! Why didn't you say anything about this-"

"An apology isn't going to save your aft Genesis." Pink Raker snarled, optics a dark shade of near red from the sudden and rude awakening. "Do you have ANY idea how TIRED I am!? Do us all a favour and turn your voice box off!!" she yelled marching right upto Genesis and stabbing his chest with her finger. Hard. "And DON'T call me madam! My name is Pink Raker." She added. 

Then, turned to Exkaiser and spoke as if she were calm, well rested and happy. "Exkaiser sir, do you mind if I use a system soother? My stomach and helm ache like I went two rounds with a simulator." She asked and Exkaiser nodded, quickly fetching the requested item, a small chip that clicked into the neck and sent small surges throughout the body to sooth it. 

"Thank you, sir." Pinker said then turned to Genesis again and snarled. "Keep the noise DOWN or I will shut your vocaliser down. Permanently!" she said, then went back to her room and slammed the door shut again.

Braker sighed from where he was stood. "Well... that went better than I thought it would."

Green Raker nodded. "Probably because she left her whips in the armor today."

Genesis was stunned to say the least, blinking a few times before he realized what had happened and shook his helm. "Mentally imbalanced incompetence." He mumbled. 

Exkaiser turned on the larger mech. "You have yourself to blame for that Genesis. Pink Raker is one of my best and she has every right to be angry with you for waking her up after she just pulled a triple length shift." he said. 

Blue Raker stepped up and cracked his knuckles, “Would you care to repeat what you just said about our little sister?" He asked.

“You heard me.” Genesis stated looking a slight insulted and maybe a little scared. "Perhaps, but she had no reason to handle the situation in such a barbaric manner!"

Blue Raker’s glare cut Genesis to the core. Exkaiser sighed. "Come. If she hears us shouting at each other out here again we're all in for it." he said and ushered his team into the meeting room, waiting for Genesis to shift his aft to join them.

With his nose in the air, chest puffed out, Genesis followed the others. "This is going on the record I hope you know."

"Ass" Dashmax coughed, pretending to have something in his vents. The yellow clad mech then glanced over sent Blue a private message that held an audiofile Dash had picked up form over the radio. ~~Hey, open this I think you'll like it~~

"That you can't keep your voice down and ended up waking a female Kaiser up?" Drillmax asked. He and Genesis had bashed heads so many times before he was determined to get under the high ups plating just to get rid of him sooner, 

Blue blinked and then smiled, turning his internal systems on, he opened the file and smiled, sending a message back to him. ~"If you can wait a few hours, we both have free time and we both know even Genesis can't stop us going to have some fun outside and far away from any routes he'll take."~ he smiled, looking at Dash out of the corner of his optics.

Genesis knew Max family well, as both their linages stretched back to pre golden age times, but that didn't mean he liked the filthy dreggers, Drillmax the least as he had taken the young Fire Convoy as a mate, stealing the mech away from many others who would have no doubt benefited from the Convoy family wealth. Not to mention doing so just as Genesis was about to sweep the mech off his peds himself. 

"I seem to recall no one to inform me she was sleeping or even on premises." he stated.

Dash gave Blue a careful wink. ~~until tonight then babe.~~

"You shouldn't have needed telling. She left to come be with her brothers a few months ago, as Ultra Magnus’s assistant you should have known that." Drillmax asked. "And correct me fi I am wrong Skymax, but isn't it rude to make one's self heard in the base of another simply because of Rank?" he asked looking at Skymax for the answer. 

Exkaiser sighed and got the planned routs and such out of storage to show Genesis while the older Maxs kept him busy. It was going to be a long day.

Skymax nodded but kept his cool. "Those who demand respect, such as yourself Genesis must earn it first. We follow Exkaiser because he values us and cares for us. Not because he demands worship as you do."

Genesis let out a snort, curling his lip a bit. To be compared to Exkaiser... to have him set above him... this was inexcusable.

Exkaiser smiled, sending a message with his thanks to all of his team. even Pink Raker who would get the message when she woke up. then cleared his throat "Now to business. Dashmax, Blue Raker I believe you both have the night off, however I want both of you ready and able tomorrow afternoon for a long shift, you’re both going Geist Base hunting to the north. Green Raker, Drillmax, you two have yet to take your pick one the patrols next week, I need one of you to cover the eastern sectors while the other takes the south. Skymax, you myself and Pink Raker will be covering the city taking the city." He began and went on to show Genesis the areas mark up for patrols and searching for the Geist base.

As much as Genesis would have loved to find fault or flaw, he couldn’t deny that Exkaiser’s small team and their little base had done well, having searched most of the planet for the Geist base and kept it safe as best they could despite limited resources and equipment, he found nothing he could use to try and have Exkaiser removed from this planet and thus, he wad forced to keep his silence and instead begin a full investigation into this small team and try to find flaws another way.

~~~

The Base fell into a small sense of normality, Pink Raker and her brothers avoiding Genesis while Drillmax, Dashmax, and Skymax kept their arguments to themselves when the councillor was around, when Kouta called in to ask if everyone was ok and also inform them that Halloween was on the way, Genesis was furious that a human child had even been allowed to contact the Kaisers.

Exkaiser ended that argument before it could even begin and reminded Genesis that Optimus Prime had made the law that any human who did learn of them, no matter their age or reason, were to be protected and also informed of what was happening just in case a government official came along and began asking questions.

Skymax didn’t scald Dashmax for taking a picture of Genesis’s face as Exkaiser perfectly recited and quoted the entire sixteen pages of law and codes Optimus Prime, Ultra Magnus and Elita-one had written out to insure no Transformers were ever lost or without aid on earth should they end up here, nor did he complain when the image found its way onto a small canvas and was placed in Genesis’s room.

Soon enough, the seasons changed and the streets and houses were decorated with scary and spooky decorations, spider webs and giant spiders, cats and jack-o-lanterns of all kinds were out and about, and children were existed and laughing. 

“So… what is Halloween?” Green Raker asked as he helped Kouta with some homework, it was a rare day when the boy could come and visit them and while he had missed Exkaiser and the others, he was aware that he was safer keeping at a distance while Genesis was around.

"It’s the best holiday ever! Next to Christmas and Easter." Kouta said and then explained how children dressed in funny or scary costumes and went door to door gathering sweets all Halloween night. "You’re not supposed to eat it all in one night though, its mean to tide you over until Christmas candies are on sale."

"So, it’s kinda like a little kids night to try and scare others or make them laugh?" Pink Raker asked as she read over a report. "Sounds kinda fun,"

"Sounds a little boring for my tastes." Drillmax said. "No real scary monsters or effects?"

"Well, some of the bigger kids put on haunted houses where things are really scary with fake blood and dismembered humans and monsters." Kouta shivered. "I went to one once... I didn't sleep for three days afterward. I kept thinking the real haunted house would get me..."

"Haunted house? You mean like full of spirits?" Pink Raker asked.

"Oh, here we go." Blue Raker mockingly sighed. "Nee-chan loves to hear old ghost stories, back home they were her favourite pass time."

"Ghosts are real. Optimus says they watch over us and try to guild us so we don't get lost in our lives." Pinker said.

"Well, there are ghosts in this house, but they don't watch over you." Kouta said and hopped into Pink Raker’s hands as she looked at him. "They're mean ghosts from what the stories say, they’ve caused deaths and terminal illnesses to anyone who goes into the house they live in."

"A Poltergeist ghost family?" Pinker asked. "How awful... but why would they be so horrible?"

Kouta shrugged. "I dunno. The house is older then my grandparents. No one remembers who lived and died there. A lot of people think its a curse to guard the treasure that's stockpiled in the basement."

"Treasure?" Green Raker asked. "Oh boy, let’s hope none of the Geist here about that."

"Right." Exkaiser mused, carefully checking over the boys home work. “Even if it is just a myth, the Geisters wouldn't stop until they'd ripped the house apart to find some treasure. Kouta you misspelt nuclear in your research paper and your forgot to carry the one on your maths homework.”

~~~

Meanwhile a small red bat was hanging upside down listening to some young humans talk about the same haunted house and its treasure. With all he needed to know reordered and stored, the little bat returned to his master. 

Komori flew back and settled on teh huge Geist’s shoulder. "The young humans said treasure is somewhere in a house, a haunted house outside the city limits, but its protected by a curse and ghosts that can hurt and kill." The little bat said.

Dinogeist smiled behind his mask and gently patted Komori’s helm. "We are Geisters, we have no fear of little human spirits." He assured. "Thundergeist, go to the house and investigate.”

Komori felt a little better hearing that, he had heard many stories of Ghosts while being on this planet, and they scared him.

Thundergeist looked up instantly from his shows on the TV and left the underground base, digging a new tunnel towards the house Komori had already located and tagged for them to find, after a few hours of digging, he popped up on a hill, on top of which was an dark, ill kept, run down, creaky old house. It was dilapidated in places yet still standing and it was huge, big enough to allow the blue Geist to walk inside freely.

The house creaked at every slight wind, and had many old cobwebs and broken patches, but most scary was the fact the windows of teh top floor were open slightly and a long dark certain was blowing out, if one listened they would hear an owl somewhere, and then a very loud scratch of bats as they flew out of teh house chimney and the windows of the house.

All around teh house, Halloween-like items were posted, a jack-o-lantern, five grave stones and a very big stone dog sat in the garden, the front door was shaped like a coffin. The house in all had a very ominous feel to it and the tress around it looked ready to reach out and grab anyone that got to close.

Thundergeist, either too obedient or too uncaring, ignored the scaring motif and butted the door open. He walked in a few steps before the door slammed closed on his tail. A floor board suddenly jutted up and Thundergeist tripped over it, tugging his tail even more. When he stood and looked around, the door was wide open and the floor was normal. The only proof was a giant bruise on his tail.

From somewhere in the house a loud scream filled the air, like a woman had been scared half to death, then a loud bang like a door shutting, and something dropping down the stairs. 

A skull.

Thundergeist wasn't smart, but he understood that for certain. Taking the skull as evidence, he leapt outside and dove down his tunnel. He didn't stop until he got back to Geister base.

Komori, since he was with Dinogeist, wasn't feeling to scared when Thundergeist came back with nothing but a skull, but he did cock his head lightly. “It’s too big.” He said to Dinogeist.

Horngeist laughed at Thundergeist. "What a great treasure he brings! Human skull~ So pathetic..."

Thundergeist panted out, "The house attacked me! This is my proof." He tossed the skull to the others, "The door hit my tail and I tripped." He showed off his bruise. "And then a scream and this fell on my head."

The skull just sat there, being as normal as a skull should, then, suddenly it jumped up on its own and loudly proclaimed. "BOOOOKABOOOOKABOOOOKA!!!!!"

Komori screamed and dived full speed up into the catacombs, terrified. Armourgeist turned white and backed himself against the closest wall with balancing on one foot, Pterageist jumped twice as high and dove behind a large rock or rather what he thought was a rock, it was actually Horngeist trying to hide behind a much smaller rock.

The skull chattered its teeth and with an evil cackle it floated away back to the tunnel that Thundergeist had made.

Dinogeist quickly grabbed Komori and cupped him safely in his hands, comforting him, with a deep growl of his throat as he watched the Skull leave.

"Sssseeeeeeeee!!!" Thundergeist growled. "I told you!"

"Kreeeee..." Komori quietly cried, attempting to hide against Dinogeist’s huge neck.

"B-but how?! Ghosts aren't meant to be real!" Pterageist stated. "They are fragments of human imagination! How could something like- like that happen?! It had to be a fake. A-a trick of some kind!"

"Then you go to the house and look for treasure! I'm not going back!" Thundergeist groused, little tears in his optics.

Dinogeist nodded. "Indeed Pterageist, if you are so certain of this trickery, why don't you go? Use your inventions to protect yourself from these tricks and figments of human imagination."

Pterageist, not one to be bested by the dumbest of the geisters stood and left to see to his inventions.

Komori watched him go and then like any frightens child, he snuggled deeper into Dinogeist's neck, little tears still falling as he slowly climbed down and hid away inside his master’s chest compartment, near to his spark where it was safest to be and there he clung to a soft, ragged little doll that Dinogeist had placed there, it was special to the huge mech, in ways Komori alone knew, but when he was scared, when he was so afraid that he cried, Dinogeist had allowed him to hug the toy and cling to it for comfort, and assurance it was all ok.

After a few hours of silence, Pterageist commed back to base. “A thick fog had settled over the land, I am at the front of the house and there are trip wires, trap springs and other human trickeries everywhere out here." He reported, tossing a wire to the ground. "Thunder must have set off a warning system that slammed the door on his tail."

Dinogeist huffed. "So, the skull was radio controlled then." He assumed. "Very well, continue on."

"It would appear so." Ptera said as he moved closer to the house, checking for trip wires or hidden traps as he went, once inside he found there was a thin wire that when pulled made the door snap shut and a floor panel jump up. “Childishly entertaining." he muttered and continued on, stepping over the wires and avoiding the trick boards as he went.

"Oh, a smart one." 

"Who's there!" Pterageist shouted switching his optics to high, he couldn't see anyone, but he could feel someone was in the room with him, his wings were telling him they were there.

"Why? You're not scared are you?" the voice mocked.

"Nothing on this world can scare me!" Ptera hissed. "Nothing a human makes ups like ghosts could ever scare me, that skull and the wires were all tricks."

"Old jokes are always so much fun to play on those who are easily scared.” The voice admitted, “But you, you are smarter, at least so much as you can see the basic scares we have used to play on children and foolish robots who came here. But you are not the first to come, and you will not be the last.”

“I have no time for your prattle,” Pterageist snapped, “I am here for the treasure, and nothing will stope me finding it.” 

“Really?”

The floor dropped away from Pterageist's feet and he fell into a deep dark pit, everything around him rapidly getting closer to him, like the space was shrinking, and closing in on his, crushing his wings to his back and his limbs to his chest.

Pterageist forced himself to try and think it through, logically this was impossible, this wasn’t really happening to him, it couldn’t be! Humans didn’t know how to make this happen! This wasn’t real! This wasn’t real! 

He felt his wing snap and screamed in panic, thrashing around and trying to get out.

"You fear like everyone else, denying it will only please us more."

"Pterageist!” Suddenly something grabbed him. “Ptera! Open your eyes! Pterageist?”

“Pteradonous!” 

Ptera’s eyes flew open at the use of his real name and he found himself face to face with Armourgeist, the medic looking worried and shocked as the flier looked around slowly, finding himself in the throne room, covered in cobwebs, a tarp and broken wooden panels over his wings, one of which hung limp and broken.

Horn was holding him steady and restrained from striking Armourgeist while Thundergeist cowered in the corner, his throbbing tail a vivid reminder of his own experience as Dinogeist loomed over the flier, more intrigued than threatening. "You fell as if from nowhere, you have developed a teleported then?"

"No! Never! I have nowhere near the energy required or the designs and materials to make a teleported here!” Ptera cried, “That place! Whoever and whatever is in there, they set up traps to keep people out and any that do get in are sent out! They have undeletable traps! They have encountered giants like us before! They said so!" he added.

Thundergeist curled up. "It’s evil. That place is pure evil!"

Dinogeist growled deep in his throat and then vary carefully scooped Komori from his chest compartment. “I have a job for you,” he said, “I want you to go and hack into a stable hard line for this planet’s World Wide Web, we shall research this house and its treasures from a distance and see just what we are dealing with before I send anyone else to that house.” He instructed.

Komori nodded, taking a deep breath to calm his still shaking nerves before he took off, flying easily outside and quickly located a town were he could easily hack into a hard line for his master, hiding himself from sight as he broadcast the needed signals for Dinogeist to research the haunted House and all else he needed.

~~~

Meanwhile, Pink Raker was researching the same house for herself, the topic of Spirits and the afterlife having always fascinated her since she had a guardian of her own, the spark of her twin had not left her side since his death, instead he had clung to her half of their shared spark and made her whole with the help of their older brothers, and now, he remained at her side, an unseen protector and guardian in all she did, visible only to a few others as a faint outline. 

The house itself was a listed building, and had been passed down, the same family line since it had been built years and years before the town was built close by, during the year of 1789, the house was owned by a very generous family, a husband and wife who had only one child, and were known to allow passing travellers to rest in their home when they were on the road, but then, one guest that had stayed had murdered the family and their child in the night and attempted to steal their treasure, the thief had been found dead at the food of the stairs, his neck broken violently and a gun in his pocket while the family were found in their beds, the child having been suffocated while both parents had been shot in the head.

Years of attempted study, attempts to give the spirits rest and peace were failed, the thief’s ghost refused to leave and caused most of the harm in revenge for his own killing at the family’s ghostly hands, whereas the mother and father ghosts had refused to allow anyone unworthy to take their treasure, thus leading to a very twisted game that had become known as Seek to Know, Not to Tell.

The game was like the Cybertronian game Hunter-Pray, a game that taught stealth and survival to teams and solo players, a group or single player could enter a labyrinth and seek to safest way out, solo or two team players had seven tries to find the correct pathway out, and if they failed it they would be sent back to the start to try again or if they failed completely they were released back to the front of the labyrinth, group players had as many goes as there group was large to do the same in a larger labyrinth. If a player was to find a safe route to escape the labyrinth, they could only claim themselves as safe, but could not then call out and lead their team mates to the safe place, as the Labyrinth would then begin to activate ‘traps’ and ‘enemies’. 

The game on their home world was fun and often lead to hours of laughter and excitement when old and new comers to the game began to play, but it seemed the haunted house was not obeying the rule of ‘fake ammo’, as the house had a very high number of deaths linked to it, all of them an unnatural and unsolved death.

“What do you think Red?” She asked the air beside her, “Can we help here?” The answer came as a soft double tap to her shoulder, Red’s way of saying yes, then he moved to the foot locker she had brought from home. “Yes, I’ll take my book and charms with me, just to be sure.”

The ghost of her twin nodded, watching Pink Raker take out a small necklace and a matching pair of bracelets, all of which held a matching pale crystal that made them a set, and then she took out a large book from the bottom of the foot locker and hid it away in her side compartment.

“Now to get out of the base without Genesis following me.” She said, smiling as Red seemed to fade out of being, only to gently tug at her help as if to tell her to hurry up.

She made it out of the base and across the road easily, only to stop as she bumped literally into Exkaiser on his way back inside. “Exkaiser, Sir.” She greeted rubbing her nose where she’d bumped into the mech, “Sorry sir.”

“You don’t have to call me that when Genesis isn’t around.” The white mech assured with a smile. “Heading out?” 

“Yes Si- I mean, Exkaiser. I wanted to go for a drive away from the others for a little while, I’ll be back for my patrol in morning.” She assured smiling, relaxing back to the normal way of talking to the white mech, since Genesis’s arrival, everyone had gone to calling Exkaiser ‘sir’ as a means of avoiding any ‘unprofessional behaviour’.

Exkaiser hated it, everyone knew that, but it was only until Genesis was gone, then they’d stop.

“Enjoy your drive,” Exkaiser bid and watched her fall into her alt form and drive away with a small smile. “And check in with your brothers every hour.” He added.

“Yes Sir!” she called back as she drove away into the night.

The drive to the house was uneventful, and upon reaching the hill where the house was located, Pink Raker could already feel her charms shaking, knowing she would need more than just them to help her, she took out her book and a length of chalk she always carried and carefully drew a protection seal onto her arms and also on her chest, quietly reciting the invocation of protection as she drew the needed markings with care and then took a moment to let the invocation settle around her before moving to the house. 

She paused again when the door slammed shut in her face and she was pushed back by an unseen hand. 

“Red?” she asked and the ghostly apparition on her brother appeared and moved to the house’s door, there he seemed to hover, as if listening to someone, then returned to her side, relaying what he had learnt. “Armourgeist and Horngeist are inside?” she repeated looking at the house. “But then why is it so qui-?”

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!”

~~~

"HEY! get offa me!" Thundergeist protected as both Horngeist and Armourgeist landed on his back without so much as a warning call of ‘pile on’.

Horn jumped to his feet and shook dust and dirt off himself. "Rats! We were close!"

Armour stood and cradled the badly burnt hand. "ow, ow, ow, ow..."

Dinogeist shook his head. He was begining to think this wasn't worth it after all, all his research had given them at least some edge, but apparently not enough and Armourgeist was not also hurt.

"Alright. My turn." He said, stomping out of the throne room.

Ptera watched him go and sighed. "Not good, if he comes back empty handed we're all in for it."

Dinogeist stopped just outside the tunnel the other Geists had used to get to the house, and crouched low, watching as Pink Raker, alone and seemingly unaware of him as of yet as she slowly circled the house from the outside, using a chalk stick to draw odd shapes and signs on the house’s windows and on any holes in the walls she found that she could reach and while he was too far away to hear what she was saying, he could see her lips moving.

he watched her finish whatever she was doing, as a thick fog rolled into again, this time it was so thick that Pink Raker was only visible because of three strangely glowing lights at her wrists and neck line.

Dinogeist waited for a moment and then stood and turned on his high-powered lights to full, blinding Pink Raker long enough to buy him time to get close to her, catching her wrists in one hand before she could grab for any weapons and snatched the book from her servos.

“I would have thought little Raker, that you were smart enough not to go off on your own in the middle of the night.” He stated, lifting her so she was level with him.

“I’m not on my own.” She hissed and much to his shock she swung herself up and managed to land a hard kick to his chin, forcing him to stagger back and carry her with him as he stumbled. Then a force hit the back of his knees and he went down, only just able to keep his grip on her wrist by squeezing tightly and slamming the trapped Raker’s arms down to the ground with him.

“Now that wasn’t nice.” He stated.

“You blinded me AND you interrupted my cleansing. You deserved it.” Pink Raker stated. “What are you even doing here? Your men got kicked out of the house because they lost the game.” 

“I could ask how you know so much about this place, and why you are here at all, did I interrupt you and a cloaked date?” He asked with a growl, squeezing her wrists tighter as he felt something buckle in his palms. 

“You wouldn’t understand.” She hissed pulling away form him in an attempt to get free though there was no give in his hold. “Red’s not cloaked.”

“Red?” Dinogeist asked. “Surely you do not believe that I would accept your brother’s ghost has been with you all this time?”

“How else did I know about the tunnel in your old base that spared Komori his life? How else did I get out of your cargo hold while restrained?” She asked back. “Red Raker never left me after his death, he stayed and has been with me ever since, as my guardian and companion in death as he should have been in life. That is, if you believe in the Afterlife and spirits.” She added.

“Then why are you here? Surely you do not seek the treasure?” he asked after a short time, thinking over what she had said to him. He had not thought much about his own beliefs since leaving their home world, but it was a known fact many of his kind did believe in the afterlife and rebirth in the same way humans did. 

“I came to see if I could help cleanse some of the built-up negative energy here, at least enough to make the house safe from the outside.” She stated, then winced as he lifted her up though this time only slightly allowing her feet to dangle.

“And just how, do you plan to do that?” he asked.

Pink Raker jerked her head back towards the house. “See the chalk marks I made? Those are purification marks from universal texts, the same as the ones in the book you snatched from me.” She added and nodded to the book in his other hand. “Page twenty-six, image four.”

He looked into the book pages carefully and found the matching images, and read a few lines, realizing the words were in fact blessings and spells in old tongues he had not read or heard in cycles. “You can preform such rituals alone?” he asked and set her feet on the ground again.

“I practiced in spells and rituals as part of my personal beliefs before I lost my twin, continuing to study and practice makes it easier to talk with him when I need help.” she nodded. “The necklace and bracelets are protection charms, the markings on my body are an invocation of extended protection form the energy here, as I practice the cleansing art, the negativity here can become attached to me and cause minor health issues like system surges and join aches, even violent tank turns and purging.”

“And you still came here?” Dinogeist asked.

“I can’t turn away from a place that needs help. Or do you not know the story of this place?” she asked.

“I did some research and found out about the deaths and ghostly goings on yes, beyond that my only interest in the treasure and how I find it.” Dinogeist stated. “And since you know more about this place than my men or I could find, you are going to help me.” He added.

“And if I don’t?” Pink Raker asked.

“I drag you to my base and you will be chained to my throne again. Only this time, I may just let Pterageist have his way with you.” the larger mech threatened, adding to the threat by yanking her close and ex-venting heated steam into her face. 

He wouldn’t truly allow Ptera near her, but the threat did what he intended it to do and put the fear of all Unicron into her. “Even if I help you, you’ll just drag me off to your base when you have the treasure.” She stated.

Dinogeist shook his helm. “No. Consider it a trade.” He said, letting go of her wrist and holding the book out to her. “You help me safely find the treasure inside this house, and in return you may leave here tonight unharmed and return to your siblings.” He offered.

Pink Raker looked at him with a look of uncertainty, she could try and run for it, but his larger size was not to be underestimated, he could easily catch her before she even made it to the road, plus finding the road in this fog would be impossible… 

“How do I know you’ll keep your word?” she asked carefully taking her book back.

Dinogeist smiled beneath his mask. She might be young, but she clearly wasn’t as dump as others her age had been before. He moved to properly kneel before her on one knee, left hand over his chest above his spark and the right held palm up in front of him. “I do hereby swear, as a servant of our lord and all sire, Alpha Trion, that I, Dinogeist, leader of the Geist army, will allow you to leave my company, unharmed and untainted after such a time has passed that you have assisted me in acquiring what I desire from this place.” he recited by heart. “In the name of our all sire, do you accept my word?”

She stood shell shocked for a moment or two, as if she hadn’t expected him to know that promise, much less offer it to her. Once the shock had passed she shook herself and nodded, placing tucking the book under her arms as she mirrored his hand placement on herself, placing her palm against his. “I accept.” She agreed.

“Then let us begin.” Dinogeist said and easily lifted her up and carried her to the door of the house, once again the door opened by itself and revealed the inside of the house was light with candles. 

“The game Rules are simple enough.” Pink Raker said as he set her down. “Seek to know the safest way to the treasure, but don't say where it is when you find it." 

\"A very wise player."\ A ghostly voice said and Pink Raker instantly brought up her left arm, the chalk markings glowing a dull peachish shade. \“You are protected… unlike the last ones that came here, and the first.”\

“I know more about the Aftelife than they did.” Pink Raker stated. “You’re one of the parents, by that I ask why you have refused to move on, you are not bound here as the negative one is.” 

“Who are you talking too?” Dinogeist asked.

“One of the Ghosts.” Pink Raker stated, and when he gave her a look, realized he could neither sense nor feel the energies of the humans as she could.

She cocked her helm as her brother spoke to her and then nodded. “Red’s going to give you sight and hearing, it’ll only last a few hours, but it’ll help us here.” She added.

“What do you mean?” Dinogeist asked, then paused as a suddenly painful and high-pitched whistle filled his audios and his optics unfocused for a moment, as if he had blinked and caught dirt in his optical covers as he did so. When the whistle stopped and his optics refocused, he had to blink a few more times to be sure he wasn’t just seeing double. 

No, there was a second Raker stood beside Pink Raker, a male framed Raker with a red helm and golden accents and there was a small frail looking human woman stood not ten feet in front of Pink Raker.

“This is… strangely assuring.” He admitted.

“You get use to it.” Pink Raker assured, then looked back at the human ghost. “Answer me, why stay when you can freely leave?”

\"Our child is trapped within the ruby of our gem collection, we refuse to leave her here alone with that monster."\ The human ghost stated. \“None have managed to find a way to free her in all the years that people have come here, now we simply wait for her to be stole from us again.”\

"Only the ruby has your child?" Dinogeist asked. "None of the other jewels?"

\"Yes.”\

"Then I can help.” Pink Raker said, “I have a tome with me, a spell inside cane release trapped spirits from items, I need only locate that ruby.” 

\“And your price for that?”\ the woman asked.

“The rules of the game say that the person who finds the treasures here may take them, allow him to take the treasure away as payment and that will be our deal, the negative force can not leave here, but with help you and your family can. Is that fair?” Pink Rake asked.

The old woman seemed to think on her words and Dinogeist watched as Red Raker suddenly moved away from his sister and pushed something without shape or form away from the room his helm shining brightly, and he caught sight of the crystal charms Pink Raker was wearing glowing brilliantly.

“What is that?” he asked.

“That’s the negative energy trying to manifest.” Pink Raker said, “Red’s stopping it but he can’t hold it off for long.” She added.

\"I accept your teams, and I offer you one clue as the where the treasure is."\ The ghostly woman said. \"Under the warmth of the flame."\

Pink Raker nodded and the marks on her body faded to pale white again. “Under the warmth of the flame…? Under the warmth of the flame…”

\“A fire place maybe?”\ Red Raker said at last and Dinogeist blinked hearing the ghost mech speak, he sounded as young and Pink Raker, and yet there was an edge to his tone that held wisdom and authority.

"Could be, the pictures in this house show two fire places, one down here and one upstairs in the main bed room." Pinker said and moved to check the fire place before them, even bending to look up the chimney. "Or it could mean under a candle holder." she added.

“One way to solve that mystery.” Dinogeist said as he moved the candle holders in the room carefully, searching for any triggers or hidden panels, only to find nothing. "Not a candle holder.”

Pink Raker sneezed in the fire place and huffed, dusting the soot away. “Nothing here but soot.” 

“That leaves the upstairs." Dinogeist nodded. "Tread with caution.” He warned, “The house may not carry our weight as well as we think it might.” 

Pink Raker nodded, spider webs moved slowly though there was no breeze as a sign Red Raker had gone forward and was waiting at te top of the stairs already. 

The steps groaned and creaked as she climbed them but held her weight, thankfully and once she reached the top she looked around, seeing four rooms she waited for Dinogeist to join her while Red Raker searched for the fire place, opening the door to the room it was in with a loud ‘creek’. The room beyond was almost completely intact, nothing had fallen off the walls, nothing was broken or decaying and even the mirror on the dresser was in one whole piece.

At the end of the room was an open fire place, with old dust and dirt covered logs and a poker. Red Raker was knelt by the fire place, his hands slowly dusting away the collected dust to show a very faint line that stood out against the floor, a small door under the fire place.

\“There is a tunnel under here… but there is also something dark.”\ He said, as Dinogeist lifted the metal door and brought out a small human travel trunk, setting it down carefully on the floor as Red placed his hands over the top, only to jerk back as his arms faded away. \“I can’t cast the negative energy out.”\

“Then I will.” Pink Raker said and searched the pages of her book, “open the chest.” She said taking the necklace from her neck and holding the charm in her hand.

Dinogeist pried the box open, watched Red Raker back away as if afraid and then stand in front of his sister, the charm in her hand brightly burning as something black and formless tried to get at her, only to hit a unseen barrier from the charm. 

“You aren’t wanted here.” Pink Raker asserted, “You do not belong and you are not allowed to stay.” She added and pushed the mass back towards the window. “Out.” 

“FOOL!” The mass pushed back and Pink Raker was physically pushed back wards though her feet did not leave the ground and her charms burned brighter. “I WILL NOT GO!”

“I am not scared of you, nor am I going away. You will leave and you stay away.” Pink Raker reasserted and pushed the mass back to the windows again. “Out. Out and away to the darkness you came from. You do not belong here.” 

Dinogeist felt the room grow cold, watching as Red Raker moved away from his sister and instead stood beside him, one ghostly hand on his arm and the temperature warmed a few degrees. 

\ “That thing can drain your energy if you are protected, my sister’s charms are her protection, but you have none.”\ He explained.

“Can she do this alone?” 

\“She can do far more than you think.”\

“I WILL NOT LEAVE!” The mass snarled and tried to trap Pink Raker in itself.

Then as if burned by the light of the charm, the mass shrivelled and waned away, fading away as Pink Raker marched it back and out of the windows. “I beg to differ.” She said. “You are banished form this lands, you are forbad from returning and you are bid goodbye. The darkness has no place here now and it will never have foot hold again.” She instructed and brought her hand up. “In the name of Father, Son, and holy spirit of earth, and in the name of All sire and his Thirteen. I banish you.” 

The mass screamed, trying to return to the house hold only to have itself burn away and fade as it tried to enter, howling and screaming violently as the house rocked and groaned around them, until at last it stilled, the house was calm and still and filled with nothing but the endless silence.

“It’s gone.” Pink Raker assured, closing her book.

\“Catch her.”\ Red Raker said and Dinogeist blinked in confusion, then reached out and caught Pink Raker before she could fall.

“I’m fine,” She assured, “Just drains the systems when you push a grounded force out like that.” She said, standing up again despite the clear shaking of her knees. “We need to free the trapped spirit.” She added.

Dinogeist nodded, looking into the box of treasure to find a small collection of jewels inside, each one a raw human palm sized jewel that had been carefully cleaned to shine in the light, the smallest was black sapphire, followed by an amethyst, then a diamond and the largest was a ruby.

Carefully Pink Raker set them on to the dusty old carpet of the room and very carefully used her chalk to draw a strange ring like symbol on the floor, placing the ruby in the centre and laying her necklace around it before holding her hands over the ruby, palms up.

“Red.” She called and Red Raker shifted to kneel across from her, placing his hands over hers, nodding as Pink Raker closed her optics and began to slowly recite something in a language Dinogeist couldn’t translate, watching as the ruby vibrated slightly and then a small white sparkle appeared in the jewels center and slowly creeping out of the raw jewel and hovering between then hands before fading away, taking the last of the warmth away with it.

“It’s done.” Pink Raker nodded.

\"Thank you. For giving us our child back."\ the ghostly woman said and suddenly Dinogeist and Pink Raker found themselves outside with the jewels and the box that and been in, as the old house fell in on itself at last, the power and energy that had kept it up for so long finally gone as the fog thinned out. 

“Well, that went well.” Pink Raker smiled, picking up her charm necklace and looping it back over her neck, then blinked as Dinogeist offered her the raw black sapphire jewel.

“As a gift, for aiding me, as well as your freedom to leave.” The huge mech explained. “I may be a tyrant, but I am a mech of my word.” He added.

“Thank you.” Pink Raker nodded, taking the sapphire and placing it into her side compartment as the huge mech turned and walked away. 

She took a few steps away and then shook her helm. “I’m either the luckiest femme alive, or I just witnessed first hand a genuine gentlemech.”

\“Both.”\

“No one is going to believe me.” Pink Raker said.

\“Exkaiser might.”\

“Maybe…” Pink Raker sighed, “Ok, home time.” She said and fell into her vehicle form. “And then bed time.”

\“You can go to bed,”\ Red smiled, \“I’m gonna spook the ever annoying one.”\ he confessed meaning he planned to scare Genesis.

“Fair.” 

~~~

"We have what the house held.” Dinogeist stated and placed the box of small treasures amongst the collection of others that had been gathered. 

Thundergeist approached. "Dinogeist-sama is truly the best geister of all! He never fell to a trap!"

Pterageist was silent, Armour still carefully working on his broken wing as he remained as far away from Dinogeist as he could get, though the gray Geist was not pleased. He sent Luna new orders and began to plan carefully his next move.

It was late the next evening when Armour finished his repairs to Ptera’s wing, Thunder and Horn had gone out and come back with a vast wealth of resources that had been worth the humiliation they’d suffered at the house, but still Ptera was angry and he would not be sated until he had some form of revenge.

He just needed a chance.

~~~

Blue Raker growled inwardly as Genesis attempted and failed to get his sister's attention, only to have her slam her room door shut in his face with a warning that if he came near her again, she’d do far worse than jab him with her finger. Genesis had been putting in extra work for the Raker brother and Maxs, in a foolish attempt to try and get them away from Pink Raker in an attempt to try and seduce her though she was smart and fast enough to get away from the base before they did as thus, Genesis was often times left running in circles trying to catch her.

But his efforts gave Blue Raker less time to spend with Dashmax, unable to properly enjoy even a brief moment with each other as they would have liked and despite Dashmax’s efforts to make Blue Raker’s first time memorable with sweet scented candles, rare vintage wine and a night off to just relax and enjoy each other’s company like a real courtship’s first date, Genesis had ruined the evening before it had even began when he rolled up on them and demanded an interview with them both over Exkaiser’s leadership on this planet, completely destroying the little area Dashmax had set up and prepared.

How Dashmax had not ripped the Councillor a new aft hole and stuffed his helm up it had been a total mystery to Blue Raker, knowing that Dashmax had worked hard to try and make their evening special only to have it ruined. 

It had been two whole weeks since then and after Dashmax had spent a night away from the base with Skymax and Drillmax, Genesis had been sternly reprimanded by the older Maxes for his rudeness and warned either change his behaviour or face a very angry pair of older brothers. 

Blue Raker sighed and checked the time, "One hour longer and I am out of here, I need some air." he said. Paper work was such a drag, but he had been promised time off with Dashmax by Exkaiser to make up for the ruined date while Genesis covered their shifts.

A shadow creeped silently up behind Blue Raker, the movement noticed by Green Raker who gave a small smile and slipped away with a small nod to the shadow, he could finish his reports in the lounge area.

The shadowy figure gave a soft nod in return as the younger Raker twin slipped away, continuing to slowly stalk up on the Blue twin until he was literally a breath away and then he struck out, covering Blue Raker’s mouth and optics, whispering in to Blue Raker’s audios. "Not a sound.” 

Blue Raker didn't scream, though his did gasp in shock as he was suddenly blind and voiceless, he did struggle at first and a few muffled protests broke from his throat as he was dragged from the terminal and out of the room he had been working in, a moment of panic raced through him when he realized Green Raker wasn’t there, but it was soothed as Green Raker sent a assuring pulse back to his brother.

“Little Glaker is safe, my dear.” His captor promised softly while pressing a gentle but promising kiss to the older twin’s audio. “And I promise not to keep you too long.”

Blue Raker stopped struggling to get away at that, instead letting himself be led through the base, he knew he’d passed Exkaiser’s officer, the faint sounds of a conversation with Skymax catching his attention and they’d go away from the armoury and training room, as the steady beat of the music Drillmax trained to had completely faded away. Then he heard a door hiss open and caught the sweet scent of warm oil treats and the gentle fragrance of old Cybertronian wax as he was gently set down on a plush cushioned surface and the hand that had been covering his mouth was gone. 

A warm, oily treat was placed against his lips by his captor, the kind he remembered his carrier making cycles ago when he was just a wee mechling. “Eat.” His captor ordered softly, and he obeyed letting the treat melt in his mouth as he always had as a child and swallowing the slick warm oil down slowly. 

“Dash?” he asked breathlessly.

Dashmax chuckled softly and let Blue Raker see him at last, he was wearing a black and red cape and fake fangs were adhered to his dentals. “Your sister helped me make the treats,” he explained gently wiping the small tear away from the Raker’s face. “You ok?”

“How did you… get this passed Genesis?” Blue Raker asked looking around the room, it was set up with a whole tray of warm oily treats on a heated plate to keep them warm and ripe, there were two glass and a large bottle of what he recognized as a rare vintage of fine energon, all around the room were candles and small reflective crystals that made the room feel relaxing and sensual.

“Skymax and Exkaiser sent him on the longest patrol we have. We’re safe from the evening.” Dashmax assured. “It was also Exkaiser who suggested I ‘kidnap you for the night’, sorry if I scared you.” 

“Shocked is more the word, lover.” Blue Raker admitted reaching up to cup Dashmax’s face, “Why the dress up?”

“Small kink of mine,” Dashmax admitted, gently kissing Blue Raker’s palm, “I wanted to try a little roleplaying, just to see if you’d enjoy it as much as I do.” 

“What kind of Roleplay?” Blue Raker asked.

“Since I technically kidnapped you and we are still technically in the Halloween season as Kouta called it, I was thinking just a little master/slave with a little restraint.” Dashmax admitted bringing a length of silk from his subspace, “I plan on tying your hands behind your back while we play, but if you don’t like it, just say enough and I will stop.” He promised. 

Blue Raker nodded in understanding, letting Dashmax loosely wrap the silk around his wrists and then tighten the hold just enough to be restrictive, but not enough to really hold the Raker if he really tried to pull free.

“If you feel unsure or you want to stop, just say enough.” Dashmax reminded and leaned in close, lapping gently along Blue's fuel lines on his neck, driving all thoughts out of Blue Raker’s mind as he shivered under Dashmax’s touch, he knew the fangs he could feel gently grazing his neck lines were fake, but damn they made his systems heat up at the thought of just how deadly those fangs could be in Dashmax bite down hard enough in the wrong place. 

"What else, do you have -ahhh, have planned for me, Master?" he asked, deciding to play along in the little game Dashmax had suggested, after all, there was no harm in trying something new and learning what kinks his lover enjoyed.

Dashmax smiled and softly placed a kiss on Blue Raker’s forehelm, “Make you mine of course," he stated, “You have earned such a reward, and have waited so long, it seems only fair I reward you for such a good job.” He added and then with one final lick to the right of Blue Raker’s neck, he bit down, just hard enough to press the tips of his fangs against the cable hidden under the neck lining. 

Blue Raker’s vision hazed and his body went laxed as a mixture of shocked and aroused gasp escaped his lips, leaving his face heated so much the blush was clear as he trembled under his lover. “Ahhhh…” 

Dashmax smiled around his prise, thankful that Green Raker and Pink Raker had taken him to one side and warned him of the danger of biting that area of the neck on their liner frame types, the cable he was stimulating was in fact exclusively sensory, designed to relay stimulation into the body whenever there was contact. This cable was snuggled between the main vocal line and the secondary lines, both of which were thicker and acted as protective barriers to the much more sensitive and delicate cable, protecting it from damage. If Dashmax was too rough and damaged that cable, it could leave Blue Raker suffering with chronic pains or even cause the loss of all sensation in his body until repairs were done.

Pink Raker had helped ease Dashmax’s worries about hurting his young lover and had given Dashmax a small chip to implant in the back of his neck, it would alter his own sensory coding and block Dashmax’s instinct to bite down hard on the neck lining, and Green Raker had let Dashmax study his neck to learn the exact placement of the cable and what protected it to make sure he didn’t cause injury to the older twin.

"Master... please..." Blue Raker pleaded weakly as his lover sucked at his neck, leaving a darkened patch over the faint pin prick shaped bite, slowly trailing kisses along his neck while his hands pet and stroke along the plating and seams of his armour, searching and stimulating those sensitive areas that drove him almost wild.

Dashmax smiled and pressed a soft but passionate kiss to Braker’s lips, coaxing the younger mech to allow him to explore his mouth as gentle hands drove Blue Raker into a mess of trembling and shaking pleasure, a heated blush spreading over his face as Dashmax reached down to release his cover and palmed at his already painfully throbbing cable, Braker arching into the touch with a needing moan. "Ah! Master... please...! I'm gonna..." he tried to say, but it was lost in moans and pants of pleasure.

Dashmax smiled and continued his actions, swallowing the moans and pants in another deep kiss as the younger mech lost himself in overload, shaking in his arms as the heat and pleasure slowly simmered down and left Braker laxed and trembling, a sight Dashmax was more than happy to commit to memory, the oldest Raker was gorgeous in the throes of pleasure.

He smiled and took a moment to pour his lover a glass of energon, helping him drink slowly and carefully fed him a few smaller oil treats, allowing his systems to slowly recalibrate and reset from the swift overload. "What more should I do with you, my little Raker?" He asked softly.

Blue Raker murred softly, his systems taking th energy from the wine and treats easily as he lay his head on his lover’s shoulder, “I don't care what you do with me, Master. Just please don't tease me," he pleaded. 

Dashmax smiled with mock wickedness as he slowly drew a fingertip down Blue Raker’s chest. "Oh? And what if I were to tease you my love? To taunt you all night until you begged and screamed for me to claim you completely?" he asked, carefully watching Blue Raker’s face for any sign that he’d gone too far.

Blue whimpered, it was meant to be fearful, but he knew he’d failed to imitate such, he wasn’t scared and the lingering charge from his first overload still making his body responding to the teasing touch from his lover. "You wouldn't be so-ohhhh… so cruel…" He tried to sound at least a little scared, though the fear was lost as Dashmax lightly dragged his finger though the discharge fluid that and pooled on his abdomen and then slowly slid his hand over his hardening cable again. 

Chuckling, both to keep up the act and relived he hadn’t pushed too far, Dashmax moved and settled between Blue Raker’s thighs, swiping his glossa over Braker's thigh as the Raker shivered above him. "Oh, I am not a cruel master my love, but rewards must be earned~.” He reminded and placed a soft kiss to Raker’s valve. 

“Earnt?” Blue Raker repeated shakily as his body grew hot again. “What… what do you… Ohhhh stars… what do you-?” he tried to asked but the continued teasing made thinking difficult and sparks be damned if Dashmax didn’t know how to touch and tease him.

“What have you done to earn such a reward as me taking your seal?" Dashmax asked.

That sent shivers and trembles though out his lover’s form and Dashmax knew that despite his boldness, Blue Raker had never taken any relationship seriously enough to have his seal broken, making him technically a virgin, it also explained the rapid rate he became aroused and stimulated so easily. “I… I…” Blue Raker tried to think.

“I’ll only go that far if you let me Blue Raker.” Dashmax promised, breaking their roles and softly placing a kiss to Blue Raker’s thigh as he paused his teasing to allow the mech some clarity. 

“I know you will,” Blue admitted, still shaking form the built up charge, but at least now he could think clearly on the matter. “Its just… I’ve never really… I’ve never been that far with anyone.” 

“I’ll be gentle, and I promise it will feel beyond anything you have felt before, but only if that is what you want.” Dashmax assured softly, “I don’t mind waiting for you Blue, you mean more to me than anyone else ever has and I won’t risk hurting you.” 

Blue Raker smiled, genuinely overcome with a sudden joy and peacefulness that brought small tears to his optics again. “I trust you Dashmax.”

Dashmax purred in his engine and moved up, gently embracing Blue Raker as the mech shook and trembled in his arms as he pressed a soft kiss to his lovers lips again. “Tell me if I hurt you.” he requested and reached back to undo the silk knot of the restraints.

“Leave them.” Blue Raker said softly, nuzzling into Dashmax’s neck, when Dashmax gave him a slight look he smiled sheepishly. “I have a few kinks of my own.” He admitted.

“Oh?” Dashmax smiled. “Anything else I should know?” he asked.

“My body is not made of glass.” Blue Raker said and manged to shift his knee against Dashmax's still closed covering, “I’m not going to break if you squeeze me.” He added, knowing that Dashmax had been holding back from really indulging his own needs through out their courtship so far.

Dashmax growled low in his throat, “Blue I don’t want to hurt you…” he admitted, only to stop as Blue Raker pressed a kiss to his lips.

“I trust you Dashmax, and besides,” Blue Raker smiled leaning back a little, “Genesis has been eyeing my siblings and me since he got here, don’t you want to smack him one in the face by leaving a visible mark that he can’t have me?”

At the thought of Genesis touching his lover in such a way, Dashmax gave a deep growl and pinned Braker down with his weight atop the mech, “You sure you want this?” he asked one last time, wanting to be sure this was not just brave words in a moment of passion. “Once I start, I won’t stop until every part of you is mine. Your valve, your cable, your lips, everything, will be mine.” He asserted firmly. 

Braker gasped and let himself be pinned, moaning as he felt the mech atop him press their lower regions together, and trembling at the harsh tone that promised to claim him in every way. "Yes...! Stars yes! I don't want anyone else, Dash, just you." he assured, not struggling as he heard the cover for Dashmax’s cable release, "Please, make me yours Dash."

Dashmax nodded, capturing the younger mechs lips in a far more passionate and powerful kiss as he sank into the blissful heat of the younger mech’s valve, the seal at the back blocking his progress as Braker arched and whined into the kiss, his own cable sputtering and covering them both in his discharge. 

His engine thumbing strong, Dash started an agonizingly slow pace, thrusting in and withdrawing before pushing back in again before repeating the same movement, keeping himself steady to allow Braker’s body time to prepare for what was to come as Braker arched and moaned, letting his legs spread wider as Dashmax finally broke their kiss and attacked his neck again. "Ah-! Oh, Dashmax...! Ahhhhh... Ohhhh.” 

Dashmax growled and began to move faster, feeling the seal stretched and give under his movements. “Braker. My Braker, only mine.” He panted out, and then with a powerful thrust, broke through the seal inside Blue Raker and kept going, allowing himself to sink deeper into his lover’s blissfully tight heat.

Blue Raker screamed in unbridled pleasure and arched, digging his fingers deeper into the mech beneath him as a third and more powerful overload ripped through him, his systems red lined and he felt his valve clench tighter then before around Dashmax's cable, everything after that was a blurry mix and haze of an overload's aftermath, leaving Braker limp, drenched in coolent and his systems spiralling with pleasure as Dashmax continued to move inside him, chasing his own overload as he showered Braker’s form with kisses and bites to his neck that would leave clear marks until at last, the Max gave a heavy growl and pushed eep into Blue Raker again as he reached his overload. 

It was nowhere near as intense as Braker's had been, but that was expected. Sated for the moment, Dashmax slowly withdrew from his limp lover and set the younger bot’s arms free, removing the cloak and throwing it over them both as a means to help keep the shaking mech warm. "Oh Blue? You in there?" He asked playfully, stroking Blue Raker's cheek.

Blue's only response was a soft purr as his systems slowly came back into their correct settings rather than off in the land of stars and hearts, "Y-yes-yes. I'm here.” he said after a few minutes, nuzzling Dash's hand. 

“I didn’t hurt you?” Dashmax asked.

Braker shook his helm. “No, might be sore in the morning but… that’s normal… given what happened.” He assured and smiled, “Thank you.” 

Dash smiled and placed an oil treat to Braker’s lips, “Don’t thank me yet lover,” he said, “We have more than enough time to enjoy a lot more than just three little overloads.” He assured. 

Blue Raker couldn’t supress the shudder of excitement that raced through him at that.

~~~


	4. An Attempt

Chapter 3

The days passed, and slowly the autumn season settled in and all the trees and flowers prepared for winter, rain and sleet began to fall and Kouta started to wrap up in his winter clothes once again, Exkaiser, Dashmax, Pink Raker and Skymax each having to apply a special coating to their armour to avoid the freezing weather that was to come causing them issues, while the Drillmax helped Blue and Green Raker coat the undersides of their vehicle forms to keep the ice from causing internal freezing.

Genesis refused to believe earth weather was so bad, until he was caught out in a sudden snow storm and came back to base half frozen over and chattering.

The Geists made several attempts to steal some small treasures and a HUGE snow globe that held a replica of the world’s largest snowman. Needless to say their attempt failed thanks to a well placed shot from Exkaiser and a very fast driving Pink Raker and Dashmax making Horn and Thunder dizzily fall over one another while Drillmax snuck the giant globe away into a safe place.

Genesis had been beyond angry that he had not witnessed the fight himself and thus could not evaluate the ‘team effectiveness’.

Dinogeist was not happy with the loss of a treasure, but did not take the anger out of others as they were already in Armourgeist’s care and so, to calm his mind, Dinogeist left their base and allowed the cooling weather to help him calm down, unaware of the tiny creature following his every move, despite the terrible storm he was flying through.

Luna attempted to fly faster to keep up with her master’s target as she had been ordered and then suddenly, everything hurt, her systems overloaded from pain and she dropped like a rock into the fast flowing river below and was washed away. 

Frantically she sent messages to Pterageist, trying to call on his for help as she fought to stay above the water, but the calls went unanswered and she felt everything that locked her to Pterageist being cut off and shut down, she was alone and scared and had nothing to help her stay above the raging waters that continued to toss and throw her around.

Luna's last memory was something strong and firm catching her from the unrelenting currents and bringing her to something warm before she shut down from damage and water log.

Pink Raker cradled the small bat like bot close to her chest and looked around, she'd been given patrol with Skymax and they had been heading home when she’d noticed what she’d thought at first was Komori to be falling from the sky after getting hit by lightning, without telling Skymax why, she did a sharp turn off the road and raced to the river, using an old fallen tree as her anchor to catch the small bat in her hand and cradle them closer to her chest. Now she was holding the small bat however she realised it wasn't Komori at all, nor was the bat male.

She'd worry about it later, right now the little one needed medical air and a warm place to recover. 

“Genesis isn’t gonna like this.” Skymax said, helping her back to the road.

“I don’t care what that aft likes,” Pink Raker said, “She needs help and she’s going to get it.”

Dashmax smiled and led the way back to base, as he had predicted, Genesis was quick to begin throwing a fit over the small bat as Pink Raker gently dried and repaired the tiny bot with expert fingers. "I forbid this! Taking in an unknown can be nothing but trouble. She could very well be a Geister spy!"

"She's hardly been online a cycle Genesis! She's harmless!" Pinker snapped, protectively cradling Luna to her chest as any mother would their child once she had repaired the tiny bot. "I am not letting you send her away! This isn't your base and it’s not your place to forbid anything!"

"Nee-chan's right, the poor things too small and scared to be any danger." Glaker added.

“What’s your name little one?” Exkaiser asked the little bat softly, offering the little one something to eat, a treat made with low grade medical energy for hatchlings. "It’s the Kaiser prerogative to heal the sick, treat the injured and take in the lost." He added towards Genesis.

“L-Luna.” The little bat, Luna as she had introduced herself, was shaking terrified of the loud mech yelling at her while the pink helmed femme who held her close, her hole body rattling as she clung tightly to Pinker's chest, seeing the treat she looked up at Pinker as if asking if it was ok. “M… Mine?” she asked.

“Yes.” Pinker nodded. "It’s ok little one, it'll make you feel better."

Luna blinked and carefully took the small treat in her tiny claws, sniffed it and then began to nibble on it, it tasted nice and she soon relaxed enough to take slightly bigger bites. "Thank you." She managed to muffle out while munching.

"Oh, please Exkaiser let her stay, I promise I'll be responsible for her." Pink Raker pleaded. “I’ll look after her.”

Exkaiser nodded with a small smile. "She seems to have taken a shine to you anyway. I approve her staying here." He assured, “Better to keep her in your room for a while, just until she is rested and healed.” He added.

"Thank you Exkaiser." Pinker nodded smiling and headed to her room, she could work from there and also make sure Luna was well rested and calm for a little while before her next patrol. Luna stayed in her place on Pink Raker’s chest, unsure and scared still even when they were in a quiet room and as she was gently covered by a warm blanket as she began to feel safe and warm as Pink Raker settled her in a small open cubby hole on top of a soft plush pillow. 

“Mine?” Luna asked as she sank into the soft pillow and the blanket kept her warm.

“Yes, this is your room now, you share it with me.” She nodded, “Now, you get some rest and when I wake up, we’ll go on a patrol together.” She assured.

“Patrol… Luna help?” she asked.

“Yes Luna, you can help.” Pink Raker smiled as she lay down and dimmed the lights of her room.

Genesis growled in anger, “She could be a spy drone! How can you be so foolish as to let her stay!?”

“Because I am the leader of this team and you have no say in how I run things.” Exkaiser stated firmly. “Luna stays. End of discussion Genesis.” And with that Exkaiser returned to his office and slammed the door shut while the others went on patrol or to their rooms to rest.

Green Raker sighed softly. “Its going to be a long day, isn’t it Nii-san?” he asked.

“Yes Glaker, a very long day.” Braker sighed in return.

 

Genesis reluctantly let the matter of Luna drop, but he did file the whole incident into the now three data pad worth of reports and flaws he had managed to find, from small things like lacking decent grade oils and waxes to the ‘issue of leadership’ Exkaiser had apparently shown. 

Luna settled in quite nicely though the rest of the day, quietly sitting in the back seats of Pink Raker’s vehicle form, watching with childish and new wonder as the leaves fell from the trees and the human children played in the fallen leaves, asking question after question about the world that Pink Raker and the others answered for her with smiles and kindness Luna couldn’t remember ever having been shown before. 

At the end of their patrol, Luna had settled in Pink Raker’s lap while the femme began her report to Exkaiser, her young systems needing to recharge as often as possible, and soon Luna had fallen asleep, gently cradled in the older femme’s arm as the Max’s also gave their reports, Skymax giving Genesis a murderous glare when he dared to interrupt loudly.

Suddenly, Luna bolted up right as if scared awake, letting out a terrified whine and pressed herself into Pink Raker’s plating as tears flowed from her optics. “No!!” She cried. 

Pinker reacted instantly, wrapping the little on in her hands and gently rubbing her fingers over her charges little helm to try and sooth her while Drillmax marched Genesis outside for a serious talking too.

“Hush little one, hush hush, its alright, nothing will hurt you and no one is taking you away.” Pink Raker assured softly, then realized Luna was still asleep.

“No! No, no! Not go back, Luna not want to go back! Luna stay! Luna stay with Pink-sama! Luna STAY!!”

“Let me.” Exkaiser said as Pink Raker tucked Luna close to her chest, near her spark as the Kaiser leader gently placed his finger against Luna’s helm. “Luna… little one, wake up, it’s just a nightmare… it can’t hurt you…” he assured gently, “We’re not sending you away little one, never. You can stay as long as you want.” He added as the bat slowly calmed down and blinked awake, tears still streaming down her face as she clung to Pink Raker.

"Not leave… Luna be good… Luna stay here and be good…. Luna stay…” 

“Yes Luna, you stay here with Pink Raker and all of us, you live here.” Exkaiser nodded, “No one will ever take you away.”

“Him...” Luna whined, a tiny claw pointed at the door Genesis could be heard yelling through. “He send me away! He yell at me! He like sire!” Luna accused and sobbed brokenly as Pink Raker cradled her. “Sire make me… Sire leave me!!” She accused.

“Sire?” Pink Raker asked. “Who was your Sire dear one?”

"Pterageist... he made me! Made me to watch Dinogeist... but then he, he-” she tried to explain only to break down in a further sobs as Pink Raker held her close, gently rubbing her back and wings with soft fingers to try and sooth the tears away.

“Pterageist made her?” Green Raker asked, “How? He’s an inventor but… he’d never have the skill to make a Key code… would he?” he asked.

“No.” Skymax said firmly, gently offering the little bat her blanket as Pink Raker softly cooed and reassured her of her safety. “Pterageist is not skilled enough nor does he have access to the correct equipment and tools to make a Key code from scratch, much less create a new spark.”

“But he would have the skill to take a small amount of his life energy to give a bot this size life.” Pink Raker said, “I didn’t see much of their base before, but they were always repaired by Armourgeist, and Pterageist had a lab from what I heard… he could have built her over time…”

“But why use her to watch Dinogeist and not us?” Dashmax asked.

“Because Pterageist is a backstabbing coward with no loyalty to anyone but himself.” Skymax spat venomously. 

“The Storm.” Pink Raker said, “I rescued her from the river during a storm, she must have been following Dinogeist in that weather when she was struck by lightning.” 

“But we never picked up his signal on Radar.” Skymax reminded.

“A cloaker?” Blue Raker asked.

“Maybe. Skymax, show me where you found Luna,” Exkaiser said. “Dashmax, get Drillmax, you’re coming too. Rakers, stay here and help your sister tend Luna.”

“Going back?” Luna asked in tears.

“No.” Pink Raker said assuringly and gently placed a soft kiss to Luna’s helm. “You will never go back to Pterageist. I promise. You will stay with me, safe and protected,” she added.

“Forever?” Luna sniffled.

“Yes, dear one.” Pink Raker smiled, “Forever.”

~~~

After a long two days carefully studying the area they’d found Luna and carefully studying Luna’s unique coding and design, the Kaisers determined that Luna was not relaying information back to the Geist base any longer and after a call back to their home base and a talk to the Prime himself, Luna was officially given a place on the team, much to Genesis’s fury.

Mid-way through Genesis’s reports to their home base, in which several of his complaints had ben shot down instantly and left Genesis red faced and clearly angry his authority was not as wide as he’d taken it to be, the base alarms screamed to life and Kouta called in a panic to explain that the Geists had attacked and were stealing raw iron and oils from a plant a few miles from the city. Luna was safely tucked into Pink Raker carry compartment with her blanket where she could be safely hidden from Genesis and where she would be safe if the fight got bad.

Skymax went right for Pterageist while his brothers double teamed Thundergeist, Pink Raker staying further back, using her smaller frame and lighter build to scramble around the ruined building and dig the trapped people out of the danger zones, carrying them to safety and away from the fight while Exkaiser and her brothers took on Dinogeist, Armourgeist and Horngeist.

Exkaiser and Dinogeist were cut off from their teams for a few brief moments, before the King Loader frame barrelled through the flames and King Exkaiser stood proud in the flames, grabbing Dinogeist before he could grab Pink Raker as she darted past him with an arm full of humans and threw him back into the fire.

A shot skimmed Pink Raker’s shoulder and she fell into a roll, wincing as her shoulder smoked and Pterageist cackled from above her.

“Pteradonous!” Skymax snarled as he slammed into the gray Geist’s abdomen. you’re your opponent!”

“Get ‘im Sky!” Drillmax cheered as Dashmax tripped Thundergeist over easily.

There was an almighty bellowing roar as King Exkaiser fled the flames of the battle, clutching his side and landing heavily, struggling to stand as his left leg sparked and shook at the knee and hip joints.

“Exkaiser!” 

“No Kouta!” Pink Raker yelled and scooped the young boy up, and shielded him and the other humans from the burning fire. “We can’t stay here. Everyone back!” 

“But Exkaiser!” Kouta pleaded.

“We can’t help him while you are here little one.” Pink Raker said, “Please, trust me, and leave the area.”

“Do as she says Kouta.” Dashmax pleaded, “We can deal with these guys, but we need you and the other humans out of the area.”

“Ok.” Kouta nodded and hurried out of the danger zone with the other humans they had freed from the buildings. 

“Max team! Form up!" Skymax ordered and Drillmax fell into formation as they waited for Dashmax, who rushed to join them, only to stop suddenly, catching the glint of something aimed right at-

“Pinker!” He screamed when a red beam burst from the end of a hidden mopnster’s cannon and raced towards the female Raker, who had no time to move as she was still covering the human’s retreat.

"DASHMAX!!!!" Skymax and Blue Raker screamed as Dashmax threw himself in the way of the shot, the beam cutting through his chest to eth right of his spark casing, and carrying him back a good ten feet into the ruins of a fallen and burning building.

“Max Team?” Exkaiser called out, worried for his team mates but unable to aid as he was still grabbling Dinogeist.

Blue Raker skidded to a stop with his sister and gently helped her check him over. "Onii-san! Gattai!" Pink Raker suggested. "You must help Exkaiser!” she added over the noise of gun-shots.

Green Raker nodded and joined his siblings. "Hai, Braker, give the command." When Braker said nothing, Green Raker prodded further. "Onii-san!?!"

Pinker looked at her brother and gave a slight growl and looked at Glaker. "I'll do it."

That snapped Blue Raker out of his trance but not in time to stop Pinker from standing and activating her combined systems, which in turn automatically switches their own too.

"Form up!!" She commanded and while her brothers formed Ultra Raker, she became a stronger torso armour to them, while the normal armour Ultra wore became a shield. “Mega Ultra Raker!”

Pain. Pain EVERYWHERE! Oh sparks this hurt! This hurt so much… Focus! Focus on the fight! Help Exkaiser! That’s the mission! Complete it!

Dinogeist grunted in pain as he was grabbed in a tight lasso and violently pulled away from the Kaiser leader. “What’s this?”

“Static Lashes!” the new combiner yelled and the restraints around Dinogeist crackled and fizzed to life, flooding Dinogeist’s systems with static energy that made his helm ache and his systems lost their calibrations, causing him to stagger further.

“You wretch!” he snarled only to yell and cut the lashes off, only to roar in anger as the new combiner came at him with full force and delivered a painful kick to his side, knocking him away from Exkaiser.

~ Pinker! Stop! You’ll get hurt! ~ Blue Raker pleaded from within the combiner. ~ Please! Disengage! Do it now! ~ he begged, knowing that the longer they were joint like this, the weaker Pink Raker became as she was currently the dominated personality of their combined forms. ~ Please! ~

~ No! Dinogeist is still here and still a threat! He must be driven off we will lose! ~

Skymax landed near his youngest brother and began trying to wake him up. "Dashmax! can you hear me? Dashmax!"

Dinogeist growled and slowly rose to his feet, surveying the situation. 

Pterageist, his body beaten and scuffed but still able to fight for a time, Horngeist and Armourgeist, struggling but still able to fight for a time, Thundergeist… down and out for the count. His own body starting to ache and strain this new form of the Rakers was powerful, not in the least because he had seen Pink Raker begin the sequence, meaning she was the dominating force in their union now, he had not had the time to properly assess her skills as he had the others… he would be at a disadvantage and while it wouldn’t have normally mattered if they were one on one, Exkaiser could keep fight, as could the two older Max brothers…

They had some of the treasure, at least a good 40% of it… 

And he had other matters to attend to for now.

“Geisters! Fall back!” he ordered and before leaving snatched Thundergeist up from the ground. “We have enough of this treasure to last as we need!” he added and without question Horngeist and Armourgeist fled underground, while Pterageist raced into the sky.

“Pink Raker disengage! Now!” Exkaiser ordered sharply and after a pained scream, Pink Raker fell off of Ultra Raker, staggering and stumbling until she was beside Dashmax.

“Will he?” Skymax asked.

“He’s online…” Pink Raker assured, “just… just out could… the ray… cauterized his armour on the way through, so… so he needs a patch repair and then… then…”

“Then sleep.” Exkaiser said folding out of the King Loader as his helm crest began to glow, “Sky, Pink.” He prompted softly and the two nodded their own crest also glowing before bathing Dashmax’s damaged body in their combined golden light, slowly repairing the damage from the shot.

Eventually Dashmax stirred, shaking from the lingering pains of the shot and groaned. “What happened? Pink Raker!?”

“Easy!” Drillmax quickly soothed, “The kid’s fine. Now keep still so they can finish healing you.”

“Safe?” Luna asked from inside Pink Raker’s carry hold.

“Yes Luna, its safe to come out now.” The Kaiser female smiled and let the small bat fly from her carry hold, the little bat doing a small tight circle in the air, and landed on Green Raker’s out stretched hand, giving a small gasp when she saw how badly Dashmax was injured. “Luna help?” she asked.

“No sweetie,” Pink Raker shook her helm slightly. “One of the geister did this to him, you can’t help fix this.” She added, smiling as Green Raker let the little bat cling to his hand as she observed the healing. 

“Luna… Luna learn to help?” the little bat asked, trying to be understood.

Pink Raker smiled, “We’ll look into giving you some kind of healing ability if we can, but until we are sure Pterageist made you with adaptive capabilities, we can’t temper with what is already inside you.” She explained catching the smallest glint of red watching from the shade and shadows of a nearby tree. “We’ll talk about it more back at base.”

“Base… home?” Luna asked, “With Pink-sama? Not Pterageist…?”

Pink Raker nodded, lifting her hand for Luna to fly to and gently cradled the little back close to her spark again. “You live with us now, Luna, you never have to go back to Pterageist ever again.”

“Can you walk?” Exkaiser asked Dashmax as their healing beam faded away.

“I’m not sure.” The Speeder admitted, shakily getting up to his knees and tried to stand only to wobble and fall against Skymax and Drillmax. “Ok… dizzy and not so-so sure my feet are attached-ed…”

“Next top Kaiser Base.” Green Raker said with a smile in an attempt to break the tension in the air as he fell into his train form. “All board.”

Pink Raker nodded, letting Blue Raker help her walk into the safety of their brother’s cargo hold with Exkaiser and Dashmax while Skymax and Drillmax lead the way home and he brought up the rear.

~~~

Dinogeist slammed Pterageist into the wall with such force to leave a perfect imprint of the fliers body in the wall. “Did you honestly think you could hide it from me forever!?” he demanded.

“What are you… talking about?!” Pterageist managed to choke out. “Dinogeist-sama?”

“Komori.” Dinogeist ordered and the red bat hopped to look at the largest wall and projected what he had seen. 

Pink Raker, with Luna. And everything that had been said.

Pterageist paled and realized he’d been caught out. “I can explain… my lord I can explain!” he pleaded as he was again slammed into the wall, harder this time.

“Then Explain this clear and obvious betrayal of my laws to me Pteradonous.” Dinogeist ordered, “Quickly.” He added. 

“She... She was just a test... A means of insuring that my training was still… still as it should be… I… I would never have… I could never have known she would become sentient from such a small shard of my own life energy… I swear my lord!” he coughed out, hoping that the lie would be believed, he knew that there was a Keycode inside Luna, but that wasn’t stated in the recording meaning Dinogeist wouldn’t, SHOULDN@T know the truth. 

Dinogeist growled, he knew the truth, he knew it and he knew that if he stated as such he would place innocent lives in the firing line, he paused, thinking over everything it seemed and Pterageist continued. “I… I made her to follow you… as a test to insure she could obey orders… I planned… planned on giving her to you… so you could…. spy on the Kaiser Elita from a far…” 

Dinogeist growled and applied just enough squeeze to the flier’s neck to silence him. “Heed me well Pteradonous, for I will not repeat myself. You will hence forth cease ALL you tests and experiments on ANY life form, your job here is to create the control boxes to keep the Kaiser’s at bay while we gather the treasures of Earth. If you obey, I will spare you, but if you disobey, I will take from you that which you hold dearest. Am I clear?” he snarled.

Pterageist gulped weakly and gave a very small nod in response, going limp as Dinogeist threw him to the floor and stormed off. "Do not toy with me, Pteradonous. You will not win."

“Dinogeist-sama.” The huge mech stopped and looked down at Armourgeist, despite his mask and calm expression, the Geist leader knew something was wrong. “Thundergeist is not well.”

“Your suggestion?” Dinogeist asked, kneeling to see the blue mech as he lay on Armourgeist’s pristine work table, for all the world he looked to be asleep, but Dinogeist knew better, the thin wires and tubes connected to the blue mech’s chest and helm were clearly showing abnormal readings on the monitors.

“I need help to repair him and there is one medic who could be of more help to me than we think.”

“Explain.”

“The Femme Kaiser, she is medically trained and able to help.” Armour said, “I can not trust Ptera to aid me and Horngeist is not steady handed enough for the repairs needed, I can only do so much alone.”

“Komori?” Dinogeist offered.

“The work is delicate and must be precise.” Armourgeist stressed, knowing that as much as Komori would love to have helped, he lacked the skills to help this time. “I would not ask if it were avoidable my lord… but if we want Thundergeist to live beyond the end of the cycle, we need her aid.”

Dinogeist nodded, “Komori, I have a task for you.” he said as his small red companion hopped into his hand. “I want you to follow the female Kaiser, do not engage her, do not threaten her, just follow her and report to me the moment she is away from her brothers and the other Kaisers.”

“Hai Dinogeist-sama.” The red bat bowed and flew out in the darkness.

~~~

Exkaiser smiled as he checked in on the Raker twins, seeing Green Raker curled up in his berth while Blue Raker lay slightly sprawled on his own berth, both covered in each other’s comforters, he moved on, hearing Drillmax’s now comforting snoring as he passed the middle max brother’s room and then look into the medical bay and smiled, seeing Skymax sleeping on a spare berth while Dashmax was laid in stasis while Pink Raker finished up the last few lines of her report for the injuries. 

“Not too much later.” Exkaiser whispered.

“Yes sir.” She nodded with a tired smile as he left.

His team were safe, healthy and would live to see the next day of their lives, that was all that mattered. They had saved the humans, protected most of the treasure and they had managed to protect Luna. With a deep sigh, he sank into cool mech of his berth and let sleep claim him. 

Pink Raker was late to her berth that night, between fixing Dashmax’s injuries and then also repairing Exkaiser while having to deal with Genesis’s scathing accusations towards Luna had all but drained her to fumes. She’d been about to punch the Councillor for his constant interruptions of her work when Skymax, bless his spark, had brought her a steaming mug of thick Tartar-oil and shooed Genesis out of the bay with a ped to the aft and told him to stay the hell out until he was injured or dying. The oil had given her the needed bust to let her keep working and finish the last of the repairs on Dashmax, and finish the report to go with the incident, however the oil could not stave off the need to sleep and so after Pink Raker very carefully tucked Luna into her little bed, locking her door to keep Genesis out, she all but fell onto her berth and was asleep in a matter of clicks.

} She felt warm, powerful arms slowly coil around her, cradling her close to a steadily beating spark. At first she thought it was one of her brothers as they often held her like this, but then it struck her that the arms were too large and powerful to be her brothers, and for a moment she panicked, thinking Genesis had managed to get inside her room.

“Calm yourself, my maiden of the stars,” A voice, deep, powerful and familiar voice spilled into her audio, but instead of instilling fear something else crept thought out her body as her captor spoke again, still sinfully close to her audio “You are in no danger here.” He promised.

She knew somewhere in the back of her mind she was meant to be scared of him, she wasn't meant to feel safe in his arms, much less be enjoying the warmth she felt, and yet, she couldn’t bring herself to struggle free from his gentle hold. "Dinogeist...?" She asked breathlessly, there was a building heat in her frame, something she’d never felt before and yet, she wasn’t afraid of it or of being held by a mech who not only was her enemy but also capable of crushing her in one hand if he so chose and yet… “What are you-ah!”

Dinogeist chuckled beneath the mask, venting cool air over her audio crests while one hand slowly stroked and explored her chest, the other holding her against him as she   
arched at the contact, her systems and knees weakening as her engine purr to life. It made no sense, everything he did was done with a tenderness she’d never known possible of anyone of his size or a reputation and yet, every touch left her dazed and trembling as he continued to caress and pet her lovingly.

"Why are you... doing this to me...?" She managed to ask, though she did nothing to stop nor deter his actions.

Dinogeist chuckled again, slowly turning her around in his arms. "Does it matter why little Raker?" he asked and dipped his helm lower, the mask sliding away as he began tenderly trailing kisses along her jaw. 

Pinker felt her cheek plates heat up and her engine start to rev more, leaving her frame trembling. No one but her family had ever been so close to her and while she had been kissed before it was nothing like this nor had it ever left her so overwhelmed with emotions she didn’t truly understand.

"One with such beauty as you should be treated with such gentleness and care, to be treasured and praised by all who behold you." he went on sweetly, his hands, capable of simply crushing and damaging her at a moment’s notice caressing and petting her with nothing but gentle tenderness and warmth.

She found herself leaning into his touch, murring a little. In the back of her mind she realized she was being lowered down onto something soft and cushioned, that he was practically pinning her to that same surface and that his huge size looming over her should have been terrifying, but it wasn’t. She truly wasn't afraid of him, even as his hands grew bolder and moved below her hips, as his kisses started to trail up towards her lips, she wasn’t afraid of him, she was excited by it all and she wanted more…

"I have many talents I could show you, dear little Raker." Dinogeist promised, finger tips ghosting over the releases of her cover. "If you would consent and allow me this one moment of indulgence, my treasure.” He added, pausing his kisses for the moment as she lay lost in her hazed emotions beneath him.

She hesitated for a moment or two as his words sank in, he was meant to be the enemy and yet she wasn’t harmed or in any pain, he had all the power and strength to simply take what he desired fo her like this and yet, he was asking her permission to continue…

“I…” She began, pausing as he moved to look her in the eye, allowing her to see his face for the first time as she looked or any trace of lies or deceit in his actions, of this all being some twisted game he’d been playing to try and woo her into a trap... and found none, only patience, willingness to wait if she said no. Swallowing the smallest lump in her throat she nodded. "Yes..."

Dinogeist smiled and claimed her lips in a deep kiss as he removed her cover, easing one thick digit into her as she moaned around the kiss, returning it as best she could as her systems tied themselves into knots. {

And then she fell out of bed.

“What the Frag?!”

\“Sister of mine you have some real strange dreams.”\ Red stated from his place by the desk. 

“A dream… that was…? Oh, stars what the frag is wrong with me?” she asked, “Then huffed, “That’s it, no Tartar-oil before bed for me. EVER.” She stressed.

“Pink-sama?” Luna yawned bigly as she rubbed her optics with a small claw. 

“Sorry sweetie did I wake you up?” Pink Raker asked, gently petting the little bat.

“Who’s that?” Luna asked pointing at Red Raker’s ghostly outline.

“That’s my brother. Not many people can see him.” She explained as Red came over and gently brushed his ghostly fingers over Luna’s wings. “Go back to sleep little one, we’ll talk about him in the morning.”

Luna gave a soft chirp and yawned again snuggling into the warmth of Pink Raker’s palm. “Feels nice…” she said sleepily.

Pink Raker smiled softly and placed Luna back on her pillow bed before laying back down on her own berth with a sigh, soon she was lost in her own thoughts again to have dreamt of such an intimate encounter and with Dinogeist of all mechs… Why in the known galaxies wasn't she disgusted by it? Why was she even dreaming of him in such a way?! 

\“Better talk to Exkaiser in the morning. Right now, its still dark out and you need sleep.”\

“After that dream…? Stars I don’t even know if I should be worried I’m losing it or hope I have another like it.”

\“If our Sires knew you were such a sucker for the bad mechs, they would have Braker and Glaker lock you up for good you know that right?”\

“Says the mech who chased ever blue mech he could find.” Pink Raker smiled.

\“It was a phase.”\ Red Raker defended and huffed, \“Want me to block your dreams?”\ he offered.

“No… it could have just been a once off…” she admitted and snuggled into the warmth of the berth again. “Good night Red.”

\“Good night Pink.”\

As morning came, Pink Raker shuffled her feet on the floor, debating her next move, she had patrol with Exkaiser in less than an hour and the fact she had dreamt of Dinogeist twice… 

Swallowing the lump in her throat she took a breath to calm her nerves and stood with a nod, gently scooping Luna from her pillow with a small smile as the bat whined softly and curled up in her palm as she placed the still warm blanket around the little one and gently set her into her carry hold as she felt it was better to have the little one with her than to leave her alone with one of the others to deal with Genesis.

Nodding one last time she headed out, finding Exkaiser in the exit corridor, going over a small data pad with Skymax. “Ready to go?” he asked.

“Yes Sir.” She nodded, hearing te heavy steps of Genesis behind them as she and Exkaiser fell into their vehicle forms and peeled out, leaving Genesis in a cloud of exhort fumes while Skymax left the hall way to return to his duty in the base.

The drive was quiet for a while, the two carefully scanning areas and checking on the still recovering businesses that the latest Geist raid had caused, then they hit open road and Pink Raker sighed. “Exkaiser… may I ask your advice about something privet?” she asked.

“You may.” Exkaiser assured, dropping back to drive alongside her.

“Its just… last night, I dreamt something really strange, and logically I should be scared and even disgusted, but I’m not. And I’m confused by it… I thought it was because I had Tartar-oil before bed, but after thinking on it I realized that if it was the Tartar-oil, I wouldn’t have dreamt at all because Skymax wouldn’t make a bad cub of the stuff for anyone but Genesis.” Pink Raker explained, in a small ramble. 

Exkaiser smiled inside his alt form, “Sounds like you’ve been thinking about this a lot.” He said.

“I have… I dreamt of Dinogeist.” 

There was a pause and Exkaiser gave a soft ‘hmmm’ in thought. “Well, you said that the dream should have scared and disgusted you, am I to assume this dream was a worst-case scenario of what happened to you during your time as his prisoner?” he asked, not wanting to pry too much but also knowing that if he didn’t know the details of the dream, he couldn’t honestly offer her advice.

“No, it wasn’t like that at all.” Pink Raker sighed, “He was… um…” How best to go on with this? It wasn’t in her nature to lie nor would she want to lie to Exkaiser. But to tell him about the dreams. “I feel so awkward now.” She admitted.

Exkaiser gave a soft chuckle, “Would it make you feel better if I told you I was once as awkward when talking to my high ups about things I was confused about?” he offered, knowing that if he helped set her mind to rest that he wouldn’t judge her it might help her open up about the dream a little more.

“You? I find that hard to see,” She admitted, “You’re the son of Optimus Prime himself, the best speaker for all our people, and your Carrier… No femme alive could match that woman’s confidence and power.”

“They aren’t my real parents.” Exkaiser reminded.

“I know, but its still amazing to think about. You have two of the best speakers of the last generation of Cybertronian culture as your parental figures and yet your telling me you struggled with your words?”

“Its true.” Exkaiser chuckled. “I couldn’t express myself as a child often times, and even with help, I was always looking for assurance and guidance, when Dikaiser…” he stopped. “When my brother was killed, I was in a bad place for a long time, I didn’t talk to anyone, not even Optimus and Elita...”

“I’m sorry.” Pink Raker said, knowing there was nothing she could have done, but it was a small comfort she could offer the white mech, and the silent assurance that she understood the painfulness of his loss. “He must have been an amazing mech, to still have such a influence on you.”

“Yes.” Exkaiser sighed, “He was brilliant, knew how to do almost everything for himself, he was the one who use to help me speak up for myself when I started to talk. Losing him… losing him was hard but-.” 

“But it slowly got easier to cope without hearing the assurance and praise.” She finished and he chuckled. “I was the same when we lost Red… but I guess having Braker and Glaker there to hold onto when we also lost our Carrier and Sires made it just a little easier to move on, even if it was just until we were out of danger.”

Exkaiser revved in response, “I heard about the breakdown you suffered after the massacre, did you ever find out who had caused the Key Code fault?”

“Sinuas.” Pink Raker spat the name with such venom that Exkaiser felt a surge of worry pass through him. “He hacked in via wireless and completely destroyed Red from the inside… He would have got me too if Red hadn’t shut down our bond and forced me out.”

“I’m sorry to make you relive that.” Exkaiser said, “But we are getting off topic.”

“Yes, we are.” Pink Raker said and her vehicle form shook a little. “How did you overcome your word problem?” 

“Do you want to official version or the truth?” Exkaiser asked. “Because officially, I was given privet tutoring by Soundwave.”

“And the truth?” Pink Raker asked.

“Springer, Rodimus and I spent a lot of time studying in the back room of the library, and yes I do mean Springer Prime and Rodimus Prime.” Exkaiser said as Pink Raker took a moment to steady herself on the road.

“You’re with them?” she asked, the unspoken truth of his statement understood easily.

“No.” Exkaiser admitted, “Springer and I are somewhat an official couple, but due to the distance and our rank, neither of us is against the other having other lovers, at least until the war with Dinogeist is over and we cam make our relationship more official.” 

“Wow, I mean I knew Springer was adventures, but Rodimus and you? I always thought the story of the back room in the library was just a rumour.” She admitted.

“Oh, I can assure you it is very true. The walls have sound proofing on all sides and the door locks on the inside. Springer use to drag me in there for privet lessons, which often times led to other things when I progressed with my wording problems. And on after then too.”

“I am never going to get that out of my helm now.” Pink Raker admitted with a chuckle. 

“You’re lucky Drillmax’s lover isn’t here. No amount of sound proofing could drown them out.” Exkaiser remarked and Pink Raker out right laughed. 

When the laughing died down she chuckled. “Thank you Exkaiser.” She said and settled back into place beside him. “My dreams… they weren’t worse-case, or even memories of what happened as his captive. It was like, he was a totally different mech.” 

"Go on." Exkaiser pressed lightly.

“In the dream he made me feel safe and protected, he treated me as an equal, like we were lovers." She explained and sighed. "I don't understand it, any other female would feel disgusted by the dreams but I’m not, I wasn't trying to get away from him in the dreams, I did feel like I was in any kind of danger or that he was even a threat. I enjoyed it and wanted more." she admitted, her head lights dipping. "I don't know what to think about them or why I’m so muddled about how I should feel but don’t if that makes sense?” 

Exkaiser dipped his hood in thought. “Hmmmm… well, given that you are under stress from your recent joining with your brothers, and the added pressures of Genesis, being captured and then escaping, and also your current charge of being Luna’s career, you understandably haven’t had any real time to just stop and take a moment to yourself. Yes you were given time off, but it was hardly enough time to let your systems and frame react to the rapid onset of changes, plus despite your own training as a medical officer you have not had a proper evaluation of your mental health since the kidnapping, as none of us trust Genesis to be serious with the evaluation, Blue Raker is your brother and thus bias to the results by outsiders views and Skymax is not fully qualified to perform the evaluation himself.” He stated, more to give her the fullest run down of his own thought son the matter before giving advice. “Given all of this information and the fact Blue Raker has officially matured into adult hood where you and Glaker have not, it could be that the recent joining had subconsciously unsettled your basic programming as a carer to seek a protector for both yourself and Luna, though you did not see or mention Luna in that dream.” 

“She wasn’t there… but… why dream of Dinogeist and not someone like you?” Pink Raker asked.

“Lingering impression of him from his time as your captor perhaps not fully repressed,” Exkaiser offered. “You may be a Kaiser, but it is a proven fact not all the good guys dream after one of their own.” He reminded. “I wouldn't worry about your dreams, in all honesty, Dinogeist protected you while you were his captive and you said he made sure he never left you alone or in any kind of vulnerable state. This is the same behaviour all beat formers of any kind, including myself and Skymax display when we are trying to court a mate, though I doubt Dinogeist would have dared to force himself on you, he is still a mech and no mech worth his plating would allow a child to be harmed. You felt safe in the dreams and you clearly weren’t afraid of him during them, that could also be your subconscious understanding that Dinogeist has displayed a desirable trait you would seek in any mech you sought as a lover."

Pinker listened and thought it over, it did make sense with all the facts in place, she was surrounded my adult mechs that weren’t related to her, thus, her internal programming would eventually kick start and allow her to mature as well, likely soon since she had linked with her brothers and one of them was fully matured now and that in turn would lead to her to develop on the outside as well, showing she was matured ready to start courtships…

“I guess that makes more sense now… and, its not so awkward now.” She admitted. “But, do you think I’ll have more dreams of him?”

“Unfortunately I can’t say yes or no to that. You aren’t part beat former like Dinogeist, myself or others, so the primal instinct that seeks behaviour like that isn’t as dominating inside you as it would be someone like me, but that being said, you are still a child and impressionable on a subconscious level like Luna, so in all honestly I’d say there is a fifty-fifty chance you will dream of him again or you won’t.”

“Great, what am I gonna tell my brothers if they catch me dreaming about him?” she asked.

“If you’d like, you can come to me about them. Or Skymax. We both have beast coding so we could help you understand the reasoning behind such dreams if you have them again, but doubt you would need to fear telling your brothers about these dreams, you are their sister and it would only be reasonable that they could try and help you if you need assurances or if the dreams do become frightening.”

“I guess that would be ok…” she said then smiled as a thought came to her. “Is it true that Rodimus can create flames from his body?”

Exkaiser chuckled. “Springer and I always carried a package of Tartar puffs to roast when he did.”

The two were laughing like fools when they started back to base.

~~~

Pterageist watched and waited, hidden in the trees not far from the road he’d seen Exkaiser and Pink Raker taking out of the town, he planned to take her for himself and also deal a blow to Exkaiser before taking Pink Raker for himself and take the information inside her for himself, by whatever means he pleased. He was tired of letting Dinogeist walk over him and he was tired of being treated as a mockery, he’d broken silence and his plan was in motion, he needed only capture the femme and the rest would fall into place.

Lunging from the dark, Ptera screeched like his specie was known for and latched his claws into the roof of the roof of Pink Raker’s Vehicle form.

Pink Raker let out a startled cry and slammed on her brakes, trying to throw the grey Geist off. "Get off me!" She cried, sending a ping to the other Kaisers for help, as Luna screamed inside her. Once Ptera had been thrown off her roof, Pink Raker changed to her robot form and snatched her twin whips from her hip storage, as Exkaiser changed beside her, drawing his sword. 

Ptera growled and turned, tossing several small smoke balls down to create a thick and heavy smoke around them, enough to force both Kaisers to step back and activate night vision to allow them to see.

“Shimata.” Pink Raker cursed. “Where is he?!”

“No! No!” Luna yelled. “Get away! Pink-Sama get away!”

“What’s wrong Luna? Tell me what’s wrong.” Pink Raker pleaded.

“Buzzing! Loud buzzing! Get away!!” Luna tried to warn, but it came to late and Pink Raker heard Exkaiser scream in agony behind her. “No!”

“Exkaiser!?”

“Too late my dear.” Ptera sneered and grabbed her by the back of the neck, easily lifting her off the floor. And sharply jabbing her back, forcing her to drop the whips from her hands. “He’s not going to be up for a long time.”

“Get your hands off her!” an enraged Skymax suddenly bellowed and Pink Raker fell into a small heap as Pterageist was punched hard in the face by the other flier and let herself be dragged out of the smoke by a familiar yellow and grey speeder.

“You two ok?” Dashmax asked, shielding Punk Raker and Exkaiser’s limp form behind him as her brothers raced towards them, Drillmax and Genesis not too far behind.

“We’re fine,” Pink Raker assured already scanning and searching for the cause of the limpness to Exkaiser. “Stun shot,” she said finding a char mark on Exkaiser’s back. 

“Skymax watch out for stingers!” Dashmax yelled in warning.

“Up!” Luna yelled in warning and Pink Raker carried Exkaiser with her as she rolled out of the way, a shot burning the back of her leg before a deep crater formed in the road where she had been.

“Form Up!” Blue Raker yelled the command as he and Green Raker joined and landed before their sister and team leader and Ultra Raker. “You will not get past us!”

“I don’t need too.” Pterageist chuckled darkly, punching Skymax’s right wing and unleashed a syurge of electricity into the sensitive panelling. as he stepped from the cloud.

“Right! Right!!” Luna screamed.

“What is that brat talking about?” Genesis snarled only to howl in pain as a powerful force slammed into him, unseen claws and teeth ripping into him.

Pink Raker growled and grabbed something from her back-subspace pocket and tossed it at Genesis, the thing atop him slashing it open and was splattered with bright pink paint.

“What the frag is that!?” Drillmax yelled.

“My latest creation, a beast for more capable than the pathetic little bat you now shelter.” Pterageist boasted proudly. “Terraclaw! Kill them all but the femme alive!” he ordered of the beast and now it was covered in paint, it was easy to see it charging with grate speed and agility towards Ultra Raker. 

“There’s no box on that thing!” Dashmax yelled, “Its pure beast!”

“Then we don’t hold back!” Drillmax ordered, “Shoot to kill!” 

Pink Raker heaved Exkaiser out of the danger zone, her helm jewel showering Exkaiser in her rose glow as she tried to heal him and bring him back online, wincing as her optics began to haze and lose focus until there was nothing but blackness. “What… what’s happening?” 

“Kid?” Dashmax asked. “Pinker what’s wrong?”

“I can’t see!” Pink Raker said, feeling Dashmax’s hands on her shoulders. “My hands feel numb… Dashmax what’s happening to me?” 

“Toxic smog…” Exkaiser wheezed out. “Shuts down the senses… Makes easy targets…” he explained as he struggled to his feet. “Get her… Out of here, Dashmax.” He ordered and steadies himself with his sword.

“Come on kid.” Dashmax said taking Pink Raker’s hand and leading her away.

“My brothers…”

“They’re fine, that paint you threw is making that thing easy to see they’ll bring it down.” Dashmax assured.

“Above!” Luna suddenly cried and Pink Raker screamed as Dashmax grabbed her in a tight hold and pulled her out of the way of a shot that would have knocked her to the ground.

“Slag.”

“Nee-chan!?”

Pink Raker let Dashmax carry her, unable to see and no unable to feel anything in her arms and parts of her chest she felt true terror starting to grip her. “Red…?”

\“I’m here sister. I’m right here and I’m not leaving you.”\

“I got ya Pinker. You’re safe.” Dashmax assured as he carried her through the continued shots.

Somewhere behind them, Pink Raker heard the beast Ptera had named Terraclaw give a chilling cry and the sound of a heavy impact nearby left her in no doubt that Ultra Raker was fighting the beast as Dashmax continued to carry and shield her from danger.

Then something slammed into Dashmax and sent them both crashing into the ground, Pink Raker screaming as she felt something burn into her side, her audios starting to ring with the haze of a concussion as she struggled to find something, ANYTHING to hold onto in the darkness. 

Suddenly pain cut through her body, a pain that wasn’t her own, but was raw, hot and so very close to her spark it could have been fatal. She heard the muffled echos of Drillmax snarling and ordering Dashmax to run, Exkaiser let out a warning cry and then her systems shut down completely.

Pterageist laughed as he grabbed Pink Raker from the ground and with an all mighty flap of his wings carried her up and away from the fight, leaving the Green Raker barely alive from a shot to the center of Ultra Raker’s chest, and the destroyed corpse of Terraclaw as he flew the scene. 

There, in front of every Kaiser online to see it, a tiny red bat flew up from the tree line and screeched, causing Ptera to falter only seconds before Dinogeist himself rammed the grey dactyl with such force Pink Raker almost plummeted to the ground, saved only by the huge black Geists swift change to his mech form as he grabbed her in one arm.

“He saved her?” Genesis asked in shock.

“Nee-chan?!” Blue Raker called realizing she was limp and unresponsive.

Dinogeist let out a 'humph', grabbing Ptera by the wing and twisted hard. “I warned you not to toy with me.” He snarled in clear outrage and fury as the Grey Geist struggled to break free.

“Dinogeist!” Exkaiser snarled and the red gaze of the huge mech fell on him and for a moment there was nothing, no words, no threats, no actions.

Then Dinogeist flew higher, dragging Ptera up with him before he transformed back into a jet, trapping Ptera’s wing inside his larger frame and sealing Pink Raker into his Cargo hold as he took off.

~~~

Blue Raker refused to leave his brothers side as he lay in the medical bay, tended too by the still injured Skymax and Dashmax, Exkaiser rapidly sending a signal out to all Kaisers for further back up and medical aid, ignoring Genesis’s constant yelling as Drillmax tried to tend his leader’s injuries.

“You aren’t worthy of the title Leader! You allowed Dinogeist to take that femme away and now she will be in greater danger than ever! You’re nothing but a coward!”

“Will you SHUT UP!” Exkaiser screamed rounding on Genesis and firmly slammed his fist into the mech’s chest with enough force to dent the metal. “I did what I had to do to save my team, and yes I let Dinogeist leave with Pink Raker because if I had chased him, if I had ignored the critical injuries to my team mate and allowed myself to be blind to the needs of my whole unit over one member we’d be planning a burial for Green Raker rather than fighting to save his life! I have to live with the knowledge I had to let his sister be taken for a second time by the enemy in order to save his life knowing that any harm that befalls her is on my hands! I Know she’s in danger but unlike you Genesis I have to think about the WHOLE of my team, not just one member! So instead of standing there and belittling my every move, help me call in back up or leave me alone!” 

Genesis looked beyond shell shocked and the Max brothers looked on with a mixture of pride, shock and awe as their team leader finally lost his temper and put the larger mech in his place.

~ “I see you finally found your voice again, Exkaiser-chan.” ~

The gentle, soothing and familiar voice broke the trance everyone had suddenly fallen into and Exkaiser turned to the screen before him to see a familiar blue helm and silver battle mask looking back at him. “O-Optimus.”

~ “I have already dispatched one of my students to your location on an unrelated issue, however given the situation you just described I will contact him again and have him rush. In the meantime, go to your repair bay and allow Drillmax to tend you. Genesis.” ~ He added in a tone so heavy and so cold Exkaiser felt the ice drip from his adopted sire’s voice. ~ “You will remain, and we shall have a little chat.” ~

“Y-yes Prime. Sir.” Genesis stammered, realizing for the first time just how much of a frightening mech the old Prime could be.


	5. A Better Monster than most.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little more history from the Geist's side of things and a bomb shell for the younger members of Exkaiser's team.

Chapter 4

Dinogeist came into the throne room, freshly cleaned and dried from his ‘talk’ with Pterageist that had left the grey mech laid in the brig repaired to the smallest amounts until Dinogeist permitted otherwise, not only had Ptera broken radio silence, he had also called on a unit Dinogeist had no intention of working with to begin with. But they were on their way now and he had no way to stop them.

He would have to deal with it when they arrived, up until then, he had other things to worry about, monitoring the earth reports and channels with faint interest, Dinogeist spared a glance down to the side of his throne where like before Pinker was restrained to the throne, she would be able to move more this time as only her wrists and forearms were restrained in heavy shackles with no locks to pick and the chains were attaches to top of the throne out of her reach, making it impossible for her to try the same escape she's done before.

Armourgeist had found the chemicals used to create the blinding and numbing agent used on her and Exkaiser during the fight and carefully injected her with a small dose of counter agents to return her senses to their normal state before she’d been restrained and so, he needed only to wait for her to awaken.

But that was not why he was checking on her, there were tears freely flowing from her dull optics, a result of her lacking senses and also the subconscious realization she had no link to her brothers because of the cloud of toxins Ptera had used on her. Dinogeist had noticed the tears after a small cool sensation had fallen onto his tail and in a small gesture of comfort as he had nothing else to spare that would cover her, he had gently cradled her in his tail.

It didn’t take long before the femme stirred and slowly took in her new surroundings. She knew where she was, the huge shadow cast by the TV and the chains on her arms were clues she wasn’t at home waking up from a very bad dream. She slowly moved to sit with her back against the throne and brought her knees up to her chest, trying to wipe the tears away and force herself to stop crying like a child but the pain she’d felt from Green Raker and the knowledge she wasn’t there to help fix it made her feel helpless, a feeling she hated.

“We are at war, but that does not mean you must become heartless and void of emotion.” Dinogeist told her softly.

“I can’t feel them anymore.” She told him weakly. “I don’t even know if-”

“Green Raker lives.” 

Pink Raker looked up as Komori flew down and landed on her arm, “Skymax connected life lines to Green Raker’s chest, Dashmax and Blue Raker connect to helm and neck. Medical joining to stabilize systems and make safe for transport. Green Raker alive.”

“Why can’t I feel them?” she asked.

“Toxic cloud make systems go numb, closes open links, like strong wind. Open again when wind stops.” Komori explained. “Armourgeist says sibling link like that sometimes when injuries are near fatal.”

“Armourgeist teach you that?” Pink Raker asked.

“As best he could, given his limited training but he is skilled enough to educate himself and had never attempted what he is not confident in trying, life on the field taught him well, but he is not able to repair all things he would like.” Dinogeist nodded, “But that is a topic for another time, you have need of fuel as I am sure your charge is as well,” he added and produced an unopened mid-grade canister of oil while Komori flew to a small alcove and brought back two packages of bitlet to youngling energon rations.

“You know about Luna?” she asked.

“I have had Komori watching you for a while, he reported her existence to be after you faced me during the raid on the fuel deport a few days ago.” Dinogeist explained.

“And you aren’t going to take her from me?”

“I will never take a bitlet from their care giver.” The huge leader stated, “She is safer and better off with you and the Kaisers, at least there she may yet learn to survive and develop in a stable environment.”

Pink Raker nodded, carefully scooping Luna’s trembling form from her carry hold, blanket and all and cradling her close to her spark. “Luna?”

“Scary…” Luna whined, tears staining her face as Pink Raker gently rubbed her back and wings with her finger tips. “Pink-Sama crying… Hurt?”

“I’m alright.” Pink Raker soothed softly and tore open the youngling rations with her teeth. “Here, this will help you.”

“Help you.” Luna said pushing the rations back towards Pink Raker.

“No little one, I have my own.” The Raker assured, “You eat first and then I’ll have mine.” She added and Luna gave a small click in response before taking large, clearly hungry mouthfuls of the food ration she was being offered, Dinogeist smiled behind his mask, the little bat reminding him of Komori in his beginning stages as she took such large bites but took time to chew and then swallow the food in her mouth before taking another bite.

Once Luna was finished eating, she climbed up and settled on Pink Raker’s shoulder, gently nuzzling her cheek to try and make her feel better as tears still fell now and then even as she drank deeply from her oil, her systems needing the energy after the sudden rush of the fight. “Thank you.”

“You will need your energy.” Dinogeist said, deciding it best to keep her focused on the present, not the lacking sense of her siblings for the moment. “I have need of your Medical skills.”

“Is that why Komori was watching me?” She asked, gently petting Luna.

“Yes,” He admitted, “As I am sure you recall, Thundergeist was injured during the raid, and during repairs, Armourgeist found a problem that he can not fix alone. Normally I would allow him to take Horngeist or even Komori as an assistant, but this is something neither of them can aid him with as the work is delicate and must be precise.”

“And because Armourgeist is your general, no one thought it smart to give him the medical upgrade in his hands and fingers to allow for such procedures?” Pink Raker asked.

“Oh, I have them, Kaiser. I just can’t do two jobs at once.” Armourgeist stated from the entrance of the cave, though there was a grim tone to his voice. “It’s getting worse.” He added.

“What is?” Pink Raker asked.

Armourgeist looked to Dinogeist who nodded. “She must know the truth if she is to help you.” he stated.

Armourgeist nodded. “Thundergeist suffers from a Grade Five Cranial Glitch, as well as a deep-rooted program glitch that stops his internal systems working for anything near their normal rates. He struggles with basic day to day life because of these issues, but so far I have managed to keep his stable.”

“But now?” Pink Raker pressed.

“The Glitch has begun to effect his motor control and his internal systems are slowly shutting down. My guess is he has only a few Earth days before it shuts him down permanently,” Armourgeist said. “He has also contracted Hallow Shell.”

“And you have no way to fight both Cranial input from the Glitch and remove the Hallow Shell infection without an extra pair of hands small enough to reach inside and poke at the needed systems without needing a map.” She realized, “but how would he had caught Hallow Shell? It only happens in cold climates and the last time I look into a Cranial Glitch, at Grade Five there is no way for eth body to move, much less go somewhere cold for a few hours…”

“True, and that is why I am here.” Armourgeist said. “When Pterageist took off to chase you, he knocked Horngeist into my bay area and without realizing it, Horngeist knocked over a Cryo container, which spilt over Thundergeist.” The Geist medic explained, “While Dinogeist chased after Pterageist, Horngeist and I have been fighting to keep Thundergeist warm.”

“And the cold from the cryo if also effecting the Glitch. Without internal control the Glitch spreads like a stroke.”

“We’ve slowed it but without help from someone who knows what they are doing as a medic, Thundergeist will die.” Armourgeist said.

“I have had Komori watching you in hopes of approaching you peacefully on this matter.” Dinogeist stated. “But now it seems we have greater need of you.” 

“We can cure the Hallow Shell…. But I’m not even going to try and mess with his helm.” Armourgeist began to say.

“I can correct the glitch.” 

Silence. Dinogeist from surprise, Armourgeist in shock.

“You are a Grade seven medic at this age?” Armourgeist managed to finally find his words. “But… but then you would have to be-”

“My Carrier was First Aid, Apprentice of Ratchet himself, I studied under both of them and under Chromedome and Rung. I know what needs doing and I have the tools to do it.” Pink Raker said and to prove it, she flexed her hands and the tips suddenly grew into sharp needles.

“You’re a mnemosurgeon?” Dinogeist asked.

Pink Raker nodded, “I can correct the Cranial Glitch and remove it, but that’s only going to work if he stays off duty and doesn’t take any hits to the helm for at least a week after the surgary.”

“Then you will help?” Dinogeist asked.

“On one condition.” Pink Raker stated.

~~~

Green Raker slowly came back from the darkness, his optics blurry from lack of use as he slowly sat up, rubbing his chest, groaning as his joints complained at even the smallest movements. 

“Glaker?” A voice asked and slowly, Green Raker was able to focus on the speaker. 

“Nii-san?” he asked then gasped as the memories of what had happened came flooding back, “Nee-chan?!”

“Calm down.” Blue Raker pleaded catching his brother and holding his steady. “Her systems were effected by a toxic cloud, she can’t feel us just as we can’t feel her. We have to reopen the bond to her but to do that you must be calm.” His brother stated softly as he clutched his brother, “I’m right here… but you need to calm down or we’ll stress her even more.”

Green Raker took a few deep breaths as his systems caught up with the repairs that had been done to him and the faint pains faded away completely. “Is she…?”

“Exkaiser is already beating himself up about it, but we had to get you back.” Dashmax said as he came in with a tray of oils. “He yelled at Genesis, and we now have a Prime coming here asap.” 

“Do we know who?” Green Raker asked before taking a long pull of an oil he’d been offered.

“No clue, all we do know is that until further notice, Genesis is forbidden from leaving the base at all and Exkaiser has Skymax, Drillmax and me on standby to help if the Geists attack again.” Dashmax explained and offered Blue Raker the second cup of oil.

“Ready?” Blue Raker asked offering Green Raker his hand, which his brother instantly took and nodded, closing his optics and searching inside himself for the familiar warmth of his sister.

Together they found her and together, they reopened the link forcing the haze and fog of their recent pains and unrest aside to clear the bond and instantly, she reached back and firmly linked herself with them again. Flooding them with the assurance she was unharmed and safe, that she wasn’t afraid of the Geists that had her, surrounding herself in the warmth and love of her brothers.

“She’s ok…” Green Raker smiled as tears dripped down his face. “She’s ok…”

“We’ll get her back.” Dashmax assured softly.

~~~

The condition, much to Armourgeist’s surprise, had been rather simple and easy to allow. 

Pink Raker and asked for a small basin of clean water to soak her hands in before they began their work, not because they didn’t have the facilities to wash their hands and remain clean to avoid spreading contaminants, but because of her own personal beliefs.

While she’s soaked her hands he’d noticed the small smile on her face and realized the bond to her brothers had been reopened, allowing her to relax and completely focus on her task while Luna, safely covered in her blanket, watched carefully from a nearby table with Komori at her side, Dinogeist was by the door while Horngeist stood guard at the cell Ptera was being kept in.

While Armourgeist worked on warming and curing Hallow Shell inside Thundergeist’s body, Pink Raker very slowly worked her needle tips into the core processor of the blue mech with deliberate slow and delicate movements, this work was so delicate and so very sensitive that even the smallest wrong move the wrong pressure at the wrong moment, and she could completely wipe Thundergeist’s memories forever.

She went step by step, as if reading from the books she’d studied for so long, following the rules she had learnt by heart from all her teachers as she studied to be a medic like her Carrier, trying to find a way to somehow save Red before the massacre. There is no clock on the wall, no limit to how long the surgary should take. Do not give yourself the stress of knowing you have a limit, there is no one waiting to push you aside and take over. You begun this, now you must end it.

Go slowly and never rush, just let the needles slide and if they won’t go, wait until they will, don’t make your own path when there are already delicate trails to follow… let the processor adjust to you, never alter it. Let the images you see flow by and keep them as outside sources, you are you. they are they. Do not get lost in their past when trying to save their future.

It didn’t matter that she was a Kaiser and her patient a Geist. It didn’t matter that she was a child and had been kidnapped to perform this procedure. All that mattered was someone needed aid and she had given it.

Her Carrier would have been proud.

Armourgeist finished his work, but said nothing, instead he carefully placed a comforter over Thundergeist’s slightly twitching form and stepped back, watching Pink Raker’s hands slowly move and slide with the gentleness he’d often seen young mothers tend their child, he could see the thin data codes running behind her optics as she works, the coding acting as a barrier to keep outside interference silenced as she preformed what was considered the most intimate and delicate procedure in all of their kind’s history. 

Hours later, after Horngeist had retired to sleep and returned to his post, after Luna and Komori had fallen asleep and woke to meet a new morning, Pink Raker was still there, working to fix and correct the damage and alterations the glitch had caused inside Thundergeist’s helm.

Dinogeist checked his chromometer and realized it had been a whole forty-eight hours and she was still going, but before he could question her need to fuel up, Armourgeist brought a canister pf oil and a long straw, carefully brushing the tip of the straw to her lips and instantly she caught it and began to drink deeply, the canister was empty when she was done but she never once stopped her work. 

Pterageist woke at last and Dinogeist allowed Armourgeist to fix most of the damage but refused to allow his wings repaired as further punishment for his clear violation of his orders and his attempt on the female Kaiser’s life.

After almost six more hours, Pink Raker withdrew her claws with delicate care and smiled. “The Glitch is gone.” She said, “He just needs rest and refuelling.” She added.

“Are you alright?” Armourgeist asked.

“Ask me again in an hour.” She said and he noticed her hands were shaking violently. “do we still have that basin of water?”

“Here.” He said and placed the basin down on the next table, watching her soak her hands and slowly flex the joints of her hands slowly rubbing the palms and knuckle joints as if to sooth pains until the shaking subsided. “So… it’s gone for good?” he asked.

“He’ll need a processor scan in a few days, just to be sure there is no lingering effects, but yes, the Glitch itself is gone. It’ll just take me a while to reset the sensory grid in my hands.”

“Sensitive hands?” Komori asked.

Pink Raker nodded, “All medics have extra sensory grids in their hands, it helps them locate fluxes inside a patient’s body and also helps to transfer numbing data and medical programming to help with fire walls.”

“That’s why I ask you to hold onto my wrist and not my palm.” Armourgeist explained, “When you pinch with your claws, it feels like knives. Not tiny pin pricks.”

“Sorry.” Komori ducked a little.

“Forgiven.” Armour assured.

“Come.” Dinogeist ordered as his tail tip tapped Pink Raker’s shoulder. “You require rest after such a long surgary.” He added and Pink Raker nodded, collecting Luna in her still lightly shaky hands as she followed him.

They returned to the throne room, and the chairs were reattached to her shackled as she settled on the large cushion that had been placed there, gently cradling Luna as the white bat snuggled into her chest, Dinogeist loosely draped his tail over her legs, more to keep her warm as he flipped through the TV channels.

He looked down when he heard a soft ‘chi-chi-chi’ sound and watched Pink Raker gently tuck Luna back into her carry hold, the little bat having fallen asleep again.

“Tell me, what do you think about?" He asked, realizing that she wasn’t fussing over his tail, and that she had not been as talkative as she had before.

“Just things...” She said after a little while, “My brothers reopened our bond… Glaker’s ok…” she smiled a little then looked up hearing Komori give out quiet little 'krees' so different from the ones she’d heard before, seeing Dinogeist gently petting the red and yellow bat. "Why would Pterageist attack me if you planned to approach me peacefully about the Glitch in Thundergeist? Why was he intent on killing everyone rather than just grabbing me?” 

"Pterageist has chosen to defy my orders, breaking radio silence to call in back up I would prefer stayed locked away in a cell for the rest of their miserable lives.” Dinogeist said as he used a fingertip to pat Komori's head, making the bat kree. “However I cannot undo what that fool has begun and thus, I must now insure the safety of not just my other Generals, but you as well in a way that does not include simply releasing you.”

“I understand that.” She sighed. “But, if Pterageist has gone that far, why are you keeping him?” 

“Because off all the evils in his life right now, I am the one who does not abuse nor manipulate him into my berth for my own pleasures and then abandon him to the uses of others.” Dinogeist said, “I have always known of his past abuse, the sire he escaped, the streets he survived on by selling himself for credits to eat and a warm berth for the night, and I tried for a long time to teach him a better way, to give him the means to escape on his own, but my aid could only go so far as I refused to allow him into my berth.”

Pink Raker listened, thinking it over and nodding in understanding. “He never had someone show him kindness or offer him aid without the strings attached before…”

“Yes. And when I refused to accept what he willingly offered as he had become so accustomed to doing, I fear I may have triggered this violence within him. What was meant to be mercy and kindness he perceived as weakness and took the chance to try and kill him. Since then, I have walked a thin line between disciplining him and out right beating him for the multitude of offences and defiance to my orders. I spare him to grant him that chance of one day he will understand my actions are not done without cause or reason, but his recent actions show that he has become so use to the behaviour he displays he has lost his hope of ever being free of the violence and thus accepts it.” Dinogeist explained, “I am not versed in the ways of the mind, but I know enough to know that of all his abusers, I am the kindest.”

“There are others?” She asked.

“Sinuas.” Dinogeist nodded. “He had Pterageist’s ear long before I did, and I know now that the hold that vile wretch has on Pterageist is deep rooted in a twisted love affair. I do not dig into the facts, but I am sure that Sinuas has forced a bond with Pterageist at some point, but it is only one way. Sinuas feels nothing for Ptera save the enjoyment of his body where as Pterageist has become so use to the abuse of his life that he accepts it as normal and allows himself to be used.”

“That’s awful.” Pink Raker said, “How can someone just… allow that to be their lot in life?”

“That is how the Slums have always been.” Dinogeist said. “Few dare to try and fight the ways of that life style, those that do fight it, face great challenges and often suffer the worst beatings and torment from those higher than themselves. Even fewer break free of their lives in the slums and rise to higher better places and those that do, often times struggle to keep their children from suffering the same belittlement and abuse as they did. Such is Pterageist’s story. His mother began in the Slums, worked hard to feed his older brothers and then after a brief happiness of love in the higher middle class she birthed Ptera, then when he was still young she lost her mate and was forced to marry the brother of that mate to remain in the higher classes, Pterageist, as the youngest of her children was not able treated well by his new Sire and as a result he fled to the streets, his life has spiralled down since then and by the time I found him, he was already beyond the help of the Kaisers.”

“Is that why you rose up?” she asked.

“No. I rose from the shadows after the death of those who were truly fighting for change, trying to go about it the diplomatic way… I admit I admired Alpha Trion for his bravery, but after his death, I knew that there was no longer a place for words in the matter and action was required.”

“Exkaiser’s brother died with Alpha Trion.” She said and he chuckled. 

“Dikaiser, a mech I would like to think had left some kind of mark on the minds of others like him, that there was possibly a chance for words…” he said.

“Did you know him personally?” she asked.

Dinogeist paused as if thinking. “I did meet him once.” He admitted evenly. “We were both in the company of a dear friend, one who offered us the aid of none sentient Combiner Assistants, but Dikaiser refused them. Saying that violence would not help the matter… perhaps if he had listened, he might have survived.”

Pink Raker shook her helm, “Maybes and should haves can’t change what’s happened.” She said. “If the rich would just listen to reason and see that credits do not bring true happiness in life, there wouldn’t be a class system.”

“On that we agree.” He said, “But you must understand that no rich mech would ever lower himself to listen to a slum mech in public?”

“Frag what the world thinks.” Pink Raker said, “Better yet, look into every rich mech and femme in the highest classes, and take stock of everything they spend their credits on, in a cycle, when you know what they have spent to live on, deduct everything that’s left over and spread that wealth through the slums. Take the wealth of criminals away and spread it amongst the slums as extra punishment to the slobs and pimps of the high glass to deter them returning and those who continue to offend and bicker, send them to a work camp, where they REALLY have to live as a poor mech as punishment for their crimes.”

Dinogeist laughed. “My dear, where were you when the war was young? A fire like yours might just have been enough to snap a few helms around.”

“Its what my sires said would work.” Pink Raker smiled a little, “They walked on both sides of life and survived the war so they knew what it was like to have everything and have nothing, and they knew what it meant to fight for what you loved, the nobility of today don’t know that kind of pain and loss because they were born into credits they didn’t earn and no one taught them the meaning or value of what they have.”

Dinogeist chuckled. “You speak well on the matter. Someone like you would have been a great aid to Alpha Trion and Dikaiser I think.”

“You think so?” She asked.

“I know so.” Dinogeist assured. “I am curious as to if Exkaiser knows you hold such views? He surely would enjoy the company of a femme so liken to his brother.”

Pink Raker shook her helm. “He knows, but he’s already got the company of others, plus, I wouldn’t want to be around him too much if I am so like Dikaiser… I’d be worried I was hurting him.”

“Hurting him?” Dinogeist asked.

“Exkaiser… he doesn’t talk much about his brother, but when he does, he speaks of him with so much admiration and love, I’d feel terrible if something I said or did reminded him of the brother he lost so violently… he doesn’t show it often but he misses his brother and I would never want to hurt him by bringing up memories of what he lost especially when I can just go and hug Braker and Glaker whenever I please.”

“You have a kind spark.” Dinogeist said softly. "Tell me, what do you care for, little Raker, more than anything?"

"Besides My Onii-sans?" she asked. "Luna, my team mates, beyond that, there isn’t much that isn’t generic.” She admitted. "What about you?" she asked shifting slightly to look up at him without getting a neck ache.

Dinogeist shook his helm. "That, my dear is my point. I have few things I care for. And even fewer things that I can so carefully hold onto as I am sure your brothers and friends hold onto you.” he said, “I have gained much for the Slums in my actions, but at the same time I have created a class of my own, one where few people are worthy of standing in my presence, as I said before when we talked at length, for me to find a lover, an equal who wants and expects nothing form me but what I have to offer… such is a rare and wonderful thing.”

She blinked then realized he was right in some ways, he was considered a powerful force to be reckoned with, and any one male or female who might seek to court him would need to be equally as powerful and respected by his kin to be even allowed near him, not to mention that if he were to try and court anyone less than himself that person would then be seen by the rest of the universe as little more than a berth warmer or slave to fill in until the true ‘mate’ could be found.

"Then tell me this, how would you know when you've found said lover?" She asked. 

Dinogeist's ears twitched in thought. "I suppose, if one knows them for a long time, they would slowly find themselves more and more wanting to be with them. But I have no such luxury.” 

“What if you just met someone and there was just an instant attraction?” Pink Raker asked, “You must have heard stories of the Cybertronian War when loves would meet across the field and then open u about their affairs during the war when it was safe? How would they have known it was more than just lust or simple desire taking over for a one-time fling?”

“Hmmm,” he thought on that a moment. “I have heard the stories, but as I was not there, I can only guess that there was a build up to their courtship and eventual relationship.” He said. “I would imagine perhaps an excitement when battles began to see their lover, reoccurring dreams or a strange feeling of desire never felt before then." 

Pink Raker's breathing hitched a moment. “Dreams…?” 

Why did he have to mention THAT? 

"Something wrong?" Dinogeist asked, curios at the pink clad one's strange behaviour.

"No-”

“Pink-sama has strange dreams that make her fall out of bed.” Luna pipped up innocently as she peeked out of her carry hold, “My tummy growls at me…” she added.

“it has been a while since you last ate.” Pink Raker said glad of the change of topic, gently poking the tiny blue and white bat’s tummy. “And you don’t ever tell anyone else that I fell out of bed.”

“Hai Pink-sama.” Luna chittered then blinked. “You’re darker.” She said.

“eh?” Pink Raker asked and looked down at herself, sure enough, her normally fair and light colours were became dull and dark to show that the outer most layer of her shell was drying up and dying off, ready to ‘grow’ and reshape itself into her adult form. 

Dinogeist chuckled. “It is not something to worry about little one, your Carer is simply coming of age, growing into her adult form and maturing.” He explained, as Komori brought over another larger ration package for Luna and Dinogeist offered Pink Raker a larger Canister of oil. “She needs to rest and allow her systems and body to change and grow and then her colours will brighten again.” 

“Not sick?” Luna asked.

“No little one.” Pink Raker smiled. “I’m not sick.”

Luna seemed happy with that and moved out of the carry hold to eat, sharing with Komori as Pink Raker drank deeply from her oil.

“I do wonder,” The Geist lord asked when she had finished her drink. “Why ask me of such things and not Exkaiser? Unless of course, you are unable to speak with him of these matters?"

Pink Raker wished she could melt into the ground, “No. I… I have asked him about things, and he says its normal. Coming of age messes with your systems a little as you mature.” She admitted, “It was just… very odd to have dreams like that about you.” 

Dinogeist paused and for the third time in his life, found himself speechless. He stared at the pink femme for a long moment before his words came back. "I see… and you were appalled by this, of course..." 

Pink Raker shock her head. "No actually I wasn’t and that was why I went to Exkaiser... he said the dreams may have been a response to the way you treated me when I was her last time, protecting me from Pterageist as you did trigger a subconscious recognition of a suitable mate. And since we’d has such a stressful few weeks, he also said my early maturing cycle could have been triggered by my joining with Braker and Glaker.” She explained then realized a cold chill was coming from somewhere, making her feel cold. 

Dinogeist heard and felt the femme shiver and realized the earth was cooling around them to signify a drastic change in temperature above ground.

“Dinogeist-sama.” Horngeist bid as she came in. “The weather has drastically cooled outside, it is snowing heavily above ground.” 

“Cold snap.” Pink Raker said, “The humans say it’s a freak occurrence in their weather patterns. Should pass in a few days.” She added.

Dinogeist nodded. “Fetch the extra sheets from storage and take them to Armourgeist.” He told Horngeist, “Insure that Thundergeist is kept warm, I will tend our guest.” He added and the changed to his robot form and removed a large folded sheet from his subspace and draped it over his shoulders and back. 

Pink Raker blinked then eeped as she was gently lifted up and placed in Dinogeist’s lap and practically swallowed by the huge black sheet, though her body seemed to welcome the warmth and she couldn’t stop herself snuggling against him.

“We will continue our talk later,” he assured, “You must rest,” he added as Komori flew into the shadow the blanket and settled over Pink Raker’s lap to sleep.

“Thank you.” She said and within minutes she was asleep, lulled by the steady warmth and constant spark beat.

Once he was sure she was asleep, Dinogeist gave a heavy sigh. He couldn’t protect her forever while she was here, not now that he knew who was on the way to earth thanks to Pterageist’s meddling. He knew that eventually he would have to leave her alone and that would leave her without the protection she’d need from not just the grey flier but also from the monster he had called on. And Exkaiser, stars above and beyond he’d grown so much but he was not ready to face this, not yet and not with the team he had, they were all young, too frail and too weak to face this terror from the past and come out unchanged, maybe the oldest Maxicron brother would be unchanged but the Rakers? Exkaiser himself? 

No. None of them were ready to face the coming monsters. Dinogeist leaned his helm back and let his optics close, thinking over the mess he’d help create for them and how many ways he could try and somehow protect both the young one in his lap and the brother only a selected few knew was his.

Surrendering was not an option, too many people would take his place if he did that and free him from the cells and he couldn’t stage a capture for that same reason. He could try and contact more of his own loyal followers, but they would take too long to arrive and he had to also consider that too many Geists here on Earth WOULD bring Optimus’s own people from retirement to help Exkaiser…

He couldn’t put Exkaiser through that, not after all that his brother had already suffered because of him. What to do, what to do…

Then, a thought came to him. A brilliant, simple but dangerous idea that might just work. He would need help, but if he was careful and took care to keep a tight limit on who knew what and how the events fell… 

Yes, it could work.

~~~

Dashmax had managed to coax Blue Raker away from Green Raker’s bed side, not to take him away, but to lay on the berth next to the younger liner and sleep for a few hours, the older brother having refused to rest while Green Raker was on system support. Now that Green Raker was stable and could sleep without fear of his systems giving out, Dashmax had insisted that he would watch the Green brother while Braker took time to properly rest himself.

Easily done really, Green Raker slept on his side, snuggled under the green comforter while Blue Raker lay sprawled on his back, only partly covered by the comforter, leaving Dashmax to rest against the wall between the two, sipping some warm oil and reading over a report about the sudden cold snap that had struck the area, carefully checking the younger liner now and then to make sure he was comfortable and sleeping soundly.

Skymax peeked into the room and smiled, “How are they doing?”

“Braker’s ok, just tired, Glaker’s still worried about Pinker but he’s getting better.” He said, not realizing he’d used the Rakers pet names for one another rather than their true names.

Skymax smiled but let it slip. He wasn’t Genesis and so the lapse meant nothing to him. “Are you ok?” he asked.

“I’m ok.” Dashmax nodded, “Just… seeing that happen and I said I’d help look after them and I let her get snatched.”

“Not your fault.” Skymax said, “Pterageist had the aid of a monster even we couldn’t have predicted and given how mad Dinogeist seemed I can only imagine that Pterageist was punished for his actions severely.”

Dashmax nodded grimly. “Still… she was so scared, she called for her brother.”

“Them?” Skymax asked nodding to the Rakers, then blinked as Dashmax shook his helm.

“Red Raker.” Dashmax explained. “She called for her twin, the one that didn’t make it.”

Skymax made a sound of understanding, “Well, she has been known to call on him from time to time, when she’s scared from what I recall of her records.”

Dashmax nodded. “Coping mechanism.” He deduced, “Do you think she’s ok now? That cloud thing Pterageist used… it couldn’t be permanent, right?” 

“It’ll have worn off now, but I doubt she is going to be ok until we get her out of there.”

“Exkaiser has a plan?” Dashmax asked.

“Working on it, we’ll know better what to do when the Prime gets here.” Skymax said and then gasped as Braker sat up suddenly gasping and quickly looking to Green Raker as his brother woke up with a startled yelp and fell off his berth. “What?”

“My fault.” Green Raker panted shaking as he struggled back to his feet, “I was- I dreamt-I shouldn’t…” he tried to say only to break down into sobs.

“Not your fault.” Blue Raker snapped and all but shoved Skymax out of his was he gathered his brother close. “You couldn’t have stopped it, you couldn’t have known. It wasn’t your fault!”

“I should have helped!” Green Raker screamed, “If I hadn’t been such a coward they’d still be here! All of them! Red, Sires and Carrier they’d all still be here!” he cried and sobbed violently, “It’s all my fault!”

“What’s going on in here?” Exkaiser asked quietly.

“I think, it’s a bad dream.” Skymax said, “A memory of what happened to their parents.” He added.

Exkaiser nodded. “Blue?” he asked.

“He’ll be alright, when he’s calmed down.” The older Liner assured weakly, though his hold on his twin stayed strong, gentle hands rubbing and petting the green helm as the younger brother sobbed. “We need her back.”

“We’ll get her back.” He promised, “I promise.” 

~~~

Komori woke up feeling safe and warm, looking up to see Pink Raker was still asleep, but her frame had undergone a change, her chest plating wasn't flat anymore, it was curved at the waist area and had formed the classic breast plate design. Komori knew that the new armour was in fact stronger and harder around the torso and chest now, made to protect her still developing frame underneath and spark chamber from danger. The armour itself wasn't attention grabbing, like some he’d seen before, but it was clearly developed from a close view. 

He carefully climbed out of the blanket’s shadow and settled on Dinogeist’s neck line. “She is still sleeping…” he stated with a soft kree. “Is it normal?”

Dinogeist nodded softly. “Her systems are upgrading and her body developing at a rapid rate, normal for Combiner Assistance like her. The need to sleep is also normal.” He explained, smiling proudly as Komori made a small greeting chitter and brought a bitlet-to-youngling ration down for Luna, who was starting to wiggle out of the carry hold, yawning bigly as she rubbed her optics.

“Pink-Sama?” the little bat asked gently touching the sleeping Raker’s face.

“She’s still asleep dear one.” Dinogeist soothed softly and opened the ration packet for the two bats. “Eat, she will wake when she is ready.”

“Ok.” Luna said and joined Komori as they ate their meal.

 

Some hours later, Pink Raker woke to the sound of Luna and Komori laughing, she shifted a little and slowly blinked away the sleep as she peeked out of the sheet that was over her, smiled as she watched Komori bat a small ball with his wing hard enough to make it roll to Luna who hopped after it, caught it in her claws and then batted it back to Komori.

“They’re happy.” She sighed softly.

“As children should be.” Dinogeist agreed and she smiled, realizing he hadn’t moved to set her back on the ground yet and had in fact lifted the cushion she’d been sat on before and placed it behind her helm, allowing her to sleep without getting a crick in her neck. “You have developed.”

“I know… my systems are going crazy with alerts and reminders to fuel up.” She said then blinked as he brought a large glowing pink cube from the other side of his throne. “You have pure energon?” she asked in shock.

“I know a few things about energy conversion and when we arrived here, we found a small collection of minor energon Crystals.” He admitted. “Drink, you need the energy and nutrition more than I do.” He added.

“I thought only Veterans knew how make this stuff.” She admitted, gratefully taking a long drink of what was considered the finest grade of any kind to all Transformers, the effects were instant and clear, her colours brightened, her body completed its still lingering developments and there was a noticeable change in her breathing cycles, they became softer and almost completely vanished, an indication that her ability to breath and cycle oxygen was the same as an adult, through their basic protoforms and external filters rather than just focused through her primary air ways in her neck and nasal ridge.

Choking would be possible if someone grabbed her by the neck and squeezed, but if Pink Raker ever lost consciousness, she would continue to cycle and filter oxygen through her Protoform as all adult Transformers did.

She finished half the cube before she finally paused, her frame relaxed completely as a powerful shudder ran over her frame. “Natural energon… I only had it once before…” she admitted.

“As a treat?” he asked.

“No, my carrier said that energon could be stored in a reserve tank inside medics, a backup reserve of the stuff on the field could easily be the difference between life and death… he asked my sires to bring me some when I started my medical training and installed a small reserve tank inside me… I got really dizzy the first time I tried it, but it came in handy when I had to go on the field for the first time.”

Before Dinogeist could say something, Pink Raker chuckled and waved her hand as if shooing someone away. “You were the one who drank too fast.”

“Oh?” Dinogeist asked and Pink Raker smiled.

“Red had a cube with me, but instead of listening to Sires and taking it in slow small gulps he downs his cube in one go and spends the next day curled up in bed and complaining of stomach pains because the energon was too strong for his systems to handle and he got a mild case of cramps.” She explained and Dinogeist chuckled.

“Classical mistake.” Dinogeist assured. “I did the same thing when I had my first cube. And Exkaiser…” Pink Raker waited, realizing that for a moment, Dinogeist seemed to have forgotten himself and had been about to let slip something he shouldn’t.

After a long silence, Pink Raker glanced up at him. “Dinogeist?”

He heaved a heavy sigh and turned to look at her. “What I am about to tell you, does not become common knowledge. If it ever did, Exkaiser would be in grave danger and so would everyone on this planet.”

She nodded. “I won’t tell anyone.” 

“I must first apologize. I had not meant for you to become a target of Pterageist’s attention, but it seems he has taken to the idea that you are more valuable than his own life and that had lead him to call on someone I have long refused to work with or allow to work under me personally.” He explained, gravely and Pink Raker felt his hold on her tighten just that little bit more. “His need to have some kind of control over all else has lead Pterageist to call on the Fossils.”

“He’s called… Sinuas?” Pink Raker asked as fear wrapped itself around her spark. “That… that monster is coming here?”

“As we speak.” Dinogeist nodded, “I do not and have never sought the aid of that monster, I know his kind to well and I would sooner rip my own throat out that ask that beast and his kin for aid. But Pterageist has a connection to them, to Sinuas himself I believe and has used himself as payment to bring them here to assist him in an attempt to take me down.”

“But-but you- you’re invincible, everyone knows that…”

“No one is truly invincible my dear,” he told her, “We all have weakness, and sadly, Pterageist worked out a way to get to me.” He explained and handed her a data pad. “This was found in his room, before I gave chase to stop him stealing you away.”

Pink Raker read over the contents of the pad, her face paling as she realized just what Ptera had planned for her and what she would have suffered if he HAD managed to capture her. She felt her stomach tanks turn when she realized that when Ptera was finished wither he planned to give her to Sinuas and allow him to finish his own personal goal of killing the younger Raker twins as he had planned to do all those years before.

“My brothers… the others.” She said, “Luna…”

“They will not be harmed.” Dinogeist assured firmly. “But to insure that is so, I require your aid again.”

“What do you need?” She asked.

“You, as a Combiner Assistant, have the ability to contact Exkaiser directly and privately. I have a plan to ensure that we are able to defuse the Fossils and their plans, but to do this, I must speak with Exkaiser privately.”

Pink Raker nodded and after carefully searching her subspace pockets, pulled out a palm sized box with an ear piece attached via a long wire, after fiddling with the settings she nodded, “That should be his frequency… We just need to get him outside for a clear signal.”

“And that is where Luna comes in.” Dinogeist said.

“Me?” the little bat asked, pointing a claw at herself.

~~~

Armourgeist carefully checked Pterageist’s injuries and nodded, “You’ll live, and honestly you are lucky he didn’t kill you for this stunt.” He said. “Now stop complaining and get use to it. Until Dinogeist says otherwise you aren’t getting your wings back.” And with that he left the cell. 

Pterageist growled weakly, but truthfully he couldn’t find the strength to be angry. He’d rushed his own plans and messed up by allowing himself to get lost in the moment, the enjoyment of seeing the Kaisers in such a wrecked state because of his work and the pained scream of the younger Liner Twin had been too much to just ignore. His mistake had left him open to Komori’s sonic scream and then, with all the fury of the Choas maker himself, Dinogeist had slammed into him, saving the girl from his grip and at the same time, dragging Pterageist back to their base for his punishment.

Sinuas would have no choice now but to come here and see him in such a pathetic state, after he had made such a grand effort to appear that he was in total control of the situation over the comm line and even promised to give Sinuas a good time for his efforts in coming to aid him.

He shuddered and curled himself up into a small ball in the corner of his cell, remembering the times before he’d joined Dinogeist when he’d spent time with Sinuas and the Fossils, he’d been called on by their original master and the larger, more powerful mech, had been harsh, rough and uncaring, refusing to let Pterageist adjust to his situation before shoving the flier onto a rusted old bunk and raping him over and over again, even allowing his fellow Fossils to join in and use him as they wished… 

He’d hated every minute of it, and when Sinuas had arrived, he had though it would be the end of him, but instead of raping him, Sinuas had saved him, killing the Fossils old master then and there with one sharp and bloody strike to the spark before ordering the other Fossils back to their cages for the night. Then the new leader had carefully lifted Ptera’s weak, beaten and broken body from the floor and taken him to the Master’s chambers, there he had tended to him, cleaned and fixed his injuries and soothed his pains with a gentleness Pterageist had not experienced in cycles. When Sinuas asked if Pterageist would care to learn how to stand up for himself and fight off mechs like the now dead Fossil leader, the flier had agreed and the deal had been made. Sinuas would train Pterageist how to fight and defend himself with everything he had and in exchange Pterageist allowed Sinuas to claim him as a lover and eventually a mate.

Sinuas had said the mating was an accident, a surge of desire that had not been properly culled, promising to undo his mistake but Pterageist had begged him not too, Sinuas had agreed not to cut the bond after several hours of talking and love making but only because Pterageist was worthy of it.

Fearful he would have lost that right now, Pterageist timidly reached out across the bond, and very, very gently brushed his essence against Sinuas’ despite the distance the response was instant and powerful. A surge of rage and anger, not at Pterageist but at Dinogeist and others for not stepping in to save Pterageist, and a promise to torture and torment the girl for her part in this mess.

Pterageist smiled beneath his mask and let himself fall into a light doze. 

Sinuas would come and make everything right again. All he had to do was wait.

~~~

Luna flew as fast and as far as her wings would take her, following the pathway only she could see, carrying an ear piece in her tiny jaw as she flapped her winsg and flew just that little bit faster.

} “Fly North little one, past two big human cities, across the great water and on over land until you have passed three small towns.” Dinogeist had told her. “Then you will be in the same area as the Kaisers. You must give this ear piece to Exkaiser and tell him to go outside when he activates it.”

“Give to Exkaiser and make him go outside.” Luna repeated.

“You can do this Luna, I know you can.” Pink-sama had told her. {

Luna didn’t want to let her carer down, so she flew on, past the great water and over one… two… three towns.

She flew in a large loop and then, right as he was about to go into the base, she saw Drillmax and dived at him. “Drill-onii-san!!!!!!!!!”

Drillmax looked up at the call and caught the tiny bat in his hands gently as she all but slammed into him. “Luna? Luna! Oh stars are you alright?! Where’s Pink Raker?”

“Exkaiser! Must see Exkaiser! Now! NownownownowNOW!!!!” Luna insisted frantically. “Exkaiser-san!? Exkaiser-san!?”

“What in the wor-Luna?” Exkaiser asked as he came out to see what eth nose was and quickly caught the little bat as she tried to fly to him, “Whoa, slow down little one, slow down.”

“Pink-sama. She- She said. Give this to you! Said you know what to do!” Luna said dropping the ear piece into the white mech’s hands, “Go outside! Make work! No time! Not time! DO NOW!!!” she pleaded in such a panic and fret that she almost didn’t realize that Genesis was nearby, or that her sudden arrival had also been witnessed by another.

~~~

Somewhere out near the moon of the earth, a large dull ship held its course, and from with in its black depths a signal to alert their 'employer' of their were about as the comm link crackled to life and a cold, hallowed voice spoke through the static. "Dinogeist-sama, this is Sinuas. Do you read me?"

Dinogeist felt Pink Raker shudder in his lap, her frame curling just that little bit tighter into a ball to try and hide from the world outside the sheet he had still draped over her body. 

"I hear you.” the huge mech stated. “You will by now have realized that Pterageist acted out of his own according, thus, I will hear nothing of your prise haggling.” He stated. “You will take Pterageist and you will leave. I have no need nor desire of you and yours in my way.” He added.

~ “Oh? Then you plan on taking the Raker femme for your own do you?”~

“You have no business with her.” Dinogeist growled deeply. “I care not what twisted game you seek to play with her, but so long as I am upon this planet you and yours will not touch her or her siblings. I have my own plans for them.” 

~ “And if I chose to ignore this?” ~ Sinuas asked.

“Then I will remind you and yours just how much of a monster I truly am.” Dinogeist stated coldly, “Lest you have forgotten, I was trained by the Elite of Megatron himself, I am his student, his heir almost, and you Sinuas as a cowardly, manipulative and sickly as your former masters. But I am no fool, I do not allow myself to be associated with spawn of Shockwave.”

There was a heavy tense silence and then Sinuas chuckled into the commlink, making Pink Raker shudder even more. 

~ “Very well, I shall come and collect what is mine and we shall leave the Earth to you. However, it will take some time for me to reach your location from here and thus I ask that you have Pterageist ready to leave as soon as we arrive. To make this exchange easier and smoother.” ~ He requested.

“I will consider it.” Dinogeist said, “Dinogeist out.” And with that he cut the comm call off.

Pink Raker was shaking so violently his hand began to shake as he held her, emitting a deep but gentle growl from his throat as she slowly regained her composure. He said nothing, how could he? The mech who had stolen her twin and almost killed her as a child was on his way to this same planet, knowing she was here and so were her brothers. He had no words for her, nothing but his silence as she rested in his lap, afraid and alone.

A soft ping, broke the silence and Pink Raker looked at her hand held device and nodded, “Its him.” She said and careful not to break the ear piece, Dinogeist placed it to his audio and Pink Raker nodded, holding Komori in her lap as both muted their audios. 

"Nii-chan.”

~ “Onii-san.” ~ His tone was torn between anger and happiness at the sound of his voice. ~ “Luna said it was important… is Pink Raker alright?” ~

“She’s safe, for now.” He assured, glancing down at her and Komori. “I understand this is not what you expected of me but there is little time to explain and less time to plan.”

~ “What’s going on?” ~ Exkaiser asked.

“Pterageist has chosen to leave my employment and join instead with Sinuas and his Fossils. The same beasts that not only stole the Raker’s younger brother and their family, but also now threatens Pink Raker as well.” Dinogeist said, choosing to be blunt and forward to ensure that the gravity of the situation was fully understood. “He and his team are on their way to Earth right now, Exkaiser and I have no doubt that they will stage some kind of upstart to try and dethrone me and take Pink Raker for themselves as further payment for their aid to Pterageist.”

~ “They’re on their way…” ~ Exkaiser repeated in a hushed tone.

Dinogeist took a breath letting Exkaiser take it all in before he continued. "I cannot protect her and fight all of them at once Nii-chan, and I cannot control them when they arrive, you understand that?” he asked.

~ “I do…. But what can we do? I’m not… WE are not ready to face them.” ~ Exkaiser said.

“And you will not,” Dinogeist said, “I have a plan, but it is risky and if we do not work together, I doubt it could work.” He explained.

~ “If anyone finds out… Onii-san you could be killed.” ~

"I know." Dinogeist admitted softly. "I admit, I have not always thought my actions through at all times, but everything I have done, everything I still do, is done to try and keep you safe. How that ended up causing this war I'm not sure I will ever know. But..." Dinogeist shook his helm, “The Fossils are dangerous and I do not trust them. Especially with how Pterageist has been acting lately.”

Exkaiser made a noise of understanding. ~ "What do we do?” ~ 

Dinogeist outlined his plan in as much detail as he could, all the while, one hand held Pink Raker’s a silent assurance he was there as Exkaiser listened as he told Exkaiser everything he had planned. It was near suicidal but if it worked, Pink Raker and her siblings would be safe and the two teams could continue their lives without the Fossils destroying them all and then proceeding to shatter the earth.

~ “And if this plan of yours fails?” ~ Exkaiser asked after hearing it out.

“Then you take your teammates, and you run, you run as far as you can and bring back every Elite, every Prime and whom ever else you can find and then you come back and you finish them for good.” Dinogeist said. “I cannot protect everyone Nii-chan, but I can hold them at bay, I can keep them from destroying the earth Optimus loves so much and then when its over… well, I have lived a long life.”

~ “Onii-san…” ~

“I’m sorry Exkaiser, but the facts are clear, my crimes are enough to see me send to smelter. No matter who I am to you or Optimus.” Dinogeist stated with a gentle but firm tone. “Please, do not ask me to turn my back and run away when I know I can protect you more by staying.”

~ “I won’t… you wouldn’t listen anyway.” ~ Exkaiser said, ~ “I’ll speak with my team and see to things on my end… but please, please be careful…” ~ he pleaded.

“I will.” He nodded, “Now, enough of this talk… stay safe and contact me when you can.”

~ “Understood.” ~

Dinogeist nodded again and gently tapped Pink Raker’s helm over her audios as a signal it was safe to turn them back on. “It is done.” He assured softly. 

“So, now we just wait?” Pink Raker asked as Komori rubbed his audios.

“For now, but I promise you, you will not come to harm as long as I breath.” He assured softly tightening his hold on her.

~~~

Exkaiser called a meeting, conveniently leaving Genesis out of the loop but there was someone new, someone Luna didn’t recognize, but this new person was nicer than Genesis, he was very polite and gentle when he offered her his finger tip to shake when he’d met her, he didn’t complain about her or call her a spy, and he was very, very gentle with her when he held her.

Luna liked this mech.

Exkaiser gently set the little bat down on a warm comfortable pillow and smiled lightly handing her back the ear piece. “Thank you for letting me use this.” He praised softly, “Keep it safe for me?” he asked.

“Yes sir.” She nodded, tucking the ear piece safely around her neck.

Exkaiser nodded and then cleared his throat to grab everyone’s attention. "I know that we have a lot to do and a lot of unanswered questions, but right now, I must as that all none priority missions are put on hold, all Patrols are to be suspended until further notice.”

“May we ask why?” Drillmax asked.

“I have been informed that the Fossils are coming to Earth.” Exkaiser stated.

"WHAT?!" Blue Raker half screamed. "How? Even if he was desperate, Dinogeist would never send for those..." Now he was starting to fear for both his siblings, even if one was safe with him and other with Dinogeist, there was nothing, nothing at all Dinogeist could do to stop the Fossils once they wanted something...

Skymax looked utterly horrified, as if he'd seen a ghost.

Exkaiser swallowed hard. "Dinogeist didn't send for them. But never the less, they are on their way as we speak and they will be here any day now. I've gone over every simulation, every training manual and ever scene in my helm so many times that I cannot even count all of them… We have some aid and the advantage of surprise with you here,” he said looking to the new comer, “But that will not last long.”

"If Sinuas gets past Dinogeist and hacks Nee-chan's systems… She won't survive... We'll lose her forever..." Green Raker slid down the wall, trembling and suddenly seeming very, very afraid. 

Blue Raker hugged both Green Raker close. "That won't happen. I promise. I'll die before I let those creeps near her again!"

Exkaiser felt a lump in his chest. “Max team... Rakers, as Kaisers we are duty bound to capture Dinogeist and his men, however there is no greater evil than the Fossils that remains alive since the ending of the Great War… Thus, what I'm about to propose could be considered treason by the Elite if they catch wind of it." He explained and looked around the room, all optics on him. "But I feel that it may be our only choice. Should you disagree, I permit you to leave now and seek the Elites yourselves and bring them here and I will step down as leader and accept my punishment."

Dashmax arched his optics ridges. "What are you thinking, sir?"

Exkaiser inhaled deeply and said, "Dinogeist has offered a truce."

"After all this time...?" Skymax asked seeming less shocked and more surprised at the whole affair. 

"I'm aware that we have not seen eye to eye for a long time, but I believe Dinogeist would make do with even a temporary peace with us secretly without the knowledge of his men, to be rid of the Fossils." Exkaiser prodded. "They’re just as much a threat to him as they are to us."

"It sounds full proof... but there is one catch." Skymax said. "The other Geists will notice if he doesn't send them out hunting for treasure, or if we suddenly start losing battles… if either side shows weakness or lacking skill suddenly, the Fossils will start working for themselves here and Pterageist will attempt anything to get at Pinker." 

Dashmax growled. "We're stuck." he said "even if more Kaiser's come here and capture the Fossils. Dinogeist still has the upper hand and nothing stops him turning on us if they leave while we are in a truce."

"Onii-san wouldn't do that!" Exkaiser blurted without thinking. 

Silence.


	6. The Coming Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the storm brews strong and slowly builds, can the Kaisers and Dinogeist insure they all survive, or will Sinuas and his Fossils prove too much?

Chapter 5

“Onii-san?” repeated Dashmax.

Exkaiser bowed his helm. “Dinogeist is the name my brother took after the New Nobility destroyed his old frame and Alpha Trion. He survived because an old friend of our Carrier was able to stop his spark leaving. I didn’t learn the truth until I was already a soldier for the Kaisers.”

“So… this whole time… we’ve been fight Dikaiser?” Green Raker asked.

“No.” the newcomer stated. “to the rest of the universe, Dikaiser and all he was in body and mind, died with Alpha Trion, Dinogeist is a new build made from the very blue prints that later were converted to create the Prime Frames, like mine. Though no one outside the ‘nameless’ know it.”

“But then… why didn’t anyone? Why all this?” Green Raker asked, “Why fight your own family?”

“Dikaiser’s wish was for us to have a better life, when that was torn from us by the New Nobility and their crimes against Alpha Trion. He did the next best thing in his mind and he rose up, a better version of himself who could fight and protect those he considered his, but the cast for this power and control was any and all hope that I as his brother would ever have the comforts of a stable life and family as he had promised me after out Carrier died.” Exkaiser explained, his voice cracking with static for just a moment. “He felt he had no other choice, and so to try and ease that pain, he made sure he would be chased and Optimus pulled strings to have me at the head of the team chasing him.”

“And you knew about this?” Dashmax turned to Skymax, Drillmax and Blue Raker.

“We worked it out over time.” Blue Raker admitted nodding to himself and Drillmax. “the only one who knew from the start was Skymax and of cause, our guest.” 

“Does it matter?” Luna asked suddenly. “Dinogeist is nice to Pink Raker, he protects and feeds her… makes her safe. He’s not bad. Not really.” 

“Some people would not understand that as you do, little one.” the huge new comer stated and gently petted the little bat’s helm. “But you correct, Dinogeist’s behaviour to Pink Raker is that of a protector not a captor. For that reason, I have no grounds to arrest him or stand in opposition to this truce.” 

“Nor do I.” Skymax stated. “He has done many things that we have seen as wrong, but at the end of it all, Dinogeist is an older brother doing what he can to try and provide a better life for the younger sibling, that kind of love is strong and can be a driving force to many people… I would be a hypocrite if stood opposed to this when I have thought of doing similar things to protect those who came after me.” He added looking at his own younger brothers. “Multiple times.” 

“Rakers?” Exkaiser asked.

Blue Raker looked between his leader and his younger brother, who looked still just a little lost and confused by it all. 

“Will our sister be ok?” Green Raker asked eventually.

“Dinogeist has promised no harm will befall her so long as he breaths.” Exkaiser nodded.

“And he never breaks his promises?” 

Exkaiser smiled. “He has never broken a promise to me yet.”

Blue Raker nodded. “We’re in.”

“But.” Green Raker said, “How do we keep this from Genesis?”

“Leave that to me.” The new comer stated as the door to the meeting room was pounded on hard, making Luna wince and creep closer to Exkaiser.

“Scary mech.” She whined as the white Kaiser gently cradled her close and gently rubbed her back and ears to sooth her.

The newcomer smiled and opened the door as Genesis went to bang on it again, the resulting ‘thunk’ making even Drillmax smile. Genesis slowly looked up to the face of the mech who stood a good head taller than him, barely able to hide the sudden discomfort and fury that rushed through his systems.

“Council Master Springer Prime.” He greeted, trying to keep his tone even.

“Councillor Genesis Minor, Kaiser Emissary.” The newcomer greeted evenly, “I do hope you were not trying to interrupt this meeting purposely? You of all mech must be aware that any meeting between a team and a Prime is privet from anyone not listed as a current and serving officer.” 

Genesis opened his mouth to try and speak but was instead greeted with Springer’s huge frame moving to leave the room. “Now, our meeting is over so I would very much like to know what, if ANY real problems there are on this base while Exkaiser and his team focus on locating their missing team mate. Be a sport and talk me through these messes of data pads you call organized reports, will you?” he added.

Exkaiser tried, oh he tried not to smile at the infuriated and embarrassed look on Genesis’s face as he and his team ‘fled’ the base to search for Pink Raker.

~~~

Dinogeist had ordered that Pterageist be repaired, but he was not permitted to leave his cell until further notice. Komori had been placed on guard duty of the grey mech while Horngeist and Armourgeist were out gathering a few small resources to replace what had been used to repair the flier while Thundergeist, still recovering from surgary was given strict instruction to remain in his room and sleep. 

Pink Raker was now settled on the floor again, stretching her legs and making sure he joints weren’t strained or stiffened in away way from her rapid maturing, Dinogeist himself was using the TV to monitor any sign of Sinuas’ ship landing on earth before they were contacted. If need be, he could shelter Pink Raker in his mostly unused sleeping chamber where she could easily dig her way to the surface and flee if the Fossils attacked.

The tension in the base was thick.

A soft chime of his personal intercom and Dinogeist smiled softly. The Kaisers were in, now all he had to do was keep Pink Raker safe and prey his plan worked.

 

As day became night and then slowly turned to day again, Pink Raker felt the air cool once again and sighed. “Its going to get colder then before.” She said as Dinogeist lifted her back into his lap to protect her from the cold again. “Red says the weather system is abnormal.”

“It is, even for this time of year the weather should not be this cool.” He admitted as he draped the blanket over them both again. “Local weather reports suggest it is a rare occurrence that happens every few hundred years in this area, but I am not so sure of that.”

“What else could it be?” She asked.

“Pterageist has created beasts without sparks, I would not be surprised to learn he had also created a device that manipulated the weather.” Dinogeist stated, letting her rest close to his chest where the warmth would last longer. “His inventions for me have been limited because I did not allow him much freedom to create as he wished, but that did not stop him creating Luna and then the beast Terraclaw. He may not be the strongest of my men, but he is the most intelligent.” 

“Is that why you keep him with you despite his attempts to kill you?” she asked as she relaxed into his warmth.

“Better to keep the shaken and frail close to your watch than have them abused and broken by monsters worse than yourself.” Dinogeist nodded, “An old lesson a former mentor of mine taught me.”

“I get the feeling not all of your mentors were the kind and generous types like Optimus.” She said.

“They were not.” He agreed, “But at the time, I had witnessed the death of a dear friend and feared that if I did not learn as they had, to survive in the darkest of worlds, then I could not give Exkaiser the life of safety and protection I had promised him when our Carrier died.”

Pink Raker shook her helm. “Sometimes trying to give someone something they don’t have means you hurt them.” She said.

“Oh?” he asked. “and how do you come to that conclusion?”

“You aren’t there.” Pink Raker said, “You spend your time working and planning how to give them what you think they deserve, what they need to be happy and feel safe. But in doing so you lose sight of what really matters, why you started all the work in the first place. you lose touch with the ones you love because you’re life is spent creating the life you think they should have. The truth of the matter is that no matter what amount of credits you could amass and offer, Exkaiser would have been happy with nothing but a berth and a blanket, as long as he had you with him.”

Dinogeist was silent, the words she spoke having hit him hard and enough to make his thoughts derail and then attempt to counter the idea, but the couldn’t because no matter how he looked at it, he realized that she was right. Exkaiser was happy with simple things, with the love of those around him, the friendships he’d formed, even that cramped little apartment he’d had to stay in during the Academy…

He’d accepted all the little gifts in life from Dinogeist but there was always a sadness, a hurt that nothing Dinogeist did could end or sooth, and the devastation on Exkaiser’s face when they’d met in battle, when Exkaiser was forced to fight him, forced to play along in a show of power and authority Dinogeist had created to keep them together…

Dinogeist sighed heavily. “You speak with far more wisdom that your age.” He said.

“I had good teachers and I have an advantage over you.”

“Oh?” he asked.

“I’m the youngest Raker, I know what its like to watch my Onii-sans go out every day to work and pay for what they thought was going to be my life. They thought I needed everything the rich and fancy bots had and while I admit the wax and buff jobs they got were nice, I didn’t need those things to know I was loved and to feel happy. I had my Sires, my Carrier, my Onii-sans, a house to live in and a berth to sleep in, even if it did squeak when I sat on the edge. It was my home, they were my family that was all I needed.”

Dinogeist chuckled. “I suppose you do have that advantage… you understand it from a young one’s view.” He said, “But you do not know the harshness of the world.”

“That because my brothers protected me from it, or rather they tried too.” She said. “I know the worlds not perfect, losing Red and my parents was enough to shatter that idea for me, but it also reminded me that when I was smaller all I wanted was for my family to be around me, I didn’t care if they were busy with homework or on call for their jobs, I just liked being around them. My Carrier said it was because I got a little of the combiner coding from him, as he was part of a team before the war ended. After their deaths, I spent hours just holding my brothers and trying to understand why it had happened. Them being there was worth so much more to me than the credits our parents left in the banks and the house we had.”

“And yet you still do not know the truth harshness of the World that brought this about.” Dinogeist said.

Pink Raker looked at him. “I never said I did.” She reminded, “I just don’t understand why you hold onto anger at someone who is by now dead for what they did to you and instead of moving on through other means, granted they may be violent but could be less of a war, and try to rebuild what little family you had left with Exkaiser.” 

He shook his helm. “You couldn’t understand, you have never lived it, but the childhoods Exkaiser and I had, were very different.” He explained, “I was raised by our Carrier for a time, I watched her struggle to make enough credits to feed me, I saw her cry so often because a friend with just a little more than her would bring us food and help her get cleaned up and pay the bills, she felt like she failed me as mother and then she was forced to carry another child.”

“Forced?” Pink Raker asked. “But…”

“Her family were middle class, but they had come from New Nobility, when she proved to be ‘lacking’ they kicked her out and instead focused on her younger sister, turned out that that sister was not happy with this and had become rebellious, spending their money and credits to fund a privet education for me and any further children my Carrier had in secrete. They found out and send a mech to kill my Carrier, but instead he raped her and beat her.”

“What happened?” she dared to ask.

“That friend I mentioned, who helped my Carrier.” Dinogeist said, “She was apparently ex-Con Military. Low end stuff but she was still strong enough to beat the mech to death with her own hands, she then called on other friends she had and covered it up, and hide my Carrier away for a few days, even brought my Aunt to see us because she was so worried. A few days later she got sick and I realized she was Carrier another Spark. She didn’t believe in killing the innocent and so she kept him.” He smiled beneath his mask, “When Exkaiser was born, my carrier made me promise I would protect him, that I would love him as she loved us both and I would never leave him alone… I’ve broken that promise is so many ways because of the New Nobility and others like them.” He growled.

Pink Raker shook her helm. “Its not to late to try and repair it.”

“Nothing can spare me the fate of my crime.” Dinogeist stated. “I have killed, I have murdered, I have stolen and I have broken every vow and promise I made to my peers as Dikaiser I have no quarter and I would ask for none when the day comes.”

“And you believe Exkaiser would let you?” she asked and he looked down at her. “He loves you as a brother would any other, he would die for you and we both know that no matter what you or anyone says he will fight to keep you alive, even if you are trailed for the death by the Elite, he will stand up and he will fight for your life as Optimus fought for the lives of the surviving Decepticon command.”

“I would be no better than Shockwave in their eyes.”

“Shockwave betrayed everything and everyone because he thought he was better than us all, you fought to create a life and safety for those you loved and were scared by the mockery of what is rich and wealth.” Pink Raker stated. “I broke the rules. I helped heal a fatal case of Cranial Glitch in an enemy, by that they could trail me as a traitor.”

“They won’t.” 

“They will.” She said, “Genesis will see to it.”

“Genesis? Councillor Genesis Minor? The Kaiser Emissary and administer for Ultra Magus?” Dinogeist asked. “Is that who I saw back in the field?”

“The same.” Pink Raker nodded. “Biggest hypocritical fragger alive, complains about everything that so much as looks like Exkaiser’s work, hates that Exkaiser is adopted by THE Optimus Prime and has never flaunted that power, has been trying to sweet talk every femme into his berth at first sight and even tried to play berth buddy with Skymax once upon a time.” 

Dinogeist blinked at this. “He dislikes Exkaiser for his life style?”

“No, he dislikes Exkaiser because where as Genesis has credits and power from his family and uses that as a tool to get what he wants, Exkaiser works hard, earns his place without any help from Optimus or Elita-one. He hates that Exkaiser’s more popular and loved by the Kaisers than he is even though he is throwing money at everyone and Exkaiser just seems to smile and say hello and he’s instantly loved.”

Dinogeist laughed, the first genuine laugh of a long time at such an image in his mind. “Oh, I would never have thought such a scene possible! A rich brat shown up by the adopted son of the Prime! Priceless!” he chuckled and eventually calmed, taking a few deep breaths as his medical mask gave a soft hum. “I have not laughed like that in centuries.” 

Pink Raker smiled. “You should laugh more often.” She said. “It’s a nice sound.”

He smiled as a chuckle left his throat again. “Exkaiser said the same when we were children.” 

“May I ask why you wear that?” She asked gently tapping the medical mask, “I have seen them, but normally only on bots and femmes who don’t have internal filters, I can hear yours when I sit here so I know you have them.”

Dinogeist sighed deeply, “I was tortured and beaten for trespassing as a teenager. The mask was to hide my scars.” He explained and reached up to remove the mask with a soft ‘cli-click’ of the catches that held it in place. “Your Carrier was the one to create it.” He added as he looked back to her.

The scars were old, but thanks to the care and quick skilled hands of the medics who had tended him so long ago, the gapping cuts had not become infected and thus were not misshapen or distorted, clearly, they had been caused by a clawed hand frame slapping or striking his face in an upward angle. The largest and deepest cut fell across his chin, going from right to left, destroying the skin of his jaw line, and ending just under his optical socket. The two smaller gashes had covered his nasal ridge and his lower cheek to part of his neck.

“Who did this to you?” She asked gently running her finger tips over the scars.

“I do not know his name, only that he was the son of one of the former high rank Decepticons Nobility after the war. I later found out he was disowned from his family within the hour of them hearing what he had done to be and sent to the work camps.” He explained, letting her explore the old injury that had sparked his anger. “I am sure your dreams of me will no longer be as pleasing.”

She chuckled. “My Sires were covered in scars, as were most of my mentors, I don’t see them as scary or horrid things, they are part of someone’s history. A reminder of how close they came to death or a fight they survived that shaped their lives.” she said. “Red just says I have a weakness for the whole ‘bad mech look’.” 

“Do you?” he asked. “Given that your Carrier was mates with the two most controversial Autobots in all History I would not be surprised, I read a few interesting stories about those two.”

“Maybe I took a little too much after my Carrier in that regard.” Pink Raker smiled, “I haven’t run away screaming from you and my dreams aren’t any kind of deterrent.” She admitted.

“Despite the fact I crushed part of your hands.” He pointed out, gently catching her wrist gently as she continued to study the scars on his face.

“Actually, you crush one of my amulets into my wrist, not my hands,” She admitted, “If you had damaged my hands then I wouldn’t have been able to do what I did at the house.” She added.

“I didn’t apologize for that, did I?” he said, looking at her wrists and saw the faint lines that had been the last stages of a nasty bruise from the amulets digging into her wrists. “You showed no sign of pain.”

“I numbed my wrists and hands after you grabbed me, a trick most medics use when not preforming surgeries’ to keep their hands from becoming over stimulated and creating a back log of sensations we don’t need to feel.” She admitted, “I knew you had a strong hold, but I didn’t realize how strong until the amulet cut into my wrist.”

“I am sorry,” he apologized and lightly pressed a gentle kiss to the fading lines on her wrist. “I had not intended to cause you injury.”

“Its not the worse I’ve had.” She admitted, hoping that her face plates weren’t showing the blush she could feel.

“Still, I should not have been so harsh. I know what it is like to be hurt without reason or justification and for me to have stooped so low, to have let myself become so cold and cruel to you when you have done nothing to deserve such treatment from anyone.” He shook his head slightly, “I realize now I had lost sight of what my path had been from the start.”

“Everyone stumbles now and then.” Pink Raker reminded.

“But few ever return from the darkness they enter.” Dinogeist added, “Megatron wrote that, before he died.” 

“From Tyrant to thy Father.” She smiled, “My Sires use to read it to me as a bitlet.” She admitted and Dinogeist chuckled.

“My dear Raker, were our situations different and our fates not so uncertain, I think I may have enjoyed the opportunity to court you,” he admitted. “If you would have had me.”

Pink Raker smiled, “I think, if we are both honest, we’re already in a courtship.” She said, “You feed me, protect me from danger, even make sure I’m comfortable when I sleep, I helped Thundergeist for you, I protected Komori when he was in danger from the lava and I’m not trying to flee from you despite the fact we are meant to be enemies. Isn’t that the sorts of things courting pairs did in the War Optimus and Megatron fought?”

“You deserve better.” He said.

“Maybe, but as my Sires would say. Life is never as we plan it, take what is offered when you have chance and enjoy the moments as they come, you never know when they may end.” 

It shouldn’t have sounded like permission, nor like a welcoming and willingness to allow him such an honour, but it did and she didn’t pull back or resist when he brought her close, pressing his lips to hers softly at first in an attempt to maintain control for a brief moment before desire and instinct to claim what he saw as his flooded to the fore, encouraged by the way she clung to him for support and he clutched her close, guarded and safe from whatever might come to harm her as he deepened their kiss.

Not that she resisted or fought his advance, Pink Raker didn’t know if this was truely genuine or if the fear of the situation had somehow brought this braveness from some deep pit inside her but right now, the gentleness and passion was beyond any dream or fantasy she’d had so far, he could easily take control at any point, she was in my position to fight him off if he tried, but something told her that he wouldn’t, that he’d never be so cruel and to just enjoy it.

Time meant nothing to either of them, until an alert bell from the comm on Dinogeist’s shoulder shattered the moment and brought them both back to reality with its shrill sound.

“Is that…?” Pink Raker tried to ask but couldn’t finish as Dinogeist nodded.

The Fossils had arrived on Earth.

~~~

Exkaiser lay still, calm and silent, watching as the shuttle that carried their foe slowly lowered itself to the ice-covered ground, the ship itself had been stolen and was reported to be missing, but he doubted it would be as the owner had left it, judging by the plumes of smoke and evidence of fire that were strewn about the ship and her engines.

The gang plank lowered and from the darkness of the ship, came the leader of the Fossils. A huge mech with black and red plating, covered in the twisted decorations and cloth of a dead era, a time when the cruel Senate had ruled the planet Cybertron, killing innocents as they wished because they did not fit the perfect plan the twelve had sought out and ultimately been destroyed for by the united forced of those who’d survived and become outraged by the deaths of their friends and lovers for senseless reasons. 

This mech was as old and knowledgeable as the Planet itself, staving off illness and death by killing young ones and stealing their energon, maintained by continued energon transfusions to keep his body functioning as peak condition. His optics were covered by a thick visor, but Exkaiser knew that beneath that visor were a four optics, each one a deep crimson shade of red, and behind the lips were a triple row of sharp teeth, designed to bit down hard and drain the one bitten of all fuel or become limp with toxins and poisons. 

Sinuas was designed and built to spread sickness and virus’ across the planet, Shockwave’s final attempt to create the perfect life form to serve his own goals, only to have Megatron shut the plan down and in an act of mercy to the then young Sinuas and his team mates, told them to leave and never return. 

No one had ever expected to see them return from exile with other fellow outcast experiments and stake claim on the old labs that had been Shockwave’s after his trial and execution. Optimus and Megatron had debated for hours on the matter, as neither had thought they’d be given challenge and had planned to destroy the remnants of what Shockwave had done to prevent anyone else ever becoming as wicked and uncontrollable as he was, But after a long talk and some arguments, the Fossils as they had called themselves had won out, stating that as Shockwave’s children they deserved to be given something that had been his now that he had been removed and could no longer cause them harm. At first it had been simple, they stated where they were and no one cared to pester or bother them save the repeated cycle visit by a medic to help with any health care or problem the Fossils had, they did not create weapons nor did they cause trouble, they did struggle with some laws, but this was easily overcome and settled and eventually, the Fossils had just become ‘that group of bots who lived in that area.’ 

Then the leader had died and a new one stepped up. A cruel and violent brute of a mech, some said he had been made to try and rival Overload, only Shockwave had not implemented a safety protocol as Megatron had with the murderous super solider and the new leader had begun to cause trouble, trouble that his fellow Fossils were more than happy to comply with. They began working for hire, murdering and slaughtering for the highest buyers and if they found out someone was trying to short change them, they turned on their employer and killed them and all their family too.

That leader had died to Sinuas’s own hands centuries cycles later and according to Dinogeist that had been how Sinuas and Pterageist’s relationship began, but the Fossils had continued to work for hire, killing for the highest paying employers though the punishments for frailer to pay or betrayal of the contracts were worse then ever but there was now nothing that could be done, as the contracts were written and signed and copies were sent to the Planet leaders preventing the authorities from charging them with any kind of crime as the contract clearly outlined their rules and what would happen if one failed to comply.

It was a scary thought, but it proved just how much the Fossils had learnt and how far they were willing to go to insure they were free of punishments.

Blue Raker watched through the scope of his weapon as Horngeist broke the ground easily and stood, then as Armourgeist escorted Pterageist from the tunnel that had just been made, the two then stepped back and Dinogeist himself, rose form the ground, shattering the tunnel into a much wider state.

As promised and planned, none of the hidden Kaisers opened fire, he glanced around, seeing the small red bat from before flying overhead, seconds later, the snow stopped and the clouds began to fade away.

A small round device fell from the sky like a stone, landing heavily in the ground at Pterageist’s feet.

“A new toy?” the Fossil leader asked with a sickening smile.

“It will not be needed any longer.” Dinogeist stated. “Take him and leave.” He added firmly as Horngeist removed the restraints from Pterageist’s wrists and stepped back again, Komori flying back down and landing on Dinogeist’s shoulder. “Our business is ended.”

“As much as I would love to take Ptera from you and leave now, as you can see, our ship was damaged as we entered the atmosphere, some Kaiser Elite ship had been left there and is still hovering in orbit. My team mates tell me that until we are repaired, we cannot reach warp speed and thus, can not leave without having the Kaisers chasing us.” Sinuas stated, gesturing to the damage of the ship. “Surely you would allow me a small amount of time to repair my ship and insure there is no further complications before leaving?” he asked with a cruel chuckle. 

“You have the ability to cloak your ship. You will not set foot in my base.” Dinogeist stated firmly and shoved Ptera forwards. “You have three days, Sinuas, and if you are not gone by then, I will personally summon the Kaisers down on your helms.” He growled. “I have no desire for your company or your business here and I will not see you turn my plans for this world into a mockery just to satisfy the whining of your berth warmer.”

“Now, my lord, there is no reason for such harshness, Ptera is more than a berth warmer to me, as I am sure you know.” Sinuas remarked with a dark glare.

“You claim to love him and yet you leave him to suffer alone while you run off to another world without him. I do not consider that the behaviour of a mate.” Dinogeist growled, “Now take him and leave.”

There was a long silence, Dinogeist and Sinuas simply seeming to glare at one another for a long time until at last Sinuas looked away from the Geist leader and to his ‘employer’ and lover.

“As you wish, Dinogeist-sama. Come Ptera, we have much to do if we are to leave here in a timely fashion.” He bid and swept his hand towards the ship, smiling as Ptera nodded but said nothing, his wings sagged as he walked to Sinuas as then with him back into the ship.

Skymax could hear himself shaking.

How?! HOW could Pteradonous allow himself to become so beaten and so trained to accept such abuse?! How could Dinogeist allow him to go with this monster?! Didn’t he see the shaking of his wings? The submission?! He must have! The Geist leader was a flier in part! He must know the signs!

“Calm down.” A soft voice soothed beside him. “We don’t know what’s going on away from our view, we don’t know what’s happened between them before. We can’t judge without facts.”

“He’s petrified.” Skymax hissed back, watching Ptera vanish into the darkness of the ship with Sinuas, the airlock closing behind them as the ship rumbled to life again, slowly taking off.

“I know.” Springer assured, “But without facts, we can’t help him.”

Skymax wanted to argue, to throw the plan aside and try, just TRY and safe the other flier, damn his crimes, and damn his mistakes in life no one deserved to be treated the way Pteradonous had been…

It wasn’t fair.

Dinogeist watched the ship leave and growled deep in his throat as it floated away into the clouds to find a place to hide while repairs were done.

“Sir?” Horngeist asked.

“I do not like it.” He stated, “Sinuas will not just leave without some kind of attack, if only to appease his men. Be ready for anything.” He warned and after a small scan of the area, where he was able to see just the smallest glimpse of his younger brother, hidden and watching them from a distance he nodded. “Come.”

~~~

Back at the Kaiser base, Green Raker was sat alone in the main room, typing away at a terminal with some old Cybertronian songs playing for back ground noise as he worked on a report he was due to finish in a few days. He was ahead with his paper work, but only because he had caught up on it all while on medical leave. He knew that Dashmax and Drillmax were patrolling the outskirts of the city and towns nearby, keeping an eye out for the Fossils while Exkaiser along with their newest member, Skymax and Blue Raker were on a mission, leaving only Genesis out of the loop, but as far as Green Raker cared, that mech could go on an extended patrol to ‘never come back land’. Genesis was loud, obnoxious, argent and downright nasty, and Green Raker would be happy when the mech was gone.

Speaking of whom, said mech just walked in, stumbling a little as he walked, a glass of fizzing oil in his servos as he looked around the room. Obviously, he had been drinking. “Green Raker. Where is that twin of yours? Left you for leave already?"

“He's on an extended patrol.” A lie that Exkaiser had said was better to tell, it was an odd thing, to lie to someone, but if it kept Genesis from ruining the plan, Green Raker would keep lying.

He didn't ask why Genesis wanted to know where his brother was, it wasn't his place to ask a higher officer for that information even if he was apparently drunk on duty. Green Raker just made a short log of it in his notes to make a full report of later and continued his work, as any Kaiser would when on duty even if he was in the company of a Minor or Prime.

Genesis nodded and from his sub compartment he withdrew a flask of distilled ultra-grade, high octave oil and another glass. Filling both to the brim he kept his own and offered the other to Green Raker. "Have a drink, youngling. Take a break and talk with me.”

Green Raker shock his head and held up a hand in refusal. "No thank you sir. I don't drink." He said truthfully, unlike his brother and sister who both had a fondness for the matured flavours of fine oils and high-end grades that came from parties and special gatherings, he found that they were too bitter or too sweet in taste and so instead he stuck to the lower end flavours and weaker brands. He did try a glass of something new now and then, just to see if he could find something he liked, but it was not professional to drink on the job nor was it wise to take any kind of high-end drink on an empty stomach.

Genesis laughed, not mockingly but more as if hearing a good joke. "Nonsense my boy. You've just never tasted a fine vintage." He insisted, offering Green Raker the drink again.

The Liner paused and thought on it, he hadn’t had his rations yet, but he was a late eater and it was only a small glass, not a large one like Genesis’, there was less harm in having a mouthful that risking making Genesis angry by refusing again. Plus, his frame meant that even in small doses, it would take him a long time even with Ultra distilled oils to get anywhere near as drunk as Genesis was. With a small sigh he nodded. “If you insist, sir. But I'm not taking a break.” he said and took the glass, setting it down while he finished his sentence in the report to avoid getting lost and having to re-read his work again.

Once he'd saved the report progress, he took a small sip of the drink. As he had thought, it was bitter with a heavy tone of what could only be a vintage line of energon mixed in, the flavour was lingering but it wasn’t terribly unpleasant as it went down, meaning it was well brewed and stored well, it was also a lot stronger than any drink he’d had before, so he chose not to take more than a mouthful before he set the drink aside and returned to his work.

Genesis appeared to be pleased with this and drank his own drink in silence, letting Green Raker work on while the glass remained sat away from the terminal where it couldn’t cause damage if knocked over. "Your brother seems to prefer working with Dashmax." He finally said. “And your sister, seems close to Exkaiser.”

"We go where we are needed, Sir." Green Raker said. "Dashmax, Pink Raker and Exkaiser are usually the ones who get paired together for patrols around eth inner city and towns as they all have the better alt modes to hide around the humans, Blue Raker and I don't have that ability due to our bigger size, so we get the night shifts and such." He reminded while adding a bit more detail to his report and then checking it over for mistakes, once that was done he set about sending the report to a data pad to hand to Exkaiser.

Genesis nodded. "I simply meant that Braker and Dash spend a... an amorous amount of time together." He mused, sipping his drink.

Green Raker mentally did a flip, Genesis NEVER shortened their names, he did not have permission or right to do that from any of the Kaisers on Earth.

“Blue Raker and Dashmax had been friends since the Academy, they work well together and have never had any issue with working together. They cover more ground on long distance and that helps us keep better tabs on the Geists.” Green Raker remarked. 

Genesis nodded again and took another long sip. "I meant nothing by it, Glaker. It’s just very unusual for soldiers to get along so well without being mated or in some kind of relationship,” He stated. “I had thought that your brother would be wiser in his choice of mates.”

“My brother’s choices are his to make, Sir. If you have issue with them, take it up with him.” Green Raker hissed, finishing his work and taking the data pad from the terminal and stood up. “Excuse me.” He added and quickly left the room.

How DARE that mech insult Blue Raker and Dashmax’s relationship. And HOW dare he do it so blatantly!? Why and how Genesis had ever made it to the rank of Minor was beyond Green Raker, the mech was cruel, rude, selfish and unfit to even BE a Kaiser. He didn’t know how to fight, nor how to use his weapons properly and yet he was able to hold a high rank position over everyone else. It made no sense!

With a huff, Green Raker headed down the hall towards Exkaiser's office, opening the door and carefully set the Data pad on the White mech’s desk with the other reports yet to be signed and read. After making sure he locked the White mech’s office as he left, Green Raker began his short walk back to his room, intent on settling down to rest for the evening while he waited for the others to come back, he turned a corner.

And walked right into Genesis’ larger frame with a startled gasp when the larger mech grabbed him, tight enough to stop him pulling back. "My dear boy, it would seem we are alone in the base.” He stated, as if Green Raker didn’t already know that fact as he leaned forward, his breath heavy with the scent of his expensive oil. "Perhaps you would be interested in learning what your brother has passed up on?"

“Let go of me.” Green Raker stated, trying to pull himself free of the mechs grip. “I am not interested.”

Genesis chuckled, refusing to let go as he around with ease and slammed Green Raker into the wall with enough force to make the impact hurt. "No need to be shy~" He assured as he pressed his frame against Green Raker’s and tried to catch his lips in a kiss, only managing to catch his cheek as Green Raker turned away. "I don't bite, unless you want me too."

“Get off me!” Green Raker snapped and tried to shove the larger mech away from him, he knew he’d get into trouble if he hurt Genesis, but he also knew he had no interest in any kind of sexual games this drunken mech wanted to play, he was in the right to [push him away and get away, he was in the right to say no and leave if that was his choice, No one and nothing could force him to stay and endure this clear drunken molesting.

He hadn’t expected Genesis to have the sense to grab his helm and yank him backwards as he tried to leave, the grip was that and painful, enough to crush part of his helm as he tried to pull free. “Little brat! I will not be denied what I want!” Genesis snarled slamming the Liner into the wall and reaching around to try and release his panelling.

“I don’t want anything to do with you, Fragger!” Green Raker snapped, locking his panelling down and trying to twist free of the hold again. “Get off me or I will report you!” he added.

Genesis laughed that same laugh as if a funny joke was told. "Oh? And who, dear little Raker, would believe your word over mine?" He asked.

"Everyone!” Green Raker snarled, then hearing something he recognized, he yelled out. “Drillmax! Help!” 

Genesis didn’t have time to move before he was grabbed from behind and thrown down the hall way by a very angry Drillmax, who deliberately put himself between the huge mech and Liner, his weapons humming to life as he spoke calmly. “Glaker go to your room and lock the door. Skymax and the others are all on their way back. I’ll deal with this fragger.”

Green Raker didn’t even respond, he just ran, ran as fast as his legs could take him and all but smashed the control panel of his door to lock it before he threw himself onto his berth and hid under the green comforter. 

He could hear the fight going on across the base, he could hear the shrill wail of Drillmax’s drills and the crushing sounds of armour buckling under pressure and he tried, oh he tried to block that sound out, covering his audios and closing his eyes, trying to make it stop, trying to make the memories go away.

Then suddenly, there was warmth all around him, warmth and love and gentleness that could only be his siblings, the bond he shared with them was flooding with warmth and assurance, even though Pink Raker couldn’t hold him, she could sense the fear, she could feel it from him and she was reacting to it from a far, gentle waves of love, of acceptance, assurance and belonging, the reminder that she was there and everything would be ok washed over him, echoing the closer, stronger surge of love and protection that came from Blue Raker as he hurried back to base from his patrol. 

The fighting stopped, but only because their new team mate had forced the two apart, sending Genesis to the brig while Drillmax was restrained by his brothers.

After a long pause, Exkaiser came to the door and knocked. “Green Raker?”

“I’m here.” He sniffled, hearing Exkaiser come over and sto by the berth, gently moving the comforter from over his face as the white mech looked at him.

“I know it’s not your fault,” He said, “But I have to ask you what happened.” He added. 

The younger liner was quiet for a little while then slowly uncurled and wiped his face. "He tried to get me to drink some of his personal stash, some kind of distilled oil I think... I had one mouthful, didn’t like it so I left the rest in the main office… he brought glasses himself… he kept making small talk and I responded, then he started insulting Braker and Dash so I left, I put the report on your desk and then he…" Glaker paused shaking a little. "He was trying to…” 

Exkaiser gently place a hand on the liner’s arm, “Drillmax told me what he saw, what you said, I just needed to hear what was happening before that.” He said kindly. “Now, I want you to make a note fo this, as soon as you feel ready, and make sure its all written down, when we have a strong enough signal, I will send a copy to Optimus and have Genesis removed from our post, until then he is staying in the Brig.”

“Can you do that?” Green Raker asked, “He’s a Minor…” 

“And Springer is a Prime. He has the right and authority to keep anyone of us locked up for behaviour like Genesis displayed. Drillmax will get a reprimand, but as he acted to defend you, it is likely he will only be scolded badly and told he can not go near Genesis for a few cycles.” Exkaiser assured.

“Nii-chan!?”

Exkaiser stepped back as Blue Raker raced into the room, grabbing the young liner in a protective embrace while checking him for any kind for injuries. “That miserable, sick, two frames, lying son of a- UGH! So help me Ill rip him apart for this!" Blue Raker snarled in rage as he held his brother. “To do that to you and then try and say it was consensual!? I’ll cut his damn cable off at the JOINT!”

"He's drunk, Nii-san... he won't even remember anything tomorrow.” Glaker said, “We have cameras in the hall ways so he can’t say it was consensual when we go home. I said No and told him to leave me alone.”

"I know that. But still to put you’re through that just... URGH! Burns me to no end! That’s not even behaviour Dinogeist would stoop too." 

Exkaiser smiled softly and quietly slipped out of the room. It would take time for this new mess to calm down and for everyone to think clearly, but at least he knew Green Raker was safe and Genesis was no longer free to run around the base and cause trouble.

~~~

Ptera let them have him, ignoring the tears and desperate need to stop and rest as the mech behind him continued to pound into his port violently. His body didn’t relay pain or pleasure, Sinuas had granted him one small mercy of injecting him with a numbing agent to stop the pain. 

This was punishment for his false show of power, he knew that and accepted it, blaming it on Dinogeist for his interference as if he had managed to achieve his goal, the Raker femme would be the one here now, forced to please these mechs as they desires while he would be safely settled with Sinuas, away form danger.

The mech behind him finished and left him there, cold and alone as he lay on his side, shaking violently, his wings were torn in so many places and his neck jaw and neck ached from the abuse he’d endured for almost an hour now. He knew the instant he set foot on the ship he’d been the center of attention of ALL the Fossils, they had each had him before and they remembered him, they wanted him again and again, but had been restrained from grabbing him before now because Sinuas had claimed him. Sinuas had made him his mate and thus, the Fossil leader could and would kill them if they dared to try and steal him away.

But this, this was his punishment for his lie and his failure to bring the Raker femme as he had promised he would.

The door opened to his ‘cell’ and a shadow fell over him, Ptera braced himself for another assault as he had for so long in his life, but instead a hand touched his face with gentleness and welcome, soothing warmth stroked his face and he dared to look up, finding Sinuas knelt beside him with a soft smile on his face. 

“What have we learnt?” he asked in that same, gentle tone that had been there to teach him how to fight, how to stand up for himself. 

“Never lie… never brake a promise.” He said weakly, his throat ached so much talking hurt.

“Good boy.” Sinuas praised and easily scooped his broken body up, “Now, let us talk about our plans later, right now, you need tending and cleaning.” He assured carrying him away. “Sleep now my love, you need it.” He added.

Ptera nodded against his shoulder and let his systems shut down completely.

He didn’t realize Sinuas had injected him again, this time with a much larger dose of sedative before leaving him in a small room with his medical officer. 

“Pteradonous?” The medic chuckled fondly, eagerly taking the flier from his leader and laying him on a berth, “Oh Sinuas, you are so kind to me, allowing him to feel nothing of their torments,” He added with mocking smile as he extended his long claws and pushed them into Ptera’s helm. “Same as always, a night of boundless pleasure and exotic love making with you?”

“Indeed.” Sinuas nodded, watching the medic work swiftly to alter and change the memories of what had happened within Ptera’s mind.

“Let me ask, will you be ridding yourself of him soon?” the medic asked with a sickly chuckled, using his free hand to caress the sleeping flier’s face.

“Yes.” Sinuas nodded and stood to leave. “Fix him, then do as you wish with him until the morning, then bring him to my chambers so that we may continue this vision of love he so eagerly fell into. Once I have the Raker Female, I intend to shatter the bond I have with him, after that, he is all yours.”

“Thank you Sinuas,” Malice chuckled as the huge Fossil leader left his bay, he smiled and leant in, pressing a kiss to the sleeping flier’s lips. “You will be a fine addition to my berth.” He assured.

Pterageist wasn’t the first mech Sinuas had played this game with, stringing the loved up mech along with sweet words and promises that he could protect them from the abuse and make it all go away, for the simple prise of Sinuas keeping them to himself, but it was all one sided, Sinuas was just another abuser to them, a mech who enjoyed the thrill of building a mech up so carefully, giving them the false hopes and dreams of a future before snatching it away and leaving them to suffer and die at the hands of his team mates and their own insatiable lusts. Pterageist was the longest living ‘toy’ in this game, but he had not been the only one in his time, Malice had seen Sinuas seduce, build up and then shatter sixteen others during the time Pterageist had been with Dinogeist, and when Pterageist was finally broken, Malice knew there would be more.

Malice had been watching Pterageist for cycles from afar, drawn to the flier for the helpless sounds that had echoed throughout the ship that first day he’d been brought to them, and he had wanted so much to just snatch the mech away and keep him for himself, but Sinuas had then taken him as a pawn to play with and Malice had thought his chance missed until Sinuas brought the mech to him, broken, bleeding and beaten and told him to fix the flier and alter his memories of the evening from one of pain and torment to one of pleasure and exotic love while creating a code inside Pterageist’s processor that would retrain the true memories and pains until that code was spoken, as a mean to increase the torment later. 

Malice had agreed, but only after asking Sinuas if he could have Pterageist when Sinuas was done, rather than handing him to the others as Malice was not one to keep pets, nor one to actively seek his targets it was not hard for him to convince Sinuas that he would not make a habit of asking for such things again, and when he was asked why he didn’t want to share, Malice reminded Sinuas that most of the old toys he played with had died within hours of being given to the others when Sinuas was done with them.

Withdrawing his fingers from Pterageist’s helm, Malice chuckled and carried the flier to his own personal chambers, placing him down on the soft mech of the berth delicately as he pressed another kiss to the flier’s lips. “Soon you will belong to me, and when you do, my pretty little bird you will make such beautiful music for me.”


	7. Darkened Skies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sinuas makes a move, Pteradonous learns the truths of his relationship with Sinuas and a Truce is forged. But the storm is not over yet.

Chapter 6

They all knew that it would come.

It didn’t make the actual event any less frightening.

Blue Raker had been on patrol with Green Raker when the call came in from Kouta, the scream of sirens behind him had been enough to pull everyone towards the scene of the crime.

There in all his grim glory and fury, Sinuas stood atop the broken buildings, watching two other huge mechs drag and throw the canisters of fuel to the cargo hold of a third mech while their fourth member, a femme ripped open the large computers nd swiftly removed the parts she needed to fix the ship’s systems. She was smaller than any of the other Fossils but that was no way a sign of weakness.

Hearing the roar of an engine, Sinuas smiled and turned, watching the Raker twins join as they arrived, while the Max team fell into formation, Exkaiser himself shifting to take his larger form.

“Well, well, this is quite the welcoming committee.” He chuckled, “Tell me Exkaiser do you always take such a swift response to any human child screaming your name? or is the boy hiding in the building behind you just that special?” 

“You will not lay a hand on him or any other!” Exkaiser snarled.

Sinuas laughed. “Do you think you can stop me like Kaiser?” he asked in genuine amusement. “I who have killed countless mechs and burned families as rich and famous as your beloved Prime’s so easily with but a single encounter?”

“Sinuas we have what we need!” one of the two loading mechs yelled.

“Then go.” Sinuas told the others. “We can face these three alone.” He added nodding to the femme as he spoke.

“Yessir.” The three mechs responded and raced off.

The femme cackled madly and dropped to all fours, his lips pulled back to show rows of pin like fangs. 

“Remember Pinch,” Sinuas said sliding one foot back behind the other, “You can do whatever you want with Exkaiser and Godmax, but the Rakers are-” 

“MINE!!!!” the femme, Pinch as he called her, screamed in psychotic glee, charging at Exkaiser with a burst of speed no one had expected. “Mine! Mine! Mine!!”

Godmax moved to help his leader but at the last second jumped back as a shot skimmed his chest. “A sniper?”

“A blue bird, a mole and a rodent, a lovely family of toys to play with.” Malice chuckled from his spot. “Pity you aren’t up for sale blue bird, I’d have loved to see what music you made.”

“Did you really think I would forget a playmate for you, Malice?” Sinuas chuckled as he and Ultra Raker circled one another, neither one making the first move just yet. “Remember our agreement, No mech dies. Just maim them.”

Exkaiser threw Pinch off his back and then grappled with the smaller femme as she continued to charge and cackle wildly as she tried to bite them. “Mine! Mine! Mine! All Mine!!” she repeated over and over again madly.

“The Frag is her deal?!” Dashmax snarled from within the combiner.

“Pinch likes to eat living metals. Tastes better that way she says.” Malice chuckled as he charged at Godmax, the rifle in his hands shifting and changing into a blade as he spun and cut the air inches from where he had been, only to miss as the mech stepped back and brought his knee up to strike the medic’s stomach. “Now that’s not very Kaiser of you.”

“You aren’t Geists and you aren’t here on a job.” Drillmax hissed, “You’re on the kill on sight list and you know it.”

“Well, since that’s the case, I’ll just have to be careful not to hurt the bird in you.” Malice chuckled as the two locked blades.

“You’re beneath my standards.” Skymax snarled as the two pushed against their blades, forcing the other to balance and strain to avoid a deadly slice.

“Can’t be that high if you were so close to Ptera.” Malice smirked. “Such a sweet song that mech has when he’s in the berth.”

“What?” Skymax demanded in outrage, the surge of anger and rage enough to make both Dashmax and Drillmax fall silence to allow them to stay joined.

“Oh, you heard me blue bird.” Malice chuckled lowly, “Pity you weren’t bold enough to take him when you had the chance. he might have actually learnt what that sickly infection you Kaisers call Love is before he was broken.”

“Why you-”

“Don’t listen to him!” Exkaiser warned throwing Pinch into the ground as she tried to bite his shoulder, using the second of her stunned state to fire a shot at the femme while she was down.

“Rakers!” Kouta screamed in panic and Exkaiser turned sharply, seeing Ultra Raker stagger back, clutching his chest as Sinuas cast their oil from his hand with a board flick of his wrist. 

“Such a shame, I was hoping you two would at least give me more of a fight than your brother,” he chuckled as he stepped forwards, his hands shifting to form rotating saw blades. “Maybe your sister will be more fun when I get hold of her.”

“You will never have her.” Ultra Raker snarled.

“AHHHH!”   
“KOUTA!?” 

All eyes shifted to the ruins of the building as what looked like a green and red version of Terraclaw chased after the young boy, his family and several other humans, though it seemed focused only on Kouta, chasing him away from his family and into a dead end.

“Shimata!” Exkaiser growled trying to get to his human charge’s aid only to have Pinch again get in his way.

“Kouta!!” Kouta’s mother cried in panic as the beast charged her son.

Bang.

Malice and Pinch cursed loudly and jumped back as more shots slammed into the ground around them, forcing them away from Godmax and Exkaiser as Kouta scrambled away from the dead end and quickly to the safety of his family and other humans as the powerful echo of 'whompa-whompa-whompa-whompa' was heard and a military chopper fell into the shape of a mech.

“Springer.” Sinuas snarled.

“Sinuas.” Springer hissed back. “Step away from the Rakers.” He ordered firmly as his weapons burned to life.

Sinuas chuckled. “You can’t fire on me without risking the humans behind you.”

“I can’t.” Springer smiled suddenly. “She can.”

“KREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!” a small white bat screamed from behind Sinuas, forcing the large mech to stagger and turn, sweeping his saw blades at the source of the sound, only to miss as the tiny creature moved and screeched again, louder than before and this time she directed the scream right at him, forcing him to back away from her and Ultra Raker.

“Luna-chan!” Exkaiser smiled in relief as the bat continued to drive the mech away from the Rakers, and then quickly flew out of the way as Springer attacked, slamming his fist into the Fossil with ease as he kept moving, meeting Sinuas blow for blow as Pinch and Malice charged at Godmax and Exkaiser again.

No one saw the small red bat watching them from a distance.

~~~

Pink Raker watched the screen, wringing her hands and preying to every higher power she knew of that her brothers and friends would survive as she sat at the side of the throne, Horn and Armour were also in the same room as her and Dinogeist, Thundergeist, now recovered enough to walk around but still not quite up to combat was also with them, watching the combat via the live feed from Komori’s optics.

“Is that Springer Prime?” Horngeist asked as he watched the prime frame mech arrive and face Sinuas. 

“Looks like him.” Armourgeist nodded, “Did Luna always have that scream?”

“I included it after we found her in the river.” Pink Raker said, though her focus was still on her brothers and friends. “A defensive protocol.”

“A wise idea.” Dinogeist stated. “Is that Malice fighting Godmax?”

“Malice?” Pink Raker asked, “I know that name…”

“Malice the Memory Shaper.” Armourgeist said, “He was kicked out of the Medical school after he was found to be changing the memories and thoughts of his fellow students, then when he came back with the Fossils as their head Medic, he had a clear obsession with fliers.”

“Calls them birds from what I recall.” Horngeist said. 

“The mech’s a butcher, wants to keep any flier he sees as pretty as a pet for his berth.” Armourgeist growled, “Fragger twists the image in their helms so they think he’s the best thing since the war ended.”

Pink Raker winced and rubbed at the right side of her chest near her shoulder, watching the screen as Komori showed her brothers, still joint and fighting as Ultra Raker though clearly they were struggling to get back into the fight, the damage to his chest was over his right shoulder and was still bleeding heavily, without a medic to aid him right away, Ultra Raker instead focused on keeping the humans safe and clearing the area while Springer fought Sinuas, matching the huge mech blow for blow while Godmax and Exkaiser continued to fight Malice and Pinch.

Malice must have said something to anger the Maxicron Brothers as Godmax suddenly gained a very shocking upper hand and sent the Fossil Medic flying into Pinch with an all mighty kick to the side.

“Never seen him get that mad before.” Horngeist said as Pink Raker began to shake and pushed herself against the throne, trying to ground herself in her own frame as pain flooded the bond from her brothers.

“Virus…” She hissed.

“What?” Dinogeist growled looking down to her as Armourgeist turned and began to scan her. “What is happening?” he demanded keeping the appearance of her captor up as he growled at his medic.

“Virus… Sinuas… he’s infected them…” She hissed through her teeth. “My brothers… Can’t shut it out…”

Armourgeist finished his scanning and nodded, “The code that allows her to combine with them is active and relaying feedback to her, even with such a distance between them the effects of the virus are shared.” He explained, already working to try and numb the pain with a data burst into her chest, “That should ease the pain.”

“Leave us.” Dinogeist growled leaving no room for arguments and swiftly Horngeist and Armourgeist left the room taking Thundergeist with them, once they were gone, he focused on her completely. “Tell me what’s happening…”

“He knows…” Pink Raker hissed, “Sinuas… knows the bond is open… He’s using that to hurt us… to hurt me…” she explained, “They can’t shut me out like this… the Virus is… designed to cut through the bond… like it did with Red…”

“It’s the same?” he asked.

“I remember this burn… you never forget what nearly kills you…” She hissed and gasped, feeling the pain increase ten-fold. “Red…”

Dinogeist couldn’t hear the response, but the chill of air against his tail was enough to tell him Red was beside his sister trying to comfort her.

“What can I do?” Dinogeist asked, gently wrapping her in his tail. “There must be something.”

“There is nothing… You can do…” She wheezed as she let herself lay against his tail, needing the comfort and assurance, “This is… What he wants… he wants to hurt me… and them… he knows… he knows what they mean to me… what losing me would do to them… he’s toying with us…” 

“There must be something I can do.” Dinogeist said, “You are hurting, and I promised you no harm in my care.”

“You couldn’t have known he would do this…” she said, clutching her chest suddenly and looked to the screen as Ultra Raker fell to one knee. “They know… they know what he’s doing… they’re trying to… block me out…”

“And that will only hurt you more.” Dinogeist growled, “Which is what Sinuas wants.” 

“He’s stalked me and my brothers for years… even… before he took Red away…” Pink Raker winced letting her body go limp at last as the pain slowly subsided, leaving her sagged against his tail. “This is his way of making sure I know… he’s still out for me…” She added.

“He will not have you.” Dinogeist promised, gently gathering her close in his tail as she slowly regained some composure, gently draping the huge black comforter of her for added warmth. “By my last breath, he will not have you.”

“Thank you.” she breathed softly, letting herself relax into the warmth as her body shook and gave small convulsions. She could still feel her brothers, but it was like they were so much further away than ever now.

A loud and powerful explosion suddenly rocked the chamber and Pink Raker felt herself being lifted and shielded from a second and then third explosion, world around her shaking and trembling violently as Dinogeist held her, bellowing out an outraged roar.

“Onii-Sans!!!”

~~~

Sinuas heard his commlink crackle and smirked. “Seems out dance time must be cut short, Springer.” He chuckled and back flipped with amazing grace and speed someone with his frame should not have had. “We have places to go. And are on a tight schedule.”

“Fragger! Get back here!” Springer snarled and moved to charge after his target only to stop as Ultra Raker screamed out in what could only be pain.

“Rakers?!” Godmax called out in worry as Malice and Pinch raced away, Pinch hitching a ride on Malice’s back as the medic shifted into a sports car and raced away. “Blue Raker?! Green Raker?!”

“Nee-chan!” Blue Raker hissed, “She’s hurt!”

“As I said,” Sinuas chuckled deeply, “We have places to be and are on a schedule.” He repeated and took off with a victorious laugh.

“No!” 

“Rakers!” Exkaiser called and rushed to help his team mates, “Can you split?”

“No! No! You must stay fused!” A strange voice ordered as Luna looked up to see Komori flying over. “There is a Virus inside you! Stay Fused!” he repeated. 

“What does he mean?” Dashmax asked as the red bat circled them.

“Sinuas has put a virus inside you, you mustn’t split apart! Your sister is still linked to you! If you split the Virus will attack her systems! She will die!” the red bat stated. “Stay fused!”

“Who are you?” Skymax asked.

“Komori.” Luna said, “Ptera made me from copy of him. Komori friend! Listen to Komori!”

“Exkaiser?” Springer asked as the white mech listened to carefully to something in his audio.

~~~

Dinogeist withdrew his blade from the neck of the Fossil that had tried to challenge him, letting the dulling body fell lifeless to the ground as he thanked his years of training under the Masters of the Gladiatorial Pits as he stood between the intruding Fossils and his own men, Pink Raker bent over Horngeist, trying to patch a savage gash to his shoulder and arm along side Armourgeist while Thundergeist took careful shots at anything that got too close.

“How did they get inside so fast?” Armourgeist growled as he tried to slow the bleeding Pink Raker working to try and ease the pain while Horngeist fought to stay awake.

“Who cares just fix me and let me get back at them!” Horngeist growled, trying to get up only to stay down as Pink Raker forced him to lay still with a glare so heated and so cold it actually scared him.

“Stay. Still.” She warned him.

“Acid!” Thundergeist yelled in waring as the scent of burning and the deadly hiss of acid filled the room. 

“They need help.” Pink Raker said, turning to Armourgeist, “I need more room.” She added the panel of her helm shifting to reveal the jewel she’d been given.

“You could have done this all along?” Horngeist asked.

“It’s a last resort for dead or dying, it’s only a temporary fix on living metal until a medic can get a better look at the injury.” Armourgeist remarked, “You’ll need real repairs later.” He added and stepped back and Pink Raker covered the injured Geist in the same rose-coloured glow as her jewel, the injury slowly closing up and fading into nothing as Pink Raker steadied herself on the wall.

“Hand over the pretty femme and Sinuas says we leave.” Someone yelled.

“Sinuas has already broken his word!” Dinogeist reminded with a deep roar. “I will not be fooled by such lies!”

“Was worth the attempt.” The speaker said, then ordered, “Kill the Geist but the Raker must not be harmed!”

“How goods your aim?” Pink Raker asked Horngeist.

“Fair, why?”

“The Acid is in the tank on the larger mechs back, hit that and it’ll destroy the pressure system, the Fossils are behind him as well.”

“And when the tank goes pop they will get splattered.” Horngeist realized, lining up his shot, taking it when the mech swept to the right with the acid to melt the rocks in his way.

The screams and cursing of the Fossils behind him were enough to give Dinogeist and his men time to relocate, Dinogeist carrying Pink Raker as they went deeper into the tunnels. 

A flash of movement and Pink Raker planted her feet, locked her knees in place and pulled Dinogeist backwards with such force that his larger size and weight meant nothing and the other Geist all froze as the room they had been heading too was suddenly flooded with blinding light that would have stunned all of them had they entered. 

Before they could get over the shock of what they had just witnessed however, Pink Raker unlocked her joints and twisted at the hip, slamming a fist deep into Pinch’s Gut with such force that the other femme visibly buckled and coughed up oil and gunk from her stomach cavity. One threat dealt with, Pink Raker moved, throwing Pinch to the side and bringing her left arm up to block the attempted strike to her helm from Malice, who growled deeply and hopped back to avoid the return strike, feeling it cut into the planting just behind his knee.

“Such a helm design does not suit you.” Malice snarled as he retracted his needle like fingers, now broken and shattered after being slammed into the harder metal of the helm Pink Raker was wearing.

“Overlord wasn’t smart enough to teach you how to tell when someone wears a helm.” She stated. 

“You think he’ll treat you any better than Sinuas treats my pretty bird?” Malice asked with a nod to Dinogeist.

“I’ll take a real leader over the tyrant anyday.” Pink Raker assured. “I know where my safety nets are.”

“Is that so?” Sinuas asked as he dropped into the room behind Malice and Pinch, who was struggling to even breath as she lay on her side, “You would aline yourself with your foe, your greatest enemy no less, just to try and find that sense of safety?”

“I’m protected by law and by rank with him, you and yours don’t have any such codes or laws, even within your own ranks.” She hissed, her stance shifting from a steady medium, to a completely defensive stance as Malice stepped back and moved to try and replace his needles only to yell out as a shot shattered the replacements.

That shot came from Dinogeist, who now stood ready to fight once again as his men kept the other Fossils at bay behind them.

A familiar flash of red and white from above and Pink Raker smiled muting her audios to protect them from the sudden and violently loud scream that came form Komori and Luna.

Malice and Pinch howled in agony at the sound, the other Fossils each staggering backward and running away from the sound, scattering from the cave with the intention of just getting away from that sound as Sinuas himself covered his audios, trying to drown out the noise as his men fled.

Dinogeist used his chance and charged, bringing his blades up to strike at Sinuas as the bats continued to scream and call out, making it impossible for Sinuas to focus, enraged and clearly unhappy with the sudden turn of events, Sinuas snarled and jumped back to avoid the slice of the blades aimed at his chest. “Ptera! Shut those brats up!" he ordered. 

A shot slammed into Luna, sending the white bat down into the ground at Pink Raker’s feet, seconds later Komori was struck and landed in Pink Raker’s arms as she quickly scooped the two small bats up and secured them in her carry hold. Unmuting her audios and twisting to avoid the strike from Pterageist as he charged at her. 

“Wretched femme!” The grey flier snarled.

“Says the fool.” Pink Raker snarled back. “You don’t even know what he’s doing to you!”

“You know nothing.” Pterageist hissed not realizing that Pink Raker was letting him knock her further away from the others as he struck her. “No one knows what he means to me! Not even him!”

“He’s using you Pteradonous! He doesn’t care about you!”

“How would you know what care is? You’re choosing to stay with Dinogeist! A mech who beats everyone of his men!”

“You were beaten because you chose to see kindness as weakness!” Pink Raker reminded, “You tried to kill him because he refused to rape you like Sinuas and stars knows how many others have!” 

“He told you then? No matter! He will suffer for what he has done to me. Sinuas promised that.” Pterageist snarled and tried to grab her by the neck, only to yell in pain as Pink Raker ducked and cut into his wings. “You bitch!”

“He’s not going to kill Dinogeist!” She told him, “He’ll hurt him, beat him and the others sure, but he won’t kill him, he’ll just take me and then you are no longer needed. What happens then Pteradonous?” 

“You get to play slave for the others while Sinuas and I are enjoying a victory well earnt.” Pterageist snarled. 

“Don’t you mean Malice.” She hissed, managing to knock him to the ground and hold him there.

“What?” he asked twisting to try and free himself only to find her hold was stronger.

“Malice, the medic, the one who changed your memories to trick you like he has others like you.” she said, applying pressure to his helm right over where a faint scar had refused to fade. “Do you feel that?”

Pterageist struggled, ignoring her question at first and then, slowly he realized what she was asking him and what he could actually feel, her fingers were at the base of his neck and the top of his shoulders, but the pain from the scar was at the base of his helm and the top of his neck.

“What… What is that?”

“Scar tissue, untreated and left to close on its own, recently reopened,” She told him, “Malice’s trade mark.” She added.

“Why would… No! I won’t believe it! Your lying!” he snarled and slammed his helm back into her chest feeling her release him and leap back, instantly he reached up and pressed his hand to the back of his neck and froze.

There was a scar, and it was scabbed over with recent healing…

Pink Raker hadn’t been lying.

“What…?”

“Sinuas wants me, to hurt my brothers by taking me as a mate and forcing me to be his, that’s his sick motivation for all of this, you’re nothing to him, just like the other Fossils, you are a means to an end. The only reason he hasn’t killed you and let the other Fossils rape you to death is because Malice wants you.” Pink Raker said. “They have changed your memories, likely from the very beginning of your so-called relationship with Sinuas to toy with you, they are using you to get what they want and gain their own sick pleasures out of it.”

“Such a clever little Raker.” Malice stated as he came from the shadows behind Pterageist. “Pity Sinuas wants you to himself, Nexus and Jag would have loved to have toyed with you on a phycological level.” He added then turned to Pterageist with a sinister smile. “I had hoped you would be in my chambers when we did this, but since our dear Raker has already spilt the beans on our plan, I see no reason to stall it any longer.”

“What are you-”

Malice didn’t give Pterageist time to finish his question, instead he moved and grabbed the flier’s neck and dragged him close, whispering something in ancient Cybertronian to the flier before pushing him aside with a gentle shove as everything, the memories, the pain, the lies and the truth all came flooding free.

He faintly saw Malice try to grab Pink Raker, only to have another familiar face save her, Thundergeist, his huge blue frame blocking Malice’s movements and then easily restrain him with maximum security cuffs.

“Where is Sinuas?” She asked.

“Dinogeist chased him away.” Horngeist said as he came in, “Only Malice and Ptera are left.”

“Of course,” Malice chuckled despite his situation as he looked at Pterageist’s shaking and convulsing form. “I wanted what was promised to me, as since Sinuas has no need of the pretty bird any more, I have no need to wait for him now.”

“You will not have him at all.” Dinogeist stated as he came into the room, grabbing Malice by the neck and hosting him up. “You will undo what you have done to Pterageist.”

“I can’t.” Malice chuckled as Armourgeist looked over Pterageist’s body for injuries, only to move back as the flier convulsed and began wrenching, tears streaming down his face. “This is what the end result of years of memory alterations does to someone, he is reliving the events Sinuas has allowed him to endure before he was brought to me for them to be altered.” 

“This is a relapse?” Armourgeist asked, rubbing Pterageist’s back to help bring up the rest of the vomit while sending bursts of numbing data into the fliers body to try and ease the pains. “But why is he shaking? Relapses shouldn’t be physically affecting him like this.”

“Normally they wouldn’t.” Pink Raker said, “But this isn’t a normal relapse.”

“Correct again little Raker.” Malice chuckled, “As I never learnt how to ease the sensations or mask them, I could only alter and change them to suit Sinuas’s desires for so long, but now that I have given the code to break the alterations, his memories are correcting themselves without the aid of dampeners. Every rape, every assault, every privet session with the other Fossils Sinuas allowed to be done.” 

“Why?” Pink Raker demanded. “Why do this? Why torture him again?”

“Sinuas gets a power thrill out of it and I find that birds make sure sweet music when they are in any kind of pain.” Malice smirked. “Just as you crave the sense of protection and the comfort of your siblings when afraid, Sinuas and I enjoy the emotional torment and breaking of others.”

“We are nothing alike.” Pink Raker snarled. 

“Oh but we are. You prove it by staying in the company of your enemy when you could have so easily run away.” Malice stated, “You crave to have someone of power and great strength control you, but you have the restraints of your siblings stopping you from exploring it, you stay with Dinogeist because he gives you that satisfaction. If you had only allowed Sinuas to take you, you could have had so much more.”

“And you would have taken Pteradonous as your own.” Dinogeist growled, “You sicken me.”

“She isn’t denying it.” Malice chuckled.

“I don’t need to justify my actions to you, Monster.” Pink Raker stated, “But since you insist on an answer, let me give you one that only a monster could understand.” She added and from her subspace brought out a small box that made Armourgeist instantly move backwards.

Horngeist and Thundergeist quickly backpedalled as well, Dinogeist watching in silent shock as his optics showed him what he knew from years of training was not a device many bots, no matter their faction, carried lightly.

Malice stiffened and the air of confidence he had been giving off changed completely. “You… have one of those?”

“I’m one of the first Combiner Assistances to have sentience, I am a living bank of information and codes that could lead to the end of all Kaisers if my core was ever tempered with. This,” she said nodding to the box in her hand. “Is my last resort, the kill switch for that one occasion I can’t get away. I need only attach it to my central processor and turn it on. Everything I am, everything I know, everything that is Pink Raker will be erased and I will be as Red Raker was before his death.”

“A Death Box.” Dinogeist said, naming the device she held that could so easily destroy everything she was. “You were expected to use that?”

“If I was ever unable to prevent my enemy hacking my core for the information I hold.” Pink Raker nodded. “All C.As have them.” She added and then looked at Pterageist as the flier looked up, a mess of tea and unreadable emotion on his face, then looked back to Malice. “No one ever said we couldn’t use them on someone else though.” 

“You think you scare me?” Malice asked in a broken attempt to sound unphased by what he saw in her hand, though clearly the sight of the device had shaken him. “You haven’t got the stomach for it! You’re a Kaiser!”

“I’m also the child of the Autobot Twins Sideswipe and Sunstreaker.” Pink Raker reminded. “I get a pass for breaking the rules when I face monsters like you.”

Dinogeist nodded and shoved Malice to his knees as Pink Raker approached, putting the box against eth back of Malice’s helm as the automatic arms latched on and locked into place, then without giving Malice chance to speak any final words, Pink Raker tapped the small button on the top of the box and Malice arched in a silent scream, his optics whiting out and cracking as the box did its job and then with a gentle bleep, the box unlatched from Malice’s helm and fell back into Pink Raker’s palm.

Malice went limp and his coloured faded as smoke seeped from his mouth as he fell to the ground. Little more than a husk, empty and devoid of all that had once made him Malice.

“I am going to pretended I did not just see that.” A voice stated that had Thundergeist, Horngeist and Armourgeist with their weapons pointed at the tunnel entrance, where Springer Prime stood with Exkaiser and Skymax. “If only because I would have done the same.”

“How much of that did you see?” Dinogeist asked, raising a hand to hold his men from firing.

“Enough to know that Pteradonous will not be trailed for treason, you were acting in defence of your men and because Malice, as a Fossil was already on the Kill of Sight list for all Kaisers, Pink Raker will not be trailed for murder.” Springer said, keeping both Exkaiser and Skymax behind him. “Now, it would seem we have two issues.” He added.

“And they would be?” Horngeist asked.

“You have two injured mechs, yourself and Pteradonous, whereas I have more than enough energy to make that three mech with one shot.” Springer said. “However, I am no fool and neither is your boss. Neither side wants Sinuas to have what he wants and while you are strong, you and I both know that Sinuas will not stop, nor will he rest. Pink Raker is safest with her brothers and around her team, not restraint and held captive by you and yours.”

“And you think you can-” Horngeist began only to silence himself as Dinogeist gave him a warning growl. 

“While normally I would not agree with a Kaiser, nor would I consider such a situation as this, in light of recent and undeniable proof that we both share this enemy in Sinuas and his Fossils, I am forced to admit you are right.” Dinogeist said. “However, there is something of mine in her position I request be returned to me when he is recovered.” He added.

Pink Raker nodded and gently put her hand to her carry hold. “I will tend him, and when it is safe to release, I will send him back to you.”

“I thank you for that young Raker.” Dinogeist nodded, and then at last turned his gaze to Pteradonous. 

“What about him?” Armourgeist asked.

“He will need care beyond anything I can offer.” Pink Raker said, turning to Springer. “Is there nothing we can do for him? A transport back home for care?”

Before Springer could answer, Pteradonous acted and without warning or apparent care for his own safety any longer, the grey former Geist tunnelled away with such speed he completely shattered part of his wings as he rushed away from the Geist base and situation.

“Pteradonous!”

“Let him go,” the advice came from Thundergeist as Skymax made to chase the other flier. “I’ll go after him when he’s had time to come to terms with it all.”

“And if he doesn’t?” Skymax asked.

“That’s not our choice to make.” Pink Raker said, “He needs time Skymax.” She added, moving to stand with them.

“Go now Kaisers, we have no further business together.” Dinogeist said, though he made sure to look at Exkaiser and for just a split second, pray they’d find time to speak privately soon.

Exkaiser nodded. “Kaisers return to base.” He ordered.

~~~

Green Raker and Blue Raker looked up as they heard their leader returning to the base, the familiar purr of their sister’s engines close behind and both almost collapsed as their she raced through the halls of the base, braking at least six rules and changing midleap before tacking them both in a tight embrace that they eagerly returned as they stood in the entrance of the base. Skymax watched silently from beside Exkaiser with a smile on his face as he watched the Raker siblings sag and relax just for a moment as they embraced.

Dashmax smiled from his place inside the base nudging Drillmax who looked over and nodded, muttering something about the world being right again as Exkaiser gently shooed everyone towards the lounge area.

"What a day," Drillmax said as he sank into a high back chair.

“Amen to that brother,” Dashmax sighed heavily as he flopped into a two-seat sofa with Skymax. “I feel like I went sixteen rounds with the Primes.”

“You’d never make three rounds.” Springer chuckled in good nature as he sat on what was normally the drink’s bar. “And given what we saw… I doubt we’ll see Sinuas for a while.”

"And with the truce still in effect, we are at least able to breath easy that the Geists will not attack the humans or cause us trouble until the Fossils are gone." Skymax said.

“And how long will that take?” Green Raker asked as the Raker’s came in and took over one of the largest sofa’s in the room, Exkaiser settling in a comfortable old armchair that everyone had dubbed ‘the throne’ to annoy Genesis because Exkaiser was the only one who sat in that chair.

“It’s hard to say, but he took a blow today, losing his medic and also losing a chance to preform his usual smash and grab tactic.” Springer said smiling as Pink Raker snuggled between her brothers, gently cradling the two bats in her arms as Luna shuffled in her arms, peeking out of her blanket wile Komori continued to sleep. “Sinuas is many things, but he isn’t foolish, he won’t attack until he has a full proof plan to catch his target.”

“Meaning he’ll go back to stalker tactics and try to single me out again.” Pink Raker sighed then eeped as her systems gave a loud beep, a sign she was in need of energy or she could fall into sleep mode to conserve what little she had left. “Um…”

Green Raker stood, smiling. "I'll get something. Anyone else?" he asked and when everyone raised their hand, he nodded. "I just get a case then~" And trotted off. 

When he had left the room, Dashmax jumped into his now unoccupied seat to cuddled up with Blue Raker, Pink Raker taking the chance to steal Dashmax’s seat with Skymax so Green Raker could still sit next to Blue Raker.

When Green Raker came back, he immediately noticed. "Hey~" He laughed, not really minding, and passed out oil and/or fuel canisters.

Pink Raker chuckled. "You move you lose as Kouta says." she laughed, and thanked him for her oil, Komori making quiet 'kreee's as he slept snuggly against her chest.

Springer blinked. "Did I miss something?" he asked having still not quite caught up on the relationships of the mechs he was now stationed with.

"Yes, yes you have." Dashmax said, then lip-locked Blue for a moment just to show how serious the two were. Green Raker rolled his optics but smiled. His brother was happy. That was all he cared about. Exkaiser chuckled at the two, it had been a very, very, very long time even by their standards since he'd since young fresh love.

Drillmax wolf whistled. “If you two keep that up you can start a business.”

Pink Raker laughed, it was good to see things between the team getting back to somewhat normal again. After a short chat and a very, VERY casual and brief debrief with the promise that the serious stuff would come later, everyone was happy to just settle down and relax after all that had happened. 

Green Raker looked at Komori as the small creature shifted in his sister’s arms. "So, he's not our prisoner, right? Because of the truce.” 

“This is true, but he needs care and that he why he is with Pink Raker.” Springer nodded. “Once he is recovered and well, he will go back to the Geists.”

"His name's Komori." Pink Raker smiled, “He’s the base design Luna was made from.”

Hearing his name and slowly shifting, the little bat in her arms woke groggily and looked around, he recognized everyone, and he knew he was in no danger, but the situation was slowly coming back to him and he looked around again, confused. “Where is Dinogeist-sama?”

Pink Raker smiled a little and gently rubbed Komori's head with her finger. "He asked me to heal you, that shot Pterageist used on you could easily have left underlaying damage, so I’ll be keeping an eye on you for at least two days, then you can go back." She explained calmly as Skymax offered him and Luna a small bowl of small ration flakes and chunks.

Komori and Luna both smiled and balanced on the edges pf the bowl eating happily with soft chitters as they enjoyed their food. 

Springer chuckled at the scene then looked to Exkaiser, who had fallen silent and smiled. “I think it’s time we called it a night.” He said nodding to Exkaiser who had fallen asleep in his chair.

Skymax nodded, “We’ll meet up in the conference room tomorrow at lunch, everyone to bed.” He agreed knowing Springer would take Exkaiser to his room while he made sure the rest of the team were settled. 

Pink Raker smiled an took Komori with her to her room with Green Raker, both knowing that their shared room with Blue Raker was going to be no place for them tonight given how eager Dashmax was to follow Blue Raker away from the lounge while Drillmax took his place in the main room for monitor duty that night, Skymax himself settled to sleep in his room. 

Springer carefully scooped Exkaiser out of his chair and carried the white mech to his room, carefully setting him down on the warm mech of the berth and the pulled a comforter over his sleeping form, seeing Exkaiser’s face twist slightly as his hands seem to search for something he couldn’t find, searching the room for a moment before smiling and very carefully took a small stuffed toy he knew would help and placed it tenderly on the berth beside Exkaiser’s hands, sure enough when he found it, Exkaiser brought the toy close and clutched it under his chin.

Satisfied his friend would sleep soundly, Springer nodded to himself, made a quick note on a spare data pad and left the room, heading to his own and soon fell asleep himself.

 

Dashmax pulled Blue Raker down onto the berth with him after finally manged to soundproof the room, rolling so he was atop his lover as he leant in, kissing and biting at the liner’s neck. "Moan for me Braker."

Braker arched into his lover’s touch, moaning loudly as he’d been instructed as his hands wonder and rubbed again Dash’s thighs, and mewling for him, moving his hands down and rubbing Dash's thighs, the two rolling and only semi fighting for some for of dominance over the other, it didn’t really matter who was in control right now, all they care about was each other and the moment to enjoy the other’s touch, warmth and love after what could have been a deadly situation for all of them. 

Eventually, after an eternity lost in passions neither wanted to leave the two lay in a heap, sated and cycling air heavy as sleep slowly crept over them.

 

After a few peaceful hours to sleep, Pink Raker woke and stretched out with a smile, gently scooping Komori and Luna up from their sleeping pillow and quietly set off to the medical bay area, carefully scanning Komori with her equipment and gently checked his wings for any kind of damage as he waited for her to finish her tests and scans.

“Hmm, looks like you just have a nasty burn from the shot, but other then that you are ok.” She said after running multiple tests and scans, “Would you like me to wash, buff and wax that out for you?”

“Wax?” Komori asked.

“You’ve not had any wax before?” Pink Raker asked.

“I have. But long time ago.” He admitted, “Wax for special occasions. Not every day.” he added.

“Well, since you did a good job in helping me and you helped me look after Luna, I’d say you’d earnt a treat.” Pink Raker smiled, “Besides, it is rude of a femme not to offer a youngster a good wax and buff before he goes home.” She added.

“Waxing?” Luna asked as she woke up. “With fwuffy cloth?” she added hopefully.

Pink Raker nodded, “With the fluffy cloth.”

“Yay!” Luna cheered happily.

 

Springer smiled as he passed the medical bay on his way to the meeting room intent on grabbing some oil for the morning when he stopped Green Raker ahead of him alone and apparently searching the small kitchen area for something.

“Green Raker?” he asked and the younger liner gave a startled ‘Ep!’ before trying to stand up only to whack his helm on the underside of the unit he was searching under with a loud ‘BANG’.

“Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow…” the liner winced, “Oh that hurt.”

“Are you alright?” Springer asked.

“Yes, I’m ok… Just gonna have a nasty bump for a few hours.” He assured rubbing the back of his helm.

“What were you looking for in there?” he asked looking around to see that Green Raker had gathered the ingredients to make oil cake, all save the mixture to make the filling. 

“Well, it is Exkaiser’s creation date today, so I wanted to make him a cake and some party favours since we didn’t get to celebrate it last cycle due to traveling, but he can’t have pure crystal goo filling because it makes him sick, so I was going to make him a sticky oil filling instead.” Green Raker explained, “But I can’t find the Tartar mix.”

“Ah… I may be the reason for that.” Springer said, “I have a Tartar addiction, so Skymax moves the filling when I’m around.” He admitted and pointed to the big lock box above the counters, well out of Green Raker’s reach but also locked with a key only Skymax would have.

“Well, I suppose I can wait until Skymax wakes up to make the filling,” Green Raker said, “I need to make the cake first anyway.” He added.

Springer smiled, “You’re not going to try and wake him yourself?”

“I can’t, he’s the leader and given all that’s happened, he needs to rest.” Green Raker said, “Besides, he’s always working late, so he needs more rest than we do.” He added.

Springer smiled even more, easily reading the signs of a crush and chuckled. “Yes, he does need to sleep.” He agreed, “But he also loves cake mix.”

“I know, but I shouldn’t wake him up just to give him a bowl of cake mix to enjoy, that would be rude and… Well it wouldn’t be very professional.” 

Springer nodded, “Fair enough, but since I have a funny feeling he’ll wake up while the cake’s baking how about a little deal?” he asked.

“Oh?”

“Nothing fancy, nothing big and no pranks,” Springer assured, “I was just hoping that maybe, just maaaaaybe, you could make just a little too much Tartar mix for the filling and let me have the bowl?” He asked with his best pleading optics.

Green Raker smiled, “If you promise not to have more than your fair share of the cake when its done, you can have the bowl when I’m done.” He said. “Agreed?”

“You are now officially the kindest Raker I know.” Springer nodded, “Thank you.”

~~~

A few hours later, Pink Raker was out on a road near a beach with Komori flying high above her to keep a careful optic out for any sign of the Fossil ship, he was free to leave whenever he felt ready and Pink Raker had made sure he was buffed and waxed like a new build, but he wanted to be sure that she was safe, as he knew Dinogeist liked this femme.

Not too far from them, resting from his own search for the Fossils and hidden behind the rock face of some caves sat Dinogeist, carefully inspecting a small long forgotten human pirate chest of golden coins and other little treasures.

Komori spotted the huge mech and swooped down. "Dinogeist-sama!"

Pink Raker saw him dive down but was too far away to hear what he was saying and guessed he had seen something shiny and wanted to explore it, she stopped and changed to her robot forms to wait for him to return to them or to signal for aid if he needed it.

Dinogeist looked up to see Komori flying over to him. "Ah, Komori-kun." He greeted and watched as Komori landed in a small pile of treasure only to pop out with a string of pearls around his ears. “You were allowed to leave the Kaisers soon?”

“Pink Raker out with me.” He said pointing a wing back towards the Raker femme.

Dinogeist stood and scanned the area spotting Pink Raker a short walk away, though her attention was on the ocean for the moment, he smiled beneath his mask and moved towards her. "You do not allow anything to keep you down, do you little Raker?” he asked as he offered her the pearls Komori was trying to untangle himself from.

Pink Raker turned at his voice and smiled. "If I let Sinuas scare me in to hiding, he’s won.” She said. "I also didn’t have much I could do to help prepare for Exkaiser’s party later today.” She added and reached out to help Komori untangle himself without breaking the necklace. 

Dinogeist nodded, “I had hoped to gift him something as I have missed so many, but I have no idea how to even approach the situation.”

Pink Raker smiled, “As I said before, Exkaiser loves the small things, simple and easy.” She said as Komori flew up to a nearby tree to enjoy the ocean air. “Maybe just seeing you, no fighting, no arguments or work, just you and him, would be nice gift.”

The huge mech chuckled, “As much as I wish I could give him such a gift, I doubt I can just walk into the Kaiser’s Base and then walk out again.” He said.

“No, you can’t.” Pink Raker agreed, “But you can ask him to meet you away from the base, with all that’s happened recently I can only imagine the things he’s going through and how much he might want someone who isn’t a team mate to talk to.” 

“Would the Prime allow that?” he asked.

“He wouldn’t need to know.” Pink Raker said, “We are still in a truce, until Sinuas and the Fossils are gone we are technically not seeking action against the Geists for what they do so long as they do not endanger human lives and by that, the two leaders do need to meet in a neutral place to discuss the terms of the Truce in full. No one says that when that’s all done you two couldn’t just spend time as brothers.” 

He paused and then chuckled, “For a medic, you know a lot about the ways of the command.”

“Red and I were given the basics when we underwent the change to be made Combiner Assistants, we got the crash course in chains of command and what happens in bad situations.” She admitted. “Have you told the other Geists about the truce in full?”

Dinogeist shook his head. "I've thought multiple times about simply telling them, but my better judgement decides otherwise. I fear they may go wild, if told they have free reign over any treasure not possessed by or already in use to the Humans.” He admitted then sighed. “How is Exkaiser going to explain this Truce to the Kaiser Elite?”

Pink Raker shook her helm. “He doesn’t need to.” She said, “With a Prime here, we are under the authority of Optimus himself now, not the Kaiser Elite, as such the Truce was made under Prime’s Law not Kaiser. Anyone who comes here will meet Springer’s signal and by code of conduct, must report to him they will be briefed on the situation and asked to relay it back to Optimus himself. If they fail to do this and chose to go to the Kaiser Elite, they are the ones punished for breaking the chain of command.”

Dinogeist nodded in understanding, "A wise idea, but you and I both know that there are some who will not check in but rather survey the planet themselves. If it gets back that Exkaiser and I made a Truce of any kind, his punishment will be very severe.” His visor flashing, Dinogeist heaved a sigh. "But, I pray the truce will be maintained as long as possible. My men have gathered more treasure than ever, and I can visit Exkaiser when we are both in neutral ground. Also," He reached out gently lifting Pink Raker's face with his fingertips and cupped her face as he knelt to be more on her level, "It is nice to see you without having to be hostile. Especially with all I know now.”

Pink Raker smiled and leant into the touch. "It’s nice to see you too," She admitted. "I’m sorry I didn’t tell you I have a Death Box.” She added.

“I expected you to have something, but that device was not on my list.” He admitted, “Are you in any trouble for what you did?”

“No, Springer already filed the papers and replaced my box with a new one. the situation was called for and thus, I am not in trouble.” She admitted and gently reached up, gently tapping his mask, “You know, you can spend a little time with this off now the Scars are healed.” 

Dinogeist chuckled behind the mask. “I know, but it adds to the mysterious look.” He joked lightly as he removed the mask and let it slide into subspace.

She laughed. “You do know that without the mask you are tall enough to cast the shadow over your face anyway right? You’re mysterious without it.” She told him letting her arms come to rest around his neck.

“If anyone saw us like this, you do know they would not believe you were willing.” He said, though his hands were already coming to rest around her frame. 

“Frag them.” Pink Raker said, “I’m an adult, I can make my own choices, if they don’t like that, they can go file a complaint in the office back home.” She added and smiled, “Now are you going to-” she began to ask only to be cut off as he pressed his lips to hers, softly at first to silence her and then deepening the kiss as she returned the kiss.

Dinogeist rubbed his hands over Pinker's back and waist as she petted his horns, neither willing to break the kiss as their first had been so rudely interrupted by the Fossils arrival and they hadn’t thought that it would go beyond the tension needing to be broken. But now it was more, the acceptance and desire was genuine and reciprocated and the words that were unspoken meant something more than just a onetime fling. 

Reluctantly he pulled away from the kiss, unable to let her go as she clung to him, “As much as I would have you as mine, this is not the place for such things.” He said, choosing to cover her neck in soft kisses and gentle nips as she continued to rub his horns.

“Then… where?” She asked breathlessly.

Dinogeist shook his helm. “Leave that to me,” he assured as he held her. “I will contact you when I have a place,” he said and gently placed a kiss to her forehelm. “Wait for me?”

“Forever if I have too.” She nodded then looked to her shoulder as the commlink bleeped. 

~ “Nee-chan, the party is starting.” ~ Green Raker told her. ~ “Hurry back!” ~

“Hai Nii-san.” Pink Raker assured and sighed as she cut off the line. “Timing…”

“I will contact you,” he promised into her audio sliding something to into her palm with the pearl necklace before reluctantly letting her go and leaving with Komori.

~~~

The Party was in near full swing when Pink Raker returned to the base, Skymax was in charge of the drinks and music while Green Raker added the finishing touches to the cake hidden away while Dashmax, Blue Raker, Springer, Drillmax and Exkaiser were enjoying a catch up on old times. 

After an hour of chatting and a few small games, Green Raker brought out the cake and with a cheerful smile, Exkaiser blew out the candles and then the party really began, drinks were suddenly flowing freely as Drillmax and Springer got into a drinking game though everyone knew that Springer would win, while Exkaiser excused himself early and retired to his room while Skymax remain ed to make sure no one did anything foolish while drunk.

Blue Raker and Dashmax headed off not long after the third round of drinks, while Skymax helped Pink Raker carry Drillmax to his room, while Springer very carefully made his way to his room, pausing to make sure he didn’t fall over and to type in the bypass code to get into what he thought was his room.

He got the right hall way, but the wrong door and instead of entering his room, Springer found himself in Green Raker's room, the younger Liner neatly packing away his recipe books. 

"Opps, wrong room." Springer said. “Sorry Glaker.”

Green Raker blinked and chuckled. "That's ok." He said with a light blush. "I was just straightening up and getting ready for bed."

"By yourself? I thought you and Braker shared a room?" Springer asked, using the familiar pet names from their child hoods.

Glaker shrugged. "Well he's busy with Dashmax, and Pinker’s got the little ones.”

"No worries, Genesis may be against love between mechs in the same unit but I'm not, heck back in the Academy me, Rodimus and Exkaiser use to joke around about it just to piss him off," Springer assured with a smile. "You sure you'll be ok alone?” he asked, he was aware that twins could sleep alone but he was worried about the liner, having heard him scream during the time Pink Raker was captured and witnessed a terrible aftermath of a nightmare when he’d woken up alone, in the dark and screamed. 

"I'll be ok. Its just my systems maturing and all the stress of what’s happened catching up, I’ll get through, I have to. Everyone shouldn’t have to worry about me, " Glaker said, hoping he didn't sound as weak as he felt.

"No one should have to deal with nightmares alone." Springer said. "I'll stay with you if you like? I might be a councillor but I'm not about to let a young mech have a bad night sleep. It would make me a terrible friend." He added.

Glaker looked surprised and nodded slowly. "If you’re not too busy."

"Reports can wait to be read 'til tomorrow," Springer assured. "Though I warn you, I've been told I sometimes rev my engines when I sleep, so if you hear anything, it's likely me." he added with that same charming and warm smile he'd had when he first arrived on earth.

"My Sires did as well." Glaker said. "I actually find it comforting." The youngling admitted, straightening his bed.

Springer nodded and helped Glaker straighten his bed out. "So, if you're brother’s with Dash? Do you have someone special?"

Glaker shook his head. "Not yet. I've only recently realized I have a crush."

Springer smiled. "only recently? Well it couldn’t have been Dashmax, and Skymax seems to be holding out for someone, and we all know Drillmax is just waiting for the rights to bond with his lover back home.”

“Its not a Max, and not a Geist either,” Glaker shook his head.

"That leaves Exkaiser." Springer said knowing full well Genesis was a huge no and Glaker nodded, “Have you told him?” 

“No… at least, I don’t think he knows… He’s always kind to me and he’s been there to help with all that’s happened, but I didn’t want to ask and make a fuss about it if he was already involved with someone, since I know you two were close back in school and then through training and during the war.”

Springer smiled. “We are close, but that doesn’t mean we aren’t open to a third.” He assured.

“I know, but with all that’s happened and all the stuff with the Truce, I don’t want to make him worry about my choice and future if I did tell him I was crushing on him,” Glaker shook his head. "I feel like such a newling."

"Why? Because you love someone higher rank then you? Glaker believe me, there are mech my age that love mech like you and some as young as your sister that love mechs as old as Trion was." Springer said, gently reaching out to rest a hand on Glaker’s shoulder. "I know I can’t speak for Exkaiser, but I can say that you are a wonderful and kind mech, anyone who did become your mate or even had the joy of being in a courtship with you would be a fool not to see it to the end, You are honest, smart, caring, loving, everything a mech or femme would want in their family. I would welcome you as third if Exkaiser accepted your courtship, and if it didn’t work out, I know we would both still stay close to you, to help you find the special one you seek.” He assured.

Glaker blushed but nodded, whipping little tears from his optics and lying down to try and get some rest. "Thanks Springer."

Springer smiled and like any caring bot, gently tucked Glaker in before settling on the berth himself and put an arm over the Liner’s waist protectively, as if he could stop the nightmares coming just by doing that. "Sweet dreams Glaker."

Glaker made a noise of agreement and yawned, soon sleeping soundly as the rest of the base fell into a calm and welcome silence. 

When he was sure everyone was asleep, Exkaiser quietly crept out of his room again, only to stop as Skymax stood at the door waiting, a small tray of treats and cake left over with a knowing smile on his face.

“Sky.” He began.

“Go and see him.” Skymax said cutting him off, “I can’t stop you while we share a truce with them.”

Exkaiser nodded and took the tray as he left the base and headed out, driving a far distance from the base and stopping only when he was sure he was safely out of range before changing back to his robot form. Looking around the location he’d been sent by his brother privately, it was a sheltered little forest area, away from the humans and away from the scanners and sensors of any ship.

Perfect form a privet meeting between two brothers.

“Onii-san?” he called out looking around again. “Dikaiser?”

“I’m here Exkaiser.” Dinogeist said as he stepped from the shadows, kneeling to catch Exkaiser in a tight embrace as the white mech ran at him, holding him close and safe as he shook violently and sobbed. “Shhh, Shhh, its alright… Its going to be alright, I promise.”

“I can’t keep doing this Onii-san… I can’t! I can’t keep fighting you, lying to everyone… I can’t!!”

“Exkais-.”

“NO!” Exkaiser yelled cutting his brother off, the anger, the fear and the emotion all flooding to the surface after so long of being supressed, the reality of just how little time they now had left was too much for him to keep his silence not try, just TRY to make his brother see what he was going through. “I am tired of lying, of pretending that you are the enemy and that everything we do is for the good of the Elite when its not! They’ll kill you if we capture you and I’ll have nothing! Don’t you understand that?!” He demanded, “All these years that’s been the truth and that’s the reason you always ran away and I followed you, we kept going and going and pretending you somehow slipped free but now that’s not going to work! The Truce holds you here and we CAN’T run anymore! We have to capture the Fossils and Springer will have to capture you and take you back with them! You’ll be put to death!!!”

“Exkaiser listen to me.” Dinogeist pleaded gently setting his brother down on the ground. “Please, listen to me. I know what is going to happen, I know what is planned for me by the Elite and I know what has been said and done to insure you never have to face that horror. But what you don’t know, what Optimus couldn’t tell you because he knew it would hurt you more, is that the Nameless have other plans for me.” 

“What?” Exkaiser asked. “But the Nameless, they… how can you…?”

“Believe me, I would tell you what I mean if I could, but that would only put you on their radar as well, for now I beg you hold on to this act, just a little longer and all will be uncovered. I promise.” Dinogeist assured.

“How…?” Exkaiser asked in a broken squeak. “The Nameless are just shadows, they don’t have to keep their word…”

“They will for me.” Dinogeist promised. “Now, enough tears, and enough talk of death, this is your creation date! You are meant to be happy.” 

“How can I be happy Dai?” He asked, “You aren’t there!”

“But I am here now.” Dinogeist said and removed his mask and visor to show his full face to his brother, “I am here now and I have the evening to spend with you. until the sun rises there is no Kaiser or Geist, just you and me I promise.”

Exkaiser sniffled and then it clicked, “You… you spoke to Skymax?”

“No, I spoke to Pink Raker. Asked her to make sure you weren’t hungry when you came to me, likely she told Skymax.” He said, seating himself on a fallen log while also bringing out a large canister of oil for them to share. “I believe you and I have much to catch up on Nee-chan, and I intend to make sure you do not go home hungry.”

Exkaiser nodded and sat with his brother, relaxing and enjoying the rare moment of brotherly time at last. They talked for hours, about everything and anything they could, ignoring the fractions, the war, the years of back and forth politics that should have kept them apart but had instead brought them closer, How the plan from the start had changed so many times and was now a completely different plan from what Alpha Trion had given them from the beginning.

“Skymax and Blue Raker have kept you steady.” Dinogeist smiled. “And Springer seems as happy to be with you as you are with him again.” 

Exkaiser smiled. “He was there to help at the beginning… he begged Optimus to let him come here when he heard what was going on. Genesis hadn’t reported back like he was meant too so Springer was beyond worried.”

“He loves you.” Dinogeist said.

Exkaiser nodded, “He asked Optimus and Elita for their blessings before we started chasing you, but he won’t ask me until he’s had time to properly talk with you.”

“Me? Why?” Dinogeist asked. “He’s fully in his right to ask you for the right to bond, given how long your Courtship’s been going.”

“He said he’s not happy about just asking my adopted family for their blessing and wants to approval of all my family first,” Exkaiser explained, “He’s not always strict with rules, but he insisted that if he was going to bond with me, he would do it right because I deserved to be treated like a noble, not just some slums mech.”

“He is a good mech.” Dinogeist nodded. “And the Others?” he asked “What do they think of it all?” 

“Pink Raker told him if he hurts me she’ll cut the cable off a the joint then toss him to Drillmax and Dashmax for tenderizing. Blue Raker promised he ever hurt me in anyway he’d snap his arms off and break his face, Green Raker promised to poison his Tartar mix and Skymax promised he’d Sic the Maxicron pets on him.” Exkaiser listed off with a smile. “Though to be honest, I think Springer’s going to ask me about a third.”

“Oh? Anyone I know?”

“Green Raker.” Exkaiser nodded. “He’s been suffering nightmares and extra stresses due to this whole mess with the Fossils and Pink Raker being taken, I’ve been trying to support him with it, but I don’t think he’s realized he’s matured already and the emotions aren’t just heightened because of that.” 

“I feel I am partly to blame for this.” Dinogeist sighed. “I would have not taken her from you again had Pteradonous not tried to strike out alone.” He admitted.

“You were planning to approach her for something?” he asked.

“Thundergeist was ill, beyond the healing efforts of Armourgeist. We needed help to cure him and she was the only one who could have helped us. I did not know she was a mnemosurgeon, nor that she had a Death Box until after what she did to Malice.”

“He deserved it.” Exkaiser said, “I’ve seen what his treatment does to fliers, how broken they are when he finally lets them go… I’m not sure she even realizes how many fliers would thank her for that one deed, even if it was against code.” 

“Skymax certainly didn’t shed tears.” Dinogeist nodded. “Were he and Pteradonous close before?” he asked.

“I don’t know.” Exkaiser admitted, “He rarely talks about anything before Pteradonous joined you, but he clearly hurts about something to do with Pteradonous.” Then he smiled a little. “I noticed Komori didn’t come back with Pink Raker, but she did have a new trinket.”

“A gift, for helping me protect Komori.” Dinogeist said though there was something else in his eyes that Exkaiser easily saw now the visor and mask were gone, “She is a capable fighter and an interesting conversationalist.” 

“You do know that using big words doesn’t confuse me anymore and I know that when you say them it just means you like her a lot more than you want me to know, right?” Exkaiser asked then laughed as he was suddenly tickled. “YA! No! No tickling!” 

“You are not too big as to be immune to tickle torture Nee-chan.” Dinogeist reminded with a smile, still delicately running his fingertips over his brother’s sensitive sides and panelling where he shifted to combine with King Roader and Dragon Jet. “But you are right.”

“Have you told her?” Exkaiser asked, managing to temporality escape the tickling by tucking himself into his brother’s side and holding the larger hands off with his own.

“We’ve spoken,” Dinogeist admitted, “It was her idea for me to try and speak with you like this, just us, rather than the leaders of two fractions… granted she did mention it might have been better to do so after we spoke about the truce terms in greater detail, but I never was good at timing.”

“Or catching me.” Exkaiser chuckled then sealed in laughter as he was caught and tickled again, this time without mercy. “Ya!”

“What was that?” Dinogeist asked with a knowing smile as Exkaiser squealed in laughter as he was tickled mercilessly.

After a few more hours just enjoying the time to be brothers again, the sun slowly began to creep up and Exkaiser reluctantly pulled away from his brother and headed back to base.


	8. The Storm has come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some NSFW stuff here but also some serious stuff.

Chapter 7

Blue Raker felt terrible.

His stomach ached, his helm felt swollen and his systems kept reporting a problem that he couldn’t find.

So here he was, sat on the berth in the med bay, trying to get his tanks to stop emptying themselves while his sister tried to carefully check every system she could and find the problem, Dashmax was on patrol with his brothers while Green Raker tried to fix a small glitch in the computer system that had come to light after Skymax had failed to download his reports into a datapad despite following the steps and restarting the console twice.

“So… What’s wrong with me?” he asked as she finished her scans of his body. “Virus?” He guessed.

“Nope.” Pink Raker shook her helm.

“System upset from stress?”

“Nope.” There was a smile on her face.

“You’re smiling… I’m not sure if that is a good thing.” He admitted.

“Hm,” Pink Raker said, “Tell me, O Brother Mine, when was the last time you and Dashmax had privet time?” she asked.

“Why does that matter?”

“Answer the question.” Pink Raker snipped jabbing him with her stylus. “Medical orders.”

“About, three weeks ago.” He admitted, “We’ve been calm for a while and we… um well, it wasn’t like we were needed the next morning.” He added. 

“And did either of you remember to take the time to click your system blockers on?”

“Um…” Blue Raker shuffled his peds. “No?”

“Then you, O Brother Mine, are not sick at all.”

“I’m not?”

“Penny in the air.” Pink Raker smiled and went about writing a report. “I’ll asked Exkaiser to take you off heavy duty and have Glaker-san mix you up some extra supplement oils, you’ll need them for the little one.”

“Luna-chan?” Blue Raker asked then internally stalled and rebooted in the same instant. “I’M CARRYING!?”

“Penny drops.” Pink Raker chuckled and commed Green Raker. “Onii-san, you’re gonna be an Uncle.” 

~ “NANI!?” ~

~~~

Drillmax was trying, oh he was TRYING, not to break down laughing as Dashmax sat mouth opening and closing like a fish as he looked at the report Pink Raker had just handed him. Skymax had given Dashmax the same old ‘You are meant to CHECK you have the blockers up BEFORE you jump his plating’ talk after the news reached them about Blue Raker’s condition.

Exkaiser however, seemed unsure of it all, and while at first Drillmax hadn’t been sure if it was sadness, he realized after seeing Exkaiser look over a report from Springer about the Fossils that Exkaiser wasn’t angry or upset about the news, he was scared that Blue Raker would now become the target for Sinuas’s obsession with the Rakers. That thought brought all his jokes and happiness to a screeching halt as he realized Sinuas would stop at nothing to hurt the Raker family and the chance to kill two of them at once…? Drillmax shuddered.

“What are you going to do about all this then?” Skymax asked as Blue Raker came in, still seeming a little dazed by the news himself. “Clearly you can’t go on the longer Patrols and the safety protocol would need to be updated to keep you and the little one safe.”

“I know, I know, but if I come off the rota now and Sinuas notices he’ll know somethings up and use everything he has to find out what…” Blue Raker said smiling as Green Raker came over and handed him a oil mix, it tasted a little funny, but that was understandable given that he could feel his systems eagerly taking the energy to the places it was needed and the urge to throw up was gone. “I can’t just suddenly vanish.”

“You could stay out and only do long patrols with Dash and myself, but the closer you get to delivery, the harder that will be for you.” Springer offered, “And with only one qualified medic here to help with delivery, we might be safer you only staying on patrols closest to the base when you start to show signs of being close to delivery, just in case.”

“Can we afford to do that?” Blue Raker asked.

“We can, but it’s not going to be easy to keep this hidden for long,” Exkaiser said looking around the room, “The Truce protects you from Geist attack, but the Fossils will eventually grow a set of lug nuts and strike out if not against us, against the humans and that will call for action. We can’t risk endangering you and the little one by having Ultra Raker there.”

“Meaning Green Raker and I can’t respond.” Blue Raker sighed heavily, though his hand came to rest over his abdomen. “I’m sorry Exkaiser.” 

Exkaiser shook his helm, “Don’t apologize for being in love, Blue.” He said, “Its wonderful news, a reason to celebrate and believe in the future of our people being bright and happy, even if the timing is just a little awkward.” He added.

“Plus is means we broke the myth that only femmes can become carriers though intimacy without spark to spark contact.” Pink Raker said, “We proved a key fact of evolution.” She added and sat herself on the sofa beside Green Raker as he read the report on the now growing life inside his brother.

“Did we need to report that?” Dashmax asked seeming genuinely confused. “I mean, didn’t Cybertronians already do that?” 

“Yes but you two are both born and breed second generation construction frames, bodies built with growing nanites and the sparks placed inside, the fact you created life the same way some humans do without being spark to spark means that all second generation construction frames like you have a natural chance and ability to do the same, as no one else until now has conceived a newling in such a way without being spark to spark.” Pink Raker explained smiling, “You get recognition as the first pre bonded carrier and sire of a new spark without a spark to spark connection. Plus a medical pass to help with birthing and aftercare of little one until they are in their first cycle of schooling.” 

“Sounds fair, but wouldn’t that mean we have to go home?” Dashmax asked.

“Or deliver the little one in the company of a Prime.” Springer said. “For the whole Prosperity sake of things.” He added.

“Ummm…” Green Raker pipped up suddenly, “Do we… Need to tell the Geists about this? Since we are in a truce with them?”

Exkaiser sighed. “With your permission, I’ll bring it up with Dinogeist when we meet for the Official Truce talks later today.” He said looking at Blue Raker and Dashmax.

“Will that be safe?” Blue Raker asked, “If Sinuas hears…”

“He won’t.” Pink Raker assured, “the meeting hasn’t even been planned yet, so no one knows yet where it will be and if Sinuas does show his ugly mug, he’ll be killed on sight under the terms of the preservation orders to protect the earth as they have already attacked humans and directly threatened a child’s life, meaning the Fossils are all on the kill on Sight list.”

“And what about Pteradonous?” Dashmax asked. “He might not be a Fossil, but he’s not a Geist anymore either.”

Springer shook his helm, “By law, unless he proves to be a threat to us or the humans, he’s currently ‘not our issue’.” He sighed with an apologetic glance at Skymax who swiftly excused himself from the room. “So, who will you take with you Exkaiser?” he asked.

“I was thinking of taking Blue Raker with me, but with this new development, and with Pink Raker still being Sinuas’s target for the moment, I will take Green Raker with me.

“Me?” Green Raker asked in some shock. “But… But I’m not an officer.”

“True, but you are level headed, loyal and trustworthy to accurately record and detail the talks and agreements made between Dinogeist and Exkaiser at this meeting.” Springer explained, “You’re only there to take notes, record the talks via audio and video feed for prosperity and proof this was a united agreement to face the Fossils and then you up load those files into the terminal and I send them to Optimus, after that you’d be free to do as you wish for the rest of the day until your shift.” He added with a smile.

“You can say no if you don’t feel up to it Green Raker, I wouldn’t force you to come with me.” Exkaiser assured with a kind smile of his own.

Green Raker hoped he wasn’t red faced and prayed his stomach would stop doing flips.

“And since we need to remind you two to behave, here.” Pink Raker stated, handing a small door sign on a string to Dashmax and Green Raker hid his face in his hands to try and cover the laughter as Dashmax and Blue Raker groaned. 

The door sign read; Do not disturb, Bitlet on the way. 

~~~

Thundergeist stood quietly, watching the sky carefully as his scanners told him everything they passed over in great detail, there was a family of mice in the field not far off, a sleeping owl in the hallow above him, a Doe and her two fawns hidden away in the tall grass not even six feet from Dinogeist as the huge mech sat still as stone, ignoring the little bird that had plucked the bravery from somewhere to land on his horn.

There were no humans with in miles of them and yet, fast approaching from the far west were two human vehicals, though his scanners told him they were not driven by humans. Dinogeist had already noticed them and moved slowly to stand up, the bird fluttering away to a tree nearby as Thundergeist stood to attention beside his leader as a train rail materialized into the ground, hovering above the grass and soil as it carried the younger Raker brother along its path until he stopped, opening his side door as Exkaiser stepped out and allowed the younger mech to Transform, the railing vanishing for the moment.

“Dinogeist.”

“Exkaiser.” 

Thundergeist nodded to Green Raker and the two lower ranked witnesses respectfully took a step back, both to give the leaders room to speak in a calm manner and to show that they were not there to speak up in the recordings but were the witness to this exchange. Both taking a moment to set the recording up and to quietly state their names, rank and what they were recording before falling into silence.

After stating with the usual statements and facts that this truce was in effect to assist both sides with getting rid of the Fossils, Dinogeist asked for permission to have his men search out more resources and for the Kaiser’s assurance that they would not be targeted for capture during their searches, Exkaiser agreed, but made sure to clearly outline three rules, no human were to be near or around the resource mining efforts, no humans wa sto be harmed during the truce by Geist hands and under section five of the Truce act, he made clear that if a rescore could not be found or mined without humans being endangered the Kaisers would spare what they could from their own stores of needed resources.

Dinogeist agreed to this and offered to allow the Kaisers mark the location of his base on their scanners to ensure that they did not accidently find them in the assumption they were the Fossils and also offered to share the location of several raw mines of the materials and ores they had already found, he also offered to share the location of a large Mineral Soak pool he’d found not long back.

Then, with a deep sigh Dinogeist asked Exkaiser about the fates of his men if they did survive this truce to its end and stated he knew that with Sinuas’s capture or death, he would become the target of the Prime with Exkaiser’s team. 

“I, have no authority to deliver any punishment to them, but as they are associated and named high ranked officers of your campaign and company, they would all be trailed separately for their crimes and if found to be of equal guilt to yourself they would then trailed alongside you as the few surviving officers of Megatron were trailed together and their fates, like yours would be given by the Five Primes and their mentor, Optimus Prime.” Exkaiser explained, keeping his tone even and his face as expressionless as he could.

He could not show his true emotions here, no matter how much he wanted to plead for his brother to run and flee as far as he could the moment Sinuas was dealt with. 

“And if they wish to discuss surrender and defection?” 

Silence.

Exkaiser blinked and reset his audios and asked. “I beg your pardon?”

“Thundergeist, Armourgeist and Horngeist have asked me separately and in unison if they have any chance of leaving the war without facing death, but rather to surrender in peaceful terms and undergo a reformat before accepting exile and leaving both Cybertron and Cybertropallia for the remainder of their lives.” Dinogeist explained, “They have asked to speak with the Prime about the terms of surrender.”

Exkaiser looked to Thundergeist who nodded in acknowledgment of what had been said.

“They would have to speak with Springer Prime away from our talks here, but as far as I am aware, they would still need to give testimony to the Fact they do this of their own free will and consent to a full body and processor check by a Grade Seven Medic to insure that they are not under some form of control and are not planning a mass attack as the New Nobility did when they ‘surrendered’.” Exkaiser explained.

“Understood.” Dinogeist nodded, “Is there anything your team would like to ask of us?”

“Not so much ask of you rather to inform you of a small situation.” Exkaiser admitted, “Blue Raker and Dashmax are expecting a bitlet.”

Dinogeist blinked behind his visor and glanced to Green Raker, who nodded as Thundergeist had before him. “This is wonderful news.” The huge mech said, “I would offer a gift, but I did not bring anything special to this meeting.” He admitted.

“They would be happy with anything, but as I am sure you know, Sinuas’s obsession with the Raker family has been documented and while his current target is the Raker sister, we feel if the news reaches him Sinuas will begin to target Blue Raker as his child as well,” Exkaiser explained, “They have agreed to hide it as long as they can, but due to the bitlet, Blue Raker will not be able to respond to any high priority attacks the Fossil’s commit.”

“I shall insure that my men are aware of the need to respond and aid your team should they need it.” Dinogeist assured and moved onto a new top with the truce, the talks continuing on into the afternoon and then at last, as the air began to cool the talks came to an end and the two leaders parted without insult or threat.

Green Raker ended the recording and looked at Exkaiser. “Do you think they will be spared if they do surrender and defect?” he asked falling back into her Liner form and opening his cargo hold to allow Exkaiser to enter.

“I’m not sure.” Exkaiser sighed settling in for the ride home. “It depends on what they have done and what they plan to reformat into.” 

“Nee-chan is a Grade Seven Medic,” he said, “Maybe she could help?”

“I hope so.” Exkaiser said, “It would save us all a lot of trouble if this can be done here.” He added as they travelled in a comfortable silence back to base, meeting Dashmax on the way back who was frantically trying to get through in the comm channels to them.

“What happened?” Green Raker asked.

“That femme Fossil, Pinch! She attacked the base! Got in and started eating the whole damn place up, she got Skymax and Springer before she was detained, then Genesis got out! We’ve lost both of them!”

“WHAT!?” Exkaiser demanded, “Step on it Glaker-chan!” 

 

Pink Raker was giving Springer a small repair job on his hands when they returned, the base had several dented walls and signs of a fire, Blue Raker was helping Dashmax fix the repair the power systems. Skymax, missing several parts of his wings and the entire lower part of his left arm, lay on the table beside Springer, under heavy sedation and in stasis to avoid the pain of his situation.

“How did she get inside?” Exkaiser asked.

“We don’t know.” Blue Raker said, “We didn’t have the shield’s down, no one left the base and none of us are carrying a tracker, Luna’s triple checking every vent.”

“She dug in.” Drillmax growled as he came in, covered in dirt and mud. “Found a tunnel in to the cells and followed it back to the start, comes out in the lake six miles to the south of us. She’s been digging for at least a week to get to us.”

“How’d she even find us?” Blue Raker asked.

“Genesis.” Drillmax said, “His cell was the exit of the tunnel, he much had somehow gotten her attention and then when she dug in, he went out.” He added then excused himself to the wash room.

“What do we do?” Pink Raker asked, “If Pinch gets back to Sinuas and he gets in…” 

“We move to the secondary Base as soon as Skymax is stable.” Exkaiser said turning to Blue Raker, Green Raker and Dashmax. “Get everything pack up. Ammo crates, resources, weapons, everything we have that is our, get it packed, use the King Roader and Dragon Jet if you have to.”

“Yes sir!”

“Exkaiser.” Springer said and the look in his optics was unreadable. “Give me the ear piece.”

~~~

Genesis sealed himself into his ship and checked EVERYTHING. Recording equipment, audio files, tracker locations EVERYTHING he had so carefully set up and prepared to track the Geists and Kaisers on Earth with ease while he was away, searching for evidence of what he suspected and when he found it, he immediately tried to set course for home.

He had to tell the Elite about this travesty! He had to warm them that Exkaiser was in league with Dinogeist and then he would be praised as a hero and given the rank and respect he so rightfully deserved! He would have proven he was worthy of the Rank Prime, saved millions from a murdering bastard child and his lowly families and exposed them for the lies and slander they had given him!

His ship flagged him a warning, the warp drive was destroyed and thus the trip home would take at least six to eight weeks even if he did fly at full speed and using the Space Bridge System. 

An inconvenience but he had to get home now.

He’d worry about how the Drive had been broken later.

~~~

Reaching their new base was uneventful but emotionally draining for everyone, Pink Raker was still awake, still working to repair and fix the damage Pinch had done to Skymax, Drillmax setting up a better security system and even creating an early warning system that would trigger the base alarm to the slightest underground movement that was not natural within a sixty mile radius in all directions while Dashmax and Blue Raker, having finished their instalment of the computer systems and then re-establishing connection with their Home planet had retired for the evening to take first shift on patrols with Green Raker that morning.

Exkaiser sat silently in his room, gently cradling the worn-out old toy in his servos as he waited for Springer to return the ear piece to him.

The Situation was not the best, nor was it even REMOTELY going well anymore. Genesis would no doubt be on his way home by now if not a captive to the Fossils and no doubt he would tell everyone a twisted and jaded version of events, stars above and beyond he half expected to get a call from the Elita to scald him for letting Springer put him in the Brig! How much did Genesis know? did he know about the Truce? The bitlet Blue Raker carried? The severity of Sinuas’s obsession and what could happen if word got out? 

The questions and worries and stress continued to churn over in his helm, making his whole body feel heavy and aged beyond its years and he found little escape in the silence of his room, even as he gently cradled the beloved gift of his late mother and tried to let it somehow calm the raging storm of questions and fears within him.

He was so lost in his thoughts he almost yelled in shock as his face was lifted and a deep but gentle kiss was pressed to his lips, he returned it, letting himself be moved and easily placed in a more comfortable position by his partner until the kiss broke and he found himself gently held against Springer’s chest, the larger mech’s arms wrapped protectively around his frame and their forehelm lightly pressed together. 

“Back from the land of Exkaiser panics?” Springer teased softly as one hand gently took the worn old toy from his own and delicately placed it safely on the shelf where it would not be damaged but still be within easy reach. “I’ve been trying to get your attention for the last five minutes.”

“Sorry…” He mumbled, letting Springer’s presence calm him. “It’s just-”

“Shhh,” Springer hushed him gently. “You’re stressing over everything and worrying yourself into old age.” He said, “You’re not facing this alone, Love, you know that no matter what you do here, your team will stand with you, even if that means they face berating and belittling form afts like Genesis.” 

“They shouldn’t have to,” Exkaiser said, “Skymax, Drillmax and Dashmax have proven their worth to the Elites for years now, and the Raker family had suffered enough loss even Luna… Luna shouldn’t have had to face the pains she did, or the start to life she had…” 

“None of this is your fault.” Springer assured.

“And yet it was my orders that brought them here and my orders that kept us chasing Dinogeist all this time.” 

“Orders that they would follow over and over again, even if it meant they were to die a horrid death because they trust and respect you for who you are.” Springer stated, then gently pressed a finger to Exkaiser’s lips to silence him. “No, listen to me Exkai,” he said using a short name that only Optimus Prime, Elita-one and Dikaiser had ever used on Exkaiser before. “You are and always have been worthy of everything you are given, you earnt the respect of your peers not because you threw Prime’s name and wealth in their faces and demanded their attention, but because you came in every day and did your studies and assignments with hard work and good morals, you got to be a Kaiser Captain and then on into a Kaiser Chief not because you laid down and let the Elite frag you into the next cycle and use your body to seduce them, but because you worked hour after countless hour to crack cases, solve murders, free hostages and protect the innocent. You earnt the right to be called Chief Kaiser and if anyone, Genesis, Prime or otherwise dares to tell you anything else, you turn on your heel, look them dead in the optics and tell them to stuff their lying, two faced, half cooked helms up their afts and to frag off.”

Exkaiser felt tears sting his optics but they were not sad tears, smiling as Springer gently wiped them away and pressed another soft kiss to his cheek, “How do you always know how to comfort me?” 

“I just say what’s true and what’s real, if people can’t handle that, they aren’t worth the air they breathe.” Springer smiled. “Growing up in the tail end of the war teaches you to speak openly and freely when you can, just because you know its not gonna come back to bite you in the aft later, all though I admit having a Sire and Carrier who stood over almost everyone else in the room was an awesome confidence booster.”

Exkaiser smiled nodding. “I guess that would help.”

“Speaking of families and all, can we talk about something less stressful and more intimate before we sleep? I want to make sure I’m not misreading something important and make myself look a fool.” The large mech explained easily laying Exkaiser down on the berth beside him, still held securely against his frame as the white mech threw the comforter over them both.

“Oh?” he asked.

“Glaker.” Springer said and Exkaiser smiled. “He seems to be quite attached to you.”

“I know he is and I want to return the attention but,” Exkaiser let out a sigh shaking his helm, “I'm his superior officer, if I do court him I’d been taking advantage of him. It'd make me no better than Genesis.”

Springer shook his helm. “Exkaiser, didn't anyone ever tell you it’s only taking advantage if you offer a place of power or threaten them into something they are unwilling to do? You could never be like Genesis because you, unlike him ask your team their opinion and are honest with them, you don't try and sweet talk them into anything the way he did.” He reminded. “Glaker speaks so highly of you, if anything I'm willing to bet he would openly admit he likes you if he worked up the courage to do so. You have nothing you can use to hold against Glaker that can be seen as taking advantage of him and if you don't do something soon, I fear that you might not get another chance to at least try and talk to him about the idea of courtship.” 

Exkaiser smiled and nodded, “You are right, but with all that’s happened, I wouldn’t even know where to begin. Braker’s expecting, Pinker’s on high alert, I feel it would be wrong to even bring a courtship up right now.”

Springer smiled, “Then how about this, tomorrow, when we are alone in the base with him, just you and me, we will go and talk to Glaker about this, no obligations, no offers and promises, we just sit down and talk like adults about it.” 

“Sounds like a good idea to me,” Exkaiser nodded, then sat bolt up right with Springer as a terrified scream tore through the base.

 

Skymax had woken up screaming, a delayed response to the massive damage done to his wings, he struggled against Pink Raker’s hold even as she locked herself in place to keep him from further harm as she tried to soothe his panic.

“It’s alright! Skymax listen to me! It’s alright!”

“Pinker?” 

“Get in here and help me!” She ordered as Drillmax came in and took hold of his brother’s helm, forcing the sire to look at him. “Delayed responses, you have to calm him down!” she added over the continued screams. 

“Sky! Skymax, you gotta stop! You’re gonna hurt yourself!” Drillmax said firmly as he held Skymax down, gently transmitting calming pulses of energy through his palms to Skymax in an attempt to focus the mech on him. 

It didn’t work and Skymax managed to throw Drillmax aside with ease as he tried to get up and get away from what he thought was a Painful assault still taking place.

“Second Officer Skymax Alpha Maxicron!” 

Skymax froze and locked his gaze on the speaker of his full name and his rank, seeing Dashmax stood at the door, looking both scared, confused and yet at the same time, refusing to move aside or back down now that he had initiated the order he knew he had to finish if Skymax was to listen to him.

“Stand. Down.” He said in as firm and as powerful a voice as he could, knowing if he showed weakness or hesitation, Skymax would panic more and do himself further harm. 

Slowly Skymax responded, letting his body relax only to feel himself fall into someone’s waiting arms. “Wh… what did I… do…?”

“Easy now.” Pink Raker soothed, “You had a mild panic attack when your systems restarted, you’ve been self-medicating something without my knowledge and the sedative wore off before I was finished, this is the result.” She said with a silent undertone that she would be giving a worst telling off later, “Come lay back own and let me finish. Then you can go to bed.” 

“What happened?” Exkaiser asked as he came in with Springer.

“Skymax has built up a resistance to the sedatives, so they wore off too soon, causing panic in his systems.” Pink Raker explained, “I’ll sort this all out, now all of you back to bed, shoo, shoo, shoo, out of my bay, go on, shoo!” she instructed, ushering them out of her medical bay with a wave of her hands.

Springer smiled, not one to argue with a femme he was about to return to Exkaiser’s room with him when he paused and caught Exkaiser’s shoulder, indicating to his audio in a silent request to listen, Exkaiser did and nodded following the sound of sniffled to Green Raker’s room.

Knowing Green Raker had likely been woken by the noise or had a nightmare, Exkaiser sighed softly and knocked. “Glaker-chan?”

There was a startled ‘eep’ beyond the door and then a sniffled. “My door’s open sir.”

Exkaiser smiled and after typing in the open command to the door he step inside and then chuckled as Springer had to duck and squeeze though the door as well. 

“Next time we design a base we are making the doors bigger.” Springer groaned.

“Or you could mass shift.” Exkaiser offered.

“Nah, I like being bigger than everyone else, means there’s enough of me to share.” He chuckled as he offered Green Raker a kind smile. “We’re sorry to intrude on you, but we heard you crying.” He explained, “Wanna talk about it?”

“I don’t even know where to start…” Green Raker admitted, “First Sinuas shows up, we get Nee-chan back and then we find out Nii-san is carrying a child and Pinch somehow gets in and Genesis gets out… I feel like everything’s just unravelling around me so fast that I can’t stop it.” He added. 

“Have you talked to your siblings about this?” Exkaiser asked though he already knew the answer.

“I don’t want to be a burden to them, Nee-chan’s got enough to do without me adding to her work load and Nii-san’s got a bitlet growing inside him so I shouldn’t cause him stress and worry.” Glaker said as Exkaiser knew he would and Springer couldn’t help but chuckle softly. “What?”

“Just that we both knew you’d say that.” Springer said in a kind way, “You’re so busy trying to think about everyone else, you forget that you are important too,” he added and gently ruffled the mech’s helm.

“But with all that’s happened its silly to let some bad dreams and stress ruin everyone else’s night of sleep.” Green Raker said.

“Well, how about a compromise?” Springer offered, “We’ll share the room with you tonight and until we fall asleep we’ll just sit and talk like we use to back in the academy.” 

Green Raker thought on that for a moment or two and then nodded. “I’d like that.” He nodded and Exkaiser smiled, seating himself on the end of the berth while Springer, being larger than them, sat at the side of the bed. “Is Skymax ok?”

“He’s been self-medicating off the books, Pink Raker’s sedatives wore off before she had tome to fix all the damage to his wings.” Exkaiser explained, “She’s going to have to talk with him in the morning, after he’s healed, but Dashmax managed to calm him down before he could really hurt himself.”

“Self-medicating for what?” Glaker asked.

“I’m not sure, but given how long it took for him to come off the sedatives with Pink Raker, it’s not been long term.” Springer said, “Likely since we got word Sinuas was here.”

“Do you think it was stress?” Green Raker asked, “I mean, I know my Sires use to need sedatives to sleep before Pinker and Red were born, but they had a medical card for it.”

“Could have been, but even if he did have the card, you need a medic to administer the dosage to insure you don’t become dependent or resistant to sedatives long term.” Exkaiser said, “But to be honest of all the Maxicron brothers I wasn’t expecting it to be Skymax who needed help with sleeping.” He sighed.

“Why?” Springer asked.

“He’s the smartest, loyalist, resilient and straight headed of the three, sure he hasn’t had to study for half the stuff he knows, but he’s always been willing to go do his own research and study something to learn about it, and he took advanced inner and mental awareness classes in the Academy alongside a tone of voluntary classes others thought were worthless. That’s how he got voted into the top five fliers to stand as envoy for our world to the Seeker Colony New Vos.” Exkaiser said, “He was proud of that and I doubt he’d want to endanger that chance.”

“But what could stress him out so much that he felt the need to self-medicate?” Green Raker asked, “He never seemed the kind to get stressed easily even by monsters like Sinuas.”

“I doubt it was Sinuas who started this, but its not our place to judge.” Springer said, “But at least he’s in good hands now and can get the right kind of help he needs.”

“And Dashmax has Braker to help him cope with having to pull sibling Rank like that. I hated doing that back home.” Green Raker said.

“You had to?” Exkaiser asked.

“When we lost Red, Braker went off the walls a few times, Sires and Carrier couldn’t control him and Nee-chan was still so frail from the loss, I started to call him by his full name and he’d just freeze up and look at me like I’d done the most horrible thing to him.” Glaker explained. “Nee-chan learnt how to do it later, but it was never nice hearing her call out to us like that.”

“Well, Blue Raker and Dashmax can enjoy some peace for the rest of the night assuming of cause Blue Raker doesn’t end up with a craving for treats in the night,” Springer chuckled.

“We have left overs in the coolers.” Green Raker said then paused when Springer chuckled and Exkaiser sighed.

“Honestly Springer.” Exkaiser huffed. “He’s not sex crazed like Omega.”

“Given that both Blue Raker and Fire Convoy don’t hide the small dents and rashes to their bodies when they’ve been with their mates, I wouldn’t be shocked if they did turn out to be that kind of kinky.” Springer said.

Green Raker blinked then when his systems caught up with the conversation he chuckled. “Well, Braker always says you shouldn’t hide that you’re in a relationship with someone, as long as they aren’t hurting you.”

“It’s a very fine line to walk though,” Exkaiser admitted, “I remember hearing that some children of the old Decepticons mates to Autobots were accused of beating and raping their mates only to be later found out it was all a misunderstanding because the Bots were into the heavier side of the kinks.” 

“Oh, do not remind me, Maximus and Omega still go on and on about the whole affair like it happened yesterday.” Springer smiled, “though I do admit, they bring up fair points, we’re not at war and not everyone enjoys the basic plug and play so it shouldn’t instantly be assumed that a mark on the wrists or a cut on the neck is a bad thing or sign of ill treatment.” 

“Or that every time Rodimus was relaxed and calm after a huge argument with Kup and Ironhide was because he burnt out his fire.” Exkaiser chuckled. 

“You two helped with that, right?” Green Raker asked.

“Oh? Exkaiser’s told you about that?” Springer asked with a smile. “Yea we helped, that mech was open to trying anything at least once, and when he got angry you could literally see the steam coming off him.” The huge mech winked. “Helped that we knew where his sensitive spots were.”

“And that he loved being able to pin someone down while someone else held him down.” Exkaiser chuckled.

“Did you ever get called out for injuries?” Green Raker asked. “I know Rodimus can heat up and accidently burn people when he’d angry, but he never means it.”

“Not so much called out as caught.” Springer chuckled rubbing the back of his neck. “We were mid make out session when Arcee and Maximus came stumbling in just as Roddy went all flames.”

Exkaiser laughed at the memory. “The look on Maximus’s face when he realized who was with Roddy was amazing.” 

“He only made that face because you all but roared at him to go frag Arcee in the next room over like a master Dominator.” Springer reminded.

“Really?” Glaker asked.

“I admittedly get over protective of what I think is 'mine', if you'll forgive the wording." Exkaiser said and then patted the Lion on his chest, “And I am part beast former, so the instinct to fight off a rival was also a factor.”

“Not the fact you were finally on top of Rodimus and had just blown his fuses after three hours or tormenting him with those oh so talented hands and mouth of yours.” Springer asked not so innocently and ducked the playful swat.

“You didn’t top often?” Green Raker asked.

“I never really felt the need to be a dominating lover, but now and then it was fun to have some control over something, especially when Genesis started to really go at me for my ‘lowly standings’.” Exkaiser admitted. “Thankfully he never found out just how much he got to me back then.”

“I'll let you in on a little secret, Glaker-chan," Springer said, then pretended to whisper behind his hand. "Exkaiser is one of the most kinky mechs I know, and he was not shy about what he wanted and what he enjoyed, when he and I liked someone we use to play fight over them just to get his plates heated up.” 

“Did you really?” Glaker asked as he looked at Exkaiser. 

Exkaiser nodded. "It helped me get the stress out, and since most of our partners were already aware of what Genesis was doing to get at me, they went along with it. Arcee use to love being fought over, even if she never had any interest in having sex with either of us.” He admitted. “She was the one who started calling me ‘cub’, and the nickname stuck whenever I was alone with anyone older than me intimately.”

“Did Genesis every try and make it stop?”

“He tried once.” Springer smiled, leaning closer, “Picture if you will, Genesis alone in a dark room, blindfolded and system numbed, while an unknown pair of mechs verbally ripped him and his image apart and recorded him sobbing and crying while they were at it, then made sur that everyone who was anyone had a copy to make sure Exkaiser was never called cub as an insult again.”

“You?” Glaker asked.

“Nope, someone let slip about the insults to Fire Convoy and God Magnus. They went all out on Genesis since Exkaiser was adopted like them, they took a shine to him as a cousin, they weren’t happy someone was teasing him and when they found out about Genesis’s teasing.” 

“Is that why Genesis always gave up his pudding during lunch when God Magnus or Fire Convoy were around?” Green Raker asked.

“Yes, and that pudding usually ended up with Exkaiser in the next class.” Springer chuckled, “Was always fun to try and sneak a spoonful, just to see him pouting.”

“That’s not true!" Exkaiser said, though there was a pout already decorating his features. 

“See what I mean?” Springer chuckled and lightly wrapped an arm around Glaker’s shoulders. “Such a cub.”

Glaker giggled and relaxed against Springer’s side. “I’d share my pudding with you, Exkaiser.”

Springer smirked playfully and gave Exkaiser a small wink, he would never push for something Glaker wouldn’t willing allow, but he had no issue making a small first move on the younger mech, gently he reached up and brushed his finger tip against Green Raker’s helm, feeling the shudder run though the liner’s frame as he swooned at the light caresses, pressing his helm against Springer's hand.

Exkaiser gave Springer a knowing look and moved, gently pulling Glaker away form Springer just a little and held him. “No, mine~” He said with a low growl, not threatening, but also not unpleasant as he nuzzled his cheek against Glaker's audios.

Springer playfully growled back and shifted so he stopped Exkaiser 'escaping' with Green Raker. “Not so fast, Cub,” He said gently rubbing what he could reach of Glaker's sides as Exkaiser held the younger mech and softly kissed the mech’s face and helm.

Glaker felt his plating heat up, unsure if it was real or if he had fallen asleep and was dreaming this, then he felt a sharp but pleasant bite at his neck and realized yes it was really happening and he was enjoying it, he let instinct take over and snuggled against Exkaiser.

“Someone’s enjoying himself.” Springer praised softly and his eyes flashed. “Are you sure you want to keep going?” he asked, as Exkaiser paused his attack on Glaker’s neck. 

Truthfully Springer was already well aware he would not easily fit inside Glaker without him having time to adjust, but that did not stop them from giving Green Raker a night of pleasure to help him relax and enjoy some time to just enjoy himself. Glaker blushed, he liked the feeling of being smushed between Exkaiser and Springer and the thought of one of them being his first kiss alongside many other things was both a calm and welcome thought and also an existing one.

“I’d like that…” he nodded.

Exkaiser nodded and leaned over, kissing Glaker fully on the lips, softly at first and then slowly deepening the kiss as Glaker moaned into his lips, feeling and hearing Springer's engines purred watching them kiss, he would never admit it to anyone else that he got existed watching others, he’d told Exkaiser about it back when they started getting serious with each other, but no one else knew about it. Gently, he pulled both mechs into his lap, trapping Glaker between them for a short time as he delicately ran his fingers over the Liner’s body, searching for the sensitive seems and plate he could tease while Exkaiser focused on Glaker’s front.

Glaker felt himself heat up all over, and for a moment he panicked, only to calm again as Exkaiser pulled back and gently nuzzled his face, “You can say stop at any time, Glaker-chan, we’ve done this before but that doesn’t mean we are in control.” He assured, 2You are the important one tonight, if you say we stop, we stop.” He promised. 

Springer chuckled softly and slowly pulled back. “How about we let Glaker watch us for a little while, just so he knows we'll be gently with him?” He offered, he'd done that kinda thing before and found it helped a new third since it gave them a chance to see where the two were most sensitive to touch so he could stimulate them later.

Exkaiser nodded, “An excellent idea.” He said, reaching past Glaker as the liner wiggled out just enough to not be in the way as he pulled Springer into a deeper, more passionate kiss, as two established lovers would, feeling Glaker’s body slowly cool as his internal fans hummed to life as he watched his commander and a prime councillor make out.

Springer returned th kiss with practiced ease, reaching around and gently running a finger down Exkaiser's back strut right over a small patch between Exkaiser's shoulders he knew would make his lover hot.

Exkaiser moaned hotly and arched back into Springer's touch, hiking his aft up like a cat whenever Springer rubbed his lower back plating and the end of his strut as the kiss broken and Springer went for his neck, biting and kissing there eagerly as his hands easily found his most sensitive areas and tease him with gently pets and caresses as Exkaiser toyed with his shoulder rotors making the Prime arch into his smaller lover’s frame. 

Glaker felt his body struggling with a building surge of desire and need that wouldn’t be ignored as he watched them, whining softly as the built up continued and grew harder to ignore and began to sting.

Hearing Glaker, Springer smiled. "Enjoying the show, Glaker-chan?" he asked, keeping Exkaiser practically purred into his frame, his body struggling to stay upright as Springer stroked and teased the plating over his lower back. Glaker nodded enthusiastically, then gave a startled eep as Springer reached out and pulled him back into a tender embrace, Exkaiser lifting himself to allow the liner between them again. “We’ll go slowly this time,” the Prime promised as he lightly kissed and sucked on Glaker’s neck, leaving Exkaiser to gently pepper the mech with soft kissed to the Liner’s front.

Glaker gasped and trembled as the warmth increased again, but this time he was able to cope with it better, her body having adjusted to the stimulation and activated the cooling protocol to avoid any kind of shut down from overheating as he ,managed to reach back and gently pet and stroke one of Springer’s Rotor blades while his other hand reached up an very gently petted the chevron on Exkaiser’s helm.

Springer murred and kissed at Glaker's neck softly, praising the gently touch with a soft bite to the neck right over the joint where the neck met the shoulder, feeling Glaker squirm in his lap as Exkaiser keened, his chevron was sensitive to any kind of touch, even medically, but Glaker was so gentle careful that Exkaiser knew the green liner would not hurt him. He nuzzled his head into Glaker's hand, a silent request for more.

Glaker could feel his face plates heat to a visible blush at the silent praise, gasping as Springer reached around and gently but firmly rubbed against his panelling, Exkaiser paused and looked up. “Too fast?” he asked, wanting to make sure Glaker was still comfortable.

Glaker shook his head. “No, just… wasn’t expecting it.” He admitted, breathlessly. “No sensory grid in my left hip.” He reminded, as that was the side that joint with Blue Raker to form Ultra Raker.

Springer chuckled softly, “Sorry,” he whispered, gently kissing the younger mech’s cheek and pulling his hand back a little to give Glaker chance to catch her breath again. “I forget my hands can be intimidating when you don’t feel them coming.” 

“I enjoy them.” Exkaiser smiled, placing a soft kiss to Glaker’s cheek, “He use to tease me for hours before he finally gave me any release.” 

“Still do when you get stiff and tense, and when you over work yourself.” Springer reminded and Glaker felt the way Exkaiser’s legs trembled over him as Springer dragged his finger up Exkaiser’s back, “Exkaiser loves being petted,” he added in a mock whisper to Glaker. “Just like a Cybercat.”

Glaker smiled a little and while his hands were shaking from the continued gentle teasing along his seems and panel, he found the seam where the lion head met the rest of Exkaiser's chest and run his fingertips over the seam, testing to see if it was sensitive, feeling and hearing Exkaiser’s internal systems rev at the contact as he nuzzled under Glaker's chin, purring and lapping at his jaw line like a big cat. Glaker giggled and continued to pet and rub the lion head crest, eliciting interesting and delicious sounds from Exkaiser.

Springer chuckled softly, slowly working his palm and fingers over Glaker and Exkaiser’s lower panels until both were open, gently using his larger digits to tease Glaker’s valve, knowing that Exkaiser was in no state to focus on two things at once while Glaker continued to wiggle and squirm in his lap, trapped by Exkaiser’s frame as the white mech continued to kiss, lick and gently bite at the Raker’s neck line as he was petted.

“You two look so good like this, all hot and needy.” He praised softly, bringing his free hand up and gently caught Glaker’s face, kissing the younger mech passionately as he slowly pushed a digit into the mech’s untouched valve. Glaker whined though he wasn’t in pain and he made no move to push Springer away as his hips jerked from the sudden invasion of his valve, trying to take in more than was given, coating Springer’s digit with lube to make the fit less painful. 

Exkaiser moaned wanting as his body demanded attention, he flattened his body against Glaker's, trapping Glaker between them as Springer pulled his digit free of Glaker’s valve and spread the younger mech open as Exkaiser slide his aching cable against the heated opening and ground against it without actually penetrating Glaker just yet, proof he still had some control over himself despite the teasing. “Are you ready for more Glaker-chan?” 

Glaker nodded, not trusting his voice to hold, feeling Springer gently grasp his hand as a silent comfort as Exkaiser pulled back just enough to line his cable up with his valve and slowly push inside, there was a painful ache at being stretched and opened in such a way for the first time, but it quickly faded as Exkaiser caught his lips in a kiss and Springer using his fingers to gently pump and squeeze Glaker’s cable, feeling it throb and twitch in his hold as Exkaiser found a steady pace and Glaker lost focus on his own hands, Springer gently squeezing one while Exkaiser found and grasped the other. 

“Feels like... I'm gonna... burst!” Glaker managed to gasp out seconds before Springer Revved his engines, the vibrations going to every end of his body and through the frames pressed against his, the vibrations set off a special set of nods inside both Glaker and Exkaiser making overload feel far more intense of powerful, a little trick he used on special occasions to give his smaller or inexperienced partners a wonderful overload without actually having to link with them.

Glaker arched and nearly screamed as he overloaded, the scream however was muffled as Springer caught his now swollen lips in another kiss as Exkaiser let out a long low moan, his fluids partially emptying into Glaker's valve since he overloaded half way through a thrust and was mostly unsheathed a lot of the sticky substance dripped down and covered his and Glaker's thighs, then down over the heated surface of Springer’s still closed panelling, making a soft hissing sound.

Exkaiser sighed happily, gently nuzzling into Glaker with a softly purr. “Mmmmmm, that was wonderful.”

Glaker panted. “Wooooow..." He managed to breath, his mind still in a slight stupor.

Springer smiled softly, gently kissing Glaker’s helm as he used a spare cloth to clean Glaker’s discharge from his hand and from Glaker’s stomach plating. "I'm glad you are happy, dear one." he said, "Oi, oi cub, don't fall asleep yet." He added, gently rubbing Exkaiser's head with his free hand.

Exkaiser smiled, purring and gently nuzzling his helm into Springer’s hand. “Oh, I’m not going to sleep yet.” He said, optics giving off a mischievous glint. “I just don’t want to rush this. It’s been a long time since we were like this with anyone and I want it to be special.” 

“Good, because I plan on giving our new love here, a little show of just how good I can make him feel,” Springer said gently squeezing Glaker in a gentle hug. “If you’ll stay with us?” He added.

“I will.” Glaker managed to breath out, smiling softly as Springer and Exkaiser gently kissed each of his cheeks.

“Glaker, would you like to watch or partake?” he asked as he gently kissed Glaker’s cheek. “Springer’s got a lot of control, but he can’t go all night without some release after that show we gave him.”

“Watch,” Glaker murred softly, “I don’t think I’d manage another round.” He admitted.

“We’ll teach you how to last longer as we go.” Exkaiser assured softly, and slowly pulled himself from inside Glaker’s valve to allow the younger mech to wiggle from between them, Springer gently tucking a plump pillow under his helm so he could rest comfortably as he watched.

Then, with practiced ease and the willingness of any well established couple, Springer grabbed Exkaiser and rolled them, pinning Exkaiser against the berth while releasing his panel, to show his cable was already pulsating as he teasingly rubbed his huge swollen length against Exkaiser’s valve, making the white mech arch and claw the berth as Springer teased him, Glaker seeing just how large the Prime’s cable was realizing he’d need a lot of preparation before he could take it himself.

“Springer… please! Please don’t tease me!” Exkaiser begged, trying to impale himself on Springer’s cable as the larger mech continued to tease him.

“Aw, what’s the matter Cub? Didn’t bring your toys with you this time?” Springer asked with a smirk as he dragged his fingertips down the white mech’s back, making him arch almost in a perfect ‘U’ shape. “Or don’t they stretch you out like you want them too?” He added.

“Springer…” Exkaiser whined pleadingly, Glaker hearing the slick sound of his Valve trying to clench around a cable that wasn’t yet being pushed inside, making his own systems try to build up the surge for a second overload, but there wasn’t enough energy to spare for such a thing and so instead he watched as Springer finally showed mercy and pushed in huge cable into Exkaiser’s eagerly waiting valve, moving with deep steady thrusts that left Exkaiser wide optics, gasping for words and breathlessly moaning as Springer moved him over his length.

Glaker saw Exkaiser’s body stiffen as another overload crashed into him and then Springer pushed in deep and held Exkaiser against him, the roar of his engines a tell-tale sign he had also reached overload, echoed by the clear overflow of fluid seeping out of Exkaiser’s valve. Exkaiser panted heavily, his limbs felt like rubber bands and his body felt hallow in a good way as Springer slowly pulled out of him and gently lay him down, retrieving another cloth to gently clean the overflowed discharge from Exkaiser’s body.

“Feel better?” Springer asked softly.

“Mm,” Exkaiser nodded weakly, smiling as Glaker snuggled into his back and Springer covered them in the warmth of a blanket. “Sleep…”

“Yes Cub, we can sleep now and in the morning, we’ll have a good long wash.” Springer smiled.

~~~

Optimus Prime sat in his office, at the head of a large table, listening to the reports coming in from the Kaiser Elite Representative, his assistant and a student. Kaiser Chief Jetfire was currently mid-way though a very detailed report from the Delta-Bravo sector to the far south while his assistant, Kickstart neatly and quietly tidied away the past reports and set up the next report for Jetfire to read out, the student assistant Starfall, a young femme who’d been lucky enough to draw the straw to attend this meeting as a rare treat and chance to see what was expected of those who became Kaiser Chief in the future, was sat very respectfully in the back of the room, making notes and quietly asking questions of others in the room who had already given their reports.

To his right, Elita-one was also sat, quietly listening to what was said carefully threading and weaving delicate strands of silken fabric together with practiced ease, a hobby she had picked up to help keep the joints in her fingers from locking up with old age, and a way to help her provide something nice for her recently born child.

Just as Jetfire was about to begin his next report, there was a loud commotion outside the office doors and Optimus watched as Genesis Minor burst into the room, looking dishevelled, out of sorts and outraged about something as he roared out.

“Exkaiser is in league with Dinogeist!” 

Silence, everyone in the room looking at Genesis as if he had just spoken insult to Primus himself.

“Genesis Minor,” Optimus Prime finally called and waved to dismiss the guards who had been trying to keep the Magnus assistant out, “What is the meaning of this intrusion of the meeting?”

“Lord Optimus Prime, Sir,” Genesis began, taking a moment to take a breath and straighten himself up, “I have found evidence and irrefutable proof that Exkaiser and his team on Earth are in league with Dinogeist, aiding him in gathering resources and treasures from the Planet and abusing the kindness of a human child.” He explained, holding a flash drive in his hand.

“Tele-drone.” Optimus called and a small drone bleeped in response, “please play the contents of the drive on the overhead holo projector of the table.” The drone bleeped again and rolled to Genesis, taking the drove with its tiny hand and plugged it into the table side, giving the table with a small humming sound as the room darkened to show the content of the flash drive to everyone in the room.

Locations, team ups, patrol routes, team meetings, privet conversations that had occurred between Exkaiser and Skymax and Blue Raker away from the rest of the teams even before Genesis arrived. Reports and mission debrief that should have been deleted. Everything that Exkaiser had personally reported to Optimus and the Elites for years was there. Even when Exkaiser had been watched deleting the files by his superiors as he reported to them. Then, Optimus watched the team change behaviour and patters when Genesis was around, working longer shifts to avoid him or rapidly leaving the base when on off hours to get away from him. The arrival of Luna was depicted as a deliberate infiltration allowed to happen because Exkaiser wanted to give Dinogeist the perfect spy in the Kaiser ranks. The Arrival of Springer Prime as a insult to Genesis as no one had told him of the Prime’s arrival. And then, the fight and then to coincide with then coinciding with the attempted sexual assault of Green Raker that had been reported, was a report of an unprovoked assault on him by Drillmax and Springer. The reports then stopped, becoming more of the location tracking and the undocumented meetings between Dinogeist and Pink Raker, then Dinogeist and Exkaiser alone, then another meeting between Dinogeist, Exkaiser and one of the Geists and Green Raker while an unknown signal attacked the Kaiser base, before running away and the mark that was Genesis fleeing the area and planet before cutting off.

“This is very troubling news indeed.” Jetfire said, looking at the information he had seen Exkaiser delete himself and then looked to Genesis. “How did you come upon these files?”

“I had a feeling that Exkaiser was not being honest when I arrived, and installed a system cleaner to his base, allowing me to access all files, that had been saved or deleted on both his personal terminal and any datapad that was linked to the system.” Genesis stated. “I found everything he and his team had deleted and erased to try and hide Exkaiser’s multiple betrayals and lies to us all.”

“Betrayal?” Jetfire repeated, “Genesis Minor several of these files are already recorded and marked as priority notes in the Kaiser archives, no one outside the Elite Kaisers and Primes should have seen these! Exkaiser was given the order to purge and delete them by the Elite after he reported them too us and your little system cleaner could very well have opened a link to ALL Kaiser base locations!” the Elite snarled in fury. “How DARE you put our agents and officers at risk!”

Genesis flinched, “I had too! Exkaiser was up to something and I had to stop him before he caused another War!”

“I would remind you to mind your tone and words, Genesis Minor.” Optimus Prime stated as he erased the files that had been recovered by the device. Leaving only the location tracker open. “Explain this.” He ordered sternly. “As I did not see any consent from Pink Raker to be tracked by anyone, much less yourself, nor any of the others on Exkaiser’s team for that matter.” He added.

Genesis swallowed, suddenly seeming to realize just what he had done and what he had allowed himself to be questioned on. 

“I have an idea.” Arcee Prime stated as she stood up from her seat. “This is my work, my efforts to keep a close eye on young officers and Chiefs in the field in case of emergency such as an injury preventing their response to comms and failure to return to base by curfews, a task you set me after the Mess of a Mission that was Gamma Bravo.” 

“Yes I recognize the system coding, but for it to be used, consent was to be gained yes?” Elita-one asked.

“Yes ma’am.” Arcee nodded. “Especially young femmes like Pink Raker, given how easily Sinuas was able to track her after the murder of her Sires, Carrier and Brother.”

Genesis growled, “I had no choice! They refuse to show respect to a Minor, even threatened me! I had to take actions to insure my safety and the safety of the planet!”

“You are aware, Genesis, that Sinuas and his Fossils have arrived on Earth and are not welcomed by Dinogeist or ourselves, and have long since been registered on the Kill on Sight lists for BOTH factions, yes?” Maximus Prime asked as he looked over the information he was being shown from the flash drive, reports Genesis had made about the supposed assault from Drillmax and Springer on him, the lack of respect shown to him by the Maxicron family, and the Rakers, the multiple reports of the little white bat Luna and how she was allowed to go where she pleased in the base and had taken to mapping the base and spying on everyone from the vents. A report about his poor treatment in the cell.

“I… I heard some talk about it.” Genesis nodded. “But it was just more lies-”

~ “My Fellow Primes, Optimus Prime, Elita-one, I pray this message reaches you in time, I springer prime arrived on earth just short of two cycles ago, and was given a detailed briefing from Both Skymax of the Maxicron family and from Exkaiser himself via comms that Sinuas, the Fossil leader, has been summoned to Earth by Pterageist, also known as Pteradonous, he has come to claim Ptera as his lover and is also thought to be seeking Pink Raker in a bid to continue his obsession with the Raker family.” ~ Springer’s voice reported from the speakers of the table as a detailed chart of Earth and a marker to show the Fossils ship, the Grave, holding position just above the human’s sensory apprentice. ~ “I have not spoken to Genesis Minor, as I have not yet reached Kaiser Base, but I will give you an update as soon as possible, this is Springer Prime reporting from Planet Earth.” ~

“That report was sent to us before Springer joined up with Exkaiser’s team.” Rodimus Prime stated, small flames licking at his arms. “And I am more incline to believe him and his genuine reports, than you’re falsified and fictional ones.” 

“Rodimus, please do not burn my office.” Optimus requested kindly and Rodimus took a deep breath, letting the flames die off.

“I am not lying!” Genesis hissed and pointed out the times Pink Raker, and Exkaiser were alone with Dinogeist. “Why else would Pink Raker be near him? What purpose would Exkaiser have to be near him if not betrayal and plotting against the Kaisers!?”

“Pink Raker carriers a Death Box with her at all times, likely she and Dinogeist met while she was on a patrol and the situation was minor, as reported in her patrol logs of the incident.” A soft voice stated and all optics instantly focused past Genesis as two very frail, very old, and very respected femmes made their way into the room, one leaning heavily on a simple by elegant looking cane and trailing thirteen long braids behind her as the other walked with a measured stride as they stepped into the light. “Exkaiser would also need to speak with Dinogeist to clearly lay down the rule and grounds of a Truce.”

All the Primes stood from their chairs and fell to pone knee while Elita-one and Optimus brought their left arms up to cross over their chests as the Kaiser Elite and their assistance bowed deeply at the waist.

“Lady Oricalcum Tempest,” Elita-one greeted with a gentle tone. “Lady Sparkshard, daughters of Lady Prime and Lord Prime. Envoy and Solider of Primus himself.” 

“My ladies,” Optimus Prime greeted respectfully, “What brings you from your home?” 

“I heard someone speak ill of someone I cherish, a child as you know of a dear friend and I will not stand to see her children slandered by fools.” Oricalcum Tempest, the Envoy of Primus stated as Jetfire and his assistant quickly brought a chair for both femmes to sit in. “Now, Genesis Minor is it?” She asked looking at the larger framed mech who was suddenly very clearly afraid of her. “What proof do you have these meetings as you call them, are indeed meetings to discuss Betraying the Kaisers? Or even as you accuse, plotting to start another War?” 

“I- I, um, I well, um, I-” Genesis tried to speak only to give a startled yelp as he was whacked over the helm by the staff.

“Speak sense boy!” Sparkshard the Solider of Primus snapped, tapping her staff to the ground, “You are not a bitlet! You know how to speak!”

“He has been speaking of Dinogeist and chasing him around the galaxies from the start of this whole mess, My Ladies, he has had countless chances and times to capture Dinogeist and bring him in for his crimes and to face trial and he hasn’t! You can not deny this is not suspicious and warranted an investigation!” Genesis blurted out at last.

“And you thought yourself worthy of such a task?” Oricalcum Tempest asked calmly, gently using her whiskers to gently bring a cube of energon from her subspace and offered it to Sparkshard, who seemed to be struggling to find her own cube for the moment. “You left it on the counter at home, sister.”

“Oh, fiddle sticks I was sure I put it in my subspace.” Sparkshard huffed but took the offered cube and dark deeply of it, smiling softly as she placed it into her subspace. “Thank you, sister.”

“Speak Genesis.” The Envoy stated, again. “We are not here to for the fun of it.”

“He’s talks with Skymax are clear indications of some connection to Dinogeist on a personal level! They are all in a plot to start a war! I know it!”

“And what proof do you have?” Sparkshard asked. “Come now, you have spoken your words now show us proof! You cannot be so stupid as to think that your word is enough to convince us of such a bold and frankly impossible accusation, they are merely a handful of mechs on a world with no army behind them facing the largest threat of our kind since the days of the Senate of Twelve.” 

Genesis froze.

“You have no proof, because there is none.” Oricalcum Tempest stated. “Exkaiser is a bright and hard working mech, trying to face odds even we would have struggled against alone, and you dare to come here, barging in like some kind of high born prince to the salvation of a world when you have not only attempted to force a Raker child into your berth, but also blatantly broken protocol and laws of the Kaisers to gather information and data that only the Elite and Primes should have access to.” 

“Did you think Exkaiser was not reporting to us daily?” Jetfire asked. “That Pink Raker would not check in with Arcee Prime and Elita-one as she is required to do? That the Maxicron family did not have constant contact with their sons? That we had not heard and seen the footage of your behaviour with Exkaiser’s team? That we would simply take your side because you are an Old Noble’s son and come from wealth?” 

“Genesis Minor, you are hear by stripped of rank and title, you are to be held in the Cells until such time as Exkaiser and the others have returned, as Springer had promised they will in his latest report.” Optimus Prime stated and waved the guards back, who easily cuffed the now rankles mech and dragged him off. “You will then be trialled and judged by your peers for your crimes of hacking against orders, abuse of authority and rank, and slander of character.”

“Fool.” Sparkshard huffed as Genesis was taken away. “Exkaiser is too pure to be a war bringer, so much like his brother, so much like Alpha Trion…”

“Let it go sister.” Oricalcum Tempest pleaded softly, “We could not save him, but he did what we could to preserve his legacy and see to it his last wishes were fulfilled. We did what we could.”

“And yet still others suffer because of the foolishness we could not stop.” Sparkshard sighed, “A cycle I wish we could break.”

“It will end, Sparkshard.” Elita-one promised softly. “Eventually, it will be over, and all will be right in the Universe. Alpha Trion believed this and so should we.”

“Yes,” Sparkshard sighed, “Eventually.” She repeated and slowly rose from the chair she had been offered, “Child,” She bid looking at the student who had been silently watching the whole events from her seat.

“Y-yes ma’am?” She asked and quickly stood and hurried over when Sparkshard waved her closer, watching with awe as her Data pad was swiftly filled in with the past few minutes events, and then signature by both femmes.

“That should help you keep track of your notes.” Oricalcum Tempest smiled as she handed the pad back to the child and turned to Optimus. “We have done what we can here. We leave the rest to you.” she said and with her sister at her side, the two femmes seemed to walk a few steps and then fade away in a shimmer of brilliant, beautiful blue light.

“Wow.” Starfall breathed looking at the signature Data pad with wide optics.

Optimus Prime chuckled softly and cleared his throat. “Now, Jetfire, where were we?”

~~~

Pink Raker sighed, rubbing her temples with her fingers, Skymax had explained what little he was willing to tell her about his issues, but she knew he was holding a lot back and no matter how she tried to coax it out of him, he was not responding to it.

With a deep sighed she shook her helm, “Skymax, please tell me you have no more of this stashed away,” She said nodding to the bottle of heavy sedative he had been using to help him sleep, “You must know that if you’d come out of the sedative sooner you could have really hurt yourself.”

“I know and I am sorry I stole it from your stocks.” Skymax said, glad that she was no longer trying to pry his reasons from him. “But I just couldn’t talk about this… It’s been building for so long and I didn’t want to cause more stress and paper work for you.” He explained. “I thought my home remedies would work but they haven’t for a long time, so I started to use the sedative to help me sleep and escape the stress, I never used more than five mils so I thought it wouldn’t become an issue so quickly.”

“Clearly it did,” Pink Raker said, “Skymax this is not simple sedatives, its meant to knock a mech like Springer out with just one mil. Using five on a regular basis like you have meant you built up a resistance to it rapidly, if you’d have kept taking it you’d have become so resistant to it you’d never have gone to sleep and I’d have had to restrain you to the berth so I could repair your damages while you were on line. You KNOW how much that can hurt and how risky it is, especially for fliers.”

“I understand that…” Skymax said, “I am sorry Pink Raker. I shouldn’t have done it and I know I will need a system flush for this.”

“You’ll need far more than that.” Pink Raker said, “Skymax, this is not just a clean out and move on thing, you’re suffering with something inside and you need help or you’ll get worse. Since you won’t talk to me, and you have already proven you need help with sleeping to escape the stress you feel, as your medic and under the circumstances, I am going to recommend you start therapy with Drift when we return home. Until then you will be require to keep and maintain a journal of your inner turmoil.”

“I doubt any of that nor anyone could help me.” Skymax sighed. “Its not something I like to talk about. And I can’t betray confidences… No matter what he has done.”

“You can’t keep it bottled up Skymax, its effecting you on a mental and emotional level.” Pink Raker pointed out, “You need help Skymax and if you won’t take it from me you’ll have to take it from someone else, someone who isn’t familiar with you or situation who can give you an honest and none bias answer to the questions you ask yourself.” She added, “Please, I know you have something inside that’s eating you up, but if you keep hiding it just gonna get worse and if you’ve already taken my medical supplies to try and self-help the matter, there is nothing stopping you doing something far worse.” 

“I am not-”

“If you hadn’t woken up and I had never found out, would you have stopped?” Pink Raker asked, cutting Skymax off as he tried to speak against her accusation and after a long silence he sighed and shook his helm. “I am sorry Skymax, but you know the rules and so do I, you can’t be in here alone anymore and you cannot be left unsupervised if you had come to me, told me you need my help I would have given you everything I could and signed every page to make it legal. But stealing it from my stock, hiding it from me and then trying to brush it off? Skymax this isn’t like you at all, you’re the sensible, loving big brother everyone loves, whatever it is that’s tormenting you inside, is clearly not a simple matter and not a simple fix. If you don’t help, it will kill you.”

Skymax sighed heavily. “Is it possible for a mech to die of heart ache?” he asked.

Pink Raker paused and then sighed heavily, “It’s not a known cause of death, but it is a factor.” She said reluctantly. “I can’t demand that you tell me what’s bothering you, nor can I be your therapist when you have already stolen from me to self-medicate. I will however enforce the rules I laid for you and I will have your brothers enforce it too along with Springer and Exkaiser. I ask that you at least try and journal your inner turmoil, if only to try to relieve a little of the pain.”

“I am sorry for stealing from you,” Skymax sighed. “I never meant to ruin anything for you.”

“You haven’t, but I am begging Skymax, not as your medic but as your friend, talk to someone about this when we get home even if it’s not easy, you have to get this out or it will lead to worse situations.” Pink Raker pleaded.

“I will try.” Skymax agreed. “I promise.” He added.

“Thank you.” Pink Raker nodded. “You can go.”

Skymax nodded and left the medical bay with his helm low and his wings slightly sagged as he retreated to the privacy of his room.

There he finally broke down, clutching himself as he tried to keep from openly sobbing as he sank to the floor, shaking violently as his logical thoughts caught up with him and he realized that despite the grounds she had to have him shipped off and forced to undergo mandatory therapy, Pink Raker had given him the chance to go willingly, even after he had broken not only her trust, but his oath as a second to Exkaiser by stealing and resorting to self-help for an issue, he knew he couldn’t keep hidden much longer. He realized just how lucky he was that she was giving him this chance to try and sort himself out to a more stable level with help from those he could trust rather than instantly send him off to someone else, and that she wasn’t only risking a demotion in her rank, but also her entire medical career.

It made him sick to think just how much she was risking, just because he refused to try and unload the pain and heartache he still felt to this day about what had become of the friend he’d watched become a monster and puppet to others.

No one but his Sire knew just how deeply he’d fallen for Pteradonous all those years ago, and how much Skymax had wanted to ask the grey flier to be his date to the Sky Ball, a dance strictly for fliers who were looking to find a courtship partner the traditional way as Seekers had so long before the war.

Then when Pteradonous took the name Pterageist, and he began his own twisted sense of justice, killing innocents, raping as he pleased, creating without restrictions even under Dinogeist’s direct command, Skymax had tried, oh he had TRIED to push those feelings down, to ignore the painful ach in his chest that he’d found meant he was seeking a spark mate, the painful tearing sensation of his wings from his back in every fight with the grey flier, every painful stab in his spark when Pterageist fought him. And then to watch Pterageist go willingly with Sinuas, to then learn what had really been going on, what Malice had done to his friend… 

Skymax was violently sick at the thought of it all, he felt tears dripping down his face as he struggled to calm himself.

As much as he wanted to talk to the others, as much as he longed to open up, to talk about it, he knew that there were just somethings even his own brothers would never understand, a flier never did well alone, they needed another flier, a wing mate to relate to and relay on if they were to do well in life and while it was clear Skymax had found a wing mate in Pteradonous, Pteradonous had not realized he was being sought by Skymax as a wing mate and likely even now did not know what his actions were doing to Skymax.

He looked up as a little kree caught his attention and watched as Luna wiggled out of the vent, carrying a small flower in her claws that she carefully placed on Skymax’s helm. “Luna-chan?”

“Flowers make me feel better when I’m sad.” The little bat said, “Maybe they help you too?” she added.

Skymax smiled at the purity of the offer, how Pterageist had created such a pure and innocent life was beyond him and yet, here she was, living proof that despite his ill intent, Pteradonous has created life. 

“Thank you Luna-chan, but this is not something you need to worry about.” He assured gently petting the little bat with his fingertips. “But thank you for trying.”

Luna gave a soft kree and after a few moments of gentle petting, Luna wiggled back into the vents to finish her checks, leaving Skymax to lay on his berth alone in the darkness of his room, waiting for sleep to overtake him.

~~~

Pteradonous lay, curled up in a tight ball hidden under a large gray tattered comforter as he tried to find some coherent chronological order to his memories and his life since meeting Sinuas and the mess of those once precious memories that had all be a twisted lie forced on him by Malice.

How long had it been like that? Had it all really been a lie? Or was it just a trick? It could be a trick… a lie to punish him for failing to capture Pink Raker. It made no sense for it to be a punishment, Sinuas was not the type to use mental torture, despite his memory distortion Pteradonous knew that much was a fact.

But for the Raker femme to have known… for her to have seen the signs of it before he even realized what was happening to him… had Malice really planned to turn him into a caged bird? Like the many others he had before? Or was that too just a lie?

He shook his helm, forcing himself not to cry. 

How many years of his life had he wasted pretending to find love? Letting himself be beaten and used like some cheap whore only to then take his frustrations out on a femme or mech younger and weaker then himself? How much more like his bastard father could he get?!

He winced cancelling the latest warnings that he was losing sensory networking in his wings and should seek medical care, he didn’t know how to fix them, and he knew he could not fly far with them in ruins as they were now, so he chose to ignore the pains from them as he did the ache of his empty stomach tanks, and the sore, violent shakes that rattled his already crumbling body. He had nowhere to go, the Kaisers would cage him until they went home, Dinogeist would kill him on sight and Sinuas…

Sinuas would let the Fossils rape him until there was no spark left in his body, then allow them to keep using his carcass as a toy until they were tired of him.

He had nothing, he had no where to go and no one to trust. He swiped the tears away as he lay there, curled up under what little shelter the comforter gave him in the abandoned Geist base, waiting for the pains to stop and the torment of living to end.

~~~

“Is Skymax going to be ok?” Exkaiser asked as he and Pink Raker drove around the city outskirts on patrol later that night together. 

“He needs help that I can’t give him, but he should be ok.” She admitted, “I just don’t understand why he didn’t feel he could come to me about it.” 

“Sometimes it’s just the way fliers are.” Exkaiser sighed, “They need their own to talk too.” 

“I know, but still… to go this far,” She sighed and swerved to avoid a pot hole. “I’m really worried about him Exkaiser.”

“We all are.” Exkaiser admitted but before he could say anything else, something made him suddenly tense and he yelled. “GO!!” as a shot skipped his hood. “Sinuas!” 

“Very astute of you Exkaiser.” Sinuas chuckled as he flew low overhead, peppering the road ahead and around the two in shots as two other Fossils flew overhead, trying to capture both Kaisers in powerful shock nets. “We have business to talk about you two and I.” 

“The Frag we do!” Pink Raker hissed skidding out of the way of a net while barely avoiding a shot to the hood of her vehicle form, realising their comms were jammed she growled and moved to follow Exkaiser as they managed to pull away from the fliers and speed up.

They managed to duck into cover in a tunnel and Exkaiser managed to get a brief signal out before the tunnel began to shake and tremble around them. “We can’t stay here.” He said as they changed to their robot forms, standing back to back to keep both exits of the tunnel covered. “They’ll bury us alive.” 

“If they don’t kill us first.” Pink Raker said, watching for any sign of an attack. “Ideas?” 

“Working on them.” Exkaiser stated then winced as the ground under them shook violently.

“Earthquake?” Pink Raker asked.

“Shimata.”

“Such language.” Sinuas chuckled from somewhere around them. “Your Carrier would be ashamed.”

Exkaiser ignored the bait and instead he made sure to click the safety off his weapons as he looked around the dark tunnel for any sign of Sinuas whole also keeping an eye on the cracking ground around them, struggling to try and find a safe way to get them both out of this situation. 

“Did you really think you could hide the truth forever Exkaiser, who you are, who your related to? What they have done and twisted so well to make the Transformers of Cybertron and Cybertropallia accept it?” Sinuas continued to taunt as an over powering scent began to fill the tunnel. “How would the worlds react if they knew I wonder, how they would react to the knowledge their beloved Kaiser is the baby brother of a monster.”

“You’re a fool if you think you can use that to bait me.” Exkaiser hissed, taking Pink Raker’s wrist in his hand, tight enough to pull her with him when he made his move along the rapidly crumbling path he’d found and hoped would lead them out of their prison.

“There is no escaping me this time.” Sinuas snarled and charged at the two only to have Pink Raker pulled from his reach as she followed Exkaiser’s path easily and once they reach the outside took off into the dense forest outside the city limits. The huge mech growled and cast his hand after them, “Get them! I don’t care what you have to do! Just bring me them both alive!!” He ordered of the other Fossils as they raced after the two fleeing Kaisers.

 

Exkaiser kept trying his Commlink, signalling for Springer and the other Kaisers as he and Pink Raker used their smaller sizes to easily shift and move between the trees and undergrowth while the larger Fossils struggle and destroyed their way after them. 

Pink Raker recognized the area and smiled, “This way!” She called, taking the lead as Exkaiser dropped several smoke bombs to cover their tracks as they skidded down into an old Geist tunnel near a hill.

“How did you know this was here?” He asked.

“I’ll tell you later. Any luck with the comms?”

“Nothing from the others, but I managed to get a signal to Nii-san.” Exkaiser said quietly as they came to a stop inside the dark caves, carefully taking cover in the darkness as their chasers entered the tunnel behind them. “Will he find us here?”

“It’s an old Geist tunnel, he should find us.” She admitted, not telling him that she had sent Dinogeist their location privately over a text link they shared, a safe way for them to talk without having to worry about anyone eavesdropping on their attempts to plan a meet up, tat had been arranged for later that night.

“I hope so.” Exkaiser nodded then yelled as he was suddenly hit from behind by a heavy weight and sharp teeth bit into his shoulder. “FRAG!”

“Mine! Mine! Mine!” Pinch yelled madly as she tried to rip Exkaiser’s shoulder apart with her teeth. “Mi-AH!” she was cut off mid word as Exkaiser slammed himself back into the wall and impaled her on a broken Stalagmite “Mi… Mine….” She gasped reaching out to try and grab Exkaiser as he and Pink Raker hurried into the darkness.

 

Sinuas found Pinch’s greyed form moments later and walked past it, following the energon and oil smears on the wall and floor after the fleeing Kaisers. 

“You know you can not run forever, and you know eventually I will find you and I will finish what I started.” He called out, following the spatter along the floor easily as the sound of collapsing earth filled the tunnel ahead of him and the soft curse that followed was proof enough his targets were now trapped between him, the other Fossils and freedom. “If only you had died at the start of all this, Pink Raker, I wouldn’t have had to hunt you so much, learnt such interesting knowledge about Exkaiser or even had to toy with Ptera so much that he became such a willing toy to me and my Fossils.”

“You let Malice twist and mess with Pteradonous’ mind, I never caused that.” Pink Raker hissed her voice echoing all around suddenly. “And you would have tormented my brothers if not me, I’m no fool Sinuas, I know what you seek from our family and I know what you would do with that power.”

“And yet you still have no idea just how little you truly know.” Sinuas chuckled, letting his body fold and close in on itself, growing larger and longer until his unblinking serpent optics flashed in the darkness, and his forked tongue slid out, taking in the heat of the area and translating it into an image he could understand easily.

Pink Raker was stood in front of Exkaiser, his shoulder bleeding heavily as he struggled with his commlink, Pink Raker had one of her weapons drawn, aimed towards him while using the medical visor in her helm to provide her with a make shift night vision while Exkaiser tried to blindly find some way to clear their blocked path.

He chuckled, shifting his huge coiling form to prepare to lunge at them. “Come to me willingly, and I will make it as painless as possible for you Pink Raker.”

“Never.” 

He smirked and surged forwards, twisting and coiling tightly around bth Kaisers so swiftly and so tightly that neither could respond in time to the suddenly crushing embrace he held them in.

“I gave you a chance to make this easy.” He hissed as he rubbed his snake like head against Pink Raker’s face before rapidly tightening his grip on them both, forcing them both into a temporary state of stasis as he dragged them out of the tunnel.

“Bring the ship around.” He ordered, “And contact Gigatron, let him know we will be wanting triple the agreed prise if he is not there to meet is as the drop off.” He added.

“Yes sir.”


	9. A broken Balance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the Kaiser war with Dinogeist comes to its end and while not everything the public knows is to the whole truth, there are much bigger dangers in the shadows. as a moment of peace for one generations comes to pass, others face a new threat and the children of Exkaiser came to face the threat of a new Era of War.

Chapter 8

She would fight him.

Sinuas knew that from the moment he’d placed Pink Raker and Exkaiser into their cells on his ship, she had locked her armour into place, locked her joints and plating closed and brought her energy field in close. She’d been taught well by her mentors and he knew that breaking through the blockade she’d created would be a difficult task if he was to get the information he needed.

If he were concerned about doing this the medically correct way that is.

Pink Raker had a fire in her, a fire that had been passed down from her twin Sires, and fueled with the deaths of her twin and then her parents, he’d made sure of it personally, though back then it had been for his own twisted enjoyment of making the pretty pink femme cry. Now he was on a job, a very well-paid job, that he intended to enjoy the perks of while he could, after all, their employer needed the coding from Pink Raker’s and then a comparison code from someone who could combine with a CA like Exkaiser. Though the plan had been to capture Pink Raker and her brothers, their employer was growing inpatient and demanded they take what they could find.

Normally, Sinuas would have captured all three Rakers and gone slowly, just to torment the brothers as their sister broke under the torment he inflicted, but there was no longer time for that, his employer was on the brink of finishing his own plans to proclaim war and had made it clear in their last conversation they had no qualms directing the Autobots towards Sinuas’ personal home, thus, Sinuas had agreed to quicken his efforts and deliver as soon as he had the requested information. 

There were many things Sinuas did not want the Autobots finding and many more things he knew would result in his instant death if they ever found what was really hidden in that small, unassuming building.

So, he chose to put his own desires to break the femme aside for the moment and prepared the computer terminal for the task at hand. Exkaiser’s data could be hacked out of him easily later, but the need for the Combiner Assistant Core programming, the need to understand how to grant a combiner sentient life and control the bond they formed with others was the real prize for their employer, and that information was written and woven tightly into the core, spark and frame of the Raker femme. 

Sinuas tested his work as he went on the frail and broken frame of the remaining pet that had been Malice’s old berth warmer, knowing that if he did over work the femme’s systems she could die and the information he sought would be lost, so he set it to the highest setting he could without killing the mech in the chair until he had all information he could find from her then flicked the device off and smiled as the mech convulsed with pain and then from inside the spark gave out with a miniature explosion.

“Perfect.” he smirked.

The ship rocked and groaned with impact.

~~~

The Rakers were a mess.

Glaker had completely shut down to everyone, even Braker as he sat in the corner, clutching Pink Raker’s comforter as tears fell from his optics while Braker paced back and forth, frantically trying over and over to find her via the comm link and their bond as siblings she had cut them out, pushed them as far away from herself as she could without actually severing their bond, but it was enough to tell them both that she was scared and she was preparing for some kind of painful encounter she didn’t want them to suffer with her.

Drillmax had all but torn the door off the armoury and his weapons locker, snatching up every one of his weapons and sub spacing every clip of ammo he had while Skymax searched deep space for any sign of the Fossil’s ship on the deep space radar, Dashmax was helping Springer load up everything else into the Prime’s ship.

“I got them!” Skymax said, “they’re heading for Venus!”

“Lock and load!” Springer yelled, slowly leading Glaker up the gang plank of his ship with gentle words and softly tugging the pink comforter to help lead the mech forwards.

Just as they were about to leave, Thundergeist stepped from the tree line, flanked by Armourgeist and Horngeist, who was in his Dinoform, carrying-

“Pteradonous!?” Skymax gasped at the sight of the mech, his wings completely limp and broken beyond repair, his frame dented and falling apart. 

“Dinogeist sent us.” Thundergeist explained, “We found Pteradonous on the way here,” he added.

“You understand that when we start, there is no stopping until the Fossils and Dinogeist are dead?” Springer said.

“We understand.” Horngeist nodded and looked to the grey mech on his back, “Can you help him?” he asked.

“I have an automated repair bay and stasis pod to keep him stable until we have a spare moment to help him. Without him being read into the agreement, I can’t say yes or no to him.” Springer explained. 

“We understand.” Armourgeist said. “We have done what you asked of us, and we have destroyed everything we could not pack into the crates.” He added nodding to the four large cargo crates they had been dragging behind them.

“Then get on the ship, stow the crates and strap in.” Springer ordered. “Luna will show you to the medical bay for Pteradonous.”

Thundergeist nodded, very carefully lifting Pteradonous off Horngeist’s back as the tan mech changed to his root form and followed Luna as she guided him to the medical bay, a huge room with enough beds to be a small clinic as there, very gently, Thundergeist set the grey mech down on a medical berth as multiple small drones began to hover and work on the mass of injuries to the mech. Luna then lead him back to the others and landed on Drillmax’s shoulder, holding on to his armour as Springer gave the order to strap in and hang on.

Dashmax helped Drillmax coaxed Blue Raker onto the ship, the older Raker taking a little more effort to coax into leaving until Dashmax whispered something and Braker reluctantly let himself be secured into place, Skymax gave the warning about the turbulence being excessive as the hand rails snapped into their locked positions and the harness’s tightened to an almost restrictive hold, the ship began to rock and shake violently around them, in protest at the rapid speed the ship left the Earth’s atmosphere.

Then it stopped and everyone felt the lack of gravity instantly, Luna having to hold tightly to Drillmax’s armour as her little body tried to lift off without her even trying to fly. “What happening?” she asked.

“The ship needs to readjust to the lack of gravity, give it a few minutes and the gravity should come back and you’ll be able to move around without floating off.” Dashmax explained.

“Guess even Prime’s don’t get the instant adjusters.” Horngeist stated.

“Only the Ark models ships have those, and they are Galactic ships, this is just a run about shuttle with a lot of storage space.” Springer explained, “Pteradonous just went into a pod to help keep him stabilized.” He added as the ship gave a soft hum and Luna eeped as she fell back down against Drillmax’s shoulder. “Skymax get your weapons and get in the airlocks ready to deploy with me and Drillmax.”

“Want help with that?” Horngeist asked.

“If you can shoot the Fossils and they stay dead. By all means.” Springer nodded. “Luna, you stay in the ship and keep an eye on the Rakers for me.” 

“Yes Sir.” Luna nodded and flew to cling to Glaker’s shoulder.

~~~

Exkaiser backed himself in to the corner of his cell, not because he was scared, but because he knew he was less likely to be thrown around as the ship and Fossils within were violently thrown and knocked around like lose ball bearings in the hall ways and corridors around him. 

Sinuas had come by and dragged Pink Raker from her cell moments after the first shots hit the ship, promising that he would do far worse then he had to Red Raker for the trouble she’d caused him, but he had not easily dragged her off, she’d fought with him kicking and punching and even biting all the way, even as Sinuas bellowed and struck her at every chance he had until he had at last bellowed at one of the other Fossils, Bonesnap, to get outside and put an end to the interference. 

Few people knew that Dinogeist was an experienced space fighter, nor that with the right shots in the right place, one could destroy the larger ships systems and make it impossible to work inside them.

“Onii-san.” He breathed in relieve as the gravity finally buzzed out and the power to several areas cut off abruptly, resulting in a bellowing roar of anger from Sinuas.

“You fools! Flailtail! Raptorfang! Get out there and stop him!” The Fossil leader ordered savagely, “Novastar! Reroute all remaining power to the hacker chamber! NOW!”

“Get out Exkaiser! Get out!” He heard Pink Raker yell to him, clearly still fighting Sinuas even as her voice was cut off by the heavy slam of a door somewhere in the ship.

Exkaiser shook his helm. He would not leave her alone in this nightmarish place. he opened his commlink channel and blasted his signal though it, knowing that help was on the way, and then drew his blade and began hacking into the wires and cables that hung lose form the broken panelling. Dinogeist would attack from the outside and he would work on the inside, knowing that the more damage he did the less power could be directed towards Pink Raker.

Hearing his commlink ping with a welcome arrival of help, Exkaiser smiled and continued his work, praying he was able to cut enough power off to spare Pink Raker. Outside the ship, Dinogeist flung himself from his shuttle as it slammed into the engines of the Grave, and swiftly snapped the neck of Bonesnap as the mech tried to cut him down with a rusted axe.

“Coming through!” Drillmax yelled out as he and Skymax shot by Dinogeist, weapons already firing upon the two other Fossils that had been trying to charge at them. “Fraggers!”

“Where is she?” Springer asked as he joined Dinogeist.

“Still on the ship. I can’t locate her.” The larger mech explained, watching Exkaiser’s signal move and draw closer to a blind spot on the ship. “Exkaiser won’t leave her.”

“Sinuas has no use for Exkaiser. Why take him?” Springer asked.

“Not sure, but I intend to find out before the day is done.” Dinogeist growled drawing both swords from his hips. “The others?”

“Thunder is staying on the ship to help Dashmax work the weapons system, Armour and Horn are on their way out as they needed to grab their weapons.” Springer nodded, “They found Pteradonous, but he is in medical under stasis to remain stable. Now if you will excuse me, I have Fossils to deal with and a ship to rip apart.”

“Go right ahead.” Dinogeist said, “Sinuas is mine.” He growled and charged at the ship.

 

Pink Raker gritted her teeth, fighting to keep herself grounded as the device forced surge after surge into her body, trying to crack and break though her firewalls and blockades to reach the core information inside. She could feel herself being crushed by the restraints as they were deliberately tightened over her body.

“Soon, I will have all you have hidden for so long for my employer and then you will be mine.” Sinuas promised, one hand caressing her face with false tenderness. “The perfect little pet.”

“Never!” She choked out, trying to bite down hard on Sinuas’ hand, but he pulled back to fast for her and then slapped her harshly.

“Little wretch!”

“Sinuas!” Dinogeist snarled in challenge as the door to the room was cut down and kicked in. “Release her.”

“I am afraid I cannot do that.” Sinuas chuckled darkly and then smacked the controller into its higher settings as he lunged at Dinogeist. “I have plans for her when my employer is sated.”

“You will never have her.” Dinogeist growled as they grappled for control.

“Do you honestly think you can keep her? You who have more crimes to your name than anyone of my men or me?” Sinuas asked, “You’re a dead mech the moment my body falls, you’ll never even reach home for trials.” He added.

“I have my own plans. And you are not part of them.” Dinogeist hissed crushing Sinuas’s hands in his own and throwing the twisted mech aside.

“Pink Raker!?” Drillmax called out as he came through a hole in the ceiling. “Pinker-chan!?”

“In there!” Dinogeist yelled using his sword to point at the now open chamber only to curse loudly as Sinuas’s beat for coiled tightly around him, the tip of his tail smacking a panel by the door that forced a blast door to slam down and seal Pink Raker inside the room once again. “Shimata!”

“Novastar! Divert all power to the Hack chamber! NOW!” Sinuas bellowed.

~ “All Power is now focused on the Hacker Chamber-ARHH!!” ~ the femme screeched back only to them scream in pain as something struck her.

~ “System’s at maximum power, all systems tied into the hack chamber are forcing the ship to stall, we’re already drifting!” ~ Skymax warned. ~ “Drillmax get her out of there!” ~

“I’m trying! The doors magnetized in place!” Drillmax yelled back, trying to cut through the thick door as quickly as he could.

A scream echoed through the ship suddenly, a sound that would haunt Dinogeist until the end of his days as he realized it was from Pink Raker.

Sinuas chuckled coldly. “Yes! That is a beautiful sound, but still, it lacks something that grief undertone she had when her beloved twin couldn’t respond to her pathetic little cries… such a sweet melody that was to hear.” He mocked as he constricted his grip around Dinogeist. “Such a shame you will not have her, but don’t worry, I will make sure she suffers just enough before I take her for my own.”

“She will never willingly give into you!” Dingiest snarled.

“A body can easily be changed.” Sinuas stated with a sickening chuckle. “She will never know it is me, not until its too late.” 

“Wrong.” 

Dinogeist let himself go limp as Sinuas was attacked from behind, a sharp blade cutting though his neck and spine easily and forcing him to release his coil on Dinogeist as he fell twisting and convulsing to the ground, Exkaiser’s sword pinning him to the floor as Dinogeist tore himself free of the mech’s body and raced to the door Drillmax had managed to cut through and was no trying to break in.

Another scream echoed through the ship, this time echoed by a male, a sound Dinogeist realized was from Red Raker. With one all mighty slam of his shoulder, the panel buckled and fell in, the room beyond was now flooded with light and the surges being forced through Pink Raker were visible as waves of electricity danced over her frame savagely, the screen showing a slow and reluctant progression of information gathered from the femme as she fought violently to free herself from the restraints.

Dinogeist could see Red Raker stood over his sister, both hands clutched over her core, the surging power forcing his ghostly form to flicker and shift like static on a screen as he tried to do whatever he could to protect his sister.

“Skymax! cut the power!” Drillmax yelled into the comms, “Skymax?!”

~ “He’s working on it!!” ~ Horngeist answered. ~ “These fraggers don’t quit!” ~

~ “We can’t cut the power from here! You have to switch it off there!” ~ Skymax yelled 

“How?” Drillmax yelled only to duck down as Dinogeist shifted beside and released a powerful stream of flames into the main terminal, melting it rapidly until it gave a terrible blaring sound and exploded out the back of the room, tearing away a good potion of the ship with it.

The source of the surges gone, Pink Raker was instantly released and almost sucked out of the room but before she could be tossed out into space, Drillmax snatched her wrist and pulled her back cradling her from the sudden vortex of the room as the ship began to shake with multiple eruptions and fires.

~ “Mina! Get out of there!” ~ Dashmax yelled into the comms, ~ “You’re heading for the Sun! Get off the ship!” ~

“Dikaiser!” Sinuas’ voice snarled suddenly and Dinogeist turned slowly, seeing Exkaiser, held by the throat and his own sword held to his throat as a huge black and purple mech stood at the end of the hall way. “You are not going anywhere.” 

~~~

“Gigatron-sama?” A voice asked into the darkness of the chambers before him, “Sir?”

“What is it?” he growled lowly as the mech knelt before him.

“The data feeds from Sinuas in regards to the data you requested has been cut off.” The mech explained. “I am unable to contact him or the other Fossils.”

“And the data we did receive?” He asked.

“Not even 20% of the needed data.” They answered. “I cannot complete what you asked of me without the completed information.”

“Then Sinuas has failed me.” He stated and turned to a small terminal and tapped it with his claw. “Gusher.” 

~ “Yes sir?” ~

“Sinuas has failed to uphold his end of the deal. Terminate his contract and then terminate him.” 

~ “Yes sir.” ~

“Tell me,” He ordered the other mech. “Is there any way you can insure my survival without the aid of a Combiner Assistant?”

The mech thought on the matter carefully, “There is another method of increasing your power output, but it would involve fusing the armour plating to your alternate forms. Such a procedure is irreversible and if you are not kept in the very best physical condition and hold your systems to their maximum levels at all times, you risk becoming burdened by the extra weight of the armour.”

He considered this, and then nodded. “Do what you must to prepare for this fusion and contact me when you have it ready. If needs be I shall reconsider the plan for the Combiner Assistant Program at a later date.”

“As you wish Gigatron-sama.” And with a final bow, the mech left as he had come.

~~~

Pink Raker struggled to see clearly through her own optics, weakly clutching Drillmax’s arms as he held her secure and shielded from the fight happening just a few steps away from them, a powerful clash of titanic mechs as Exkaiser was held captive by Sinuas, at least in a body that had Sinuas’ voice, the serpent like form that she’d known him to use on earth was slumped in a forgotten heap not too far away.

She tried to reach for it, but her body wouldn’t listen, still wracked with painful surges of power that left her a mess of trembling, rattling plating and parts. She fell against Drillmax trying to get him to understand what she wanted but he just shook his helm.

“Not safe… You can’t… not strong enough…” she heard him say and she shook her helm weakly, again trying to reach for the body, this time, managing to grab its tail tip and slowly drag it to her, the tips of her fingers searching for something that should have been easily found, even in beast form, and yet…

Drillmax watched her with a confused look, he wasn’t a medic, he didn’t know what she was doing, but whatever it was, clearly she was trying to find something… 

She reached an injured and tore the body open as best her weakened hands could and her optics widened…

“Not real…” 

“What?”

“Not real… puppet… hallow…” She tried to explain then shook her helm and removed a wire from her com link and removed the same wire from Drillmax, joining the two in a make shift hard line to allow her to better communicate with him. 

“The body isn’t really his body. It’s a hollow shelled puppet, like a low-level symbiotic drone.” 

“What?! But how?”

“Sensory grid manipulation and wireless controls.” Pink Raker explained. “There’s no spark here, its housed in a different body or in a completely different area. Its all remotely controlled from somewhere else. We need to cut the wireless off.”

“How?” Drillmax asked.

“EMP or sub sonic frequency.”

“Sub Sonic…” Drillmax repeated then had a brilliant idea. “Dashmax! Get Luna on the comms and tell her to scream in sub sonic frequency waves! Do it now!”

Moments later Sinuas gave a pained and agonizing scream, dropping Exkaiser to the floor and clutching his helm in desperation. “No! No! You fools! Not like this! Not like this!!!!!”

“Take them and go!” Dinogeist yelled as he charged at Sinuas, knocking him away from Exkaiser and the Kaisers. “Go now!”

“But Nii-san!”

“Go!!!!!” 

Drillmax didn’t wait to be told again and grabbed Exkaiser up in one arm and Pink Raker in the other, “Hang on!” he yelled and moved as fast as he legs would carry him, throwing himself out of a hole in the ships side as Springer swooped by and caught them three of them in his cargo hold, moments later, Armour and Horn joined them as Skymax flew alongside Springer. 

“Dashmax we’re coming back. Open the hanger doors.” Springer ordered as the Fossil ship floated closer and closer to the sun, caught in its blistering heat as they pulled away from it. “Dashmax?”

~ “Dashmax is unresponsive at the moment.” ~ Thunder said, sounding worried. ~ “We heard an alarm from the medical bay and he went to check on it, when he did not return I went to check myself and found him out cold, Pteradonous is gone and one of your escape pods is missing.” ~

“He was in stasis lock how did he wake up?”

~ “I do not know.” ~

“Is he safe?” Horn asked watching the Fossils ship go up in a burning explosion as a tendril of solar flames slammed into the ship.

~ “Yes.” ~ Thunder assured, ~ “Komori is safe.” ~

“Good.” 

Once the reached Springer’s ship, Drillmax immediately took Pink Raker and Exkaiser to the medical bay, laying both down with as much care and gentleness as he could while the medical drones took to their jobs while Skymax moved to check over Dashmax and help his youngest brother to another berth to check for any injuries besides a clear and nasty dent to the helm. 

Springer lead Armour into a sectioned off area of the bay. “You’ll find everything you need here. Once Pink Raker is up and ready she will aid you.” the Prime explained. “Once we have rebuilt the body to his needs, we can begin working on you, Horn and Thunder.”

“Thank you.” Armour nodded as Thunder very carefully brought in a delicate glass egg, Komori’s body delicately wrapped inside with wires and data chips carefully connected to his ears, chest and wings. “Are you sure this will be approved?”

“I have the permission of Lady Sparkshard herself.” Springer admitted. “The contract of Dinogeist is over and now the hidden truth shall be told to the worlds and the Kaiser War with the Geist will end. Such is the promise of the Nameless.” 

“Then I hope you have a lot of paint.” Armour said with a smile in his voice, “Because we’re all going to need a new paint job after this.”

~~~

“It is done sir.” Gusher assured tossing the broken and ruined frame to the floor at the huge mech’s feet. “We found several Technorganic, all of them below basic intelligence, starving and rabid in cages.”

“Release them into the pit with the Primitives.” His master ordered. “They will learn, or they will be killed, either way they are of little use to me.”

“Yes sir.” Gusher nodded and made his leave of the room.

He growled in his throat as he sat and thought very carefully over his plans, without the data from the Raker child, he had nothing to give him an edge in battle and thus, nothing that could be used as a means to grant him the power boost his small forces would need if he was to gain new followers and also begin his revenge on not only his sparkles sire, but also finish the work that the great Megatron had started, bringing Cybertron and all her sister worlds under a united rule of the strongest and most worthy to control the fates of the weak and pathetic. A rule where credits meant nothing and nobility and birth rights were nothing but a note in a file.

Only the strong and the worthy would rule and the weak would perish. That was the truest way to live, and it was how he intended to make it. 

But now, his plans were forcibly delayed, without the information he needed, he could not go one as he had planned to and thus, he would have to wait for another opportunity to start his war.

He sighed heavily and tapped his terminal again. “Gigatron to Draias.”

~ “What do you want?” ~ The voice on the other end asked echoed by the pained screams and wails of children, clearly in pain and trying to escape.

“My plans have been delayed, Sinuas has failed me, the planet Earth is no longer on my list of targets. I leave it and its negative energy to you.” he said.

The voice on the other end cackled. ~ “Very good. The negativity still left there from the war of Optimus and Megatron shall feed me well.” ~

The line closed off and once again, he was left alone in the darkness of his chambers, plotting and brooding carefully.

~~~

It took hours to finish the work they needed to do, but Springer made sure they had everything and anything they could need as slowly, Armour and Pink Raker worked on their task, building a huge frame from scratch a frame that could easily house the weapon and strength that had been required for so long, but also in a way and shape that would be recognizable and believable. The body completely made and ready for the life it should have held, Pink Raker delicately removed Komori’s body and all its components from the glass egg and attached the little bat to the body, placing a large white comforter over the two knowing it would help keep shock away when both woke up.

That done she and Armour began work on Thunder and Horn, first uploading their memories and personal information into the system terminals and then with a direct link to an unseen femme on the locked com channel, altered their names, sealed their criminal records and signature the data before it was sent to the femme on the other end and given a clear and direct stamp. 

Thundergeist became Thunder Kaiser, a researcher who studied the organic animal life and plants forms of earth. Horngeist became Baron Mentor, a former security expert and combat specialist. Both had been in hiding since the apparent death of Dikaiser, assisting their brother Armourhide to protect Dikaiser after they had found him, broken and beaten, but with a spark of life still clinging to life as his body lay in the morgue in the aftermath of the attack that had killed Alpha Trion, and taken him to the safety of earth to keep him protected and allow him to heal. 

They had come out of hiding only when they had learnt that Exkaiser had been taken by the Fossils and had fought to help finish the fighting with the Geists and Fossils, Dinogeist and Sinuas both having been trapped into the Grave as the ship was destroyed by the sun’s heat, Pink Raker finished her work on Armourhide after at least sixteen hours of careful rewiring, replacing panelling and repaint work, she stepped back and let the drones finish up while she got a much needed oil. That was when her brothers finally said ‘damn the rules and regulations’ and all but pined their sister between them in a tight embrace, Glaker sobbing like a child as she cradled his helm to her shoulder while Braker clutched them both to his chest, whispering softly something no one else could hear.

Exkaiser came too a while later, rubbing his now repaired shoulder with a slight wince and within a few minutes was in his own state of tears Springer and Armourhide explained what had happened and after a gentle assurance it wasn’t a dream of any kind, Springer showed him to where Dikaiser was being treated after sustain injuries saving him and Pink Raker from the ship.

Dikaiser woke later that evening slow, groggy and slightly dazed as if from a fight, but upon seeing his brother the aches and pains were forgotten in favour of just holding his now sobbing brother and trying to sooth him, the reunion was recorded and saved for later use as Springer and the Max team focused on a few other small matters, like finding the Ship that had been Dikaiser’s home and hide away for the last few centuries, verifying the work and history of the three brothers who had saved him, taking CAN samples and testing them to prove that they were not the Geists and were indeed who they said they were. With everything they needed and the Fossils and Geists gone, Exkaiser gave the order that they cold leave Earth and return home at last. 

Saying good bye to Kouta was hard, but it was made just that little bity easier when Springer offered the young boy a very special pin, a gift that had been offered to humans only a rare time before as a sign that he was a friend and anyone who wore the pin would be considered an ally of the Space Police force and friend of the Transformers.

With one last good bye, the Kaisers and their new ‘friends’ settled into Springer’s ship and prepared to set off for home via a six hour warp jump.

“So, it is done?” Dikaiser asked the femme on the com channel. “My contract if done?”

~ “Yes Dikaiser, you are free of the Nameless’ hold and can do as you please with your life once again. You have done your part and more to keep Alpha Trion’s work alive and at last we can take over.” ~

“My Brother…? The others?” he asked.

~ “Innocents who shall never again be bothered by the will of the all mighty unless by some strange and odd force of the universe they are needed as you were. Something I doubt will be happening anytime soon.” ~ she assured, ~ “We have word of an old threat returning, but that is no longer your trouble, you are free to live as you please, go where you wish and enjoy the freedoms of a mech who has no contract to his name. enjoy them Dikaiser and know that should you need aid, you need only prey for it.” ~

“Thank you, milady.” He bowed his helm.

~ “No, Thank you.” ~ She said. ~ “You are the proof that we were not wrong to trust the children of our father. The proof that good can still find its way though the universe, even if it is stumbles a little.” ~

“Yes Ma’am.” He nodded and after the screen went black he sighed. 

“Shouldn’t you be in bed resting?” Pink Raker asked as she came over.

“I should, but I had a small matter to take care of first.” He said, gently wrapping his arms around her, ignoring the spark of static that lept to his finger tips for a brief moment. “Are you alright?”

“I’m going to have excess energy for a while, but no permanent damage was done and the hacks didn’t shatter my main frame firewalls, so I’m in the clear medically.” She explained.

“Otherwise?” he pressed gently.

“I’ll likely have nightmares for the foreseeable future, my brothers will be at my side day in and day out if they can be, and I am likely going to be under orders to stay strictly on Medical leave until the Elite is satisfied that I am not a threat to anyone.” She admitted. “But that does mean I get to have more free time on my hands.”

“Oh?” He asked with a smile as he gently coaxed her closer, “Any plans on how to spend that free time?”

“Dragging you to bed for one thing, we have a lot to do when we get home and I doubt you’ll get far on only a scant hour of sleep.” Pink Raker smiled.

“You assume you will be leaving when you get me to that bed?” he asked.

“I never said whose bed we were going to.” She stated with a smile, “as much as I love my brothers and I know I’m safe on this ship, I don’t want to keep them up and I don’t want to be alone, not after how close Sinuas-”

“Do not speak of him now.” He said softly, “He can no longer hurt you, and he will never hurt anyone ever again.” He added letting his mask slide away a to show his still scared face beneath. “You were very brave to fight him as you did.”

“I had to,” Pink Raker said, “I was afraid of him, but I knew as I long I fought, I could at least buy time for you to find me.” 

He chuckled softly and lightly pressed his forehelm against hers. “You truly have such faith in me?”

“You have yet to give me a reason not to have faith in you.” She stated. “Now, you need to rest and you can’t do that in a chair.” She added and gently tugged his arms, “to bed with you or I will make it an medical order.” She added, then laughed as he scooped her up easily in one arm and carried her with him as he walked towards the room he’d been offered.

“I’ll rest, but only if you stay with me.” He bargained with a knowing smile as the door opened and then closed and locked behind him.

She smiled and nodded, letting him lay them both down on the berth, relaxing into the warmth and gentle caressing as he held her close, gently trailing soft kisses over her face and neck as he caught her hand with his and interlocked their fingers as he pressed their lips together, slowly growing bolder as she returned the kiss and returned the gentle squeeze of his hand.

“You’re shaking.” She said between kisses.

“Realization,” he explained, “I came so close to losing you and Exkaiser to a force I could not stop nor face alone, I saw you trapped in that device and him held captive by a monster, the thought of losing either of you…” he shook his helm, “I can not bare it.” 

There was a gentle hiss and then a click as warm brilliant blue light suddenly bloomed from his chest, his spark chamber having slide apart and folded away to show his Spark beating slowly in its casing. 

“Dikaiser?” she asked.

“I offer you my soul, my life in your hands and my fate shared with you, so long as we should love and honour one another.” He recited softly, “Do you accept?”

Pink Raker smiled, gently guiding his hand to her crest plating as to the seam of her own spark chamber, where the locks were still intact and unbroken, proof that she had not yet shared her spark with anyone before him and that he would have to manual open her chamber. This wasn’t a true bonding, not in the same sense as a Cybertronian Spark merge, but it was just as intimate and just as sacred, a offering to look though the eyes of the other and see life as they had seen it first-hand via memories and sensations as they had happened. It would create a bond, but that link would only remain for a few days before fading away unless they shared sparks again. 

“I accept and offer you my soul, my life in your hands and my fate shared with you, so long as we should love and honour one another.” She repeated as he carefully hooked a finger over the locks and then gave them a firm tug, shattered them easily as he carefully pushed the plating down and then apart to release the bright ivory spark beneath.

The rest of the trip was a haze, lost in one another’s memories and lives as they lay sharing an open link to the others life, nothing was kept hidden, she saw his child hood, the harshness he had grown up in and the love he had been given by his Carrier despite how little she could offer him, the fear he’d felt when she was attacked and the panic that she’d have to give up her children when the friend came to her aid. She witnessed Exkaiser’s birth and his promise to always watch over the little white mech forever, the loss of their carrier and their lives with Optimus, the scares to his face, the plans with Alpha Trion, the fire that had killed the old mech, all of it was given to her willingly and without fear of judgement or resentment for the crimes that followed the old mech’s death. 

She let him see her as a child, the closeness she’d been born with to her twin, the fear that quickly became love for her older brothers when they had first met, the brief but happy times with her Sires and Carrier alongside Red Raker. The Medical review that found their Combiner Assistant programming, the introduction of the training to join with Blue and Green Raker, the joy of being able to help, swiftly followed by the fear and pain of loss as Red Raker was ripped from her life so brutally, the desperate attempts to find someway to bring Red back, to give him the life Sinuas had stolen back to him, only to learn there was nothings he could do, the added loss of her Sires and Carrier during the Massacre, the hollowness that loss left her feeling even as her brothers comforted her as best they could. The welcome and understanding warmth of elderly femmes who took her in and taught her all they could, medical training with the best of their fields to be come the bests she could be despite her young age, her joy at being able to join her brothers as Mega Ultra Raker for the first time in a battle even though it hurt because Red wasn’t there to help even the pain out.

It was all laid out and free to witness as they pleased of each other until reluctantly, they pulled away and Pink Raker let herself slip into a comfortable and relaxed sleep while Dikaiser held her close, letting himself doze off with eth comforting knowledge that he was safe to finally relax and enjoy the peace. 

~~~

Springer set his ship down in the Primes’ designated dock, slowly cutting the engines and completely the procedure of ‘signing in’ with the control tower before joining the others at the gang plank where Drillmax was helping Green Raker adjust his cape, a media crowd had swarmed the area and they had been given a request from the Elite that all returning heroes would be required to wear their capes, just to keep the media happy and help keep rank obvious in the photos. 

“Ready for the media blitz?” Springer asked as Exkaiser straightened his back and squared his shoulders, Skymax and Blue Raker flanking him as respected second and third officers, the Maxicron family cape draped over Skymax’s wings in a brilliant white with black detailing, a contract to Blue Raker’s black with white contracting details. Green Raker, Dashmax, Drillmax and Pink Raker all wore a matching shade of red, the colour of a solider while Pink Raker also had the medic’s sash tied neatly around her hips like a belt. 

Dikaiser, Barron Mentor, Thunder Kaiser and Armourhide were all wearing much older blue capes with not the Kaiser mark on them, but the mark of Alpha Trion and Dikaiser was walking now walking with the aid of a beautiful staff, Komori hung upside down from the decorative head of the staff while Luna was safely resting on Pink Raker’s shoulder.

“Sooner we get past them, soon we can get this started and over with.” Exkaiser nodded as Springer smiled and lifted the decorative shoulder frame and cape over his own helm, letting the golden fabric of his own cape flutter behind him.

“As you wish.” Springer nodded, “Optics to twenty-five present everyone, we’re going to be here a while.”

“Oh joy.” Pink Raker sighed, it wasn’t that they didn’t want to be home but the warning about the media had meant that everyone had washed, waxed and polished themselves to an immaculate shine, even Luna and Komori looked picture perfect as the air lock hissed open and the light of the dock slowly creeped in.

“In to the fray we go.” Drillmax joked softly as the cheering began. Needless to say all most every image had a smiling face in it after that.

Optimus Prime, Elita-one, Arcee Prime, Rodimus Prime, Maximus Prime and Omega Prime stood on a high balcony across from the docks, watching Springer lead the small precession of Kaisers and returning allies though the parting media crowd with measured steps, long enough to mean they moved at a reasonable pace, but slow enough to insure everyone had ample photos and pictures of everyone who had returned. 

No one waved or baited responses, no one answered the millions of questions and no one stopped to sign papers, this was not the time for any of that, instead the focus was simply to get the pictures and make sure that the news of their return spread far and fast before they were lost into the halls and offices of the Elite to give a full and detailed review and report of the events on earth that could be announced to the public.

Once at the door, Springer typed in the code to be allowed access and with in seconds the doors opened and he stepped aside to allow Exkaiser and his team inside first, then Dikaiser and his friends before following after them.

“And so begins the paper work.” Rodimus sighed under his breath.

“The Joy of being a Prime.” Optimus chuckled. “Come, let us go and make a show of the event.”

 

The formalities and pleasantries were almost suffocating.

Dikaiser had forgotten how much he disliked them, and yet, Exkaiser was apparently a master of dodging them and getting right to the point without having to listen to a whole six minutes of someone trying to praise his actions and trying to woo him with sweet words. Pink Raker made sure to always placed herself away from the Elite, busying herself instead with giving an old mech with white paint and a red chevron a detailed and complete medical hand over to the medics who had made it clear with a solid glare that anyone who wasn’t hurt or a medic themselves had better stay out of the talk or else.

Skymax and Blue Raker were never more than two or three steps behind Exkaiser, each one always keeping an optic on their leader but also so their respected siblings as Springer stayed back with Dikaiser and his friends, allowing the small amount of time needed to give the needed hand overs to the respected Elite and then like someone switching a switch, all fell silent as the huge double doors at the back the room swung open and all voices fell silent.

Maximus Prime and Omega Prime held the doors open and dipped their helms to Springer and Exkaiser. “Supreme Leader, Optimus Prime, the head of Council and Chosen carrier of the Matrix of Leadership, is ready to hear the report of your mission, Witnessed by Elita-one, Bonded mate of Optimus Prime, Rodimus Prime, Arcee Prime, Maximus Prime, myself, Elite Chief Jetfire of the Kaisers, Head medical officer Ratchet, and respected guest Madam Comet Trail, ambassador of the of the Late Alpha Trion’s Foundational Charities and Projects.” Omega Prime stated clearly and then swept his hand into the room beyond.

Exkaiser nodded and waved his team to follow while Springer lead Dikaiser and his men into the room after them, staying outside until then had entered and then closed the doors behind them.

Exkaiser swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat and forced himself to remain calm and composed as he prepared himself for what was to come. A gentle hand patted his shoulder and he looked to see Pink Raker stood beside him, she motioned to the podium, then flashed her optics, a silent assurance that she would go first if he wanted more time to calm his nerves. He nodded, he needed more time, he knew he did, if he went first he would stammer and stumble on what he wanted to say, the emotions of it all were still raw and even now threatened to overcome him. 

The lights of the room slowly brightened, above them to show a large raised balcony and then the lights above the Balcony brightened to show their audience.

“Step up Exkaiser.” Jetfire commanded softly then stopped as Optimus lifted his hand to silence him.

“There is no reason to follow Rank here.” The old Prime stated. “we have much to talk about, much to record and many emotions to face,” he said with a soft smile. “I do not ask that you hide what you feel when you speak, I do not expect this to be easy for anyone of you, but I will ask that where ever possible, you try and maintain your composure and allow yourselves to fall into petty name calling, foolish accusations and senseless belittlement of those who are not present.” He requested and then motioned to the podium. “When you are ready.”

He was not surprised that Pink Raker stepped up first and gave a respectful bow of her helm, a movement copied by the small white bat on her shoulder.

“Primes, Chief, Madam Ambassador, Lady Elita-one and Lord Optimus.” She greeted, “I must first, take a moment to ask that I be allowed to introduce our newest member formally to you all, her part in our mission is brief, but she has proven time and again that she is willing to aid us and for that, I must ask she be known and recognized as one of us.”

“Continue,” Elita-one nodded.

Pink Raker nodded and very carefully brought Luna from her shoulder and placed her on the podium. “This is Luna, she was created as means to spy on Dinogeist by his general Pterageist before he turned rouge, however during a storm, while following Dinogeist she was struck by lightning and fell into a river near where Skymax and I had been patrolling that evening, I pulled her from the water and since then she has made remarkable strides and development from a simple drone to a sentient and free willed being.”

“Your reports of her mentioned that Genesis Minor was against her remaining in the base, and that you took responsibility for her.” Jetfire nodded, “Is this accurate?”

“It is.” Pink Raker nodded, “Luna was beyond terrified of all around her and Genesis accused her of being a spy for the Geists, in part he was right, it was her primary function to spy on Dinogeist, but after the lighting strike, she was no long tied her programming and instead began to develop on her own, she began with broken speech, now she can almost hold a full conversation with us, and she had learnt many skills. If not for her aid, we could well have lost fights against the Fossils.”

“And you ask that she be listed as your own?” Arcee Prime asked, leaning forwards in her seat and look better at the femme before them. “As an aid?”

“No.” Pink Raker said, “She is not a thing, nor is she a pet. Luna is sentient and free willed, as you and I are, I ask that she be listened as such.” 

Arcee Prime smiled and turned to Optimus. “I have no objections to such a request.” 

“Nor I.” Rodimus Prime stated with a smile, “Such a creations and life as hers, while rare, is surly a sign that cold constructs can become more than what they are programmed to be.”

“Agreed.” Omega Prime nodded.

“Then it is done.” Optimus Prime said and gently tapped his staff to the floor. “Hence forth, Luna shall have her name embossed into the wall of the Kaiser ranks as a sentient and official member of the Exkaiser Kaiser team.”

“Thank you.” the little bat bowed and snuggled happily into Pink Raker’s shoulder once she was placed there again. 

“Now,” Elita-one bid softly. “From the beginning, will you tell us in your own words what happened on Earth?”

“Yes ma’am.” Pink Raker nodded.

It went from there, Pink Raker recounted everything, from her arrival to Earth and her reunion with her brothers, the first fight with eth Geists over a litter of kittens, meeting Kouta and learning of his closeness to Exkaiser, the first kidnapping and the events of her time with Dinogeist, the eruption of lava that had freed her and the escape that followed, the day the beach a few weeks later, the move into the base, the arrival of Genesis, the rudeness he had shown from the start of his ‘observations’. 

She went on to tell them about her interaction with Dinogeist during the human event of Halloween and how she had gone to the house to cleanse it of negative energies and not realized he was there until he’d grabbed her, she retold the whole story without missing anything, all the while the gathered audience listened to her every word in silence. Pink Raker went on, recounting Genesis’s foolishness at not heeding the warnings of the snow until after he was almost frozen over by the weather, finding Luna in the river and keeping her from then on, the fight that had almost cost Dashmax his life and her second capture by Dinogeist, though that had been more of a rescue from Pterageist than an actually capture, the resulting conversation that had led to her learning of the Cranial Glitch that Thundergeist suffered and her agreement to help fix it.

“You are so like your carrier.” A gruff voice chuckled and Pink Raker looked to the left, seeing Ratchet once again, he was leant heavily on a cane, but there was a smile on his face, a fondness that she’d come to realize was also a sign of respect. “Helping even when you shouldn’t.”

“No one should have to suffer with that glitch.” She stated. 

“True enough.” He said.

“And then?” Arcee Prime asked.

“It was after resolving the matter of the Glitch that Dinogeist explained Pterageist was rouge and he had summoned the aid of the Fossils as a means to over throw Dinogeist.” Pink Raker went on, explaining how Dinogeist had bargained with her to set up a truce with Exkaiser as a means to face the Fossils, as he did not request Sinuas’s aid nor did he intend to have his plans ruined by the Fossil’s intrusion.

She admitted to sending Luna away with the ear piece of the privet commlink to Exkaiser, the viral attempt on her life via the bond she shared with her brothers and the resulting attack on the Geists base by the Fossils in Sinuas’s attempt to take her away from them, the fight that followed and the revelations that Pterageist had in fact, been a victim of the Fossils all along, she did not skip the details on her use of the Death Box on Malice and the resulting return to the Kaisers, and learning of what had been done to her brother as why Genesis was now in a cell. She went on to talk about her next meeting with Dinogeist and his thanking her for her aid with Thundergeist, the creation date party for Exkaiser and then the news of Blue Raker expecting a bitlet, the truce talks and attack by Pinch that had led to Genesis escaping his cell and leave the planet. 

She paused, seeming to suddenly find herself torn. “I believe I sent a report in about what happened next…” she said looking at Ratchet again.

“You did and I will permit that you do not impart this matter to anyone else. As long as Skymax is willing to speak of it himself.” Ratchet said and Pink Raker turned to Skymax, she could not hide this from their audience without his agreement to speak of himself about it later, his wings sagged slightly, and he nodded slowly.

“As you wish.” Optimus nodded. “Beyond that?” he asked.

“Beyond that, it was normal, until Sinuas attacked Exkaiser and I while on patrol, taking us both as hostages. I don’t know why he took Exkaiser, but it was at that time he spoke of an employer, someone other than Pterageist… I don’t remember all the events but he did say something about Exkaiser’s brother before I blacked out. I came too in a cell away from Exkaiser and then when the ship began to rock and groan from impacts I realized we’d been tracked and assumed that it was Springer attacking the ship to try and buy the Maxicron’ s time to help us… I was taken to a Hacker Chamber and Sinuas set it to maximum power… I remember screaming and then… Drillmax and someone else was there… I saw Sinuas’s body on the ground and yet, I could hear him talking and cursing at Dinogeist…”

“Drillmax?” Maximus Prime requested and Drillmax nodded, stepping up beside Pink Raker and gave a respectful bow at the waist.

“I heard Pink Raker screaming and tried to cut the doors open, when I got inside she was being pumped full of the surges from the hacker and then before behind me I hear someone yell ‘down’ so I hit the deck and a shot goes over me into the power terminal of the Hacker, it goes boom and I grab Pink Raker before she can go out the hole it just made but before I can grab the doorframe to steady myself someone grabs me and I turn back, thinking its Skymax, only to find its Dikaiser holding my arm. While Dinogeist and Sinuas go at each other like mad mechs, Exkaiser slumped down with a bang in the helm and the snake body I thought was Sinuas flopped over on the floor like a forgotten toy or something of the likes. He tells me to stay where I am and he’ll get Exkaiser, then Pink Raker tries to get Sinuas’s body and she cuts it open and tells me via hard line that its not a real body, it’s a puppet and then Sinuas screams like nothing I’ve ever heard and Skymax yells out that the Ships going into the Sun and we needed to get off it. I grab her, Dikaiser grabs Exkaiser and we move out… last I saw of Dinogeist he was still tearing into Sinuas.”

“Did he leave the ship?” Optimus Prime asked.

“We did not find him or Sinuas after the ship erupted.” Drillmax shook his helm. “and as powerful as Dingiest was, no one could have survived that kind of heat.”

“Very well.” Optimus nodded. 

“There is something you have not mentioned,” Arcee Prime spoke suddenly, looking at Pink Raker with a gentle but sympathetic look in her eyes. “You could have run when Dinogeist turned Pterageist over to the Fossils, yet you did not. Why?”

Pink Raker sank back a little. “I couldn’t.”

Dikaiser watched her carefully, realizing suddenly that she was struggling to think of a reason to explain it, but before she could speak, Exkaiser did it for her.

“Dinogeist boasted to having already claimed Pink Raker as his when he and Sinuas clashed on the ship.” He said, “He stated that while he had no intention of breaking our Truce, he would not allow anyone to harm the heir to his legacy Pink Raker now carried.” 

The room suddenly got very tense. 

“Is this true?” Elita-one asked and for a time Pink Raker did not answer, seeming torn between saying something. “Why do you hesitate?”

“Because I know what will be asked of me if I answer.” She said.

“You would keep the child of a monster?” Jetfire asked in shock. “But he will be hybrid! Shunned because of his father’s name.” 

The glare that came his way was enough to make him step backwards as if to try and escape the anger within it as the Raker brothers pulled their sister away from the podium.

“It was words such as those that led us to this mess in the first place.” Dikaiser stated at last the first words he had spoken since they entered the room catching everyone’s attention. “The crimes and sins of a parent should never be visited upon their off spring. This child within Pink Raker is not Dinogeist, nor should we think of them as such, they are innocent of his crimes, and now they shall be born into a world without his influences. They are not to blame for his actions.”

“Well said.” Optimus nodded and then turned to Jetfire. “You will remove yourself from this meeting at once Jetfire, you no longer hold rank here and you are fortunate I do not have you escorted out. I have no tolerance for such a foul minded and insulting Chief.” He added with a stern tone.

Jetfire gave a deep bow and excused himself, knowing he would face worse if he dared to try and talk back and so instead he made himself scares and resigned himself to wait for his fate later.

Optimus nodded and then sighed deeply, “I understand your unwillingness to be forthcoming with this information Pink Raker and I understand your fears of what would be asked of you, but I have never or will I ever agree to termination of a child based upon the views and opinions of others. If you chose to keep this child and carry them through the term, you will be granted the privacy to do that, however, as we all know, old fears do not vanish overnight, your child’s life will not be easy.”

“I will not terminate.” Pink Raker stated firmly.

“And she will not be raising them alone.” Dikaiser stated as he stepped forwards. “If I had acted sooner, then the chances are that this could have been avoided. The least I can do is offer to help with raising the child.” 

“That choice belongs to the Carrier.” Optimus said softly, “But I applaud your actions. Dikaiser.”

“Sir.” Dikaiser nodded as the room returned to a calmer, neutral atmosphere.

“Are you ready to tell us your side now Exkaiser?” Optimus then asked in a gentle tone.

Exkaiser nodded. “Yes Sir.”

~~~

Gigatron was silent as he watched the news live reports, a report he knew others like him would be watching with eager anticipation to see if they could begin to barter and bully others for a place of power.

He watched as Exkaiser and his team were at last released from the nine hour long debrief to the Primes and as Pink Raker was swiftly surrounded by her fellow female warriors and medical personnel, her brothers and the Maxicron trio were swiftly offered handshakes and congratulations in many forms from their fellow warriors and Kaisers. Springer hovered in the back, watching it all with his fellow Primes, chatting quietly away from the others while slowly, Dikaiser and Exkaiser made their way to the news stand, pausing every few steps to shake hands and trade small talk with others until at last they reached the stand and Exkaiser climbed the short steps to the top. 

Gigatron expected the white mech to go on about how it was an honour and such other ramblings and prepared for a very long winded and over glorified speech.

~ “I take no pleasure, nor joy in the events that took place. We promised to bring Dinogeist in for trial, and to grant all of his victims a fair chance to face him and have their day in court. Dinogeist’s death does not mean the end of our work, nor the end of the threats that will inevitably follow. Just as the Senate of Twelve’s actions gave birth to mechs such as Shockwave and allowed the circumstances that lead to Megatron’s War, we now must face the fall out of what losing their leader will bring of the Geist forces and those like them.” 

There was an uproar and a million questions asked at once, all of which fell silent as Exkaiser stood waiting for the noise to fade before he continued.

“My team and I have done what was asked of us and we have each come away with our own scars and our own needs to be tended, for this reason, I as their chief have requested a long term leave for all of my team mates and myself, on the grounds that we all require time to readjust to a life away from the ranks of Kaisers. The Raker family wishes to honour their late parents, the Maxicron brothers have already begun plans to seek out their parents and other family while it goes without saying that my brother and I wish to be left alone and allowed to catch up on eth years we have lost. None of us wish to continue to speak of the events that transpired on Earth regarding the Fossils, nor do we want the facts muddied by lies and fake reports and as such, any questions shall be answered by Council Master Springer until further notice.” Exkaiser explained, “Thank you for your time.” he added and then made a swift exit from the news stand. ~

Gigatron lent back in his throne and considered carefully what he had heard and what he had thought he knew of the white mech as he watched him and his brother vanish into the crowds.

Exkaiser showed no real interest in hogging the spot light, nor did he seem to even enjoy the attention, he did not pose himself to allow good angels, he did not gesture wildly in his words and he did not go on and on with pointless fictions and fancy words. He got to the point and he stayed on point.

The mission of chasing down Dinogeist had clearly been a stressful one, and Gigatron found himself interested in just what he might find if he went digging. After all, there was power in knowledge.

“Gusher.” He called into his comm terminal once again. “I have a task for you.”

~~~

Optimus couldn’t help but chuckle as Dikaiser lay with Exkaiser practically purring on his chest late one evening as he checked on them, the memory of how the two had always been so close as children reigniting after so long was a welcome sight and the weight that had been so very close to breaking them both beneath it was finally gone. 

Over the last few weeks, word had spread of their victory and the official reports of what had happened had been released without hitch. 

The Transformers Worlds believe that Dinogeist was dead and gone, burned up by the Sun of the Milky Way galaxy rather than facing trial, his men brutally murdered and slain by the Fossils who had then died to the rescue party that had moved to save Pink Raker from Sinuas. 

The news of the hybrid child within Pink Raker was fast spreading, but few dared to openly demand the child be forcibly terminated when the word was echoed by Dikaiser’s vow to protect the femme an child as his own, and the threat of castration and amputation of limbs by almost every medical officer and femme who knew Pink Raker should any harm befall her or the child, it would be hard, but Optimus had a very good feeling that this child would be loved, and cared for in such ways that there would be no room for the negativity of fools.

Blue Raker’s relationship with Dashmax was swiftly exposed when the two moved in together, and after a few trips to the medical office of Ratchet, it was announced that Blue Raker was carrying a single bitlet inside him, developing well and according to the data Ratchet had picked up, it was a very healthy mechling. Drillmax, unable to let go of the fighting instinct just yet, had started a self defence class and mentored many younglings in how to break from certain holds and how to block and dodge attacks from bullies in schools, often calling on Baron Mentor to help him demonstrate and also to help mentor older students in advanced hand to hand combat.

Skymax had been quiet, able to hide from the media until he had joined Dashmax and Blue Raker for one of their visits to the clinic for a check-up, he looked well enough, but clearly there was something that had been dragging the flier down that eh did not wish to speak of, though whatever it was quickly seemed to vanish when he was with his brothers or another team mate. Springer, having felt the time was finally right, had spoken to Dikaiser, Pink Raker and Blue Raker privately and after being given a very stern warning that if he hurt Exkaiser or Green Raker, they would do far worse to him, the Prime had spent hours crafting a delicate set of matching bracelets and offered one each to Glaker and Exkaiser and asked for them to bond with him as mates. 

Needless to say, the three had not been seen for almost a week after that.

Thunder Kaiser had settled himself in well with the help of Madam Comet Trail, helping to organize events and play days for the children of the Projects and charities while homes and food was prepared and fixed up to help improve their lives and even setting up children play grounds for the little ones to play in, rapidly becoming a favourite often being called ‘Uncle Thunder’ by the children when they saw him while Armourhide helped to set up basic medication support for the projects and charities and offered free aid to anyone who struggled to get around due to age or multiple children.

Pink Raker’s carrying, despite hopes and few signs of complications, was proving troubling. She suffered nightmares, often waking up screaming incoherent names and trying to reach for something unseen, on top of that several threats had found their way into her mail and as a precaution Pink Raker was now staying as a guest in with Dikaiser and Exkaiser in their child hood home. though it seemed to night she had retired early and left Dikaiser and Exkaiser to relax as brothers and now the two were napping on the sofa.

The plan had worked.

Optimus smiled and quietly set a blanket over the sleeping brothers before leaving the room again, hoping that the peace would last just a little longer than it had when the War with Megatron had ended.

“It is never good to ask for peace.” A knowing voice said, and Optimus sighed looking to see the Envoy of Primus leant against his desk. “We can only grant so much of it at a time.”

“Them?” He asked looking back to the brothers.

“No, this threat is not theirs to face.” She said. “I came to tell you that my sister and I will be unavailable for a few years. But should you need aid, it will be there.” 

“Thank you, my lady.” He nodded, smiling as she faded away silently. “Thank you.”

 

As predicted, there was not a long-lasting peace for everyone. Optimus found a report a few days later about an attack on a small colony of their people, the children stolen away in the night while the adults seemed to have just fallen dead where they stood. The blame squarely placed on a monstrous mech by the name of Drias, a mad mech who sought to created an army using the negativity of the universe in a similar way the traitor sister of Primus and Unicron had centuries before them to fatally injure the technorganic children of Botanica.

Unwilling to drag Exkaiser from his newly found peace, Optimus instead turned to the multiple other Chiefs who had earnt a chance to shine, Fire Convoy and God Magnus were both possible candidates but they were both still under intensive training and combat exercises, if they were pulled out now it could affect their end results and that would be unfair to them, he debated sending one of the Primes, but again shook his helm at the idea, Rodimus and Arcee were going on a diplomatic run to the far reaches while Omega Prime and Maximus Prime would be covering for them and Springer, who had taken a well earnt leave to spend time with his new mates.

He reached for another file when a warmth covered his hand and he paused, smiling a little as the files seemed to move on their own and then his hand was lightly placed over one of them, the warmth went away but he knew who it was and instead of questioning the wisdom, he opened the file.

Young mech, a kind soul with a gentleness that rivalled his own, multilingual and well trained in combat. a little naïve and just a little younger than Exkaiser had been when he went on his first mission. Well liked by his peers and respected by those under his command, a caring brotherly type of mech who put the well-being of others over himself. 

Optimus considered the idea even more as he read through the review papers of the mech, he had high grades in all his classes, he was neither rich nor poor, he was very respectful of others and he was already being suggested as a team leader by not only the Guard Family, but also Drillmax, Ironhide AND Kup.

He smiled and nodded, making a memo to remind him to contact the school and have this young Cadet sent to him as soon as the sun was up before retiring to bed. 

~~~

After almost five months, Blue Raker gave birth to a young liner mechling they named Railspike, after a few hours of being carefully weighed, medically checked for any kind of flaw or underlaying infection that needed treatment as was common with bitlets born in such a way, Pink Raker brought Railspike back to his parents with a clean and clear bill of health and a home made bitlet blanket for the new born.

Green Raker was rushed into the medical ward a week later, struggling to breath as straining to control his body, but after a moment of panic the realization of what was happening hit Pink Raker with all the force of a comet strike and she quickly rushed to the medical maternity ward and brought back a sparkling egg chamber, hooking it up with milliseconds to spare as the tiny spark of a newling broke from Glaker’s Spark and settled in the chamber without a hitch.

After giving Glaker a stern nuggie and a telling off for scaring the living hell out of them, Braker and Pinker called Springer and Exkaiser to inform them of the birth of their newling and then explained that the birth was normal and that because Green Raker had two mates, his pregnancy had been cut short because the three sparks had concentrated the flow of energy to allow for faster growth and development of the newling’s spark, whereas Dikaiser and Pink Raker still had a long while to wait until the little one inside her was ready to split from her. The tiny spark was kept under careful watch and after a few days, a body began to form inside the egg and rapidly grow until the egg solidified and became a spark chamber as the basic Protoform of the newling was finalized, the newling was developed so well that they were practically a toddler in human terms. 

After a few tense moments, the little one’s optics came online and the mechling gave a soft chitter and eagerly reached up to his Carrier wanting to be held. The medical checks showed that Springer was the dominate coder of the little one and so he was given the traditional permission to choose a name, after talking it over with his mates the name Wildride was chosen. After six cycles, Wildride underwent his first growth spurt and ended up standing to just under Exkaiser’s chest.

Pink Raker spoilt her nephews with soft blankets and toys, well fitted armour and basic hand to hand weapons to practice with, helping both her brothers file the necessary papers and documentation to insure they were both given the very best health care and regularly given check ups while also attending the clinic herself for constant checks of her own little one, the news of the child had brought Night Blight, a medic Pink Raker had respected beyond words as a child out of retirement to help with the checks and it was found that due to the Hack device having pumped Pink Raker full of so much electricity, the sparkling had been almost completely severed from her spark and thus, the development was slowed to a deadly crawl. 

Dikaiser spent every available moment with her, gently cradling her as they shared spark energy as a means to try and re-establish the link between her spark and the delicately formed little one, often times it was impossible to find them for hours on end unless it was an emergency involving their siblings or one of the Maxicron brothers.

Skymax vanished for a few cycles, though when he did return it was with two very badly abused and badly treated femme bots, Fragile Rose and her twin Fragile Iris, little ones who had been witness to an attack on their home colony and then the murder of their parents before both being subjected to torture at the hands of Drias before being abandoned to die of a Dark Matter infection in the cold of space. The Older Maxicron brother legally adopted the two as his own, paying for their medical care and education out of his share of the family credit pot, the first real use of the pot that he’d been gifted as a child for whatever he chose to use it for, he cared for the two girls with the same parental vigour and instinct of a real sire though both femmes only ever referred to him as ‘sec-sire’. 

Their care was long, slow and painful, as it was quickly found that they were both able to tap into the Dark Matter when angry or scared, thus making them a potential target and also a potential threat to everyone around them, this often lead to fights in schools and eventually Skymax home schooled his daughters with the aid of Thunder Kaiser, Armourhide and Baron Mentor, all of who took to calling the girls their nieces and made it clear no one was going to be locking them in a box because they were a liability.

Around this time, Thunder Kaiser found a little Maximal femme abandoned on his door step with a note from her carrier that the brat, named Halfling, was not wanted because of her glitch and pathetic nature, this broke Thunder Kaiser’s heart inside as he had not known he was a sire until that happened and instantly took the child in to his life without question, bringing her with him to the and after a few visits the little one became close to the two, often seeking them out for attention and to be held by the two, even trying to copy them when they trained, after a few weeks Thunder Kaiser also adopted Sonicboom, an orphan speeder from the slums who had been caught steeling to try and feed herself, like Skymax’s twins, she wasn’t very well cared for when he took her in and it took a long time for her to accept that he was not going to just dump her out of his life as her parents and so called friends had, a fact Thunder Kaiser proved when someone had tried to say she was stealing again and he stepped up and defended her as Halfling, having only recently started talking at the time called the accuser a ‘lying bad mech with ugly paint’ while hugging Sonicboom tightly about the feet.

When Sonicboom asked later why Halfling had done that, the little one had said she was afraid that if she had let go of her sister’s legs, she’d have run away and never come home again and that would make her sad because she loved her big sister and didn’t want her to go away because people were mean. Sonicboom had cried for the first time since coming to stay with Thunder Kaiser that night, gently clutching Halfling close as the two slept. 

A few cycles later, Blue Raker gave birth to a second mechling, the second birth was faster than the first due to the memory of how to cope and better preparation for the second born child who was given the name Rapidrun, Railspike was happy to have a little brother, even bringing his first blanket with him to visit his new born brother having out grown his first two armours he now stood to Blue Raker’s shoulder and was only days away form going through a maturity cycle. Once again, Green Raker was only a few days behind Blue Raker with his second mechling, this one taking a longer time to form due to the fact Springer had been away on a mission shortly before the birth and thus Exkaiser had been the only one there to help care for Glaker during his pregnancy, a medical check also confirmed that the second sparkling’s dominating coder was Exkaiser. 

The name Mechalert was chosen and like Wildride, Mechalert was as developed as a toddler, though he was not quite as big or as strong as his older brother and took sixteen cycles to develop into his adult form, standing just a inch or so shorter than Wildride, who quickly grew to like being a big brother as it meant he was now allowed to help out more around the house and was trusted with his very first personal weapon to help him defend his brother in times of dire need as well as a direct commlink to each of his parents and also one to Aunt Pink Raker in case of medical emergency, and one to Uncle Blue Raker in case he ever needed help with baby sitting or advice on how to be a helpful big brother.

Several cycles passed, the children growing into young mechs attending school and enjoying live, Exkaiser and Springer were both given promotional ranks, Exkaiser becoming a Prime while Springer became Grand Prime alongside Arcee as a temporary rank to replace Optimus and Elita as they stepped down to raise their own child away from the media and flash of the reporters, during this time, Wildride was taken by a rebel group of Predacons and suffered though several days of torture before he was rescued by a VERY ticked off Uncle Drillmax, Baron Mentor, Thunder Kaiser and a team of six young special ops mechs, the Spy changers, during his recovery, Fire Convoy and God Magnus adopted family suffered the tragic loss of their Carrier and after a Fire Convoy was granted the Matrix of Power from Vector Sigma, he and God Magnus had a massive falling out with their adopted Sire and God Magnus left without a word.

There was a lull in events after that, allowing Wildride to heal and recover fully while Skymax’s twins were permitted to leave for a mission to help Fighbird and shortly after they left Skymax left as well, aiming to help them as best he could as a Sire and while he was away, Blue Raker and Green Raker announced their third Pregnancies, and while Blue Raker birthed a healthy little mechling they named Midnight Express, a family joke that the littlest brother had been born in the middle of the night and was also a Liner model like his Carrier and brothers, Green Raker’s third born however was a painful struggle, the sparkling was premature and despite assurances they would survive, Green Raker was terrified they’d lose the little one if he left the medical clinic. 

It took almost twenty humans years for Speedbreaker to pull through and develop into a mature frame like his brothers as he was smaller and weaker than they were, he often crying at sudden loud sounds or sudden movement around him and did not settling well unless he was held by Green Raker, the testing showed there was no Dominate Coder for Speedbreaker, instead the levels were equal. As the years slowly passed and slowly but surely Speedbreaker developed in a find young mech who entered the academy and passed with flying colours as his brothers had before him. 

Not three weeks after Speedbreaker graduated, Pink Raker announced that her own pregnancy was finally back on track and soon after, gave birth to a healthy little mechling of her own, she and Dikaiser named him Build Boy and immediately the two were devoted to their son. It was, as they had expected, a difficult childhood and school education, every cycle that passed way a mass of struggles and trials for the young mechling who wanted nothing more than to design and build only to be judged and belittled, told he should instead focus on becoming a fighter, a warrior and leader like Dikaiser and bullied relentlessly by teachers and even some Kaiser Elites because he was the spawn of a monster but after a few choice words were given from Optimus Prime and Pink Raker personally beat and bested three school mentors and verbally tore down every one of the Kaiser Chiefs for allowing her son to be bullied the way he was for so long, Dikaiser reached out to privet mentors and Build Boy was placed with the Build Masters and after three years, he was offered what proved to be his dream job.

Building a planet to planet ground bridge, and then, constructing the first planetary Space Bridge system beneath the crust of the human planet Earth, a project that had been set on a back burner since there had been multiple battles on Earth that could have uncovered the work, but now that Drias had been defeated and Fighbird and his team were returning it was the perfect time to go to Earth and begin the project.

Pink Raker was a little reluctant to see her son leave on such a big job without her and Dikaiser to help him, but after some assurances from his mentors and the team mates he would be working with that he would be able to contact her should he ever need her or just want to talk to her and Dikaiser if he ever needed them and after a reluctant good bye, Dikaiser gently held Pink Raker back as Build Boy and his three mentors headed away into the Space Bridge.

~~~

The celebration of Fighbird’s victory over Drias was short lived as not a even a day later a new foe rose form the darkness, declaring war against the Kaisers, the Autobots and all others who would dare to stand in their way. In a coordinated attack on the Autobots and Kaisers, Gigatron and his vast army of Predacons and Decepticons from the slums of all the Transformer worlds and simultaneously drained six huge worlds of their energon and resources, leaving the planets dead and hallow shells of their once beautiful colour and glow. 

Due to injuries sustained during the first attack, Fighbird and his team could not chase Gigatron as they had Drias, and Exkaiser was still bound to his duties as a newly promoted Prime and thus, Fire Convoy was elected to lead a team to chase Gigatron down for his crimes and was given the chance to pick his own team mates and also take the newly design system ‘Ai’ daughter of Teletran One with him as a means to keep constant contact with the Autobots and Kaisers should he need further aid. 

Fire Convoy respectfully asked to be permitted to take the Train brothers, Wildride, Mechalert and Speedbreaker with him to Earth as a core team as well as the Spy Changers as a backup force should any of his team mates become grievously injured during the fighting, this was granted, but with the strict ruling that if Gigatron did make his forces bigger, Fire Convoy would need to increase his own forces to counter them.

Years passed as seemed to be fates wish once more, Gigatron and Fire Convoy found themselves fighting one another on the green and blue jewel that was Planet Earth, neither willing to allow the other any ground or rest until one of them was died.

It had been found after some delicate research that Gigatron was in fact the son of Genesis Minor, formerly known as Megadoxis, the child Genesis had denied from birth because it had resulted in the death of his mate, Genesis leaving Megadoxis to rot and eventually die in the slums, though when the Primes moved to bring this up with Genesis they found he had been one of the first victims to fall to Gigatron during the first attack.

With nothing more to do to help for the time being, Dikaiser lay awake in bed, one arm protectively wrapped around Pink Raker as she slept at his side, as he slowly thought over all that had come to pass and how vastly different the situations seemed to be despite the repeated cycle of event it seemed to follow.

War into Peace. Peace into War. War into Peace. Peace into War. Over and over again this cycle repeated itself making subtle changes and alterations to some events but always the same, he wondered if there was a way to break that cycle, to end it forever so that all sides could live out a live without fighting. It would take more than he could ever offer now, he had returned to all he had left behind and found so much more in doing so that he was unwilling to lose it all again by asking for a contract with the Nameless, no matter how much he wished to give his son a peaceful life he knew there would be no joy for his family if he made any further attempt to be involved in the sway of events…

No, there was nothing he could do. The Nameless and their Contracts were powerful only because they used universal codes and laws that Dikaiser had only ever though to be mythical waxing words that meant nothing until the day he watched Alpha Trion willingly give himself to the Nameless to spare him and begin the events of the Kaiser/Geist war.

Everything had a prise. Something needed to change. Everyone had a breaking point. Everything was Something to Everyone. The only way to break a cycle was to remove one of those key points and replace it with a better, safer, and purer option if one was to not only end the cycle of war and peace, but also insure it did not begin again.

With a heavy sigh he closed his optics and tried to relax into slumber, praying silently that somehow the cycle would break and the worlds would find eternal peace.

~~~

“You understand that your failure costs others their happiness, correct?”

“I did not intend for this!”

“You signed the contract, and now you wish to ignore its terms?”

“No! I-”

“You were warned what would happen if you failed us and broke the contract terms. Now you have not only doomed yourself but cursed another innocent with your misfortune. The choice is already made and because of your incompetence an innocent will be marred for life.”

“Please! Spare them!”

“We cannot.” A staff struck the ground harshly. “The contract was broken, the balance must be maintained if we are to avoid another catastrophe. For your sake, it had better be a swift and single incident.”


	10. Rebirth and loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We officially begin the Era of RID 2001 in our Rp turned Story.

Warm sunlight over the beach, a clear blue sky, lovely flowers all over the rode sides and not a single predacons sighted in a whole week, life was good all things considered. Deciding to allow a small time of rest to his men, Fire Convoy had given everyone a 24 hour leave and said they could all go to sector K, where Build King had though a fight with the Commandos not even three earlier, formed a beautiful oil bath for everyone and so that's where everyone was, even Ai was there via a portable pad that kept her linked to the base so if the Preds or new Decepticons did start causing trouble everyone would know.

Build Boy stretched and smiled. “Man, I didn’t think my joints could get so stiff after combining like that..." he said, relaxing in the oil then noticed something. "Hey... Where are the Brothers?"

"Mechalert's got them finishing their patrols before they come here." Fire Convoy said smiling under his mask, "They’ll be here soon." he added.

"Correction, Fire Convoy," Wildride said as he and his brothers pulled out of the Global Space Bridge, "We're right here." he added, though something about his tone said something was up. "I'd like to give my report in later if that's ok?" He requested.

"Of course." Convoy said, he had a feeling he knew what this was about.

Speedbreaker.

The youngest of the brothers rolled his optics and muttered a 'not a big deal' under his breath before slipping into a little corner of the oil pool. He lay on his arms against a flat rock and let out a sigh and closed his optics, doing his best to relax in the warm bath.

All optics were on him, his brothers had growing concerns for him, it was a well known fact that ever since they got to Earth, the youngest brother chased red cars whenever he saw one to the point of distraction. However recently, Speedbreaker had became more and more reserved, not chasing or even seeming to notice his favourite car when it passed by.

"Something’s up..." Machalert murmured. "I just know it."

"Fifty two red cars passed him today and he hardly even noticed." Wildride side quietly, "Whatever's up he's not acting like himself, he even finished his reports on time this week."

Build Boy, noticing Speedbreaker was still very tense despite the warm oil bath, waded over, though he had to practically swinuntil his feet found a steady rock to stand on again. "Hey Speedy, want me to rub some Oil on you joints? You look stiffer then Build Cyclone after he spends too long hutched over working." he said, earning a slight 'humph’ in protest from his larger team mate.

Speedy shrugged. "Whatever." He said noncommittally and his brothers sighed, truly worried for their brother. Firstly, they didn't understand his odd obsession with red cars to begin with, so they of course didn't understand why it would suddenly stop.

"Maybe the 'Cons did something to him when they had him captured?" Midnight Express mused from his spot, helping Railspike get oil into the stubborn places on his back and shoulders while Rapidrun opted to sink in to neck deep oil and just relax.

"Like what? even if Gusher can use computers and hack on a planet wide scale, he's no where near as good to do anything to Speedy after the defensive mesures our parenst took to avoid a repeat of what happened to the pets of Malice." Wildride said.

"Hmmm, maybe Build Boy can get it out of him?" Rapidrun offered kindly. "He's good at getting bots to talk." he added.

Build boy, having not been listening to the others behind them, was instead trying to work the warm oil into the almost solid muscle protoform that was benearth Speedbreaker’s armour. "Did you try that new Solo Energon we got? I heard from the Trains its good." He asked, he was still a little too young to have Raw Solo Energon right from the pile, so he'd have to wait a day or two before he got a cube for himself because the richness of the energon would give him a stomach upset.

"Nah." Speedy admitted. "Maybe later." He heaved another tired sigh and hide his face in his folded arms.

"Ok." Build Boy said and kept rubbing oil into Speedy's shoulder joints and his neck, his Carrier had always told him that if a mech or femme is to tence, its bet to use warm oil and rub it it to the cables and joints, then the mech or femme wouldn't get sores or aches, besides he liked helping his cousins in these smaller ways, they had been kind enough to help him train to fight the cons now that he washis team had been discovered by the enemy forces.

Speedy huffed softly, the oil on his shoulders did feel good after all the stress he’d gone through so far and he started to relax a bit, idly scribbling in the dirt with a finger, he eched out a sporty looked car, the dessert soil making it of course, red color. Speedy sighed again, this time sounding like a forlorn love sick yearling.

Build Boy chuckled. "My Carrier made that sigh when she missed my Sire a lot when I asked what I could do to help she said I could make her something pretty or when I was older, I could make her some oily treats becausethat helped."

The older three Build Masters chuckled over hearing that. Build Boy spoke highly of all his uncles and his own parents often, a coping method he had developed to better accept that the distance between them was long and meant he couldn’t just drive across a space bridge to visit them when he felt lonely or sad anymore, it was hard not to smile when he retold old stories about home and usually it lead to one of the Train or Car brothers also telling a few stories and jokes and left everyone in better spirts. 

Hopefully it would help Speedy too.

Midnight Express, right on cue, went on a long winded tanget occassionally aided by his brothers about how wonderful his carrier was and all the things he did for him as a youngling. "When we had system upsets, he would put warming gel on our chests to keep us from getting cold."

The others all chatted, each joining in after the one before them with their own story. Speedbreaker though, seemed unphased and just stared off into space, he didn't even realize one of his brothers was calling him.

"Speedy! I'm talking to you!" Machalert called again this time tugging Speedbreaker’s shoulder armour.

"Huh?" Speedy snapped from his trance.

Wildride looked at Speedy a little worried. "Mach's been talking to you for the past ten minutes... didn't you hear him at all?" he asked.

"I bet I can guess why he's so spaced out." Ai said with a knowing smile. "The love struck sighs, the dreamy look in the optics. Don't tell me none of you have noticed the slight changes in his armour?" She asked.

All the others took a long thoughtful glance at Speedy, making him a little uncomfortable. "Guuyyyyys! Stop gawking like I'm a freeeaaaaak!"

"Gomene." Machalert said. "But we just want to understand what your going through, Ai, you seem to know. So, what's the status?"

"He's at a new stage of development, every mech and femme gets them, just over time they become less frequent then when you're younglings." She said. "Speedbraker's at a stage where pre-teen bots enter their first adult forms and armour, like when Midnight Express had to stay off duty for three nights because he couldn't move from pain. It effects everyone diffrently, so instead of being his cheerful, annoyingly rude self, Speedy's got what the human's call a blues bug." She explained. "He'll be ok once his development stage is over."

"How long'll that be?" Wildride asked.

"No idea, it's diffrent for everyone, could end tomorrow, could end next Sunday." the holo girl said. “The time frame of maturing is different, and given that Speedbreaker was prematurely sparked and was the smallest of the three of you, it could last from between a few days to a few years.”

"Wow, little Speedy's finally growing up!" Mach cooed and waded over to pat his brother on the head.

Speedy snorted and gave Mach an 'oh stop it' look. "Maybe now you won't treat me like a kid all the time."

"Mayne now you won't act like a kid all the time." Railspike chuckled.

"That'd be a mirical in it self." Ai said.

Wildride chuckled. "Well it does expalian a few things... though I have to ask, Ai, how did you know about it?"

"I'm a femme by programing, I have all your medical files and I seen it in tons of mechs... that and Speedy's been rubbing his head and abdomen the same way your Carrier did, those a give away that his systems and armour are growing." she said.

"At least, we know he's ok now." Build Boy smiled.

Speedy rolled his optics. "Of course I'm ok." He said, though there was no malice in his voice. "I'm smart enough to say something if I'm not."

"We know Speedy." Mach soothed. "We just worry."

“Ha!” Wildride laughed. "You were sick with a tummy bug back home once and didn't tell anyone, and for two whole weeks you acted fine until you fainted in the training hall. Sires and Carrier were worried so bad they kept you out of the acadamy for a whole month," he recalled.

"Really?" Build Boy asked, once again becoming wrapped up in the stories.

Speedy did the optic roll again. "Yeah well, Springer was so pushy and wanting me to get all my work done and constantly hounding me.....I just wanted him off my back."

Wildride faked a dramatic gasp. "You liar! You were Carrier's favourie, you never had to do anything." he lied, a running joke between the three of them was to call Speedy the favourite since everytime he was sick or ill, Glaker woudl devote all attention to him, of cause if one of the others fell ill despite being technically adults, Glaker would do the same. There was no favoutie, they knew that, but it was still fun to tease and joke about it.

Speedbraker stuck out his glossa and razzed at his brothers, knowing that his brothers were only teasing. Still, he wasn't in the mood.

Machalert sighed, "Ai," He whispered. "How long will the moodiness last? Anyway we can help it?"

"As I said before, could take a while or could be gone later today, best to just let it be and don't ask him about it, it'll just make it stressful for him." she said.

"Ahh, guys look, on the beach." Build Boy said at the sandy patch, several dozen turtles were making their way up the beach and were digging in the sand. "What are they doing?" he asked.

"Digging nests for their eggs." Convoy said. "Koji was studying the life habits of marine creatures, and as it happens many come onto land to procreate."

"So they dig a hole and put their sparklings in their?" Midnight Express said, soundly a little paniced. "How do they get out? Won't they suffocate?"

"They dig their way out and them slowly make their way to the sea." Railspike expalined. "They won't suffrecate, don't worry." 

"Oh." Midnight Express said, not understnading but soothed by his brother's assurances. He watched a turtle dig a nest and lay it eggs before covering it up and then slowly struggled back to the sea.

Midnight waited, staring at the spot. "When they gonna pop out?"

"In about... 60 to 65 days from now." Build Hurricane smiled. "It takes time for the sun and the sand to warm the eggs enough so they develop tight and hatch.”

"Oh." The youngling said again. "Thats a long time." He watched the turtles for a while before asking his brothers, "How long do sparklings take to hatch?"

"Depends on the kind, the carrier and sire and the race. For us and Transformers like us it takes an average of about twelve to maybe fourteen human months, for the humans it's 9 months, to the animals here on earth it can take a less or more, depending on how they've evolved." Rapid Run said, ruffling Midnight's helm. “Elephants are the difficute kinda of race, they can stop their pragnacies and birthing if something threatens them and hold the calf in them even longer, that's why elephans in Zoos and wild Parks are so closely monitored when prtegnant. to insure there are no threats around."

"Woooooow." Midnight said, amazed any creature could do that. "An Elemafant is the big animals with the really long noses?"

"Yes, that’s right." Build Hurricane said. "They're nose is called a trunk."

Speedy sighed, doodling in the sand and dirt with his finger. He'd already grown bored with the conversation and let his mind wander, while he was drawing, a stray pair of sea birds, puffins to be exsact flew down and landed on a rock near Speedy's drawing, one of then tilited its head as if in question and then, walked closer, and curiouly tapped the blue mech's head.

"Looks like Speedy's got some new friends." Build Typhoon smiled.

Ai smiled then something clicked and she went quiet, listening to the reports the data was giving here. "Convoy sir, The Decepticons are at the North Pole Reasearch Plant! Koji's in trouble!"

"We can't any time off with out those freaks ruining it can we?" Speedy asked, rubbing his head where he'd been pecked.

Convoy stood. "Ai, activate the space bridge. Machalert, Wildride, you two and the Build Team are with me. Rail team and Speedbreaker, remain on standby with the Spy Changer."

"Yes Convoy." Ai said already activating the bridge. "Its a blizzard out there, be careful." she added.

Build Boy hopped out of the water and smiled. "After a nice oil bath I'm ready to take on anything." he claimed transforming and taking off after the two older Brothers.

Speedbreaker was about to object being left behind, then realized that meant he got hang out a little longer before going back to base. The only thing being on standby meant, was he turned on his comm. in case his brothers needed him.

He watched the others take off on the bridge and disappear before asking the Train bros, "So what do ya' wanna do now?"

"Well, we can stay here and relax a little more or you can tell us if its true." Rapidrun said. "The roumer that Machalert use to always sleep with a law book under his pillow."

Speedy, for the first time in several days, cackled. "One hundred percent true." He said. "He thought sleeping with it under his pillow would help him memorize all the rules, instead it gave him a dent in his neck."

"Owwies." Midnight said.

Rapidrun chuckled, "I knew it, Build Cyclone owes me a baral of his special brew." he said smirking under his mask, “Is the whispering about Mech and God Magnus true too?” he then asked.

“Them being together?” Speedbreaker asked. “I guess it was, but Machaletr doesn’t talk about it much and Wildride never talks about God Magnus.”

“Hmmm.” Railspike sighed, “Well, given how quickly God Magnus took off, we can’t really blame Machalert for not talking much about it.”

“I guess. They don’t really talk to me about stuff like that.” Speedbreaker sighed. “Keep saying I’ll not understand because I’m not mature like them, but I think its because they don’t want me to know why they argue so much.”

“Big brothers always try and hide things from their younger brothers.” Rapidrun remarked giving Railspike a light nudge.

“You weren’t old enough to know about my date at the time.” the older brother stated, lightly splashing the middle brother. “Now, we’ve soaked long enough, so well go and make a start on our patrols. Enjoy the pool Speedy.” He added and gently tugged Midnight and Rapidrun out of the pool.

“Thanks guys.” The younger mech nodded waving them goodbye, then counted to three and a second bridge opened and the Spy changers came though, every one of them looking slightly stiff and painfully sore from not having any real R and R in a long time. “Hi guys.”

“Hi Speedy.” Ox waved, helping a limping Wars into the pool. The older Spy Changer having taken a bad shot to the knee a few days before from Black Convoy and been laid up in medical bay since then. 

“Has everyone else been and gone?” Hotshot asked as she eased himself into the oil, then moved to help Counter Arrow and Crosswire lead their last team mate into the pool, R.E.V having also taken damage from the same fight that left Wars limping that meant his sensory system struggled to warm him of sudden changes to the ground in front fo him.

“Fire Conpy and my brother took off to fight the Cons at the orth pole about six minutes ago, the trains left to do patrols just before you got here, I think Indy and Towline are-”

“WINNING!!!!!!” a cherrful voice yelled as the two mechs in questiok skidded out of the space bridge and Indy Heat flipped out of his vehicle mode and smiled as Towline huffed. “I won! I won! I won!”

“Racing to get here.” Speedbreaker finished as the Spychangers shared a knowing chuckle as Ox finally slipped into the oil. 

“How’s the oil?” Towline asked as he transformed.

“Hot and absolutely wonderful.” Crosswise assured as Indy carefully lowered himself of the edge of the pool, making suer he could stand up without being fully submerged. “How’s work for the two of you?”

“Fun.” Indy Heat smiled, “Racing for charaties is awesome, and the human kids love it!”

“People still don’t get how the sign means don’t park somewhere.” Towline huffed.

Speedbreaker smiled and listened, glad of the distraction from his own issues at the moment as he let the others talk about their troubles and issues, Wars was annoyed he couldn’t help fight because of his injury, while R.E.V hoped that Ai could soon fix his sensotry issues and that the oil soak would help with the stiffness of his shoulders joints. 

Indy Heat asked how the six had ended up on the same team, since he’d never heard of none sibling teams before the Spy Changers and before long was absorbed in listening to Hotshot’s every word about how his little team had come together, Crosswise having been friends with Hotshot was an instant sign up, then Wars and R.E.V’s literally falling into his office while fighting with each other or applications then Ox joining up after he’d saved the life of another student, who later turned out to be Crosswise’s daughter from a fire at their training facility.

“What about Counter Arrow?” Towline asked, “How’d you join up?” 

“Hotshot asked, I said yes.” Counter Arrow shrugged, “I joined before Wars and R.E.V.” he added then looked up and smiled. “Look.”

Everyone turned up to the sky and watched as a few small streaks of light shot across the sky high above them.

~~~

He had studied everything he could find, he had asked all he could ask and he had begged for what little he could offer to learn all he needed to learn. Now he had all he needed, he moved with a purpose and a need to take what he rightfully deserved and make good on a promise he’d made years before.

He needed only find a place the positive energy was brightest and thanks to the victory of Fighbird, Earth was that place, it was safe to gather energy there and move from that place to avoid capture by Gigatron’s forces and it would give him chance to allow the daughter of Teletran to scan him and help insure he was stable.

All he needed to do was reach Earth.

And so he was traveling at a steady rate, carefully passingthough planets and stars, taking the smellest amounts of energy to keep himself going as he moved, reaching the edge of the Milky Way and slowly moved though the planets towards the third planet from the sun. 

Soon, he would have all he had been robbed of and all he had to do to keep it was help to even out the upcoming inbalance.

~~~

During the Decepticon attack at the North Pole refinery, Wildride and Build Hurricane were the most injured, each needing to stay in the medical bay for several days before being dismised and even then it was light patrols only. Though this seemed to be the least of everyone’s worries as Speedbreaker's 'personally issues' didn't appear to be alleviating themselves either and were instead getting worse. 

He was moody one minute then meloncoly the next, he struggled with pains and aches in his body and his new favortie pass time was staring off into space as if dreaming of something or someone from a long past time as he was no longer able to move much, he was stuck in the base and it seemed that he had become more responsible, finishing all his work on time rather than a hasty rush to finish it at the last minute.

Wildride and Machalert worried and fretted over their little brother, they couldn’t find anything that would help him cope with his aches and pains and his mood swings made it very difficult for them to talk or even try to help Speedbreaker as he would shut them out and brush them off.

"It’s still freaky." Wildride mused, getting a recheck with Ai as his injuries were healing nicely. "I know WHY Speedy is like this, but it still odd seeing him actually do his work with out being told."

Ai made a sound of agreement. "I know, I actually miss him coming in and using the monitors to try and find a red sorts car."

"I say we ask him why he's always staring into space, its driving me mad having to snap him out of his day dreams." Machalert said looking worried.

"He's in his room, but really you two shouldn’t try and push him to let you help him, everyone develops differently and given how much he struggled as a child during birthing, its only normal hed want to try and do something by himself and not have someone have to hold his hand again." Ai said after a quick moment. 

“But we’re family, we’re meant to help each other.” Wildride said. 

The two went to Speedy's room and found the door open and their little brother doing what he did with all his free time now a days, day dreaming while doodling something in a note pad, carefully etching designs and detailed patterns as he seemed utterly lost in his own thoughts.

"Speedy?" Wildride asked gently touching his brother's shoulder.

Speedbreaker blinked rapidly a few times, the stylus in his hands falling forgotten to the table and then he shook his helm and looked at Wildride and Machalert as if he was just noticing their prescence. "Oh, hi guys. When did you come in?"

Machalert shook his head. "Never mind, Speedy. We just wanted to ask you something." He touched his brother's other shoulder gently. "What do you constantly day dream about?"

Speedy nonchelantly shrugged. "Nothing really. Just stuff." He said tucking the doddles away into his draw, though his brothers had already seen that they were patterns of random words and old song lyrics their sires and carrier had sung for him as a little bitlet.

"You sure? I mean, we're a little worried...” Wildride said.

Speedy shrugged again, shaking their hands lose. "S'ok. Just don't touch my stuff with out my permission." He said, taking a small tablet Ai had given him to try and help with the pains in his body during his maturity cycle. "Look, you guys have nothing to be worried about, Ai said my growth would take a while and as long as I'm not plotting to over throw Convoy I don't see why my thoughts are any of your business."

"It’s not, we're just a little worried is all." Wildride assured. "You’ve been so down and upset we just wanna see if we can at least make you laugh a little bit."

"Meh," Speedy shrugged off his brothers. "Listen I just wanna lay down and sleep, ok?" He urged, shooing his brothers from his room.

"Yeah Speedy. Just call us if you need..." Machalert turned in time to have the door slamed in his face. "...anything."

Wildride sighed. "Well that went well..." He said, hoping his youngest brother would be ok soon, he really missed his old cheerful and annoying attitude.

Listening at the door, Speedbreaker waited until he heard his brothers leave the hall way and then quietly snuck out of the base, transforming and heading topside to get some air and be far away from his pestering brothers for a while. 

He drove and drove and eventually found himself in a area he hadn't been before, and so reduced his speed to a much calmer and steady limit. As he drove around this new area, scanning for any signs of danger, he noticed a faint redish ball of energy, the kind that Kaisers usualy took when they travelled via space and then sought out a body to assimulate.

He slowed and watched the ball for a moment, then sent a binary message to the Kaiser ball, asking for rank, faction and if it was in need of assistance, he might not know who this Kaiser was, but he was raised to be respectful to his elders and to strangers even if they later turned out to be afts.

The message was reseved and then one came back, that Rank was that of a Kaiser C.A and then a simple sentance. 'Cover your optics, young mech. I need no assitance. Not any more'

Speedbreaker dipped his hood as if cocking an optic ridge, but did as he was asked, dimming the sensory input of his optics but continued to watch the orb, it took a little time but slowly, the orb of energy grew bigger and began to take a shape, as this happened a very bright light began to shine so bright it would have likely have damaged Speedy's optics if he had not dimmed them, if he was watching his scanners he'd notice a mech's signature was appearing, similar to that of his Aunt Pink Raker. Eventually the light died down and in it’s place stood a mech with a handsome face and a helm simaler to that of Pink Raker's, only instead of pink, it was red.

"You may open your optics now," he said, in a smooth and low voice that held a slight accent.

Speedbreaker blinked his optics back to their correct setting and did a double take so bad he transformed back into root mode from surprise. "Who're-?" He was shaking, almost certian he'd seen this mech before. "I... I know you...?"

"Oh? Is that s- wait a moment... Speedbreaker? Glaker’s youngest?" The mech asked smiling in realization. "Its no wounder then, you could always see me as a child." He said, "I am Red Raker, or Redker for short."

Speedbreaker was braindead for a long moment, not sure about what to do or say. "I didn't think- I mean, I thought you were something from my imagination. No one else could see you-or at least they never said they could see you…"

"Far from it, I was a ghost, a guardian of sorts to my sister, the fact you could see me just meant I had a reason to come by and check on you the same way I had her and her son when you were born, to make sure yoru were all growing up unhindered." Red smiled. "But now, thanks to Positive energy and a lot of focus and aid from a friend, I am alive again. So tell me, are Fire Convoy are the others in your team well and safe?"

"Who?" Speedy's brain took a minute to catch up, his mind reeling at the pressence of the etherially gorgeous mech in front of him. "Oh, uhh, yeah, there all ok. They're all back at base. I'm just out for a drive to kinda be on my own. I'm going through this stupid growth and everyone keeps smothering me." Speedbreaker sighed and rubbed his suddenly achy abdomen.

"Ah, develpoment stages. Well, there is a way to sooth them and that's to find something or someone you are very fond of, like a brother, friends or your sires or carrier and being with them can help your systems adjust since they distract you from the pain, or you can use soothing chips." Redker said. "At least then you don't notice the pains and you can go about a day normaly."

Speedbreaker nodded in understanding. "Well I don't wanna be around my brothers right now." He shifted from foot to foot. "And carrier and sires are back home. plus I don’t think Ai has any soothers to spare." He winced a bit.

"Ah, Big brothers getting over worried?" Red chuckled and came closer, rumaging in subspace until he found a soother chip. "Here, its midiam set so it should sooth you for a day." He said with a warm smile.

"Thanks." Speedy took the chip and installed it, relaxing instantly at the soothing pulses. "Aaah, much better. So, um, Redker... How, I mean, why did I see you all the time? As a kid?"

"You have the gift of second sight as the human scall it, you can see the spirits of those that have passed and are now wondering or guarding others." Redker expalined. "You were too young to know then so to you I was just a guardian angel or an imaginary friend." he added chuckling.

Speedy gaped at Redker. "So wait... you, I didn't make you up? You were there? Why... wha-what..." He stopped himself from babbling and held a palm to his face. This was all just so much to take in. "I can see dead people?"

"No, you can see spirits, souls and sparks that have chosen to stay in this world to watch over others" Redker said, smiling. "I chose to stay and watch over those I cared for, even after the surges from Sinuas attempt to hack my sister I was able to cling to her for life and eventually I began to move away from her, that's how I first came to you, checking up on Glaker, I noticed you were awake and watching me so I stayed for a while and now and again after that I came back and found you always waiting for me."

"Wow. Um... ok, uh... wow." Speedbreaker stiffly rubbed his arm, he remember those visits vividly, a shining red light that always come and played with him in the night, peekaboo, hide and seek, even making his toys dance and jump around until he was sleeping soundly. "All this time I thought I just made you up because I'm the youngest and all that, and now not only are you real, your here and alive and... its kind of overwhelming."

Redker chuckled. "I guess it is. Now any idea where I can scan an alt mode?" he asked. 

Speedy rubbed his neck. "Well, the closest human area is several miles in that direction." He pointed south. "I took the space bridge here, the local roads are all bumpy and unpaved."

"Well, maybe we can get lucky and see one as we walk." Red suggested.

Speedy blushed a bit when Red said 'get lucky' but nodded. "Yeah. Maybe." He walked with Red towards town, even though he had an alt mode, it was nice to walk once in a while.

While walking, Red spotted a crimson red musle car and smirked. "Perfect." he said scanning every inch and detail of the car as it passed. "And just my size too." he added.transforming and revving his engine, the sound was like a lion's raor.

Speedy swallowed hard, feeling his engine flush. Transforming into his own alt. mode, he gently bumped his fender against Red's bumper. "So, want me to show you where the base is? Or are you leaving now?"

"You said you wanted to be away from the base before, so why not show me around a little?" Red asked, returning the gentle bump. “I am in no rush to head off when I know my sister is in safe hands and my brothers are happy. And it would be nice to spend some real time with one of my nephews.”

"O-ok!" Speedy said excitedly. "Come on, I know of a great place to get a wash."

Redker smiled and followed Speedy all the way, well, most of the way, he got a little idea and began a small game of chase, leading Speedy in a small dance over the empty roads. Speedy giggled like a newling just given a rubber cookie, dancing with Redker across the roads. He began to wonder about the other. Wonder who he was, what he liked, if he would like him.

Redker chuckled, in time he would tell Speedy and the others about himself, but for now, he was happy to ply and enjoy this new body he had. The contract was set now, and he knew he would have to do something to earn the righ to keep the body, but that came later, for now he was allowed to utilize his body and time as he saw fit.

Wildride was out on a late patrol and nearly skidded to a stop when Speedy shot past him.. and with a red sport car no le- Wait a second. 

Wildride did a scan and then did a U turn and chased after his brother. "Speedbreaker! You and your new friend better slow down right now!" the tone was enough to let on Wildride wanted answers and he wanted them now.

Speedbreaker scoffed. "Wildride." He sighed. "Guess we better stop." The two slowed and parked on the side of the road, waiting for 'Ride to catch up to them. "Whatcha want 'Rider?"

"Don't take that tone with me little brother. First off, who's your new friend, second, do you have any idea how worried we were when we found out you'd left? Machalert’s running rings to try and find you!" Wildride said, pulling up behind his brother.

"He's Red Raker, my guardian angel." Speedy said defensively. "And I'm fine. I just needed some 'me' time."

"Then you should have told us you were LEAVING the base!" A new voice shouted as Machalert skidded to a stop in front of them, looking panicked and dishelved even in his vehicle form. “We were worried SICK!!”

"Red Raker? Wait Guardian Angel? As in the same one you talked about as a kid?" Wildride asked.

"Yes. The same." Redker said in his vehicle form.

"See, I told you he was real! I told you, toldyoutoldyoutoldyoutoldyou!!" Speedy bounced in his wheels.

Machalert gaped. "But I thought... I mean... huh?"

"I'll explain how and why later." Redker said. "Sorry to have caused a stir though, Speedbreaker was showing me around and we got a little giddy."

Speedbreaker shrugged. "I would have called if there was a problem."

"I know Speedy." Mach said, unable to stop watching Red. He looked alot like his aunt. "But we're just concerned about you. Especially going through this change, you'll be vunerable for some time."

Speedbreaker made a razzberry sound.

"Technicaly, he'll only be vunurable if and only if the preds and cons get hold of him, the development stages leave all forms of mental protection down and everything goes into hyper sensitivity, at least that's what I heard happens." Redker said.

"Still, thats a risk I'd not like to take." Machalert said. "If you two are done riding around, Convoy wants to see us about a strange energy anamoly. Of course," He gave Red another glance. "I think I know what it was.."

"Yes. I had a feeling I'd have some explaining to do." Redker said. "Well lead the way." he said, he was no threat or danger to any of them, that much was clear since he wore their insignear.

 

The small group made they're way back to base, where all the Liner brothers nearly glomped Speedy. Especially Midnight Express, who was worried about his cousin as he had vanished without a word and he had been the one to find out Speedbreaker was missing. "Why didn't you tell us you were going?"

Speedy sighed and patted Midnight's head. "I just needed some time alone. I'm fine, really."

"Who's your friend?" Rail Racer asked, noticing the red robot.

"Red Raker. or Redker for short," Redker said smiling.

"Red Raker? How is that possible, Red Raker was offlined with the Lambro twins long ago in the Kaiser and Giest wars, murdered by the Fossils." Ai said.

"It’s a very long and sometimes complicated story..." Redker admitted, rubbing the back of his helm.

"He was dead, no he's alive again." Speedy said as if it was obvious. All the others gave him unamused looks. "What, its true!"

"But people can't just come back to life," Midnight said. "Right? Can they, Oniisans?"

"It is possible.” Redker explained, “It is not an easy return and the energy that it takes can leave the restored body weak and even frail until they are stablelized." He added.

"Explain please." Fire Convoy asked.

Redker sighed a little and began to explain everything he knew and giving a much of a detailed description he could while ethe teams settled in to listen to him. "In basic terms if there is enough possitive energy in one place, a ghost or spirte can collect and use that energy to create, mold and form a new body for themselves and revive themselves, though it takes great will power and the ability to maintain focus on your task without becoming trapped in the same energy you are trying to assimulate and becoming lost. It can happen with negative energy too but it takes more energy and a far greater will power as Negative energy is constantly drawing on others where as Positive energy is given out." He added.

"Fascinating." Rapidrun mused. "Why here on Earth though? this couldn't be done on Cybertron?"

"I tried many time of Cybertron and my own home of Cybertropallia, but there were too many negative memories there and threats that would have senced the energy build up and attacked me. Here on earth I am safer and there are more happy memories both for myself and my siblings from their time here." Redker said.

"I see...” Fire Convoy nodded. “Well Red Raker you are welcome to stay with us for as long as you need. Speedbreaker, when everyone has been introduced and welcomes are done, please show our guest to the spare rooms and see that he is comfortable. If you’ll excuse me I have a call to make." He said with a smile and small wave of his hand.

Speedbreaker nodded. "Yes sir!" He said with a bright smile, the first real smile he’d shown in weeks.

“So you’re really our uncle?” Midnight Express asked.

“Yes, though, given how long I’ve been without a form, I guess that is hard to believe.” He admitted.

“Does Carrier know you’re back?” Build Boy asked. “She talks about you all the time and she was always trying to find a way to help you… does she know?”

“She knows that I’m trying, but I haven’t yet called to let her know it was a success, there is still a chance that the body won’t take to the life inside it and I could fade back into a ‘spirit’ again in a few days.”

“Is there anyway to avoid that?” Build Boy asked.

“According to what I found and read, the trick is to rest for at least a week after gaining a body, taking in small but regular low grade cubes of pure energon or something of equal strength like distilled oils and fules, and not taxing the new body. Or forming a spark bond with someone.” Redker explained, “Its not a regularly used means of revival from death, but given how much time I’ve spent as a guardian to my sister and then to all of you as children I wanted to at least try and make good on a promise I made Pinker to live again.”

“You mentioned you’d tried before… Did you get hurt?” Mechalert asked.

“Yes.” Redker nodded. “I attempted to reform in my sister’s home, but there was a negative energy near by that cause the attempt to fail, had my sister not been prepared to repel it, I wouldn’t have made it.”

“Wait, that day she drew those funny signs on the walls and got all those crystals and stones out?” Buld Boy asked.

“Yes.” He nodded, “Pink Raker is a registered practishoner of Spiritual Balance chats and blessings, she wanted to try and help me by pooling positive energy, but the activity drew out some lingering negative enengy looking for an easy meal.”

“But that didn’t happen here?” Midnight Express asked.

“After Fighbird defeated Drais here, the Negative energy was almost completely dispessled from here.” Redker explained, “I’d have tried it during our fight against Dinogeist, but again, the negative energy here was massive at the time.” He admitted.

“So you’ve done it now because its safe to do so, sounds legit.” Railspike stated. “but why couldn’t any of us see you as a child?”

“I could.” Speedbreaker said. “He use to come and play games like peekaboo and hide and seek with me when I was little. I though he was just an imaginary friend because Wild and Mech couldn’t see him.”

“Pink Raker could only see me because she was bonded to me as my twin, Buld Boy could see me as a child but as he aged he lost the sight. And for a very brief time Midnight could see me.”

“I could?” Midnight asked then clicked his fingers. “Wait, the red ball that kept moving my games pads around.”

“It was the least I could do, I’d watched all of you growing up and when I relaized only a few of you could see me it was only fair to at least give you some hints that even though I couldn’t give you hugs like Pink Raker did I could at least make you laugh and smile at little things.” He admitted. “Though it was funny to make Railspike jump when he was saw a data pad floating around the room all by itself.” He added.

“I knew it!” Rapidrun cackled. “You got spooked!”

“You would have too!” Railspike accused with a small smile as everyone laughed.

After a few hours of recounting ‘ghost insidents’ and laughing at the funny Speedbreaker showed Redker around the base, the medical bay was the first place they stopped and after a careful scan and detailed check of his body, Ai allowed them to continue their tour until they reached the dorm rooms.

"And this is my room and you'll be staying over here." He showed Redker to the room to the side of his own, a spare room sparsley furnished with only a berth and shelving unit for now. "It’s not alot, but its what we have available."

Redker smiled. "Its ok, so long as I have a place to recharge, it better then nothing." he said. "I'll admit though... This base is bigger then I thought it to be."

"Really? Its actually the smallest base I've been in." Speedy said.

Redker chuckled. “You have not seen the bases the Kaisers used.”

“All loud music and such to be turned off or kept at a low volume please.” A message came over the com lines from Ai.

Speedy giggled. "Nearly lights out." He said. "So, see you tomorrow?"

"Of corse." Redker smiled and then with a wave good night headed into his new room to rest. “Sleep well.”

Speedbreaker nodded and after going into his room he felt himself smile and suddenly realized he was giddy and flustered about the whole event. He sat on his berth, arms hugged around his own stomach plating as a funny bubbling feeling left him feeling strangely happy and at peace for the first time in a long time.

Red Raker smiled as he lay on the berth, optics dim and hands behind his helm as he relaxed. Letting the bond with his sister slowly flow with gentle assurances and joy, little hints that their plan had worked and everything was so far working well. She reached back, the distance making it seem like a delayed response as warmth, love, joy and assurances came back to him, bringing small tears to his optics as the realization that he was alive again, he was solid and breathing again, sank in.

It would be a while before he could officially tell his brothers that he was alive again, but if his body remained after a week, if he was able to keep himself stable and keep this body from fading long enough to become rooted to it, he would contact home and give them both the biggest shock of their lives so far.

He sighed happily and let himself slip into sleep.

~~~

Gusher was, for all his flaws, loyal.

He took the form of a Toad because it was all he could find to fit him at the time, but recently he had placed a request in to change his form into something more appealing, but until that request was approved, he was carefuly going over a few things in the main computer room carefully detailed plans Gasskunk had sent to him for a project Gigatron wanted to completeling ASAP.

It was a torure device of somekind, but the design lacked anything truly fatal for someone like Fire Convoy or even any of the Spy Changers, Trains or Brothers. He alteded small things to compensate a small flaw in the design but then sent it back to Gasskunk and then went back to his own work, reading over everything he was seeing very carefully then paused and re read the past line and rushed out of his room all but shoving Mega Octain and Black Convoy aside as he went.

“Gigatron-sama! Gigatron-sama!!!” he yelled down the hall as he scrambled to reach the throne room doors, jumping over Gelshark without pause. “Gigatron-sama!!!!!”

“Something important Gusher?” Gigatron asked in a deadly low growl and the toad skidded to a stop and all but dropped into a deep bow. 

“I… I found.. I found a way… to hack the CA code…” he panted heavily, then went suddenly limp as he was grabbed and lifted up by the collar of his armour to face Gigatron. 

“What did you just say?”

“I found a way to hack the CA code.” Gusher repeated. “I know how to give you access to a Combiner Assistant’s power.”

“Show me.” Gigatron said setting Gusher back on the ground carefully in front of a terminal in the room. “Now.”

Gusher nodded and swiftly dragged all his information up on the main screen. “This was sent to me by one of Drais’s men, a copy of a aprogram used to create a body for a mass of Negative energy they called Pteradraxis but the coding they used was incomplete, after some study they learnt that the coding is directly accessible via a open spark hack.”

“Open spark hack?” Gelshark asked. “But, now cybertronian would open their spark chamber willingly, and forcing open a spark chamber causes damage to the outer energy of a spark.”

“Not if the spark in question is Sparked in their Carrier’s chamber rather than grown in the tank.” Gusher said, bringing up the files to show what he meant. “For example, if you or I were hacked like this, we’d both likely die from it because we were ‘born’ like humans, but if someone like Black Convoy or Mega Octane were hacked they suffer pains, but they’d have a high survival rate because stheir sparks were exposed to the burn off of energy from their creation and later their splitting from Carrier to their own body.” He explained showing to diagrams and notes to prove his words, “But even without a Combiner here to hack, the very process itself would take days if not weeks to prepare for before hand, the device used needs an independed power source, the parts are designed to work on a set build and that;s before you add in the wires and prongs to hack the data with.” 

“But it can be done.” Gigatron said.

“Yes sir.” Gusher nodded and pulled up a video file that showed readings and charts to prove the studies had been tested and proven already.

“But ther aren’t any Combiner Assistances here.”

“There is one.” Gigatron informed with a twisted smile. “The Three Older Build Masters were formerly part of the great team who built the cities of Cybertropallia, during this time, they lost their fourth and fifth members Build Tsunomi and Build Landside. For them to have formed Build King as they did with the child, he would have had to imprinted on their coding and that is only possible for a Combiner Assistant, a trait that runs in the Raker family.” 

“Partly.” Gusher stated, ignoring the seething glare Gelshark gave him for daring to speak out of turn. “Only the younger twins Red Raker and Pink Raker were listed as Assistants, Blue Raker and Green Raker were a two part combiner to form Ultra Raker, in the same way the Multi-bots of the Cybertronia Era formed unites. And only Pink Raker survives to this day, the code inside Buildboy would have to have been activated before they left to create the Space Bridge the Autobots use in order for it to have matured enough to have worked.” 

“And that’s a problem?” Mega Octane asked.

“A Combiner Assistant program is passed down in the very core of a family like a fragment of Combining coding and bonding fused into the protoform of the body from a very young age. In order for that young body to learn and shape itself into a useful part or weapon, the code has to activate and then syphon patterns and commands from a master command, that takes up to sixteen human years, for Buld Boy to have not only become the dominant code but also to have such control that he was able to over power your combind form the way he did means that his CA Coding is either rapidly matured for his age or that he was able to force it to aline with the other Build Masters’ and form a four way Combiner. It has happened before but the resulting personality clashes resulted in the team never forming their joint mind again.”

“It matters not.” Gigatron stated. “That coding has allowed the Autobots and Maximals an advantage over us for eons now, and I will not pass up the chance to finally access it and use it to tip the playing field. Begin prepporations immediately!”

“Yes sir!” his men all choarused and raced off. 

Once they were gone, he sank back into his thorne and chuckled. The coding that would allow the forces he alined with to finally have an upper hand was within his grap, and he needed only to grab it and hold it tightly just long enough to get the information needed and then present his finidings to the Council. He needed only to wait for the coding to be in his servos and he would have all he needed.

~~~

As the following days passed in a steady flow of patrols, training and small scraps with the Predacons and Decepticons stealing parts and power for something Ai couldn’t figure out as she searched for reasons the parts would be needed for, Red Raker was able to settle into his new body and become an accepted memeber of the team, he got on well with everyone especialy Speedbreaker and Build Boy after it was discovered the three shared a small love of odd nick-knack objects and items, his reports were always in on time and his patrols were always done to the highest of standerds. 

When he called home to speak with his sister for the first time since having a body, the whole base echoed with the excited ‘cheering’ that had almost blown the speakers from the terminal.

Needless to say, Dikaiser had been seen in the background, smiling and shaking his helm as the twins spoke for well over half the day, detailing the whole event and making sure thay compiled everything into a medical report, then with a smile, Build Boy managed to spend a few minutes talking to his parents and tell them that he had managed to combine with his mentors to become Build King. 

After a promise to be careful and stay safe, as all parents would ask of their child, the call ended with a gentle good bye and Red Raker joined Build Boy and Speedbreaker for a small servay mission to check for a new exit/entrance for the Space Bridge. 

They came to a stop outside a big cave and Build Boy smiled to himself. “This would be a good place to start, we can hide it from the Cons and there cave inside looks to have been opened nicely by the ocean.” He explained checking his scans, “We might have room for the trans in there.” 

“Now that would be a bonus.” Speedbreaker chuckled, “Rapidrun is always complaining about head room.”

“He just hasn’t learnt how to duck yet.” Redker smiled. “I remember how fast Braker and Glaker learnt how to duck when Pinker and I were little, they’d have to duck to get into our room or into our play room when we were small.”

“And Sire had to duck into my room all the time when I was smaller.” Build Boy smiled as they moved into the cave, “We’ll see what we can see and then report back. And while we are here maybe I'll find some sea shells for Carrier." 

The three went about carefully measuring and scanning the cave to find the results they needed and after a few hours of carefuly checking and study, a call came in from Fire Convoy to request Speedbreaker and Red Raker help cover a patrol that had been Ox and Counter Arrow’s but the two had been called to help in a small scurmish with the Predacons leaving the patrol unfinished.

“But we aren’t finished here.” Red Raker said, “Can the Patrol wait a few minutes longer?”

“No, the Patrol goes by Koji’s school, and he must be protected from any chance of being snatched by the cons.” Speedbreaker said, “Will you be ok to finish up alone Build Boy?” he asked.

“Yea I do all this by myself some times anyway.” Build Boy smiled. “One of my mentors will comes and help in a little while, so I’ll be ok.” He assured.

A little reluctantly, Red Raker nodded, “Alright.” He nodded. “Lead the way Speedy.” He said.

“Say hi to Koji for me!” Build Boy smiled and waved as they left and he returned to the task at hand, completely unaware of the danger he had just placed himself in.

Shuttler, having watched from the air this whole time, chuckled and opened his commlink to the rest of his team, keeping a careful optic on the scene below him until Hepter arrived and he was able to desend into the lower atmosphere. The rest of the team would be slow to arrive, but Mega Octane was only moments away.

Build Boy looked around the cave carefully, masterfully moving from rock to rock as he took small samples and scans to make sure there wasn’t anything harmful or that could cause interfearmce with the Space Bridge technology while also looking around the cave for anything tha caught his intreast.

Mega Octane smirked as he slipped into the cave, watching Build Boy as he worked. The child was skilled at many things, and he clearly did his job dutifully and enjoyed it. He also noticed that the child wasn’t as oblivious as he’d first thought he would be, he kept looking around and a few times the larger Con had to dampen his signature to avoid being caught by the younger mech’s scanners, a tell tale sign he had been well trained to keep himself aware of his surroundinsg when alone. Shuttler and Hepter joined him, keeping further back to avoid beign caught in the scans, and to keep watch for the Bots.

Build Boy spotted something in a rock pool and blinked, small bits of light shone in from the roof of the cave and made the water shine, inside the shallow pool were small fish, everytime they moved the light would reflect off them, making small flashs of light, he smiled and recorded the fish for a few minutes, then wobbled a little as the whole cave shook violently and a large wave crashed into its walls jarring some rocks lose and water rushed in rapidly, it was only knee deep but still enough to cause Build Boy to lose his fotting a little and force him to hold onto a larger rock to keep from being washed out as the water quickly reseded and showed no damage, thankfully the cave was big enough and strong enough to last a few more years of such harsh punishment.

“Might have to rig some pipes and breakers to avoid that in the future.” Build Boy muttered to himself, easily getting back to his own feet and dusting his hands off before moving closer to the waterly end of the cave, realizing that the tide was infact coming in, slowly filling the cave with more waves and making the rocks unsafe to traverse.

Build Boy sighed a little, checking his time tables and searching for the water line, smiling as he realized it was just a little higher than the large hole the water was coming in though. He started to makle measurements carefuly while making some quick designs in his mind as he looked at the cave for any kind issues or problems they’d face with building breakers. 

Mega Octane waited until Build Boy was in a relatively clear area of the cave as he didn't want to takle the boy only to get smacked in the head by jagged rocks, so he went carefully as he waited for the right moment to attack, just as Build Boy moved to check something else and Mega Octane pounced. Grabbing Build Boy in one arm and covering his mouth to keep him from screaming. 

Build Boy struggled, activating a small tracker in his systems that woud alert Ai that he was in trouble, managing to bite hard into Octane’s palm before a sharp and pianful jap in his arm rapidly made him go numb and limp.

Shuttler removed syringe once its contents were emptied into Build Boy. “That should do it.” 

“Good, Now lets go.” Mega Octane ordered, tossing Build Boy’s still conscious but now unresponsive body over his shoulder, heading for the Con base, Shuttler and Hepter going on ahead of him.

Octane chuckled as he realized Build Boy was trying to fight the effects of the agent Shuttler had dosed him with, the faint hum of internal fans and heaters working to burn out the foreign agent out of his systems. “You’ll never burn that much toxin out before we get done with you, little builder.”

Build Boy would have growled at that, he HATED the apparent nick name Mega Octane had given him since they’d met, he always said it with a hint of mocking affection, and the nam was close to one his Carrier had used as a term of endearment since he’d first started to show interest in building.

“Now don’t be fussy, you’ll feel less pain while you are numb.” Octane stated, “You should be thanking me for bargaining this for you.” He added as Build Boy tried to speak but no sound came out, his body refused to listen to his commands. “If you are lucky, Gigatron will give you to me when he’s done with you.”

~~~

Ai was frantically looking over everything she had, trying to track Build Boy through the tracker he had implanted inside him since becoming a Build Master, trying to pin down the suddenltyy jumping signal. 

“We shouldn’t have left him alone.” Speedbreaker said, angry with himself rather than anyone else, Red Raker having stayed out looking for any clue of Build Boy in the cave system and loca area around it. “This is all my fault.”

“You were following orders.” Fire Convoy said, “If anyone is to blame it is me, I would have sent dowmone else to watch after him… Gigatron’s forces have targeted us alone before, I should not have become laxed.”

“Can you find him?” Speedbreaker asked as Mechalert and Counter Arrow took up a station either side of Ai and began more searches for Build Boy.

“We’re not going to stop until we do finding him.” Mechalert assured.

“The other Spy Changers are out looking with Red Raker and the Build Masters are out with the Trains.” Counter Arrow assured. “We’ll find him Speedy.” He promised.

~~~

Gusher and Glido were watching Gasskunk yell at Gelshark and Shuttler.

Really, it was entertaining to watch the skunk berate and yell at the two of them for making such a basic mistake with what was meant to be a perfect dose of drugs. The device was perfect and ready for use, they had done every test, every trial, EVERYTHING that needed to be done, checked, adjusted, altered and moved had been done and yet still, somehow, something was wrong.

After running a test with Build Boy strapped int the device, the screen had flashed with an Error saying that there was an incomplete link and after a careful check of everything, Gasskunk had found that because Build Boy was effectively numb externally and unable to get his body to obay the commands of his processer in any true fasion, his systems were closed off to painful stimulations like surges or torture devices, as proven when he didn’t flinch from the high voltage baton being pressed to his arm and only seemed to realize he was being touched by something when Gusher turned his head to show him.

Though he did respond when Gasskunk tapped his treads and responded by setting them spinning to rid himself of the irritation. The drug was made to cut numb the body for traumatic surgary and thus depending on the dose, one could remove shrapnel from an injury without pain, or completely remove a limb without sending a mech into statis lock. But because Shuttler had used ALL the dosage and Gelshark hadn’t mixed up the right reverse agent, they couldn’t continue until Build Boy had burnt the does out naturally.

So Gasskunk was now yelling at the two while the other Cons stood back and watched, Build Boy himself was again slumped over Omega Octane’s shoulder though this time, he was able to at least speak a few words.

“Idiots.” He managed to breath out.

“You have no idea.” Gusher told him.

“SILENCE!!” The room went deadly still and silent instantly. 

“Black Convoy,” Gigatron bid with a frustrated growl, “As you are Shuttler’s senior officer YOU will assign his punishment for this delay, Gelshark, you will be feeding the Primitives for the next Cycle. Omega Octane.” He snarled turning to the large mech. “You may do as you wish with the Child until the drug is gone from his systems and we are able to proceed.” 

“Yes Sir.” Omega Octane chuckled and carried Build Boy off while the others scattered to do their own tasks and face their punishments, while he made his way towards his quarters. A larger room than most given his huge size with a comfortable berth, a chair and desk, and a few small knick-knacks from home along with several weapons on the far wall. 

Build Boy gave a muffled protest as he was dumped onto the berth, front first while Omega Octane passed the berth and went to a cooler in the room, leaving Build Boy with a few scant minutes to try and send out a data burst and signal for his team mates to find him.

“Don’t bother little builder,” the Deceptcion stated, tightly snapping a pair of low grade cuffs over the younger mech’s wrists to keep them behind his back. “The Base has dampender signals all around it, no one and nothing could find you here.” He added and moved the younger mech to his lap, bringing a blue cube to Build Boy’s lips. “Drink.”

Build Boy refused, managing to tilt his head away from the cube. Omega Octane sighed and removed his battle mask, letting Build Boy see him taking a mouthful of energon for himself. “It’s not poison. Drink.” 

“Why?” he managed to ask before Omega Octane tipped the contents into his mouth and fored his mouth closed until he swallowed, the teaste was slightly sour from poor storage conditions, but it didn’t have anything harmful in it that his systems could detect.

“See, nothing wrong.” The larger mech chuckled settimg the cube aside, making no attempt to hide the mockingly sweet tone.

“Fragger.” Build Boy hissed.

“Now don’t be like that, little builder, I have been nothing but kind to you since you lost the ability to walk.” Octane chuckled, “I carried you here rather than dragging you, I even shared my privet blend with you, not even Black Convoy has that privalidge.” He added.

Build Boy would have snapped an insult at him, but he couldn’t get his words out in anything choerant, just a broken disjointed mess of sounds that made Octane chuckle and not so innocently stroked the transformation seem on Build Boy’s waist, feeling the smaller mech suddenly shiver in his hold. “Ticklish?”

“Stop it.” Build Boy growled, weak as it sounded but the intent was obvious, the smaller mech wasn’t foolish, he knew when a touch was meant to tickle or not and he was trying to fight verbally since he body refused to obay physically just yet.

“Now, now, don’t be difficult, little builder, this is the fastest way to burn out any drug and the least painful.”

“Don’t care.” The smaller mech hissed. “Not you.” 

“Oh? Got a crush on someone else have you?” Octane asked, deliberately continuing to stroke the transformation seems, feeling the smaller mech struggling to move away from the touch only to find his position in Octane’s lap made escape impossible. “Speedbreaker maybe? Nah, you’re not the right colour for him. Wildride?” 

“Stop it!” he managed to snap with more force, and triggered his trades to move over his arms, feeling them cut into Omega Octane’s stomach plating.

Octane chuckled darkly. “Not a wise idea.” He said and Build Boy felt something cold and sludge like cover his trades, making it impossible to use them again. “That oil tar will keep you from making any more silly mistakes, but since you want to do this the Deceptcion way, I’ll stop trying to be nice.” He added as his hands moved from the orange mech’s seams and easily tore the panel off Build Boy’s front. 

The drug meant there was no pain, but that didn’t make the situation right. Build Boy ‘s internal systems started to heat up rapidly and he tried repeatedly to send out a signal burst to his team mates, to the brothers, the trains, to Indy, ANYONE who might be close.

“Your lucky Giogatron needs you in as best condition he can get you, or I would claim you right now as mine.” Octane told him as he forced two fingers deep into the younger mech’s valve, stretching him wide without hesitation stopping only when he felt the intact structure of a seal not even partly stretched within. “Untouched?”

“Please don’t.” Build Boy pleaded, he didn’t care how weak or how pathetic he sounded, he didn’t want this, he knew he couldn’t fight off his attacker but he could try and talk him down from destroying the seal. “Please…”

Omega Octane was still for a time, seemed to contemplate his options. Build Boy was a virgin, not so surprising given his age, but it was also known that he was the son of the great Dinogeist, a mech who held immense power and natural strength that had been passed to the child, even if it was tainted by the coding from his adopted sire Dikaiser.

To claim him as a mate, forced or otherwise, would not be looked down on by other Cons, nor would many Bots and Kaisers show true concern given his heritage, but that did not mean Octane was blind to the obvious differences and lacking signs of Dinogeist’s coding inside Build Boy as an heir to the Geist throne, the mech was a designer, an artist of sorts whose whole life had been shaped by the joys and comforts of having a loving Carrier and sire to modle himself after and friends who stood with him, something Dinogeist did not have.

Sadly, Omega Octane knew that he couldn’t spare Build Boy and simply leave him to burn the drug out alone, it would take too long and everyone knew he had sought Gigatron’s permission to keep him as his own after the coding was taken, and the seal would need to be removed for what he had planned to do later. 

“So sorry little builder,” he said forcing his fingers against the seal, forcing it to buckle and stretch in an attempt to stop the invading fingers from going any futher. “But this will only get in the way of what I have planned for later.” 

It wasn’t fair, nor was it right, but Omega Octane was a decepticon and he knew if he didn’t show himself to be as ruthless as his peers, they would kill him and take Build Boy for themselves. 

“No! Please!” Buildboy managed to pleade before Omega Octane covered his mouth with a hand and muffled the broken pleas and sobs as he contuned his actions, finaly tearing the seal apart and pushing his fingers futher into the younger mech’s valve, knowing that despite how eagerly his valve clenched and squeezed around his fingers for more, Build Boy did not want this to happen, the tears and continued pleas were more then enough to prove that.

He was trying to get a signal out, he was trying to fight, he was trying to get away and escape, but the drug, the oil tar and the cuffs made it impossible to escape, the signal jammers made the signals useless, and there was no one here who would help him.

Then, a hot, burning pain rushed through Build Boy’s frame, right form his very core to the tips of his nuro net and everything came flooding back to his control only to lose control as his body came crashing into a forced overload and his word went dark.

Omega Octane withdrew his fingers, soaked with discharge as Build Boy’s body sagged in shut down. He knew the mech wasn’t dead, just burn out and in a small sign of compassion, the larger mech took that time to clean the oil tar from his treads and the evidence of breaking the mech’s seal before replacing the cover. The Predacons would know th truth as they coud smell the change, but Black Convoy and the others wouldn’t know as the Predacons never told them anything.

It was a small mercy, but it was mercy.

“Sorry Carrier.” He muttered softly, looking to a small image of a femme that sat on his desk, then tapped his commlink. “Gigatron-sama. The drug is burnt out.”

~ “Finally. Bring him to the chamber at once!” ~

“Yes sir.” He answered, lifting Build Boy over his shoulder again.

 

Gusher was waiting, working at a terminal on the device and testing the connectivity to the other terminals, nodding when he was satisfied that the link would remain stable. “Strap him in, tightly, the voltage going through him will be enough to give him a power boost if he gets lose.” The toad warned while moving to attach the needed cables and leads to the young mech’s helm.

“How does this thing down load the information it needs? It looks like a bigger version of those electro torture devices used way back in the Great War.” Octane asked, tightly pulling the restraints around Build Boy’s torso, waist and thighs as well as tightly fastening the shackles around his wrists and anckles. 

“It is based off those, but the difrence is that the charge is designed to stimulatre the plating and seams that allow a Combiner Assistant to join with a Gestult unit or even a Combiner unit and force the command programming to run even though the body isn’t moving to join with anmyone, the code then gets transcriped into the terminal at the side of the chair and assembled into a readable coding, then after getting a completed code the final charge forces the body into a state of semi defrag, enough to trick the core into dropping ist fire walls to allow medical coding into the body, thus making an open door to the main codeing that allows the body to shift and change to become a weapon or armour.” Gusher explained, “Or in basic terminology, It makes his body stall run his Transformation protocol, then hacks the protoform and copies the coding to allow Subspace and Mass Shift transformtions to happen in unison.” 

“But if we know how it happens, why can’t we recreate it?” Omega Octane asked, “You sound like you know what to do.”

“In theory I could, but the key is sentiency, in all test and trails run, only a sentient Combiner Assistance has managed to survive a full joining with another unit. Shockwave created a living armour for Megatron, according to the reports, but they were easily detatched from him by force and were little more that drones who obayed a basic code. However when it was discovered that an Autobot had not only mastered the trick but also survived their first battle, the research got stepped up and they found that the programming and tech was the same as Shockwave’s but the C.A was sentient, and had the choice of wether they did or didn’t join with someone when their command was given. The files stated that the power of the C.A came from their ability to direct and control where their energy and power went to increase the existing power of their user, rather than just being drained like a battery pack. Which is what Shockwave had effectfyly made with his drones.” 

“So, why were their so few Combinder Assistance on the bots side if they were so useful?” Octane asked.

“The protocol is deeply buried inside all Combiner and Gestult units, a back up just incase they survive the loss of their fellow unit members, and since the bond within such units is often a life or death bond not many survive the loss of theor other half or their Gestult siblings.”

“So we have that coding in us?” Omega Octane asked.

“You use too. But since you were copied into your bodies from via Gigatron-sama’s direct link into Autobot protoforms, the coding was degraded and broken.” Gusher explained, “We did a complete scan on you when you first woke up. But the fragments of your coding were all disjointed and half completed, only when you join as Valdigus does the coding complete itself, but due to the Decepticon protocol of being Copied over a mech, all your codes and protocols for combining are locked down, even Gigatron-sama’s master coding didn’t get us in.”

“Damn.” Octane said realizing that their coming to earth within Gigatron’s core was infact a test.

“Yea it would have been easier if we could have taken it from you and your team mates, but the idea didn’t work so instead Gigatron-sama placed me on the job of trying to find another way to get the coding.” 

“And that way is this device?” Octane asked.

“Yes. Now put these either side of his helm and put this in his mouth, if he bites his tongue he’ll short his link out and we’ll have to do this twice.” Gusher said handing Octane two smaller cables and a bite guard. 

~~~

“I know where they are.” Red Raker said suddenly, “Ai! Drop us outside the cave Speedy and I were at with Build Boy! Hurry!”

“But we already checked there.” Speedbreaker said.

“Not underground.” Red Raker said, “There’s an underground pit in the area, it wouldn’t take much t drain it and make it a hiding place.” 

“How do you know that?” Counter Arrow asked.

“I did a deep earth scan.” Red Raker explained as they came out of the Bridge. “This way!” he said taking the lead and racing towards a small area of shrubbry and bushes, only to drive right through them as their holographic image was distorted.

“Ai We got a lead to the Base! Tell Convoy and the Trains!” Counter Arrow yelled into his commlink as he and Ox chased after Red Raker. “Tell them to hurry!”

“On it!” Ai assured.

Red Raker forced himself faster and faster, his body starting to ache and his systesm straining, but he didn’t care, his nephew was in danger and that thought drove him to ignore the dangers of straining himself and risking his bodu fading away again. Pink Raker would do the same if their places were reversed and he owed it to her to protect her child as his own.

They found the base and Red Raker winced as he took cover behind a large rock, Ox and Counter Arrow slipping into cover beside him. “Oh frag.” Ox said.

“Power read outs say that the base is taking all the power to one room…” Counter Arrow explained, “Plans?”

“We have to cut the power off.” Red Raker said trying to stand only to stagger and clutch his chest.

“Not you.” Counter Arrow said, “We can handle this, you need to stop or you’ll fade.” He added.

“That’s my nephew in there.”

“And your nephew will feel worse if you fade away because you burnt out trying to save him.” Counter Arrow said. “You stay here and rest a while, Ox and I will shut the power off.” 

“Fine…” Red Raker growled lightly then felt his systems freeze as a pained scream echoed around them. “Oh no…”

~~~

Build Boy had held his screams in as long as he could, but the surges were all too much after a time and he could do nothing else to try and keep the pains in or distracted himself from the pain, the scream had finally escaped him.

“25%.” Gusher stated as he contimued to watch the screens, knowing he had to be careful just what he pushed through Build Boy’s systems or he’d risk blowing the system and having to do this again. “38%.”

“Can’t we pump more though him?” Shuttler demanded.

“We push anympre into him and this repeat process.” Gasskunk stated, “This is the fastest we can do this.” He added.

“Autobot!” Gildor yelled suddenly from the side. “They’re attacking the base!”

“Stop them from disrupting the power!” Gusher heard Gigatron snarl. “Gusher you will remain here and insure we have the information.”

“Yes sir.” Gusher nodded, looking back at the screen. 56%. 62%. 65%. The base rocked and the download sputtered between 67% and 70% for a moment before returning to normal again. 

Build Boy screamed again and the sound was echoed with a cry that Gusher recognized as ‘Carrier’, wincing he tried to ignore it, knowing that while this wasn’t the kindest treatment, it was the smallest mercy he could offer not to make Build Boy endure this over and over again.

87%. 92%.

The base rocked again.

94%... 96%... 98%...

Darkness.

 

Build Boy sagged as the pain stopped, tears streaming down his face and his body shaking violently as he struggled to find focus in the darkness of his prison, watching as something carefully laid Gusher down on the ground, and then the form look at him and placed a finger to their lips in the universal sign for ‘hush’ before he was suddenly released from the device that held him, the wires and guard in his mouth removed dwiftly as he was carefully held in powerful arms and gently lifted up bridle style and carried out of the room. He saw a shadow on the wall, but couldn’t make out who was carrying him as he struggled to focus but then sloiwly the welcome warmth of a warm and familiar energy field close by brought him comfort and he let himself settle to rest.

“Ox to Fire Convoy. We have Build Boy. We’re coming out.” He heard Ox said quietly and realized the mech carrying him was Counter Arrow, knowing for sure he was safe now, that he was in the arms of comrades and friends, he let himself slip into stasis.


	11. A slowly building storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> new friends and new chances are made.

Chapter 2

A few weeks had passed since Build Boy’s rescue, the Cons had managed to get the code they wanted but it would take time to implement it to anyone as no one in the current force was compatible with the coding. The news was only half a victory to both sides, but the effects of the device on Build Boy was a mirror of what had happened to his carrier cycles before.

Surges, nightmares, faint spells and fevers, moments where he froze up and couldn’t move at all.

Build Boy was trying to put on a brave face, but everyone knew something else had shaken him, something had made him so scared that he had requested time to stay in base and be kept of duty for a while, and after some careful changes to the Rota, Build Boy was put on Medical leave and thus, lightest duty to the base and allowed to take a long as he needed to rest and recover from the incident.

It torn Red Raker apart knowing that he couldn’t have helped his nephew, and having spent long enough with Pink Raker as a spirit had taught him this behaviour was the result of rape, perhaphs not a full claiming but rape none the less, leaving Build Boy feeling he was at fault for not having prevented the attack.

He knew he had to tell his sister and with a quiet word with the other Build Masters talking to Build Boy, he prepared to call his sister.

He hadn’t realized he’d left his door ajar as he sat down and typed his codes into his consoul and connected his head set, not wanting Build Boy to overheard his mother crying on the consoul and stress him worse than he already was. After a moment the screen blinked into focus and Pink Raker looked as if she had not slept in a while.

“You already know.” Red Raker said.

~ “I felt him call to me.” ~ she told him, ~ “How is he?” ~

“Not well,” Red Raker said, “he won’t talk about all of it, but he has said they drugged him, strapped him into the device and stole the C.A Program from him the way Sinuas tried to do to you.”

~ “Stars above.” ~

 

Outside the room, Mechalert , Wildride and Speedbreaker paused hearing their uncle talking to himself. 

“I’m sorry nee-chan, it was my job to protect the little ones and I failed.” Silence, “I know Build Boy is responding to his team, but no one else is going near him at their request because he is so shaken by what happened.” Again silence and Mechalert looked thoughthe door to see Red Raker was on a call. “He’s showing signs he was raped nee-chan. He’s obsessed with cleaning himself, he never buffs or waxes anymore then basic, he’s not taking his share of oil or energon, and he’s flinching away from everyone bigger than him. I’ve heard him crying at night.” There was a long pause, apparently he was listening to a reply. 

~ “My love?” ~

“Dikaiser, sir…” Redker greeted as the huge mech came into view on the screen and looked at him, “I am sorry to have to say, but I believe that one of the Decepticon raped Build Boy before they hacked his systems for the C.A Coding.” He said in a more direct way as he didn’t want to make his sister cry even more, though he doubted she could hear him now that Dikaiser was wearing the headset.

~ “I see…” ~ Dikaiser said, gently holding Pink Raker close to him as she cried. ~ “continue to watch over him and the others, we will do what we can from here.” ~

“Yes sir. I will keep a closer eye on him. By the way have you found anything new on that request I made?” The red mech asked and for a moment there was silence again. "I understand that and I know it's not well accepted but given the circumstances of my situation currently, I could hardly stop it happening. I've been dead so long I didn't realize what was happening.”

Mechalert pursed his lips and looked at Wildride. They were both thinking the same thing. Speedbreaker had his optical ridges arched. His brothers had taught him to not judge based on half a conversasion. 'We probably have no idea what he's really talking about.' He internally mused. 'Yeah, he's talking about Build Boy but.....he's just worried.....right?'

The elder of the three brothers scowled, backing away so they could talk. "What's he on about?" Mechalert asked. "Not well accepted? What's he mean?"

"Maybe some older custom? I mean, he said it himself he's been dead a really long time. Maybe its something we don't do anymore." Wild Ride offered.

Speedbreaker felt a dreadful feeling sink into his stomach as Redker spoke again. "I know I might upset Speedbreaker if I tell him we can't be together... I'll just have to live with that." he said over the comm. 

Speedbreaker swallowed a lump in his throat. 'We can't be together? Wha....why not?'

Redker sighed. "If all else fails and there truely is no way to be with him, I’ll tell him the truth... Yes sir..." and with that Redker turned off the comm and punched the berth. “Damnit.”

Speedy flinched when Redker punched the berth. He slowly backed away, and when he was far enough, he turned and ran for his room, feeling lost and heart broken. His brothers watched his go and looked at each other, confused what could cause such a reaction.

"Come. We're getting to the bottom of this." Mechalert said. He and Wildride went right up to Redker's door and knocked.

Redker sighed a little. "Come in." he said, still sat alone on his berth, thinking.

"Redker, we need to discuss something." Mechalert said.

Redker blinked then sighed. "You over heard me on the comm I see..." he said. 

“Yes we did… and we would like some clarity.” Wildride said. 

"Yes, what problem do you have that means you might not be allowed to be with Speedy?" Mechalert asked.

Redker nodded. "Once I was sure you were all safe, I would speak with Convoy in privet and arrange a way home, or at least that was the plan." He explained. "However... I realised a little too late that Speedbreaker had grown more attached to me, to much to be considered simple family love and I had the same problem. For the past few weeks I have been speaking with Optimus Prime, Rung and several others via text talks, trying to find someway to by pass the law that families can not have relationships of intimacy without a Gestul Bond or Spark bond, but it seems the laws of our people have changed so much since the old days that no one has kept the files in any kind of clear order. It seems I will have little choice but to explain everything to Speedbreaker... and hope he understands..."

Mach and Ride gave each other a look. "That explains why he ran off in such a snit." Wildride said. Mechalert nodded.

Redker blinked. "He was listening too?" he asked.

Mach and Rider nodded. "He looked rather torn up about it. We didn't know why but hearing all this... Isn’t easy to guess."

"And if he only heard the last part... great, now I really have gone and blown any chance I had." Redker sighed rubbing her face.

"Well, Speedy can be rather fickle. Try to explain the whole thing to him and then if he won't listen, we'll back you up." Mechalert said.

"He'll have to listen to one of us." Wild ride said.

Redker sighed. "Making him listen to something like this now.... It'd just hurt him more... let him be for now..."

Mach and Ride nodded. 

~~~

Speedy lay on his berth and cried. He felt betrayed. He wasn't sure why... its not like he should have expected Redker to like him. Redker was perfect and gorgeous and... well, he was older than him anyway... so he would probably want someone more stable. Like Convoy, if he wasn't bonded.

There was a knock on the door to Speedy's room. "Speedbreaker...? you ok?" It was Midnight Express.

Speedbreaker mumbled something into his pillow.

Midnight, worried about his friend came into the room with two cube of Energon. "I brought you some Energon." he said. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

Speedy sat up, and thanked Midnight for the Energon, sipping it slowly. "I'm ok...." He half lied. He'd finally convinced himself that there was no reason Redker should 'like' him anymore than a friend, and he was just a hopeless pup mite with a crush.

"No you’re not... you've been crying." Midnight said. "Tell me what's wrong? did Mechalert say something nasty? did you get told off by Ai?"

Speedy shook his head. "No, its not them. Just me being a sparkling with a stupid crush." He muttered, sloshing his Energon in the cube and watching it make swirly patterns

Mid was quiet then smiled a little. "You have a crush on Redker, don't you?" 

Speedy nodded and swallowed to keep from bursting into tears again. "But he doesn't like me. I don't know why I thought he would, I mean he's....well, him! And I'm just me."

"But he does like you... He likes you a lot, he's mad about what happened to Build Boy because they are related, well to an exstent he’s related." Mid said.

Speedy looked up. "Whaaaaaaat?" He looked confused. "How're Red and Builder related to an exstent? They’re nephew and uncle, like he is to all of us!"

"I said to an existent because death frees you from all ties to family and such." Mid said. 

Speedy looked like his brain just froze. "Huuuuuuuh!?" 

"Biologically Red Raker, though his relation to Blue Raker, Green Raker and Pink Raker, this by law makes him our, your and Buld Boy’s uncle, and thus by law he and you couldn’t have a sexual relationship. But because he has been dead reborn, his genetic coding is different then it was when he was first born and the laws have changed since the war so even though he is still the sibling of the Rakers, he is technically a reborn mech so his family ties to children like us are gone and thus, you and him could be together as a couple." Mid explained.

Speedy sighed. "I don't think he'd want to."

"Oh but he does, Speedy, I've seen the way he looks at you." Mid said smiling. "He's been trying to find a way to get around the law so you two could be together, but its hard unless you know where to look."

Speedy had another brain freeze. "Re... Really!?" He gasped. After a moment of spark elevating thought, he said, "Sorry, Middy, I got to go!" as he ran out, forgetting his Energon and running off to Redker’s room only to find him gone.

Speedy decided he would wait in Redker's room for him to come back. He'd have to be back soon. Sitting on the berth, he swished his legs back and forth.

Redker came back in carrying an energon cube and blinked. "Speedy? when did you come in?" He asked.

"A few minutes ago." Speedy said, smiling conservatively. "Soooo... I heard an interesting rumour just now. Is it true that you like me?"

Redker smiled and nodded. "It should be obvious, Speedy, I enjoy your company and I do like you a lot, but I know you over heard some of my conversation earlier.” He said setting the cube down, “I think we need to talk.”

Speedy nodded. "We do, but Middy came by my room and he said, because you died, you're technically not related to anyone of us or your siblings anymore. Being dead and reviving gives you a new genetic makeup or something...."

Redker blinked. "How does he know that?" he asked. "I've been looking for weeks into the laws."

Speedy shrugged. "For a brat, he's smart." He said. "I think he reads stuff he shouldn't behind his brother's backs."

Redker chuckled. "Pinker use to do that." He remembered smiling. "Braker went mad once because he found her reading a romantic novel that was meant for those twice her age."

"Whoa Wild child." Speedy chuckled, then he grew quiet. "So... do you wanna just... hang out?"

Redker nodded. "For now yes, with Build Boy so weak… I just can't ignore the pain he’s in.” He admitted.

Speedy nodded in understanding. "Yeah, I think most of the damage is psychological. He's not going to be the same bouncy happy self for a long time." He clenched his fists. "Ooohhh, if I ever get a hold of the con that did this to him I'll rip out his strut and floss with it!"

"His Sire and Carrier are coming if the cons try to get close to him again." Redker said. "They know best how to help him heal from this."

Speedy nodded. "Yeah, parents are the best for a sick or hurt youngling." He kicked out his feet and stretched. "Carrier would give us warm oil and sweets when we felt bad about anything or when our feelings were hurt. One time, I hurt my ankle when I lost a race and I felt so depressed. But Carrier gave me a trophy made of candy and I felt better."

Redker smiled nodding. "I remember that, you cried until he gave you it."

Speedy nodded and blushed a bit. "Well, its mostly Mechalert’s fault. He kept saying he was gonna eat it all." He huffed. "He was always being mean to me."

"And yet whenever someone else dared pick on you he stood up for you." Redker said.

"Yeah I know." He laughed. "Wildride used to say, 'no own can pick on you but us. Your our younger brother, so we can do it be default.'"

Redker nodded. "Something all siblings say its there way of saying they love you."

Speedy nodded. "Yeah I know. Especially since Midnight Express gets treated the same way by his older brothers."

Redker smiled and gently rubbed Speedy's shoulders. "Brotherly love."

After a little while talking, Speedy began to drift to sleep and Redker smiled hugging the young mech close.

~~~

A few weeks later a top a high building, looking out over the city. "You two know what is to be done?" he asked of the two being stood behind him.

"Yes God Magnus..."

"And you?" the bot asked of the second one.

"Yes sir, Magnus, sir!" The other repleid curtly. She was a stalwart type, with purple and blue armor and black under armor, 'silver' optics that reflected like mirror glass. Her pedes looked like human female stilleto heels and her alt mode was obvious, a Kawasaki racer, a high performance motorbike.

"Good, I’ll give you a chance to get into their base, but don't screw it up and don't let them take off that collar, or we'll never get information out of them." 

"Yes sir." 

"Now go, and be ready."

"How do you even know Convoy's here?" 

"Oh I know Convoy is here, somewhere on earth and when I find him, I will take what is rightfully mine." Magnus said, opics going dark for a second.

The two others left the area and God Magnus smirked, checking his guns were loaded. "Time to make some chaos," he chuckled scanning for Con signatures.

 

The two strangers moved rapidly, one revved her engine and then used her spoilers to quiet her engine and drove down the winding roads while the other flew above her, wings wide and ears back to stay level with ease, constantly letting out a low frequency signal that others could hear. 

It didn’t take long before a shadow glided by and answered the call, a second shadow soon swimming along side the biker and then with out warning the two newcomers dove down and the biker shifted, changing her form with ease as the huge form of a bat reached down with her claws and lifted the other up and followed the two Predacons up, up, up and into the snowy coveted mountains.

Gildor took the rear as Gelshark lead them to the throne room, the bat releasing her comrad before flipping backwards in the air as her frame shifted and folded away to show her bot form landing silently beside her biker femme.

"Bow, ungrateful spats." Gelshark snapped with the two did not take a knee.

"By Predacon Code. Femmes don't bow, they stand and keep the optics lowered. I thought you of all mech would know that fishbrain." The bat stated coldly, her huge wings twitching and ears lowering a slight.

Other Predacons of High rank had no authority over the femmes, so all Gelshark could do was listen to Gigatron's orders.

Gelshark sweat dropped and immediately backed off as he realized both new comered were femmes, both painted black and silver. Gigatron gave an amused laugh, enjoying his torment before speaking to the two. "Tell me now, where do you femme's harken from? Its been a long time since I've seen any predecon or decepticon femmes."

"South Sky Colony, sir. Or rather what's left of it." The bat said keeping her optics low, "The lack of energy has destroyed the lower colonies, almost all the femmes have had to leave them to seek out richer planets to raise younglings. Even the bots and maximals have had to leave.” She said. "We heard there was untapped energy on earth so we came here, we hadn't realized any other Preds were here until Speedwind found the base signal." She added nodding to her comrad.

"South Sky Colony is gone? How?! That place was built to withstand anything!" Gasskunk said.

"Take a damn guess, with no energon cming our way, the little ones were dying and we had no choice. The Colony is a dead zone now.” The biker, Speedwind explained.

"Man... there wouldn't BE a crisis if the council had seen thing sour way at the start." Gasskunk snarled.

"Tell that to them," the bat said, scratching at her neck near the collar.

"Hey. That's a High level By-passer, why do you have one?" Gusher asked.

“This thing?” The bat asked lifting the jewel of her collar and then shrugged. "I’ve had a glitch in my flight and stabilizer systems since birth. If I don't wear the collar I fall over or walk into things," she admitted.

Speedwind nodded and laughed. "Its hilarious too." She sniggered. "When things get dull its fun to take it off and not tell her."

Gasskunk chuckled. "I bet, sounds like a riot at parties."

"Until she has to pay though the noseplates for my systems check and the dents repaired." The bat sighed, rubbing her right ear slightly, "remind me, why am I partners with you again?" she asked.

Speedwind smiled sweetly. "Because we make a badass team. And, honestly, someone has to keep an eye on you with all those nasty acids,” She stated and poked the bat’s wing, getting the natural reaction of a slap to the hand.

"When you’re not flirting with the medics and having fights over a mech with some whore bot, then you are tolorable." The bat chilled.

"You two are a team?" Gusher asked.

"She's crazy, rash, bone headed and downright stupid, and I'm a acid mixer. Do the math." Halfling said, earning many gasps from the gathers Cons, an acid mixer was rare, a mech or femme that could handle and weld acids of all kinds as a weapon and never be hurt by it.

"You’re mean Swiftwing. Maybe I am all that but I'm also a fast, sleek, sneaky, badass hacker and you're useless without your coller. If it ever gets zapped in a fight, you are screeeeeeeewwed." Speedwind mused.

"Kinda like you if someone does this." Swiftwing said and stomped her heel hard into Speedwind's foot, hard enough to make it swell and turn red, or at least it would have done that if the biker was human.

"Seems you both have more then enough knowledge of each other." Giogatron smirked. "You may stay, but until you are both rested and refuled you will remain on the base. Gelshark!"

Gelshark snapped to attention, "Ah, yes Lord Gigatron?"

"Escort our guests to the spare quarteres. the rest of you back to work." the six changer ordered turning to watch the monitors signaling the end of the meeting.

The others immediatly scrabbled back to their stations. Gelshark grumbled under his breath, hating the idea of catering to two femme brats, or anyone that Gigatron obviously liked more than him. But, he nonetheless followed orders and took the femmes to a spare room. "Lights out is in an hour. Rations are given out around mid day. Miss your ration and you get nothing until the following day."

"Unless Gigatron orders otherwise. we know." Swiftwing said. "By the way who are those Cons with vehical modes? I’ve never seen them before..."

"Newer recruits." Gelshark hurumphed. "They're bad news. I'd stay away from them if I were you." He simply siad before leaving.

"Lovely chap." Speedwind muttered, rubbing her foot. "Not much for personallity."

"He’s a shark, what did you exspect?" Swiftwing asked. "Oh well, we can ask later about them, right now, I need to settle, my wings need cleaning again." she said, tossing a cloth at Speedwind. “And don't touch my collar." she added.

"I won't touch the collar geez..." Speedwind rolled her eyes, stepping behind her bat winged friend and began to carefully wipe and clean the wings, whispering softly as she worked. “Sorry about joshing with ya'. Think we fooled the cons?"

Swiftwing smiled and nodded. “Forgiven, and sorry and stepped on your foot." she said, glad that the door of the room they wer given was a security door, lockig and ound proofing on closing instantly and only opened by a master code. 

It meant no one could hear them, but it also meant that they couldn’t get out unless they imput the code, carefully she lifted her ears and listened very carefully, she could hear her companians systems the vents were clearly working as well as were the cameras outside the base, she could also hear a large water pump somewhere in the base, and the tell tale sound of someone snoring heavily. 

“We’re clear.” She assured.

“Good,” Speedwing nodded and then nodded to the bed, “You wanty the bed or the roof?” she asked and then chuckled as her batty friend flew up to the celing, clutching the beam with her feet and wrapped herself in her wings. “Ok I’ll take the bed.” 

The two slept, confident they had not been suspected of anything other than being cons at least for now, but that wouldn't last long. They'd need to get the info they needed and fast, before they would be called to duty.

The next morning, the two made sure to be up bright and early, Swiftwing rubbing her optics and twitching her ears, listening again to her surroundings, someone else was up, likely Gigatron himself, but the rest were sleeping. 

"I hate early starts..." She said feeling her neck and smiling a little when she felt her collar was still there.

Speedwind was doing stretches and low energy excersises. "Come on, the sooner we complete our missions for Magnus, the sooner we can get out of this Decepticon cespool."

Swiftwing nodded, streatching her wings out. "Do you… really think they'll accept me? the bots I mean..." she asked quietly, because of her apperance, many mistook her for a Predacon despite the Maximal markl that covered her chest when she wasn’t disguised and many more distrusted her simply because she was a bat.

"I'm sure they will. They like Build Boy and he's Dinogeist’s illegitamant son!" Speedwind said assuredly though softly to keep anyone else from hearing her. "And if not, I'll kick their butts. Your my very best friend and if nothing else I'll always accept you!"

Swiftwing smiled and hugged her friend. "Thank you, Sonicboom." She whispered softly, using the true name of her comrad. It meant a lot to her to have someone besides her Sire understand her.

"Always Halfling. And besides..." Speedwind looked at Swiftwing. "I.O.U at least that much. I have such a high processing rate, no one understands I can't slow down and even though you and I don't really 'get' eachother some times, we still get alone and we're bestest friends!"

Swiftwing giggled. "I understand enough to know what you're trying to say to me so its ok." she said, then her ears twitched and she looked at the door. "Either one of the preds just fell out of bed or something fell over. I heard a bump..." she said.

Speedwind smiled and withheld a giggled at the image of Gelshark falling over, tripping over some conduit wires. "That funneh!" She said, mostly to herself. "Alright, lets get this over with so we can get the Hell out of here."

Swiftwing nodded and after quickly wiping her ears she headed out of the room and nearly walked right into Shuttler's back he was stood in the hall watching something in front of him. "Oph!"

Speedwind pushed Shuttler out of the way. "Whatch where you going!"

Shuttler moved and began to protest then stopped realizing why she's pushed him. "Oh sorry about that." he said. 

"What's going on?" Swiftwing asked, using her wings to gain a few extra feet of high and looked past Shutler and Heptor who was in front fo Shuttler to see what they had been watching.

"Gelshark tripped over his own two feet and spilt oil over Black Convoy. now they're arguing." Mega Octane said from where he was leant against the wall a few feet away, "Gusher's handing out rations." he added, as the toad Predacon handed a equal share of energy out to Danger, then to Gasskunk.

"Better get ours before we miss the day's rations." Speedwind said. "It would suck to starve all day."

"Tell me about it." Octane growled. "I once slept through rations after a long patrol and couldn't get any thing to eat until the next day."

Swiftwing nodded and after getting her share of the rations she looked at the two arguing. "Sooo... are they always like this? Arguing all the time?" she asked Octane.

Octane rolled his optics. "Only when they're awake or functional."

Speedwind did a bit of math in her head. "Sooo, always?"

Swiftwing watched then sighed, dipping her ears and rubbing them. "If they argue close to the room I'm in i'll never get any recharge." she said, hinting how sensitive her ears were.

"Join the club." Hepter said as Gasskunk offered her something, audio plugs. "They can go all out for nearly 48 hours without resting and if they get into a fist fight, its every con for himself." he explained, flicking his blades.

"Why?" the bat asked. “They’re on the same side, and clearly neither of them is as strong as he boasts.” She added taking the plugs and trying them only to shake her helm, “Too small.” She said handing them back to Gasskunk

"Because Black Convoy is Gigatron's new pet. But he wants to be the big bad boss man. Gelshark though want to just be Giga's favorite and he can't prove anything but suspects Black of foul play and tries to stop him. He fails, but he tries." Octane explained.

Swiftwing blinked. "They're both adults yet their arguing over something so stupid?" she asked. "How childish."

Speedwind nodded, then elbowed her batty friend. "Somwhere we gotta be. Smell you boys later~" She chirped, tugging her friend along. She really just wanted to get the data Magnus wanted and get lost.

Swiftwing nodded following her friend, once they weer out of ear shot, she looked at her friend. "How are we gonna get the data?" she asked. quietly.

Speedwind rapidly tapped her foot. "We gotta get into the main computer with out getting noticed. Well, those two are making a perfect distration, think you can keep them going for another 20 minutes?"

"I'm not sure they'll need spuring on, they're going at it full whack by the sound of it..." she said. "Besides remeber wat happened last time I left you alone?" she reminded, a mission had gone bad fast and her team mate had been badly wounded because she'd been alone, Halfling had been blamed and punished for it despite how much Sonicboom had tried to explain that Halfling had been following her orders.

Speedwind's left optical ridge twitched. She never forgave herself for the beating Halfling took because her her mistake that mission. "Right, ok, lets go then and hope those two will really start fighting." She said, "You and your ears can be look out!"

Swiftwing nodded. "no one better for the job." she smiled following her friend down the halls then she stopped, "Wait a sec... someone’s in the main computer room." she said, ears high. "I think its Gusher..." she added listening.

Speedwind stopped, then smiled. "I have an idea." She knocked on the door to the Main Computer room. "Gusher, issat you?"

"Yea?" Gusher asked opening the door then pausing. "Oh its you two, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"All the fighting was making my ears hurt." Swiftwing said.

Speedwind put on her best pouty face. "Think we could hang out here? Just until all the noise stops. Please~" She batted her optical covers sweetly.

Gusher blinked and gave a dumb foundered face, then it clicked that two pretty girls were wanting to stay in the same room as him. "Yes sure come on in!" he smiled moving to one side to let the two in.

"Thanks Gusher." Swiftwing smiled.

"Yeah sweety, thanks!" Speedwind chirped, then started her normal fast spun rant. "Swifty really hates loud noises, I mean hates hates hates 'em. And those two, uhh! They're makin' all kinds of noise, just carp carp carp at each other. Wish they'd weld it those two. How do you stand it? How does anyone? Wow its nice and quiet in here! Ohh, whats that?" She zoomed over to the computer Gusher was currently in access.

Gusher nodded. "Oh that's just a program Mega Octain asked me to check out, said it was to do with a project he was working on.. though if you ask me its to do with his latest obbsession with that Autobot kid he likes."

"Eh?" Swiftwing asked. "Why would Mega Octane be obsessed with an Autobot?"

Speedwind laughed. "When you say 'obsessed' you mean 'interested' don't you?" She said, stealthily clicking a memcard into place. Many thought she was a brainless bubble headed twit, but that was her hacker cover, what she wanted everyone to think. Rather she was quite the genious. "I bet its Convoy. Is it Convoy? Octane seems like the 'dominate me' type."

"Nah, he likes the youngest Build master, Build Boy. Says its because he's a hybrid spark and he has a 'powerful aura around him that makes his innocens irrisistable." the toad said. "Personaly I think its just because the kid was able to beat him and his team. here I'll show ya.” he said accessing a second computer to open a file of vidio clips, all showing that not only did Build Boy beat the Commanders, they'd also gotten a oil sping. "See that orange one with the treds on his arms? that;s the one he likes."

Swiftwing looked at the image. "Hey isn't that Dinogeist kid? the one that femme Pink Raker kept?"

"The same." the toad said.

Speedwind made a hand motion behind Gusher at her friend, a signal that meant. 'Keep him busy.' ~ask stupid questions of something!~ she said over a Private Message system. Meanwhile she went onto the first computer and searched for the data Magnus needed and downloaded it to the memcard.

"How comes Mega likes him? he don't look like much. and on that subject I bet Black Convoy likes Fire, if the way he's looking at him is anything to go by." Swiftwing giggled. ~I got this. just hurry.~

Gusher shock his head. "Nah, he's got a tendancy to talk about torturing the Oldest Autobot brother, Wildride. I think its because he wants to see what'll make the guy break." 

"Break? Really? Torture is so overrated, it never wprks out if a mech is too strong to hold out. And Wildride’s been in so many fights he’s likelyu numb to everything.” Swiftwing chuckled, recording it all using her ears and a special program in her CPU.

Speedwind, faster than any other creature could perceive, hacked the computer and downloaded the data Magnus wanted, along with some other interesting tidbits. Once the download finished, she returned the computer to Gusher's work and took back her chip. ~done!~

Gusher shrugged. "Mentally. Physically. Whatever. No one knows and I don't care too. Black Convoy can be a bit... extreme."

Swiftwing sighed. "oh well." ~Great... oh man, incoming and fast.~ she warned.

"Gusher! Gusher!" Gasskunk said as he came racing in. "We got a patrol to do. Come on!" he said. "Hold on.. why are you in here alone with the two new girls?"

"Because its was quiet in here and away from the arguing." Swiftwing said.

Gusher smiled. "And come on! Me. Alone. With pretty girls! Whe is THAT gonna happen again?" He left with Gasskunk, laughing the whole time.

Speedwind smirked. "Alright, we got what we need, lets go." She mumbled to Swiftwing.

"And just where do you plan on Going?" a deep voice asked and Swiftwing jumped clearly startled, spinning to the door to see Gigatron stood there.

~I never heard him coming...~ she said, ears twitching.

"Out. Birds gotta fly, fish gotta swim, I gotta ride and she gotta flapflap flappaflap!" Speedwind said with her usual zeal. "Isn't no issue, we'll stay outta sight, unless you want us to muck something up then we could do that too?" This was another tactic she used when she was caught in a situation. Confuse and annoy. Talk fast enough and annoying enough, the enemy will beg you to leave.

Swiftwing nodded. "What she said..." she admitted, keeping her ears low, how Gigatron had snuck up on her was unsettling as no one, not even her uncles could have done that.

"I see." Gigatron said. "However, before you do, I wish to see that collar of yours Swiftwing," he stated firmly. "It looks like an older modle by my observation and as such you will need a new one or for it to be updated." He added, "but with it being around your neck I can not see its connection, thus I can not be sure what make you will need."

Swiftwing stiffened, she relied on the collar to preform basic tasks, to remove it, even here would disengage her disguise and leave her open to an attack. “No one touches my collar.” She hissed, falling back on to the aggressive nature of her beat form to keep the Predacon appearance going. She knew Gigatron could make it an order, but as a femme she could refuse his orders on her own grounds of protection. As Femmes were rare they were allowed to say no even to their commanders when they felt the need and if Gigatron pushed, she could and would attack.

Speedwind stepped bewteen her friend and Gigatron. "Sorry Gigatron, can't let you do that, see she needs that thing to fly and walk and pretty much do anything. Not very good with out it, very stumble bumble, then we'd really stand out and even if you wanted us to cause trouble she'd not be very useful with out her collar and you know what else..."

Gigatron made a sound of annoyance. "Very well, it will wait until you return." he said turning. "Oh and do try and stay out of the ways of my men. they are dumb enough with out more destractions." he added leaving the room, his large tail dragging behind him. 

"Can do boss!" Speedwind said cheerily and half dragged her friend out the base. "Let’s go, Let’s go, Let’s go, Let’s gooooooooooooooooooo!!" She said, transforming as soon as they got outside. "Can you fly? Or do you want to ride?"

"I can fly." Swiftwing said transforming and taking off. "Let’s go." she said flying away.

~~~

Things were rather dull today, as far as Midnight was concerned. Things were just boring. The others were handling the Predacon uprisings, leaving him to just zip around the tracks.

Wait....

What was that....

Over there, just under the clouds?

Midnight gasped. A PREDICON!!

He jumped off the tracks, not having any passengers right now, and leapt at the Predicon Flyer. "Surrender, I'm armed!"

After flying a few miles and passing over a few cities, the two femmes had found themselves in the contry side, heading to a place where God Magnus had given them co-ordinates too, now fullying out of Predacon territory and range, the two had ditched their disguises, Halfliing was once again sporting her powerder blue and white colours with tuffs of fluff around her neck and inside her ears hiding the collar better then her ‘professonal’ appearance did while Sonicboom was her normal purple and blue. To help keep her flight safe and smooth, Halfling was flying just below the cloud line, high enough to take cover if needed, but low enough to keep an eye on Sonicboom.

She didn't hear the train, she could hardly hear anything, she was so high in the clouds with the wind, all she heard was a mummbles and broken shout. ~Hmm? did you say something Sonicboom?~ she asked over their link, dopping lower a little to get a better signal.

~No not me.~ Sonic boom said. ~Oh there's a young liner over here making a racket. Lessee....'stop or I'll....' HALFA LOOK OUT HE'S GONNA-~

Midnight Express took Halfling's movement as one of agression and shot at her wings.

~'Boom!~ Halfling didn't have time to manover out of the way and the shot tore through her left wing, causing her to lose her balance in the air and drop into a large patch of trees and dence vines. her winsg getting tangled and the left on snapped in two places.

God Magnus heard the shot and zoomed in his optics looking to see Halfling fall he growled. "Of all times for her collar to glitch!" He snarled transforming and driving towards the downed flier.

Sonicboom veered over and transformed. Midnight expree leveled his gun at her. "Stop! I'll shoot you!"

"Lay off you fifth level twit! We're on your side!" She showed him her badge crest. "We're Autobots and you just shot at my best friend! Another Autobot! A court-martial offense!"

Midnight express blinked, then relieved his weapon. "That’s a lie! Your lying."

"Its the truth you nitwit!" God Magnus snarled. "They came with me!" he added changing and standing with Sonicboom. "Get the kid. I'll deal with this idiot." he ordered.

Halfling lay very still, her left wing snapped and hanging limp like a broken branch, and her systems giving out loud beeps and clicks in warnings of how much damage she had. Her collar had snapped off. And was laying broken under her.

"Yes sir, God Magnus, Sir!" Sonicboom replied and rushed over to Halfling. "Halfa, you alright? No, course not. You just got shot out of the sky. Stupid question my bad. Whats broken, something broken? Oh, snap your collar!"

Midnight Express knew of the mech in front of him. God Magnus. He'd read some... rather interesting... frightening things. He swallowed hard.

Halfling wheezed trying to move and get up again, without the collar it was hard but she managed to at least get to her knees. "My wing... I can't fly any more... or keep my balance..."

"Brother!" Fire Convoy said as he, Rapidrun, Railspike and the Autobot brothers came out of the Space bridge. "What's going on? who are those femmes?" he asked.

"They're Autobot Sonicboom and Maximal Halfling, and your train boy here just shot Halfling out of the sky calling her a Predacon!" God Magnus snarled at his brother. "That's what's going on!"

Midnight wilted and let out a whimper. "I thought she was...." Both his brothers hugged him, telling him it was ok.

"It was an honest mistake." Railspike said.

"They should have checked in with us first! And they're symbols aren't obvious." Rapidrun added.

Sonicboom used a sound vibration to numb Halfling's wing before turning and kneeling. "Hop on my back."

"They came with me and at my request! They answer to me not Fire Convoy." God Magnus said looking back to see Halfling pull herself onto Sonic's back. "And now thanks to you Halfling not only need medical attention her collar needs replacing."

"Not his fault..." Halfling said in a weak voice. "Everyone shoots at me... I'm use to it." she added.

"Hush up and stay out fo this!" God Magnus snapped at the bat, making her duck her head behind Sonicboom's shoulder. "You and your damn glitch are more trouble then ever."

"If they need medical care, Ai will repair them. But the collar will take a few days to make." Fire Convoy said, interrupting his brother's shouting.

Sonicboom scowled. She served God Magnus without question. But whenever he yelled at or scolded Halfling it brought back too many memories of her own harsh treatments and how Halfling had stood up for her. She treasured her friendship over her job ebacsue of that and if he ever truly hurt Halfling, emotional, physically, psychologically, then she might end up doing something stupid.

"Come on, let’s get you fixed up." She said to Halfling. "God Magnus sir," She took the data disk out with her free arm, the other supporting Halfling's weight. "The data you requested we requisition from the Preds."

"Good, at least one of you is good for something." God Magnus said. "Get her fixed up then go back home, I no longer have use for either of you." he said taking the disk and leaving the two femmes, clearly he was in a bad mood.

Halfling whimpered. "How are we meant to get home, he brought us here and didn't bother to tell us wich way home is..."

"You can stay with us." Fire Convoy said. "Its the least we could do to apologize for shooting you."

"Thanks man. You know God Magnus is all wrong about you, you're all right, a really good mech. Why Magnus is all in a knot about you I don't know. Oh, don't worry so much, what was it, Middy? Anyway, don't fuss over it too much it happens to us all the time. I'm a speeder see and people don't like my kind, think we're all shifty and stupid. Then people give Halfling all kinds of trouble, well you know why, its like Build Boy you know, by the way...." Sonicboom went on and on, just an emotional response, her way of venting.

"A speeder? I though that speeder femmes weren't allowed to leave their homes to fight..." Rapid run asked.

"She can... she bugged the council so much that they had to send her away, since she's the only one that can hack a system in her sleep and do it faster then the computers systems." Halfling said. "Less talking more getting repaired..." she said poking Sonic's shoulder. Surprisingly, she seemed to have changed attitude rapidly, no longer acting like an adult but a young child, everything have changed about her, the way she spoke, the way she moved, it was as if she had been acting like an adult at the Predacon base the whole time.

"Yeah, lets move. The sooner we get her a new collar, the less likely she is to burst into tears over not getting a rubber cookie." Sonicboom muttered.

"I don't burst into tears..." Halfling said, "I just get sad."

Fire Convoy nodded "Ai activate the bridge and prepare medical bay for a Maximal and Speeder We have two new members to our team." he said as the bridge opened. 

 

Once getting back to the Autobot HQ, Halfling was sent immediatly to medbay and plans for her new collar were drawn up based on the blueprints she carried. Midnight Expressed apologized to pretty much everyone. Fire Convoy for not checking in, the girls for firing with out cause, his brothers for being a failure, and anyone else who he thought needed apologizing to. 

Halfling told Midnight it wasn't his fault and that he was use to being shot at, then as seemed to be normal with her, took more intreast in something shiny then the repairs to her wing or the tickling sensation Tai left as she measured around her neck for the new collar. 

"Is she always like this?" Wildride asked of Sonicboom as Halfling sat crossed legs, ears up and optics wide with childish awe as she looked around at everything now she was out fo medical bay.

"Without her collar, she doesn't just get clumsy. The collar also acts as a maturing buffer, helping her keep focused on missions and tasks. Now.....she's like, how’s the human saying go? an ADD puppy surrounded by tennis balls." Sonicboom said.

"Oh... so what happens if the collar snaps in battle? Can she still fight?" Redker asked.

Halfling shock her head. "I get so scared I freeze up and hide... usually Boom's with me so it doesn't happen much..." she said. "Sire says its a glitch you can't repair... so I live with it..."

"What did your carrier say?" Midnight asked.

"Not a lot." Sonicboom spat. "Hope that good for nothing glitch rusts in her own armor."

Halfling’s ears and wings dropped. "She didn't want me... so when I was born she just upped and left me with my Sire. Sire named, raised and taught me everything I know... he always says if I keep trying I'll get over the glitch on my own." 

"What a terrible carrier." Redker said.

"Yeah, miserable wretch. Hope her engine chokes out." Sonicboom said again, her tone coated with venom. "Thank goodness for Thunder though, or else I wouldn't have my best friend."

"Thunder?" Mechalert asked. "Thunder Baron?"

Halfling shock her head. "Thunder Kaiser, the mech who made all the youngling and sparkling play grounds back home." she said smiling.

"That's your sire?" Redker asked, Thunder Kaiser was once Thunder Geist so he knew him. "Lucky you."

Sonicboom nodded. "She is lucky. Thunder's such a sweetie. And he loves kids. Probably why he thought of reduxing all the parks and junk."

Mechalert quirked an optical ridge. "And what about you Sonicboom? Who're your carrier and sire?"

Sonic boom shrugged, "I grew up on the streets, alone."

Halfling hugged Sonic's arm. "Sire found her and brought her home, since then she's come by all the time and taught me a lot of things too."

"Then how did you both end up with God Magnus?" Rapid Run asked. "You both look far to young to have had any complete Academy training at all."

"We have skills no one else does and Magnus decided we could get this job done." Sonicboom mused. "We did. And now he's cast us aside like everyone else does. Jerk, thought he'd be different. Don't know why I thought that everyone is the same."

"Not everyone!" Midnight express said. "I'm sorry I shot at you, but you should stay with us. Help us out! Or we could just let you go home, if you like."

Halfling looked at Sonicboom. "I like it here... the sky's nice and sire said it was ok to stay here a little." she said. "Can we really stay here?"

"Of cause." Fire Convoy said. "God Magnus may be uncaring, but we are not, we could use all the help you can offer us." he said.

"WHOOHOO!" Sonicboom cheered. "If Gusher's anything to go on, the Preds and 'Cons are easy peezy lemon squeeze. He was all 'omg, pretty girls' when we were around and totally forgot how to walk let alone do anything else. It was hilarious. Oh that reminds me....." She took the other data chip out. "I got Magnus' data, and this. Its battle stats and weapon weaknesses, plus some possible targets."

Halfling nodded, and pulled out another smaller chip, "This is a recoding of the stuff we managed to hear while there too. These ears are more then just big and cute." she said sounding rather proud of herself. 

"Thank you, both for the help." Fire Convoy said. "Midnight, show our new friends to a room and make sure they are settled in before getting them some Energon."

Midnight nodded. It was the least he could do after shooting Halfling. He helped the girls to a room, making sure Halfling didn't run into anything along the way and offered them oil and Energon. "There's a Energon dispenser in the Rec Room, in case you need a snack. If you want something specific, ask Tai and she'll Synth something for you. Its not perfect but you get used to the Synth after taste after a while."

Halfling nodded, ears twitching. "Thanks Midnight." she said like any child she used both hands to hold her Energon cube where as he used one. "What happens if we miss rations? do we have to wait til the next day to get some?"

"What?" Midnight asked. "Of course not. Our schedules are so messed up, what if you're on patrol or something? Or sometimes the humans refuel us, so we don't get hungry as often. That's why we have a dispenser. You eat whenever you get hungry."

"I have a feeling the Autobots do things very differently from the Decepticons." Sonicboom giggled.

"Opps... I keep forgetting that..." Halfling said smiling a little. "Then again... humans won't fuel me up... I'm a bat, not a car..."

"Well, your a Maximal right?" Midnight asked. "You can eat berries and pumpkins and stuff?"

"I don't like Pumpkins... they aren't nice." she said sticking her tongue out. "I like apples, and berries and bananas and keewees and strawberries and water melons and..." she rattled on and on about all the different fruit she liked. "Oh and I like chocolate treats. those are nice." she added.

Midnight Express smiled but sweat dropped, "Well, there are all kinds of wild fruits and things, so you might eat those and not be hungry for daily Energon."

"Yeah, I don't think the pumpkins were his point Halfa." Sonicboom giggled. "Earth is a diverse place, so there's bound to be all kinds of things to try. Like nuts. We saw those nuts trees on the way here."

"I've never tried nuts before." Halfling said, then yawned. "I'm sleepy..." After rubbing her optics a little and all but dived under the thermal blanket and curled up tightly to rest. "Sonicboom... *Yawn* tell me a story?" she asked tiredly.

Sonicboom smiled. "Alright, after all we've had a big day. Time for a nap I think." She smiled and helped Halfling get comfy in her berth, her wing still sore. "We can explore more in the morning. Lessee, a story.....hmm.....Ah, I know. Once upon a time, loooooong loooooong looooooooooooooong ago, back when our ancestors were still young..." Midnight Express was about to leave, but settled into the spare berth, getting wrapped up in Sonicboom's great story telling before eventually falling asleep himself.

Halfling was soon sleeping too, every now and then her ears would twitch but other then that she was still.

 

The morning came and she woke up stretching and yawning. "Sire... is it cookie time?" she asked between big yawns.

Sonicboom had commed the other railway brothers to come get Midnight when he fell asleep in her berth. She was up and doing her stretched before Halfling was up. "Your Sire's back on Cybertron, Halfa." She reminded. "And cookie time is after supper time."

Halfling thought then sighed, her ears dropping. "I miss him... he always, always let me have half a cookie in the morning, so I could have warm energy and cookie together."

Sonicboom smiled. "I know sweetie. Anytime you wanna go home you can. But until then," She hopped on her friends berth and patted her shoulder. "We have friends here that need our help. We can't let them down."

"But I'll never beat the glitch if I go home now... you said your self I've got better. I don;t walk into thinsg so much now, and I can walk in a stright line better." she said. "I won't let anyone down, I promised Sire I'd help out and do something to help everyone." true she had gotten a little better, but she was still glitched enough to be noticable even from a distance.

"I know. You are doing lots better. We'll at least stay long enough to get your new collar. Then you can make your own decision." Soniboom patted Halfa's shoulder, then her tanks growled. "Lets grab something to eat, and maybe see if someone has rubber cookies to go with our warm oil~"

"Yay!" Halfling cheered hugging Sonicboom. "Hugs make a day start good." she reminded. "and the bad thoughts go away."

Sonicboom smiled and hugged Halfling back before giving the other a light push towards the door. "Alrighty, lets get some grub. My tanks are growlin, growlin, growlin!"

"Ok." Halfling said, attempting to forcus on walking without bumping into something. She managed to get all the way to the rec room, without walking into a wall, then the luck ended and she walked smack into the door frame and fell back on her aft. "Owch..."

"Are you alright, Halfling?" Mechalert asked moving the chairs that were pushed out back under the tables.

"I'm ok..." Halfling said then picked herself up, rubbing the slightly dented metal. "just a little dent."

"Sorry Halfa." Sonicboom rushed over in under a second and helped her friend to her feet. "I should have been helping guide you."

"You two are really close." Speedy mused, "Like sisters."

"We might as well be." Sonicboom giggled. "After Thunder took me in, well Halfa got kinda attached. And I needed someone to stay close to, it was getting lonely trying to survive on the streets."

"I'd never had a friend before Boom, everyone picked on me and called me a Predacon so all I really had was my Sire, when Boom turned out to be a speeder and no one could get what she was saying and I could, we stuck together. We even share a room back home." Halfling giggled.

"I see, but it begs the question, how is Thunder Kaiser doing? last I heard he was planning on creating a larger park?" Railspike asked.

"He still is. He's working on a fundraiser right now." Sonicboom said. "He asked our uncles to bake up a big batch of treats and sweets to sell to help raise money."

"I like the sweets they make, they look like they're really hard but once you start to chew they go all soft and melt." Halfling giggled then blushed, her tanks growling loudly. "opps..."

Railspike chuckled. "I hope you two like Warm energon, Ai made a full two barrals and there's plenty left. and we've got cookies to go with it too." he smiled.

Sonicboom smiled and patt Halfling's back. "See there, Halfa! Cookies and warm energy! Perfect way to start the day!"

Midnight Express nodded. "Definatly. The sweet with the warm really helps your systems boot."

Halfling nodded smiling like a youngling who'd just been offered a whole tank of sweets for free.

Once she was sat down and had four cookies and one warm cube of energon, Halfling swung her legs a little, ears twitching and listening to everything around her, so many small sounds that seemed to become a endless lullaby that had no rythem or reason, but still sounded nice and made her feel safe.

Sonicboom smiled, watching Halfa enjoy nosh. She seemed so peaceful, not at all on edge like she usually was. "Glad your back to your bubbly self." She said.

Halfling smiled. "The collar stops me relaxing like this... kinda like a pise to pay to at least appear and act like I'm not glitched." she reminded.

"Its dosen't seem fair on you though." Wildride said. "i mean, you look happy the way you are now... do you really need the collar that much?" he asked.

"Even if I can learn alone how to walk and fly right and grow more mature later in life, right now I need to be able to focus and fight if I need to... without the collar I'm usless, just a glicthed youngling with no skills besides hyper sensitive hearing and acid mixing..." Halfling admitted.

Sonicboom clicked her tounge. "You aren't useless, Halfa. Or glitched. Just a little... clumsy. People compare us because they see us together and they shouldn't." She took a drink of energon. "I run at such a speed, I can't afford to crash or slip because I could shatter my insides. But people don't think of it that way."

Midnight Express looked thoughtful, making a little 'Hmmmm' noise. "So, others see you move and then see Halfling move without her collar and bump into things and think she's glitched? That’s stupid. Their stupid."

"Its the way some bots and femmes are, Mid." Rapidrun sighed. "They judge before they know what its like to be in that situation, like how we first thought Build Boy was gonna go bezurk when he was mad someone had called him a hybrid, instead he waited until he got home then cried his spark out." he reminded. "the humans have a saying, 'never judge a book by the cover' and that's why people do to Halfling and Sonicboom. They judge by what they see and what they hear, instead of taking the time to get to know then and try to better understand."

"Well said Rapidrun." Fire Convoy said. "Ai has informed me it will take a few more days before your collar is ready, Halfling." 

"Thank you, Fire Convoy and thanks Ai." the bat smiled dunking her cookie in her energon before nibbling it.

"Speedy!" Build Cyclone called as he rushed in to the room, looking worried.

Speedbreaker did a spit take with his energon. "Omg, dude what?"

"Its.. its Redker... He colapced!"

"Say what?!" Machalter gasped. "he just had a whole medical check and cleared it 100%!"

Speedy didn't bother to stop for details. He darted from his seat and ran right to Redker's room. "Redker! Redker are you ok?"

Redker opened the door looking a little tired but otherwise fine. "I'm ok... just a little tired, Speedy." he assured smiling his usual smile.

"Your sure? Cyclone says you passed out! You ok? You need some warm energy or oil? Maybe a rubber cookie or some oil truffles, something sweet to get your fluid pressures up?" Speedy ranted, worried that something had gone wrong with Redker's new body.

Redker chuckled and gently patted Speedy's head. "I'm sure but if it makes you feel better you can stay with me a while, I could use to company." he said.

Speedy nodded and smiled. "I think I will, just to be sure." He said stepping inside. "This one time, I got sick but didn't think anything of it so it was kinda my fault, but I passed out in my room and no one found me until my next shift two days later. So now, Convoy has us check in after every shifted change, even if your still off duty."

Redker chuckled a little. "I see.... Speedy, would you happen to knwo if there is any contact from home? if more renforcents will come?" he asked.

Speedy cocked his head in thought. "Hmm, no I haven't heard anything. I doubt anybody will be coming unless we really, really, really need the help. Plus we just got the girls, and I bet they're gonna be great help." He sat next to Redker on the berth, "Why? Is something wrong?"

Redker chuckled a little. "The reason I collapsed is because I am so far away from my sister... since she is bonded, she isn't able to feel the strain. It is.... hurtfulll, I have a body and am able to speak and feel things.. and yet I can't even give my own twin a hug for the first time... and I have no idea when I will see her either..." he said. "Not that being here isn't fun, but I have never had the chance to actualy hug or even physicaly have contact with her."

Speedy wilted. "Wow, I can't even imagine about not being able to hug or high-five my brothers. Course, I'd like to phase out everytime they try to noogie me." He chuckled. "So...think you'll have to leave? Will you get sick if you don't see Auntie Pinker soon?"

"Oh no, I won't get sick... my spark will just send surged and sometimes make it difficult for me to focus... there is a way to avoid that, but..." Redker sighed as if trying to deside weather or not to tell him.

Speedy leaned forward, "Buuuuut?" He prodded. "I'll do anything if it'll help you feel better."

"To avoid feeling the strain as much.... I would have to do one of two things, seal the bond off forever, whic I will never do to anyone... or find a bond mate to rely on, having someone that close to your spark keeps the strain of being away from a twin at by.” he explained.

Speedy blushed like mad. "Oo-o-oo-oh." He stuttered. He meant it when he said he'd do anything. And he understood not wanting to seak or break away from his bond with Pinker. But.....a bondmate? Now? "Well....you know .....we, I.......erm...."

Redker smiled and petted Speedy's head. "I woudl never ask you to deside right away if you wanted to be with me on such an ontimate lavel so soon... but if you feel you are ready, come to me and we'll see, then you have plenty of time to deside if you want to bond with me." he said and he meant every wod of it, he would never fource of preasure anyone into such a huge decision so quickly.

Speedy kept his blush and nodded. He honestly liked the idea. If nothing else, he knew he liked Redker, regardless of him technicaly being related. Well, distantly so. Probably not at all now that he had to rewrite his code to reform a body. Realising he was internally rambling, Speedy shook his helm to clear it. "Think maybe......maybe we could just take it slowly? That I could get to know you? I havn't seen you since I was a wee mechling and even then we didn't even talk really. I just saw you floating around and waving at me."

Redker smiled nodded. "Certainly we can, after all, bonding like that takes a strong trust." he added. "What would you like to know?” he asked then looked up at an alarm went off. "Cons." He hissed.

"Autobots, and Maximal." Convoy smiled under his mask as Halfling changed to her bat form. "Move out!"

Everyone transformed and moved to where the Preds and 'Cons were trying to syphon energy from above ground oil pipes. 

"Its the Autodorks! And those Femmes!!" Gelshark called out. "I told you they were trouble!"

"The bat's not wearing her collar." Shuttler said.

"Who cares?" Black Convoy snarled drawing his blade. "Crush them!"

"Predacons! Decepticons! attack!" Gigatron roarded breath fire at Fire Convoy.

Fire Convoy dodged then made a forward motion with his hand. "Maximal, Autobots, roll to battle!"

Sonicboom stayed close to Halfling, not wanting her to stray or get hurt. "Stay close to me, ok Halfa?"

Halfling nodded. "I will." she said aiming a small but powerful pistol at Hepter's back.

Black Convoy went stright for Wildride, since the spychangers were playing ring around the rosey with the Predacon trio and Gelshark was fighting the Train brothers, the Build Masters were making critical and much needed repairs to the oil lines while Speedbreaker, Redker and Machalert kept Mega Octane and his men busy. "I'll slice you into scrap iron sheet metal!"

Wildride took out an Ax that doubled as a blaster and scoffed. "You and what army, 'Con!?" He shot back, rushing at Black Convoy.

A shot bounced off the rocks Halfling and Sonicboom were sheltered behind, causing Halfling to duck behind it with a yelp.

"Big Talk for a mech about to lose!" Black Convoy snarled swinging his sword down and and aiming to slash Wildride's lower leg.

"Speedbreaker! Behind you!" Redker warned as he helped the trains battle with Octane's men, kicking Shuttler hard in the chest as Gelshark aimed his shark claw at Speedy's back.

Sonicboom patted Halfling's shoulder. "I’m here sis, don't worry." She said, "Things always work out, yeah?"

Wildride dodged and thrust his leg up to kick Black Convoy in the lower jaw. "And if you can talk the talk, you better be able to walk the walk."

Speedy rolled out of the way and shot Gelshark back. "Beat it you over grown sushi bar!"

Black Convoy growled, his mask dented but he wasn't so easy to beat. "I can defeat anyone and anything in my way." he snareld spining and slashing Wildride's upper left arm. "Starting with you!"

Halfling nodded, getting her courage back she took aim again and fired on Danger.

"You Cannot stop us Fire Convoy!" Gigatron snarled as he and fire grappled.

Wildride cringed back and clutched his arm, or what was left of it. He looked up defiantly at the dark copy of his own leader. He might be defeated, even killed, but he'd refuse to beg for his life.

Gelshark stumbled back moment but growled and lashed out at Speedy, whose gun chose THAT moment to jam up. Redker got between the Predacon and his young ward.

Redker suddenly winced and his chest felt tight. "Not now...." he hissed as pain drove him to his knees. "Slag it all..."

"Redker!? What's wrong?" Halfling called from their shelter near by.

"Wildride!" Machalter screamed unable to help his brothers since Gusher had him tied in his tongue.

A Barrage of shots hit the ground near Gusher's feet and at Gigatron's as God Magnus dove down out of the sky. "Can't you do anything right?!" he snarled at Fire Convoy, his arravel bringing the battle to a momentery halt as Gigatron picke dhimself up and growled, weighing his options.

"I'm alright!" Wildride assured. "Its just an arm... can be repaired."

Speedy immediatly went to Redker's side, pointing his currently useless weapon at Gelshark. It fooled him for all of 6 seconds. Then he cackled and rushed at the two.

"Oh no ya don't fish breath!" Halfling yelled firing on the shark, hitting his dorsal fin causing him to veer right and crash into a large rock.

"Slag... I can't move like this..." Redker hissed.

Gigatron gritted his teeth. "Predacons! Decepticosn fall back!" he ordered transfoerming to his bat form, and flying up.

"A wise choice." Fire convoy said.

"Oh but I'm not leaving alone!" the larger Predacon laughed as Mega Octane and his men combind into Valdigus. "I'm taking two of you presiouse bots with me!" he added as Valdigus flew down and snatched up Wildride and then reached out to grab Build Boy.

"Watch out!" Halfling shot forwards and pushed the mech out of the way, getting caught in Valdigus' huge hand herself, bitting down hard on the finger joint. “Let me go you big rust pile!”

Sonicboom raced as fast as she could, creating her namesake, a sonic concusion indusing blast in the air, trying to get to Halfling in time. "HALFA!!"

"Boom!" Halfling reached back with her free arm.

"Sorry sweetheart," BlackConvoy smirked and fired a shot into Sonicboom's back. "she's coming with us."

"'BOOM!" Halfling screamed, the only comfort she got in retun was seeing Midnight catch Sonicboom before she could hit the ground.

Sonicboom running at such speeds, getting hit and crashing would definatly have been a internal shattering event. Luckily, Midnight was right there to catch her. The intertia took Midnight for a slight tumble but the two slowed down enough that it wasn't damaging.

"Halfa!" 'Boom gasped, coughing a bit from the landing. "No, Halfa!"

"We'll get them back..." Midnight said. "I don't know how but we will." He added trying to sound reassuring.

"Report! Is everyone alright?" Machalter asked helping the two up, Redker having to lean heavily on Speedy to stay up right.

"Redker's spark is sick!" Speedy said, "He need to bond with someone to make it better."

Redker winced, clutching his chest. "Its getting worse..." He didn't say the real reason why, best they all thought it was due to the strain... espcialy Build Boy... at least for now, until he was sure.

Mechalert gaped at Speedy. "He... wait what?!" He gasped. "A bond? He has to bond... and why do you sound as if your volunteering?"

Build Boy ran over to Redker. "Uncle Redker, are you going to be ok? Your not dying or anything right? If you die again... you won't be able to come back even as a spirit right?"

Redker nodded. "I'll be fine. I can last a while longer..." he admitted. "Besides, if I died again, who would Pinker have to keep her updated on her son?" he asked pulling Build Boy into a hug. "I explained the situation to Speedy, Mechalert , its his choice to make, not mine or yours." he added.

Build Boy hugged Redker tight and bite back his tears. "I just don't want you to go away. I've been able to see you since I was little." Speedy coughed. "Fine, littler....my point is I don't want you to go away!!"

Speedy looked at the ground for a long time. Then looked up at the sky. "I....I think......" He shook his helm. "Yeah, I do! If....If Redker needs me to, I'd bond with him."

Mechalert gaped again. "WHAAAAAAAAT!!??"

"I'm not going to go away Build Boy." Redker saidm then looked at Speedy. "You... would honestly chose to bond with me?"

"Hate to break up the mushy stuff, but Sonicbooms in a bad way and we've got wonded to tend too," Railspike said.

"Everyone back to base. Sooner we heal, sooner we can safe Wildride and Halfling." Fire Convoy said turning to God Magnus. "Will you-?"

"I gave that glicthed brat's sire my word she'd be safe, Its my head on the line if she gets killed." his bother snarled. "Once this is over don't exspect me to help you again."

Sonicboom snapped. She was tired, injuredm and her best friend her ONLY friend had just been capture to become foder for the Decepticon warlord's whims. She was NOT in a pleasant mood. So to hear God Magnus' words somthing inside her just cracked.

She raced over and used her full throttle to deliver a massive blow to God Magnus' chest. "Halfling isn't glitched! And she's not a brat! Your just like everyone else! You don't want to learn about or get to know her! You just assume. And assuming makes an ASS of YOU!!" She growled.

"She scares me." Build boy said, ducking behind Redker.

"Friendships can create a bond so strong nothing and no one can stop you getting to yoru friends when they need you... She's just doing what Halfling would do if their situations were reversed." Redker said.

Midnight put a hand on Sonicboom's shoulder. "Easy, Sonicboom... fighting amongest ourselves isn't going to get Halfling back..."

"You just signed a death warrent on your chance to be an elite, Speeder." God Magnus growled picking himself up.

"I said Back to base." Fire Convoiy suddenly spoke up as the space bridge opened. "we will discuss actions later." As everyone went though thr bridge, Fire couldn't help but pray Wildride and Halfling coudl hold on long enough to be saved...

~~~

Gigatron paced back and forth in his throne room. "So, these two femmes," He glared at Halfling. "You and the other one, you were insertion agents!" her grouled.

"I knew it Gigatron." Gelshark said. "But before I could warn you, you silenced me and deffered to the 'code'."

Halfling stayed quiet, doing something Sonicboom had always taought her to do when she was trapped or scared. Think of something you care about most, and hold onto that thought, if that didn't work, resite the Autobots and maximal code of conduct and combat, go through every rule in the book in your head and focus on them, don't show your enemy you're scared. so far it was working... at least she hoped it was, she wasn't shaking...

"YOU were the one that brought them into the base!" Black Convoy pointed out. "You should have said something before doing that."

"I would have dealt with them on my own," Gelshark shot back, "But YOU interupted me with that blasted comm call! You wanted to meet the rare and wonder femmes!"

"ENOUGH!!" Gigatron roared. "Your both imbeciles! And your squabling is getting us no where! Black Convoy take the mech brother and torture him until he'll give us any information this femme may have stolen."

"With pleasure." Black Convoy chuckled as Mega Octane dragged Wildride out of the room in chains.

"What about the femme?" Gusher asked, meaning Halfling. 

So far she hadn't said anything at all, and was stood still since the cuffs on her wrists would shock her if she moved to much. Inwardly she was still overgoing the whole of the Autobot codes, and everything else she knew to try and destract her from the fear that was creeping in.

Gigatron scowled deeply. He marched around the femme several times before deciding, "Take her to the pits. Feed her to the Primitives."

Gelshark chuckled. The Primitives. Predacons that never fully evolved. Viscious. Ruthless. Bloodthirsty.

"Ummmm... Gigatron... that might be a problem... the Primitives kinda got over fed yesterday... they won't attack her, muchless kill her now." Gasskunk spoke up.

"They wouldn't attack anyway." Halfling said at last. "They only attack if you act as a threat to them. Everyone knows that." she added, and to an exstent she was right, it all depended on the beast mode, if it were a known viscious animal then it woudl likely attack unless it had fed already or if whatever had come close to it attacked it first. Her Sire had taught her that.

Gigatron growled and began to pace again. He couldn't feed her to the primatives then and he couldn't kill her himself, that would start an intergalatic incident worse than the giester wars. A Kaiser child killed by a 'Con warlord... many of his own subjects would even abandon him. What then...? 

"Fine then! Lock her up for the time being." He snapped. 

Halfling didn’t put up a fuss when the other Predacons lead her from the room, keeping her ears low but listening as they came to a room that clearly wasn’t a ‘prisoner’s cell, more a spare room mae into a cell. Gasskunk lightly pushed her in to it, and she noticed there was a berth at the least, versus the normal cells that were just cold floor. "You can stay here." Gusher said. "Don't throw a fuss and you don't have to go to the cell block."

"Ok." Halfling said and once the cuffs were gone she sat on the berth and wrapped herself in her wings. She knew that the three preds stayed outside her cell door, likely to keep guard as she’d noticed there was a two way lock on the door, she could also hear Heptor and shuttler arguing somewhere else in the base.

She tried to listen for anything else, anything useful, but there was little more than what she had heard in the base before, a water pump, the vents, but now rayher than someone snoring, the two fliers were arguing the camers were going on overdrive, watching for intruders and attackers. She sighed and let her ears sag down and hugged her self, waiting for whatever would happen next. Hours passed, Gasskunk leaving a few times to tend medical needs else where while Gusher or Glido continued to guard the door.

Gildor slipped a whole meal of cooked meats into Halfling’s cell while Gusher and Gasskunk kept watch at the door, Gasskunk brought her a blanket and some old game pads, and Gusher rigged the terminal in the room to show her the local weather and some nature programs. 

"You were nice to us." Gasskunk explained when she’d given them a questioning look. "No one, not even Gelshark is nice to us, so its the least we can do. Keep you safe and comfy until your rescue comes."

“Besides, you’re just a kid, even we know that. You don’t belong in a war.” Gusher said from the outside of the door.

"My Sire always taught me to never underestimate the values of kindness... it goes in a cycle, starting with something small then growing into something big... he always said that was how he changed, someone was kind to him and in return he is kind to everyone else." Halfling said from her side of the door, she was still sat on the berth, hugging her knees to her chest. "he's never mean to anyone... even after my carrier did what she did... he never changed."

Gasskunk and Gusher nodded, though Halfling couldn't see. "If you need anything, oil or energy or maybe a thermal, just ask and we'll do our best." Gasskunk said.

"Yeah, and we won't let no one in. Except maybe Gigatron but he'll kill us if we don't." Gildor added.

"Thank you." Halfling smiled a little, hopefully Gigatron wouldn't take any intreast in her, her ears twitched as she heard something heavy hit the wall somewhere and guessed it was a fight between the two fliers.

Gildor growled at the fighting he was not a true flier, he was a glider, but he was still able to catch on to the Maximal’s scent and he was attracted to her as any flier would have been drawn to another of their kind would be, but unlike the two decepticons, Gildor was not looking for the company of a femme as a mate, or any mech for that matter, he did not see the reason to have a mate yet and so when he had seen her first, he had given her a look over agreed with Gusher and Gasskunk that she looked beautiful but that had been it. 

The two Decepticon fliers however, had easily fallen into the usually bickering and fighting for the right to claim her first, and while Gildor doubted Halfling was old enough to know that they weer fighting over her, he was and he was also able to pick up on the femme’s scent, which had been hidden from him when she;d been there before by a heavy perfume to make her appear more mature than she was. 

Female Maximals and Predacons gave off three kinds of scents, the scent Halfling had used as Swiftwing was a powerful overly musky scent, a warning to others that she was already mated and should not be approtyched if the male wanted to keep his life. The scent of a mature but unmated femme was a strong fresh cut flowers and frite scent, though if she was sexualy active, her scent would be mixed with the scents of others, the more potent the scent, the more experanced and active the femme was in mating. 

And lastly, the younger fainter sweet scents of a premature femme with no experance, untouched and in every way a virgin, the sweeter the scent, the closer to maturaty she was, judging by the way the two fliers were at each other's throats, they, like Gildor, could tell just how close to maturing Halfling was.

He knew the other Preds could smell it too, they had beast modes after all, so their noses were just as strong and sensitive to the scents of a femme as his, but they were not effected by it. Gusher and Gasskunk had mates, they didn’t need a femme and while Gelshark could free float, he wasn't really a flyer. 

~~~

"You won't get a thing out of me,” Wildride assured as he was strung up and stripped of his thiockjer armour as per Black Convoy’s request, Omega Octane taking his leave soon as that job was done.

Black Convoy smirked behind his mask. "Oh we'll just see about that, Wildride." He chuckled and then with lightning speed slammed his fist hard into Wildride's jaw, then spun and kicked him hard in the gut. "Bear in mind, Autobot if you don't talk willingly, we can always use the mind prob on you and drag the information out of you the painful way."

"You'll have too dig deep to get anything. Not that I know anything useful." Wildride laughed despite his injuries. A doctrine was signed written millennia ago, back when the first Autobot soldier had been subjected to the mind prob that no one soldier will house any operative data, that was why Bots nebver worked alone and those who did were given back up memories to store the information they held in a safe place while they were undercover. Wildride knew some things yes, but without the information his brothers knew, it made no sense and was worthless. "Do your worst Deceptiscum, you'll get nothing out of me!"

Black Convoy smirked and brought his sword, "Oh I'll get something," he assured, the tip of his sword ghosting over Wildride's chest and exposed spark housing. "Even if I don't get the data, I'll get you to scream one way or another."

Wildride mentally stalled for a second, the implications of Black Convoy's words sending chills down his spinal strut, had Black been the one to rape Build Boy? Now , not his type one of the others was a likelier candidate. Outwardly, he stayed stone faced, something Koji called it his poker face and said. “Go rust yourself Con, mechs bigger, stronger and scaryer than Gigatron have tried to make me scream, and none have managed it.”

“Ah, but they were not me.” Black Convoy chuckled and then without warning drove his sword deep into Wildride's shoulder, curring clean through it, then slowly twisted it. "lets see how long you last before screaming." He said and the sword burned brightly as its blade was activated.

Wildride grited his teeth, glad it was him here and not his brothers. Speedy was young and unexperienced. Mach wasn't delicate but his resolutions were weak. Wildride had been captured on 3 other times and tortured in various ways each time. He’d learnt to fight, to keep the pain as a focus and endure it, he could take this and he could take more. 

"Get... shafted... filthy 'Con!" he hissed though gritted teeth.

"Still have some fire in you? Good." Black Convoy smirked and yanked his sword out, leaving the buirning hold in Wildride’s shoulder to hiss as the residual heat cortorized the energon and oil lines. "Perhaps a diffrent approtch?” 

"Do your worst. I'll never scream, break, or tell you anything." Wildride sneered, panting a bit. He was low on energy from the battle and now from this new source of stress. He soon found his optics powering down, his body teetering on shutdown from shcok and induced self repair procedures.

Black Convoy laughed. "Oh, you will Aotobot, that I can promise you." he smirked, leaning in closer to whisper, "and if you don't tell us, then I'm more then sure that femme will be just as much fun to torture for her lies." He moved back before Wildride could lash out.

Wildride lurched forward... barely. "You... you leave... leave her... be..." He slumped forward, slipping into recharge and repair stasus.

Black Convoy chuckled, then sent a message to Gasskunk to come and repair the Brother for the next round. 

He personally had no intention of going after the bat Maximal as she was of no intreast to him, she held nothing of value in his mind and thus was not a target for his plans, but to Shuttler and Hepter who had been without a femme for several cycles now and were surrounded by other none fliers, a femme flier was a femme flier and they had both been watching her like hawks when she and her comrad had arrived. 

The trouble was that nether was good at sharing and it was clear that they would fight each other for the right to claim her and they would probably fight to the death. Fliers were notoriously possesive over what was 'theirs' and they would kill their own kind over things. Mates. Territories.

Black Convoy was not oblivious to this, nor was Omega Octane and while Black Convoy had no issue with allowing this, Omega Octane and the other combiners had made it clear that iof the two fliers did kill one another they would be risking the whole team and so had requested Gasskunk put strength damperers on them both so they physically couldn’t kill each other.

It didn’t stop them fighting ro arguing but it at least made sure they couldn’t off one another.

Unfortunately, Black Convoy, nor Omega Octane had counted on the three Predacons becoming so protective of the bat in their own ways, and Gasskunk had made sure to tell Black Convoy that if the fliers make a move on Halfling they will not be getting repairs from him. Black Convoy would have mentioned Giagtron would disapprove but Gasskunk gave him a look that all but screamed, ‘I will enforce that if you make me.’ And so instead chose not to push his luck,.

It went on like that four hours, Block Convoy would change up his techniques, trying everything he knew to try and break Wildride, to make the mech scream as he promised he would before but each time, Wildride refused to give in, he refused to scream and he refused to break.

This time, Black Convoy would make sure he screamed.

Wildrider groaned and slowly started to online, aware of small aches and pains that signified new welding on injuries. "Oi..." he groaned as he took in his new situation, same room, same tormentor, new devices. He wasn't chained to the cell block wall anymore, instead he was on a berth, strapped down at the waist, ankles and wrists and his lower panelling was gone, leaving his exposed and his battle mask had been forced off, he couldn’t feel it against his cheeks anymore. He felt comfortable, and that was a red flag in his mind along side being prone on a berth, and there was a burning of his valve, evidence that someone had ‘examined’ him.

"What're ya' up to 'Con!?"

Black Convoy came into view from where he had been leant against the wall. "Awake at last are we?" he asked smirking, his own mask removed. "I told you before, one way or the other I'll make you scream, though it seemed I have no reason to be gentle as you are without both your seals." He said, though privetly he was fuming that he would not be the one to shatter the second seal. "Tell me, has Build Boy gotten over the incident with Omega Octane? Or is he still too scared to sleep on his own?"

Wildride growled deep in his chest, now he knew who had forced Build Boy to give up his seal, he was going to make sure the other Build Masters and the kid’s parenst heard the news as soon as he could get it to them. "Sick twisted... all 'Cons... nothing but a bunch of predatory scavenging... sick psychos."

"I'll take that as a no." Black Convoy chuckled, drawing the tip of his finger down a oil line that was normally hidden by Wildride's chest plating making Wildride realize he was without his chest plates still. "I wonder if you'll put up as much of a fight as he did, though granted that wasn’t much given the doseage of the drug he was given. I haven't quite decided if I'll use the drug on you and make you a needy little whore, or if I'd prefer you to fight back..."

Wildride growled again and spat at Black Convoy. "Fragger. Use your drug, if you’re so sure of it!" he’d been though this before with another captor, and unlike Build Boy, he had built up a tolerance to drugs and so the threat of being dosed didn’t scare him.

"I suggest you are more careful with what you say Wildride," the black Con growled, wiping the spit off his face. "Hepter and Shuttler have taken a huge interest in that femme friend of yours, you know yourself how nasty things can get when fliers want something... All it takes is a single order from Gigatron and they can get past the Predacons and in the same cell as her. Of cause they are bound by laws of their pwn programming not to take her as a bonded mate, but that doesn't stop them touching her just as it did not stop Octane removing the hybrid’s seals." he said, he knew full well the two wouldn't go near Halfling’s cell yet, they were still fighting over who got her first but so far everything he had tried had failed, so he chose to use the older methods of threating harm to another if one did not obay. 

The threat was clear and obvious, if Wildride didn't give Black Convoy what he wanted, then Halfling would become easy prey for the fliers.

Wildride gritted his teeth together, oh he would have loved to have his arsm free right now, just to throttle the life out of Black Convoy himself but the kid wasn’t ready for any of this, she didn’t deserve the suffer or face the trials of a POW as he had. 

He had to protect Halfling. 

“Fine.” He hissed venomusly.

Black Convoy smirked. "Smart mech." 

There was no other warning besides a painful twick of Wildride's fuel line before Black Convoy slammed their lips into a brutal kiss, his engine revving hard enough to send vibrations over Wildride's exposed chest.

Wildride didn't want to enjoy it. Really, he didn’t, but his past had left him unable to find any pleasures in gentleness or tenderness. He craved a fourcefulness, a dominance he couldn’t get from many others. He was disgusted at himself for finding enjoyment and pleasure in such things, but this… this was just too much to be denied, the powerful vibrations, combind with a solid, massive form that completely stole anycontrol he had of the situation left his very core shaking with enjoyment and need. 

It hurt yes, but in such a beautiful way that he was so use to feeling and while he knew he wasn’t willing to do with with Black Convoy, he couldn’t stop the moan that managed to slip free even while Covnvoy's lips were pressed against his. Black Convoy smirked in the kiss, reving his engins more and biting hard Wildride's lower lip, fingers twisting and coiling cables and wires he found, grinding his cover hard again Wildride's exposed valve and slowly pressurizing cable.

“So responsive, and here I thought you Autobots were raised for soft loving,” Black Convoy mocked, reaching lower to try and find a single cable that if twisted the right way at with just the right preasure, it could make any mech no matter how strong willed or tough, melt and submit in seconds, only to find it missing.

Wildride sneered. “I had that cable removed after my first captor raped me. As I’m sure you’ve noticed I’m missing a few things that make rape easy for slagmakers like you.” he growled. "I'm no rookie in this game of yours, and I doubt you can even bring me to Overload before you lose yourself.” He added and suddenly Black Convoy felt his hands, lips and the inner plats of his lower legs go numb with a pulse of nuro electricity. “I have a few tricks of my own.” 

Black Convoy chuckled suddenly and Wildride inwardly prepared for the worse. "And that si why I fin dyou so much more interesting that your siblings. You have so much more to you than they do. I have read all the reports on you, every torture, every medical file I could find, and I know that no one has made you scream yet. I intend to be the one who does," he said and Wildride had no warning as the bigger mech pushed his cable deep into Wildride’s unprepared valve.

The Autobot choked on his words, instead the sound was a mix of somekind of snarl/growl/gasp as Black Convoy moved harshly inside him. "F... fine. You miserable... Gigatron's bitch. Make this damn good."

THAT turned out to be a mistake. 

Black Convoy's optics flared and his grib became deadly, clearly the mention of Gigatron having any form of control of the black con was a one way ticket to piss him off, he slammed his hand against Wildride’s throat and squeezed rightly as he used his free hand to activate his comm link. "Shutter. Hepter. Once you're done repairing each other, get your afts to the holding cell level." he snarled.

"Rodger that Boss." Shutter chuckled, Hepter cackling in the back ground.

Wildride, unable to breath or protect, sent a subharmonic signal, one equipped just for Halfling that Sonicboom had given to them all, it was a signal that meant danger and Halfling would hear it no matter where on eth base she was. 

"Await orderes there." Black Convoy growled shutting of his comm again. "Considers that a warning, NEVER mention that fool again, or else." he let the threat hang in the air relaxing his grib a little, not giving Wildride a chance to regulate his breathing again he pushed deep and hard into the oldest brother's valve.

Wildride seethed, but saw no other way. He arched up, even as his body was pained and stretched and he felt Black Convoy move and stretch him so wholly, he forced himself to inhale as well as he could with his intakes still compressed, letting his body suibmit while his mind restisted, he heard Black Convoy moan above him as his body gave in to his desires, using his free hand to toy with Wildride’s cable.

Wildride hated this, was disgusted by it. But it was nesscesary. He moaned and arched into the pouning hips that would no doubt leave him bruised and aching for days after this, he begged and pleaded for more.

"Yessss, such a good little whore." Black Convoy moaned already leaking prefluids and oils into Wildride. "Scream my name as you overload." He ordered as he almost crushed Wildride’s cable in his hand, he squeeze do tightly.

Wildride gritted his teeth. "Only if I take you with me...." He challenged.

Black Convoy chuckled. "I doubt you'd last that long." he stated his own challenge, moving faster and deeper, hitting every senory node he could find, bending to kiss him brutely again, hard enough bruse Wildride's lips.

Wildride howling out. He tried to hold on but his body was burning up and it was either let his engine burn out or concede.

He conceded. He screamed, but he did not call out to Black Convoy.

Black Convoy shivered in glee, cackling as he thrus deep enough to do damage to Wildride's valve and then overloaded, hard inside him, revving his engine again enough to short out at least the non majoir systems Wildride had. "Yes... Such a good little whore bot." he chuckled.

Wildrider panted hard, feeling a very uncomfortable burning ache inside his valve and knew Black Convoy took no strides to be gentle or kind. But he'd been tortured and abused in the worst ways before and knew for the moment Halfling was safe.

Taking solice in that knowledge, he lay back and offlined his optics, eager to get some rest.

Black Convoy withdrew from him and had the spark to at least clean Wildride up and re armour him to a standers and then have him dragged to the holding cell with Halfling.

~~~

Halfling’s ears purked up and she looked towards the door, she could hear foot steps and the scent of oil fumes. Wildride had sent her a message of danger and now she was afraid, she knew those steps and she knew who was coming towards her cell. She backed herself into the farthest and darkest corner of the room she was in, wishing Sonicboom were there to help her find some focus.

Gasskunk and Gusher were boldy staying in front of the door. "We have our orders from Gigatron himself. No one goes in!" Gasskunk said defiantly to the two.

"Relax, we only came to see if she needed anything." Hepter chuckled.

"Go debug yourselves and get a systems check Creeps! I don't need anything from you!" Halfling called out, despite the clear fear in her voice.

"Aww, don't be like that, we're only trying to be nice." Shuttler said in mock hurt.

"She said she don't want anything, so go away." Gildor snapped as he arrived, planning himself firmly between the door and the Decepoticon Fliers. They would not move and they would not be swayed.

Halfling pressed herself against the wall, praying that somehow the bots would find them and everything would be ok. That Sonicboom would come and get her and then take her away from it all so she could find somewhere quiet to forget how scary it was here...

Then her ears perked up sharply, she looked towards the left side of trh room in horror as she heard Wildride scream, she didn't have the medical knowledge to patch him up enough to save him if he was at risk of going off-line, her ears twitched again as she heard a comm link beep outside.

"Yes boss?" Shuttler answered.

~ "Leave the Femme. There will be other chances later." ~ Black Convoy ordered and the sound of footsteps leaving with wicked chuckles made her tremble and curl up tighly in the corner.

Gildor and Gasskunk, both in their beast modes, hissed threatenly. Gusher tapped a webbed foot, not liking this situation one bit, he waited until the fliers were well and truly gone before he gave a deep sigh, “Gasskunk, be ready to fix him if needs be, Gildor keep your nose up and let me know if those fliers come near us again.” 

“Got it.”

A few minutes later, Danger and Octane arrived, carrying Wildride between them. 

"We're not here for the girl," Octane assured when he saw the three Predacons at the door. "Just dropping this bot off until Black Convoy wants him again." he added, knowing the three wouldn't let the fliers near Halfling and likely wouldn't let him or anyone but Gigatron passed the door frame.

Both Gasskunk and Gildor bore their teeth and growled low, but Gusher waved them down and took Wildride. He reeked of pheromones and black paint streaked his body. 'Black Convoy's work....' He inwardly mused. He took the Autobot inside and set him down on the berth in the room. "Don't worry, he's alive." He assured a fearful looking Halfling. "He's a tough one. Black Convoy didn't make him crack."

Halfling gave a sigh of relief. "will he survive the night?" she asked, at least if she knew that she wouldn't have to worry to much about her lack of medical skills.

Gusher nodded. "Yeah, he'll be alright. The damage isn't bad really. Just minor internal junk. He just needs to rest. I'll bring som Energon when rations are divied out." He said before leaving.

"Thank you Gusher." once he was gone, Halfling moved over to Wildride and hugged him. Truthfully she was scared that nxt time it wouldn't be minor damage, and that she'd get blamed for anything that caused Wildride to have long term damage. and if the scent she was getting from Wildride was anything to go on, thinsg woudl get worse fast if a rescue didn't come soon.

~~~

Sonicboom paced back and forth across the base. With her speeds, she needed a large amount of room even to simply pace, or the tighter space she ran in the more likely she'd create a small vaccuum vortex in her wake. Stopping a moment to huff and tap her foot rappidly, she waited while Fire Convoy and Mechalert devised the rescue plan. "At this rate, I should just go myself." 

Midnight Express held out a cube for her. "At this rate you'll wear yourself out and be no help at all to Halfling when we go safe her and Wildride." he said. "Take five minutes and drink this." he suggested.

Sonicboom stopped a moment and forced herself to slow down. She took the energon, thanking Midnight for it. "Yes, I know." sip. "I just can't help it really." Sip-sip. "I get so riled up and my metabolic torque rate is so much," sip-sip "higher anyway so I speed up and up and up and I just start going, going, going," siiiiiiiip "And I gotta burn off the excess energy or else I tend to just go on and on and on."

"Then maybe you just need someone besides Halfling to help you slow down a little?" Midnight said. "I mean I sometimes don't understand much about what you're saying, but after a little while I can understand easy." he added trying to be helpful.

Sonicboom gave Midnight a look. Somewhere between confuse and intrigued. She processed his words with in nanoseconds though, and a light pink tinted her cheeks. "Oh well... I," She fidgeted and watched the energon left in her cube. "I'm quite a bit older than you... your brothers might not approve of you spending time with me..."

"I never said we had to start off right away, I know you and Halfling have a sister's bond so you'd need to talk it over with her first, since I wouldn't want to make her feel sad if she thought I was trying to take her place and besides, if they have a problem, it's their issue not mine, I'm old enough to make choice of my own and if I want to be friends with you and Halfling, then that's what I'll try and be." Midnight said. "Plus, you both forgave me for shooting at Halfling by mistake the first day we met, I thought for sure you’d both hate me for it."

Sonicboom found herself smiling. "Thanks Middy. I feel alittle better." She offered the younger bot a hug. "My brain isn't so tizy racer anymore."

Midnight smiled too. "See, all you needed is someone to talk to and help." he said.

"Midnight Express, Sonicboom! Come on, Convoy;s got a plan ready to get Halfling and Wildride back!" Build Boy caled from down the hall.

Sonicboom was off like a shot, then ran back and grabbed Midnight by the arm, and running back to the conference room slower so Middy wouldn't get damgae from whiplash.

Fire Convoy looked up as the two arrived smiling behidn his mask. "Now we're all here. I will need the Build masters on stand by underneath Decepticon base, along with Machalter and Sonicboom. Speedbreaker, you, Redker Koji and Tai will be here to monitor everything I need you all to keep an eye out and make sure Gigatron doesn't catch on to what we're doing." The rest of us will atack the base head on to destract the cons and bring them out. Once that's done, Sonicboom and Machalter is will be up to you to get into the base and get Halfling and Wildride out."

"How do they get in without being seen? I mean You can't go inthroug the front door." Rapidrun said.

"That's what I'm for," Build Boy said. "My treads can act like sanders against the metal under the base, I just need to make a hole and they can get in and do the rest."

"You're not to engage in the battle, Build Boy." Fire Convoy added. "You're still recovering from bvefore and I won't risk you getting hurt again."

Build Boy, unlike normal, didn't fight or argue. Rather, he nodded and said, "Yes sir."

Sonicboom shifted from foot to foot energetically. "Alright, we ready? We're going?"

Mechalert nodded. "Your with me 'Boom. Lets go!"

The Autobots headed out, the Build Masters dug up under the Decepticon base and waited for they're orders. Fire Convoy led the Liner Brothers on an all out frontal attack, drawing out the Decepticons from the area.

Fire Convoy waited until just after the sun had set, casting the mountain sky into beautiful shades of red, pink and orange to give the signal to begin the attack.

"Gigatron! Give back what is ours!" Fire Convoy demanded.

Gigatron snarled and blew fire at the group. "I take anything I want and it then is mine!"

"The we'll just have to take them back by Force! Autobots! Attack!" Fire Convoy ordred. 

The trains combinded to for Railracer and the build masters opened fire on the base walls. 

Build Boy started to grind his treds against the underside of the base. "Just a little more presure and You'll be in. I'll wait here for you when you come out." he said, sparks raining down as he cut into the metal.

Sonicboom and Mechalert nodded. "Alright. Once we're inside maintain radio silence."

Build Boy nodded. "Got it.... and ... you're in!" he said as a large hole opened thanks to his treds, "Good luck." he added moving out fo the way to help them climber into the hole.

~~~

Halfling had fallen to sleep after Gusher had brought her and Wildride some energon. It hadn't been much, but at least they woudl make it through the night. Her ears twitched as she heard someone talking... no calling her name... who? 

"Hmmmmm... Gusher...?" She thought Gusher had left to do a patrol leaving Gasskunk and Glido to guard the door and… what was that sound? Was someone playing music..?

Glido and Gasskunk's ears twitched. They could here a faint buzzing but couldn't asertain what it was. They listened to every noise. Engines... computers... nothing sounded like this buzzing.

Wildride stirred. His systems ached and burned and everything was just... ugh. He shifted to sit up and regretted it, laying back to not put any pressure on his valve as the base suddenly began to rock and shake. “Here’s the rescue.” He assured.

Halfling ignored the music she heard for now and looked at Wildride. "Don't try and move yet. You're still hurt." she said, ears twitching as the soung got a little louder and something in her systems began to feel funny. 

Shuttler and Hepter stood a few hallways down just waiting for the preds to leave the door to help Gigatron. Then they would move in closer and join their personal songs into a duet to heighten its effect on Halfling’s systems. If they were close enough the combined songs would literally leave her feeling over charged and dizzy.

Wildride nodded. "Yeah... Black Convoy is a rough one, that's for sure." He pressed his comm. and heard something over his subwave. "What is that sound? Its... music?"

"I don't know... what ever it is... It's meant for fliers... Wildride I'm scared..." Halfling admitted trembling a little, "That sound... its doing something to me..."

Wildride looked at Halfling at first in confusion. Then worry. "Turn off your ears. Your extra sensory grid. Talk to me through just the comms. Its the sounds changing your systems I think. I don't know much about anatomy to begin with let alone flier structure. But I know cause and effect. So, turn them off, your ears. Do it now!"

Halfling did as he said, even folded her ears down and back so no sound woudl get to them, she couldn't hear the song now, but to an exstent sh coudl feel something. it was weak enough to ignore. ~ "What are we gonna do...? If the sound get stoo close it won't matter how muh I try to ignore it..." ~ she said, ~ "I want Sonicboom..." ~

Wildride nodded and patted the youngling's head. ~I know. She'll be here soon. All the sirens and alerts are going off around here. The Autobots are attacking, getting in to get us.~

Sonicboom nodded and climbed in. "Try to keep up 'Alert." She said before speeding down the hall.

Halfling hoped he was right, and just to help herself feel safer she clung to him like any young child woudl when scared. ~ "Promise?" ~

"Lead the way." Machalter said following as closely as he could she was more firmillier with the layout of the base then he was.

~Promise. You can't hear it, bust just as you turned off your hearing components, the alarms all went crazy.~ Wildride assured. ~Sonicboom will be here before you know it.~

Sonicboom knew Gigatron wasn't stupid. He'd at least keep Halfling in a more comfortable room. She ran to the 'spare room' cell block and knocked on every door until she got an answer. "Halfa! Halfa!"

"HERE!!" Wildride called back, tightening his grip on Halfling. ~She's here! She's calling for you!~

~ "They did... ahhh... Wildride that sound... its closer now... I can feel it in my systems again...." ~

"That was Wildride!" Machalter said over the alarms.

"Not so fast," Hepter and Shuttler stood in between Halfling's cell and Sonicboom, both still playing their songs. "You're not taking her without a fight."

"Boom!" Halfling called out. "Sonicboom!!"

Sonicboom had lived with Halfa long enough to have a basic idea of what those two were doing. "Stop that! Turn it off!" She demanded. "Do it or I'll spin a vortex so tight around you, you'll wake up in the other's body!"

"You tell 'em girl!" Wildride laughed.

"We'll see about that," Hepter snarled rotors starting to wirl,. so long as he kepst a counter wind up, the speeder would have a challange creating any form of vortex, it also added to the sounds of the songs, creating an echo effect, slight but noticable.

Halfling winched, holding her hands over her ears. "Boom!"

Sonicboom growled, hearing her sister cry out made her engine burn. "Mach, I hear your a good shot..."

Mechalert nodded. "Indeed I am." He said, shooting out Hepter's blades. They wound to a strained noisy hault.

"Thank ya'~" Sonicboom cheered and ran at top speeds in a tight circle around the two, sucking the air out of the area. The two would either pass out from lack of O2 or would die or circuit overheat.

A loud crash signaled the two fliers had crashed to the floor. Still alive, but not likely to be a problem.

Halfling felt the sensatiosn stop and dared unfold her ears and turn them back on. "It stopped..." she said.

Machalter just nodded then rushed to the door. "Stay back from the door." he warned, aiming at close range at the lock.

Once the lock was blown, the door flung open and Sonicboom rushed in and gathered her best friend and little sister up in her arms. "Are you ok? Are you hurt? Did they touch you, I swear to Primacron I'll kill 'em!"

"I'm fine," Halfling clung to her big sister tightly shaking her head. "They never had chance... the Preds didn't let them near me... They knew what was gonna happen if they did come in here." she explained.

"Wildride.. what happened to you?" Machalter asked helping hsi older brother stand, taking most of his weight as he did.

"What? Really? Wow." Sonicboom made a noise. "Guess we owe them one."

"I'm a'ight." Wildride said, with out much conviction. "I've been through worse."

Halfling nodded. "They said it was because we were kind to them."

"Alright, we better go." Mechalert said, he'd talk with his brother later.

Outside meanwhile, Build Boy was hidden as best he coudl be watching for the four to come out, he didn't notice movement behind him. 

"Lets go!" Sonicboom said, carrying Halfling. Mechalert helped Wildride walk, and they moved back to the hatch opening.

Halfling used her ears to try and find any straggling cons or preds, wimpering a little when they passed the two fliers.

"Don't worry. There out cold and will be for a long time. Their turbines won't have enough air to burn for days at least." Sonicboom assured, a cold undertone to her voice. She'd never admit it, not to anyone and especially not to Halfa....but creating a vortex that could suck the very life out of things....it gave her a power trip.

"Ok..." Halfling said, ears lowering a little.

~~~

Build Boy was hiding from the Decepticon forces. Keeping firm watch on the hatch, hoping the others made it in time. He should have been watching his back.

Octane took a step forward. "Hello young lover."

Build Boy's oil ran cold and he spun round so fast he nearly lost his footing. "One step closer and I'll shoot." he snapped aiming his weapon at Octane, knowing the weapon was nowhere near able to even dent Octane's armout unless it was at a closer range.

Octane raised his hands, showing he was unarmed. "I only wish to talk, I promise. I always keep my promises, eh?"

"I have nothing to say to you!" Build Boy snarled, anger making him brave. "You drugged me and stole my seal! Now you try and say you just want to talk? Why should I trust you?"

Octane shook his finger at Build Boy, "Tsk-tsk-tsk, I never did anything I said I wouldn't, am I right? I told you every step of the way what was going to happen when you were no longer needed for the device, all that happened was my chance to please you came up first because SHuttler can’r read basic instructions. If not for the drug it would have hurt you all the more, the first time can be quite difficult for those who are of smaller size, especially if one is under great distress.” He stated, “I never hurt you lover, and I never took you for myself though you know I could have so very easily just forced your willing valve to take my cable I let you off with just my fingers to tear your seal." He added and took a half step closer. "I promise you, I don't mean any harm and I never have.” 

"Liar!!! You have no idea how much it hurt when that drug wore off!" Build Boy snapped, clending his free hand, the weapon charging up in warning.

Octane stopped and back up a step, realizing that there must have been an after effect he wasn’t aware of. "Well, I am sorry little builder. But," He lowered his head almost shamefully for a moment then lifte dit again. "I AM a Decepticon. Born and raised. I won't say I didn't know better, only that I don’t know how to approtch you without the forcefulness of my kin." He looked up at Build Boy, all his stance and show screaming cold hearted killer, but his optics bled with a warmth Build Boy thought he recognized for a moment. "If you think shooting me will make the hurt go away, then by all means, fire.”

"Shooting you won't change what happened and it won't prove anything...” Build Boy sighed letting his aim drift. "Shooting you would only make me as bad as the fragger that raped my Carrier." he added.

~ "Mega Octane where are you?! We need more fire power out here!" ~ Black Convoy shouted over the comms.

Octane did an optics roll. "Black Convoy, of all times...” He tapped his comm. ~My leg is broken and my men are MIA. Your the 'strongest thing alive', deal with your own shit! Or call Gigatron for help misery bitch.~ He sighed heavily. "Things are getting heated out there. Here," He transfered a private comm. line number to Build Boy. "In case you ever want to talk or even just rant at me, and tell me how horrible I am. Call me on your time. I can't trace the signal I swear."

Build Boy accepted the line, but made no other move to leave. "Machalter will be coming out soon, go before he finds you. or you will be shot." he said moving to the hatch as he picked up on Sonicboom and Machalter signatures with Halfling’s and a very week Wildride's.

Octane nodded and dashed away, smiling faintly at the small gesture that spoke volumes. 

A moment after he was gone, Sonicboom stepped out of the hatch opening, careful with Halfling. "Finally out. How's the fight?" She asked Build Boy.

"Nearly over. Black Convoy is getting restless. He’ll fall soon and Gigatron can't fight w/o his warriors."

"We have our bots, comm Fire Convoy and lets get out of here!" Mechalert said moving to where a space bridge would open for them.

"Got it!" Buidl Boy nodded opening his comm link to Fire Convoy. "Convoy! We got Wildride and Halfling! we can leave now!" he said.

"Autobots! Fall back!" Fire Convoy called and one by one the bots fell back into the space bridge.

Gigatron roared his anger at losing his hostages. He took his rage out on Black Convoy and Gelshark, blaming them for the loss.

 

The Autobots made it home with out incident. Wildride was taken to the infirmary. Halfling showed no major injuries and was allowed to go to her room. And that was just where she went, once there she threw herself on to her bed and curled up under the covers, trembling vilently.

Redker helped Machalter lift Wildride onto the medical berth so Ai could repair him, though he could tell what had happened, he kept it to himself, it was not his place to tell everyone what he knew had happened.

Mechalert surveyed Wildride's damage and knew immediatly he was raped, but said nothing of it. 'This is the third instance. How does he not breakdown by now?'

Ai began to work. "Everyone out, shoo, I can work perfectly fine without people over seeing everything. shooo-shoo, out." she said.

Mechalert, Redker and Midnight ran from the room. Ai was scary in medic mode. Mechalert looked around for Speedy for a while only to find the mech apparently sleeping in his bed and so went to his office to file reports. 

Speedy was resting, in his room nearly asleep. But his tanks growled, empty. He rolled over and groaned, getting out of bed and trugging over to find the closest energon dispensor.

"Speedy, wait up." Redker called from down the hall with three Cubes of energon. "I wanted to talk with you."

Speedy groggily looked up. His tired mind took a moment. "Oh Red, yeah what's up?"

Redker chuckled. "First refule, you look ready to sleep on your feet." he said. “What are you doing up if you are tired?”

Speedy blinked his optics a bit. "Hmm... what? Oh yeah." He mused, taking a drink. "Really tired and just can't get to sleep..."

"Maybe I can help, tell me what's bothering you." Redker said smiling

"Nothing bothering... really." Speedy leaned on Redker a bit. "Just can't seem to get rest when sleeping..." He yawned biggly. "Mind's always busy... thinking and thinking and... stuff..."

"So think less." Red ker chuckled leading Speedy back into his room." or, thing of relaxing this, like gently flowing water, or the sounds of the ocean." he advided.

"Hmmm. spark beat nice....." Speedy mumble his audio semi-close to Redker's chest.

Redker smiled. "Then let that lull you to sleep." he said, "I don't mind you useing me as a pillow."

Speedy murred a little something but was dropping off to sleep, Red's spark beat was just so relaxing.

"Sweet dreams, Speedy." Redker smiled and soon was asleep himself.

~~~

Sonicboom got some energon, warm oil, and some treats and racede over to Halfling's room. She knocked. "Hey, little buddy, can I come in? I have cookies..."

Halfling's ears twitched and she took a few deep breaths to try and calm herself down. "S... sure come on in." she called, though the cheerfulness was gone from her voice

Sonicboom came in and shut the door. "Hey, I won't ask if you're ok, cause that's stupid. But..." She put the snacks on a little table and dragged it over to the berth. "Do you wanna talk about it? Or just wanna cry it out?"

Halfling hugged the thermal blanket around herself. "I- I don't know what to do, back in that cell, hearing the songs- I just didn't know what was happening! everything felt stange." she started to talk ears drooping low. "I've never felt anything like that happen in my systems before… I'm scared that it'll happen again..."

Sonicboom nodded. "If I'm still up and up on my flier studies, I did promise your dad I'd watch over you, then I think those aftheaded fliers jumpstarted your 'developemental staging' with their cockamamie music." She scooted over. "Your changing. Growing. Normally its natural. But... your still a bit young for it."

Halfling listened and looked at her big sister. "So... The songs made my systems... start prematuring?" she asked, she knew how fliers developed but she'd never thought that she'd end up developing before she was ready.

"Maturing, prematurely." Sonic corrected gently. "So, yes. Your going through the same changes I went through, only flier style. You remember, I would get cranky or weepy for no reason? I was always hungry and impatient and went out running...."

"Yea... but you never stopped coming for hugs." the bat femme remebered. "so... will I be like that? or will I be diffrent...?"

"Its different for everone. Midnight's going through it, he says he gets extra paranoid, hence the shoot out that he's still sorry for. Remember Ms. Pinker? Build Boy's mom? She nearly slept through it, saying she was just all sore in the morning and had very odd dreams a while. It depends on you specifically and what's going on around you at the time."

"I guess.. the same as Ms. Pinker... a lot of fighting." Halfling said. "I hope I sleep through it... I'm scared of what'll happen if I heard the songs again..." she didn't want to admit it, but something inside her wanted to hear more fo the song and even make its own song.... it scared her.

Sonicboom nodded. "Don't worry sweetie, I'll protect you. And, it can be frightening at first. But, unless you have someone you really, really, reeeeaaaaaaaally like that very special way. Enough to give them your spark and body, you need to try and not worry or think about it. I shudder at you being bonded or trined with those... those... filthy Decepticon bullies." Boom clenched the sheets in a fist. "There the reason this is happening to you in the first place."

Halfling nodded. "I'll try not to think about it." she said then hugged her sister. "Promise you won't get hurt protecting me?"

Sonicboom smiled and did an optic roll. "I promise not to get fatally wounded or die, how's that?"

"Good." Halfling said then her tank growled. "I'm hungry..."

"Good thing I brought snacks then." She gave the table a light turn. "Warm oil, spiced energon cider, and those rubber cookies you really like, with the rusty silicon sprinkles."

"Yay," Halfling smiled and took of the ryubber cpookies and broke it in half. "some for me and some for you."

Sonicboom smiled and drank her energon. Their was an odd numbered cookie and she pushed it to Halfling's side of the table. "You need the energy." She said.

"You sure?" she asked, nibbling on the cokie she already had.

"Absoluty." Sonic boom assured. "Your growing and changing and that takes energy!"

"Ok." Halfling said and once she was finished the previouse cookie she began to nibble the last one.

Sonicboom smiled, glad Halfling was feeling better, shifted and lay back across the bed. "I can stay with you while you nap, if you want."

Halfling smiled and nodded and after spreading the thermal blanket out so it covered them both she snuggled agsint Sonicboom. "Just liek when we were little." she said yawning and tucking her head under under Sonic's chin.

"Whad'ya mean 'were' pipsqueak?" Sonic replied playfully, poking the smaller femmes ticklish sides.

Halfling giggled and playfully poked Boomer's stomach. "You;re an adult now... and I guess... soon I will be too."

"Soon enough." Sonic said, then thought to herself. 'But hopefukly not too soon.' After a moment though she smiled. "Of course, what is an 'adult'? You think I'm an adult, but I'm just as flaky, flighty, and funloving as ever. You will be too..." She looked down and saw Halfa was asleep. "But you'll have more energy to do things~"

Halfling snuggled closer to Boom, likely seeking to stay warm, a soft mumble every now and then passing her lips as she slept.

~~~

Build Boy sat alone in his room for the first time in a whole two weeks, hugging his knees to the chest. Shoud he call Octane? Should he really talk to a mech that practically raped him...?

Octane waited. All through his shift. All through his turn getting rations. All through out the long day and longer night. He didn't expect Build Boy to call, but he supposed he had to had something to hope for. He sincerely doubted the decepticons could win this war given how little had happened with the stolen CA Programming from Build Boy.

"Just for a few minutes..." Build Boy said to himself and after taking a few deep breaths he accessed the comm line Octane had given him. "At least then I can try and get some truth out of him." He added waiting for a responce.

Octane, in his room adn preping for recharge, jumped when his private comm. lit up. "Build Boy?" He hopfully asked as he answered.

"Anyone else you gave this line too that woudl call you this late?" Build Boy asked.

"No, but..." Octane paused. "I thought maybe, you wouldn't call. Or I guess given the comm. to someone else to spy on us." He shrugged, though the other couldn't see it. "I wasn't sure I guess... I haven't been sure of alot of things lately, except that I like you."

Build Boy gave a very weak smile. "I wasn't sure if you had even given me a usable comm line... and besides, how would I have explained me having this comm to Convoy?" he asked.

Octane let out a weak chuckled. "Good point I suppose, though you are resourceful. You could think of something, your smart. You always do."

"Not always..." Build Boy sighed. "Tell me the truth. Why did you do it? If you like me as much as you say and claim, why not to come to me alone and speak with me in neutral ground? If you had come without the intent to hurt me or anyone I would have listened, even you would know that." he said. "Autobots don't shoot or attack without just reason."

Octane sighed and hesitated a moment. "I don't want to lie to you, little builder, really I don't, but decepticons are... We're a brutish race, have been since the days of Megatron himself, and we are not easily swayed from our ways. Our forms of courtship are not slow, paced or even willingly started in many cases, we see what we like in someone else and be will do anything to have that mech or femme to ourself, we will kill to keep that one spark for our own and we have no room for gentleness or tenderness." He stopped again and sighed in defeat. "If I had just walked up, tapped you, and asked upfront you'd have shot me. please don't deny it."

"To stun, not kill. We both know my weapon isn't strong enough to do damage to you're armour and to be honest, if you had done that, I'd have likely fallen over in shock that you'd managed to sneak up behind me." Build Boy corrected. No Autobots he knew off on earth would shoot to kill first besides God Magnus.

Octane failed at stiffling a little laugh. "Yes, I guess that's true too. I do have particualrly think armor. Especially around my helm." He waited and when Build Boy chuckled he smiled. 

“A head thiker then carbon fiber refrined steel." Build Boy said. "Did... did you get in trouble for the way you spoke to Black Convoy?" he then asked.

"Oh, no more than usual." Octane said casually, as if this wasn't rare occurance. "Its the nature of the 'Cons. Predacons, Decepticons, even what few Geisters are left behind thinking their leader will rise again...pfft." He shrugged, the winced. "The leaders get angry, take their failure and frustration out on their subordinates. That just trickles down the chain until someone agrees 'enough is enough'. I refuse to beat my men. Scold them, yell at them, punish them with datawork and extra field training... but I never beat them." He winced again. "I have the unfortunate pleasure of being TIC, so Gigatron and Black Convoy each take out their bad days on me from time to time."

"How unfair... why can't they take it out in a VCTS?” Build Boy asked it seemed so terribly unfair that anyone should have to suffer like that.

"A what?” Octane asked, completely serious. 

"A Virtual Combat Training Simulater. My sire and Carrier both had ones installed in their chambers and I had one before and during the accadamy. Its basically you battling a super computer battle, you select one of a select few of the planets known and recorded battles and the computer remakes the area you fight in from there you are given an asignment, ranging from a simple scout and report back to an all out attack and the computer throws everything it has in its data to try and stop you. Its realistic to the point that if you are hit by any shots from your opponents, the simulation cuts out if it's a killing shot and you have to restart the whole thing and it remembers what you did before so you can’t use the same path or technique as you did before, at least that's the solo missions, if you go in a team or gruop simulation, you have to have at least one fully trained medic in ther with you and a medic in trainging so they can learn." Build Boy explained.

"Well, that does sound useful. However you see little builder, Decepticons, train on each other real time. It weeds out the weak, and then the injured get to be the used in medical training... and sometimes they live. Occasionally without unwanted mods or mental scarring."

"That's... thats horrible... how do any of you survive like that?" Build Boy asked before he could stop himself it just seemed so evil to live that way.

Octane let out a humorless laugh. "Its the Decepticon way. The barbaric, horrid, violent Decepticon way. The strong are rewarded and praised. The weak beg for their lives and struggle to survive. I beleive the human adage is 'eat or be eaten. kill or be killed.' Its a terrible thing, I know. But its all my kin know."

"But why? why is it like that? Can't you... Can't anyone make it easier for you?" Build Boy asked.

Another humorless laugh. "I can't. And no one will defy Gigatron. I'm not even sure he's really in charge of the whole faction. It’s hard to tell sometimes, with so many cruel mechs and femmes in the world we never really know who is in charge." He sighed again. "I am sorry not that I did what I did, but that I didn't do it the right way. I am sorry I hurt you." He finally said. 

Build Boy blinked, though no one saw it. He thought in silence for a moment, he knew he shouldn’t be doing this, his Sire would be beyond angry if he found out and his carrier…. But they had always taught him to be kind and offer aid, even if the person was not very nice to him to start with… this was kinda like that… right? 

"Omega Ocatain if I gave you a second chance... to try and court me the Autobot way... without drugs or force… to take it slow and actually get to know each other better rather than just rushing in to a bond… Would you take it?" he asked.

"ABSOLUTLEY!!" Octane said quickly and loudly. He simmered down though, hoping no one heard him. "Yes I would.” 

“Then we'll go slow. Meet away from the others when we can and talk about things.” Build Boy said, “I’ll send you a place and you pick the time.”

“Sounds fair.” Octane nodded, “Thank you, little Builder. I must go, sounds like the fliers got into another fight. Until next time.” and the line went dead.

Build Boy smiled a little himself and switched off the comm and settled down to sleep.


End file.
